Strength & Blood
by Claireeclair
Summary: Bella rentre à l'université et se retrouve attirée inextricablement vers un certain Edward Cullen,mais également par les membres d'une société secrète, la Strength & Blood. Vampires,amour,amitié,révélations,disparitions... B/E-Alec-Jane-nouveaux persos
1. Prologue et Chapitre 1 : Dartmouth

_Disclaimer : _

_-Tous les noms des personnages (exceptés Julie, Anaïs, Steph, Victor, Hélène et Elena) ne m'appartiennent pas.  
_

_-L'histoire en elle même, de par son originalité, m'appartient._

_-Mes influences évidentes sont JK Rowling, LK Hamilton, S. Meyer, PC & K Cast, H. Coben, J. Austen._

_-Toute ressemblance avec les oeuvres de ces auteurs est considérée comme un hommage, un éloge plutôt qu'un plagiat._

_-Toute ressemblance avec des personnes existantes serait fortuite._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ça fait plaisir, c'est ça qui me motive !!!!_

* * *

**Prologue**

Je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais tétanisée. Je n'avais plus envie de fuir, je voulais qu'il s'approche. Je lui offrais mon cou. Il ne pourrait résister à cette offrande. Il s'avança.

Je contemplais ses yeux noirs. Il me désirait, il avait soif de mon sang. Ses traits si fins n'exprimaient qu'une seule chose : l'envie. Et j'étais prête à lui offrir ce qu'il voulait. Mon corps avait beau ne plus répondre à mon cerveau, j'avais encore toute ma tête. Je voulais être mordue uniquement pour devenir l'une des leurs. Je lus dans ses yeux que mon souhait allait être exaucé. J'avais tant attendu cet instant, je fermais les yeux et j'attendis. J'étais plus réceptive à ce qui m'entourait. L'atmosphère avait changé : ce n'était plus cette ambiance terrifiante du début de la soirée. Non, maintenant que nous étions tous les deux, lui et moi, perdus dans ce couloir isolé, maintenant que j'avais renoncé à lutter, l'air était devenu moite et semblait absorber nos désirs respectifs. Mon corps tout entier était tourné vers lui, et attendait dans toute sa pureté qu'il se penche vers mon cou. J'étais sienne. Penser cela me rendit triste. Hélas, c'était le seul moyen et mon corps le désirait. J'avais toujours enfoui cette vérité, mais ce soir elle surgissait de nulle part : je le désirais, j'avais envie de lui. Il était inutile de forcer le destin.

Je le sentais maintenant tout prêt de moi. Son souffle était une légère bise qui s'infiltrait dans mon cou et me faisait frissonner. Je pensais à tout ce que j'allais gagner ce soir. L'éternité s'offrait à moi. J'avais hâte.

***  
****

**Chapitre 1**

Le panneau lumineux surplombait l'accueil de l'université. Les lettres rouges clignotantes m'agressaient les yeux. J'avais l'impression qu'elles me criaient la date et l'heure : Lundi 01/09 9h45. Comme si je ne savais pas déjà tout cela. D'un pas indécis, je pénétrais dans le petit bureau.

-Votre nom s'il vous plait ?  
-Isabella Swan.

Je la regardais pianoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Elle avait l'air consciencieuse, je n'allais pas pouvoir la payer pour qu'elle m'inscrive sous un autre nom. Je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir utiliser le prénom Bella. Hélas, mes parents avaient choisi ce patronyme long et si horrible à porter. Heureusement que le diminutif, Bella, était mélodieux et agréable. Tout le monde m'appelait Bella, sauf lors des premières rencontres. Je déteste d'ailleurs ces premières fois embarrassées et gênées où je suis obligée d'expliquer que je m'appelle Bella. Cette année, je n'échapperais pas à cette sinécure. Je rentrais à l'université, je ne connaîtrais personne, et on viendrait sûrement me parler. Bien que je ne sois pas très bavarde, et d'un naturel solitaire, il y a toujours des gens pour me tenir compagnie.

-Vos photos d'identités.

Je lui tendis mes 4 photos fraichement développées. Je me dévisageais. Je réalisais stoïquement que j'étais vraiment quelconque. De longs cheveux châtains s'affaissaient en dégradé sur ma nuque. Ma peau était très pâle, sans couleur aux pommettes pour rehausser sa blancheur. J'aimais par contre énormément mes yeux marron. Je les trouvais d'une jolie couleur chocolat et ils étaient pétillants de vie. J'avais souvent l'impression que seuls mes yeux communiquaient avec l'extérieur. Le reste de mon corps, quant à lui, était la concrétisation physique de mon rejet des autres êtres humains. J'avais l'impression d'être fermée sur moi-même. Cela ne me dérangeait pas. Je ne ressentais pas le besoin d'avoir une tonne d'amis.

-Votre dossier d'inscription.

Je lui tendais sans un mot le résumé de ma vie. Collège à Phoenix, sous le soleil de l'Arizona. Tuteur légal : ma mère Renée, gaie, enjouée et toujours partante pour de nouvelles activités. Elle s'était remariée à un dénommé Phil, joueur de baseball semi professionnel. Les déplacements fréquents de celui-ci m'avaient convaincue de déménager. Ma mère pourrait alors le suivre et serait entièrement heureuse. J'avais donc passé mes trois années de lycée à Forks, sous les nuages de l'état de Washington. Tuteur légal : mon père, plus couramment appelé Charlie. Chef de la police de la petite bourgade de 3120 habitants. Il était comme moi, solitaire et renfermé. Ce furent trois années plutôt heureuses, bien qu'il ne ce soit pas passé grand-chose. Le temps me déprimait, mais mon meilleur ami, Jacob, me remontait le moral. Jacob était indien. Il était grand, fort et musclé et avait une énergie hors du commun. Avec lui, je ne m'ennuyais jamais, et la vie était agréable. Au fil du temps, ses sentiments avaient changés. Au début de la terminale, nous avions décidé de sortir ensemble. Hélas, je n'étais pas amoureuse. Je l'avais quitté, il avait souffert, j'avais tout perdu. Je soupirais.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, les premières années sont toujours perdus au début, mais vous prenez très vite vos repères !

Je souris à la petite femme qui me faisait face. Elle avait mal interprété mon soupir. J'étais incapable de lui donner un âge, mais je la trouvais très belle. Sa peau était noir ébène et ses longs cheveux crépus étaient maintenus par un élastique en une énorme queue de cheval. Le contraste entre sa peau et la mienne était presque comique. Elle était également gentille. Je cherchai le petit panneau avec son nom : C. Esperanza. Je me promettais de retourner la voir si j'avais un problème.  
Elle me tendit un dossier plutôt épais :

-Voici toutes les informations utiles. Bienvenue à Dartmouth mademoiselle!

Je sortis lentement de l'accueil, et le vent me frissonner. J'avais juste un chemisier bleu à manches courtes et un jean, et ça suffisait à peine pour ce jour de début septembre. Je dus encaisser le choc : j'allais devoir supporter le même mauvais temps qu'à Forks. Quelle idée d'avoir une fois de plus choisi le nord ! J'avais passé mes deux mois d'été à Phoenix chez ma mère, et le soleil me manquait déjà. Je n'aimais pas la pluie, le froid et l'humidité. Tout ce qui avait fait mon quotidien chez mon père, et qui le resterait ici apparemment. Le ciel était sombre alors qu'il n'était que 14 heures, et les nuages noirs annonçaient clairement un orage. Des babillages aigus me sortirent de mes pensées, et j'écoutais sans le faire exprès le bavardage incessant de deux filles :

-Je te jure Steph, ce mec est trop beau. Il doit entrer en première année.  
-Oh Rose, tu me le laisses ? Tu as déjà pris Kévin !!!  
-Pas question, cette beauté m'appartient. Quand tu le verras tu t'en damneras.  
-Quelle spécialité ?  
-Il était dans la partie C. Je suppose donc littérature…

La brune -Steph- fit un sourire complice à la blonde -Rose-. Une chose était sûre, ces deux là ne seraient pas mes amies. Ceci dit, je me rendis avec curiosité vers les bâtiments de la partie C. Ce n'est pas ma faute, mais j'avais moi-même choisit littérature.

*  
**

J'arrivais en retard à la présentation de la filière. En effet, je n'avais pas trouvé le chemin du premier coup. J'avais dû sortir le plan du dossier que madame Esperanza m'avait donné. Et même avec cette aide, je m'étais trompé encore deux fois d'endroit. Le campus était immense et ça me donnait presque envie de pleurer. Je me sentais mal ici, j'étais perdue et déboussolée. Pour une fois, la solitude me pesait. Ma poitrine semblait plus lourde que d'habitude, comme si j'avais un poids à porter en plus de celui de mon corps. Je n'avais aucune envie de me confier à quelqu'un, mais je voulais que l'on m'aide, que l'on me prenne par la main et que l'on m'amène à cet amphithéâtre. Un jeune homme plutôt mignon exauça mes souhaits.

-Besoin d'aide ?

Je dévisageai celui qui avait osé me parler. C'était un grand blond qui portait un tee-shirt blanc et un bermuda à carreaux. Un casque de moto sous le bras, un blouson au bout de l'autre main. Et je maintiens qu'il était mignon. Je ne m'étais jamais spécialement intéressée aux garçons, mon père n'avait pas eut à gérer ce genre de soucis. Enfin à part avec Jacob mais de toute façon je ne m'étais pas confiée à Charlie. Cependant, les deux pies qui jacassaient avaient piqué ma curiosité et je me demandais de qui elles pouvaient bien parler. Surement pas de lui car il était mignon, mais pas canon. Enfin il m'avait proposé son aide, je n'allais pas la refuser.

-Euh oui. Je cherche le bâtiment C 226.  
Il me sourit.  
-Je te montre le chemin, ça sera plus simple.  
-OK merci.

Il semblait ouvert, pas du tout timide. J'étais soulagée d'avoir trouvé un guide, ma poitrine semblait avoir perdue sa lourdeur. Je commençai à marcher en silence. Il l'interrompit très vite.

-Je m'appelle Mike et toi ?

Je me retins de ne pas rigoler. Un Mike au physique de surfeur. Quel cliché ! Ceci dit, ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute, il n'avait lui non plus pas choisi son prénom.

-Bella.

Silence. Je me demandais pourquoi j'avais tant de mal à discuter. Cela ne semblait pas le gêner.

-T'es en première année ici ?

Evidemment que j'étais en première année, sinon je n'aurais jamais été perdue… Gardant mon cynisme pour moi, je répondis simplement :  
-Oui.

Silence. Cette fois ci, il fallait que je parle si je ne voulais pas passer pour une autiste.

-Et toi ?

Wahou deux mots ! Bella, la reine de la conversation… Ceci dit, ça suffisait pour le faire parler.

-Je rentre en troisième année. J'aurais ma licence de maths à la fin de l'année normalement.

Un matheux, décidément, tout nous opposait. Mais il était vraiment gentil et j'appréciais sa compagnie. Sans qu'il ne me pose de questions, j'enchaînais :  
-Moi j'ai choisi littérature. Les maths, c'est vraiment pas mon truc.

Il me sourit une fois de plus. C'était facile de le rendre heureux.

-Tu peux choisir certaines options facultatives… Si tu choisis maths, je te promets que je t'aiderai !

Il semblait m'apprécier lui aussi. J'étais assez heureuse de m'être fait une sorte d'ami aussi vite. Nous étions arrivés devant le bâtiment. Il me montra l'amphithéâtre, et me salua de la tête.

-A bientôt Bella ! Si jamais tu te perds, tu peux compter sur moi. Je suis dans la résidence 3.  
-Merci beaucoup. A bientôt.

Je lui souris en retour, par politesse. Je n'avais pas apprécié qu'il me donne le numéro de sa résidence : avait-il des arrières pensées ? En même temps, je n'aurais jamais pu le retrouver sans cette information vu l'immensité du campus. Il ne devait avoir vu que le côté utile. Oubliant Mike un instant, je pénétrais discrètement dans la salle.

*  
**

-Ah, une retardataire !

Cette remarque me fit sursauter. Je me retournai brusquement et je renversais la pile de polycopiés posée sur le bureau qui se trouvait sur mon côté droit. Une fois de plus, j'eus envie de pleurer. Tout le monde rigolait, et pour l'entrée discrète c'était complètement loupé. Lors de mon premier déménagement, j'avais espéré avoir laissé ma maladresse naturelle à Phoenix. Mais Forks m'avait apporté son lot de faux pas. Et j'avais l'impression qu'ici non plus je n'échapperais pas à cette caractéristique. Tout le monde me fixait calmement maintenant. Le professeur qui avait fait la remarque sur mon retard souriait. Une trentaine d'année, mal rasé, chemise ouverte et jean Levis coutures tournantes. C'était le genre de gars qui se la jouait jeune et cool. Dés le premier regard, je ne l'aimais pas.

-Quelle entrée fracassante mademoiselle. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Asseyez-vous, vous pourrez ramasser les polys plus tard.

Je m'assis au premier banc venu en baissant les yeux. Je n'avais pas osé dévisager mes futurs camarades, mais je sentais leurs regards sur mes épaules. Les humains me pesaient.

Ce fut une présentation du campus, de la filière, des associations, des professeurs et de tout en même temps. J'étais plutôt perdue. Il y avait des tonnes d'informations à assimiler. Je n'étais pas idiote, mais j'avais du mal à m'adapter. Je me demandais pourquoi j'avais choisi un si grand campus. Peut être que la joie de mes parents (et de Phil) lorsqu'ils avaient appris que j'avais été prise à Dartmouth avait influencé mon choix. J'étais boursière, ces études ne les ruineraient pas. Et je sortirais dans quelques années d'une prestigieuse université. Je pensais au futur qui s'offrait à moi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire comme métier. J'aurais aimé enseigner, mais mes capacités orales me faisaient décliner ce choix. J'avais choisi littérature car c'est ce que j'appréciais le mieux. J'adorais lire. Je me voyais bien critique littéraire. Pourquoi pas. Ou auteure ? Je n'aurais pas à parler en public ainsi, les mots sortent tellement mieux sur le papier. Puis ce fut la fin de la présentation. Les élèves se regroupèrent par groupe de deux ou trois. Chacun semblait avoir sympathisé avec ses voisins. Sauf moi bien sûr. Une voix me ramena sur terre.

-Mademoiselle, vous pouvez ramassez les polys maintenant.

Le professeur s'était approché de moi pour ne pas avoir à crier cette phrase. Je lui souris maladroitement.

-Oui bien sûr, excusez moi pour tout à l'heure.

Je pensais qu'il allait juste me regarder me ridiculiser, mais non, il m'aida gentiment. Il n'était peut être pas si mauvais que son air suffisant le laissait croire. Les élèves discutaient tranquillement. Il me parla :

-Comme vous êtes arrivée en retard, vous ne savez pas que je suis le professeur Win. J'enseigne la littérature anglaise.

Bon sang, pourquoi avaient-ils tous des noms ridicules ? D'abord Mike le surfeur, puis M. Win... Concentrée sur son nom, je ne sus pas quoi lui répondre. Que j'étais fan de Jane Austen ? Considérait-il l'œuvre de J.K Rowling comme de la littérature ? Dans le doute, je ne dis rien. Je n'avais de toute façon pas envie de lui parler. La pile de polycopiés fut enfin reformée. Les élèves vinrent tous en prendre un. Ils me dévisageaient étrangement. Certains semblaient désespérés de ma maladresse et se moquaient, d'autres me soutenaient d'un regard. Je pris vite un dossier pour m'en aller le plus vite possible, avant que toute la promotion ne sache avec exactitude qui était réellement cette fille maladroite qui avait tout fait tomber en entrant en retard. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas être normale ? Hélas, je connaissais la réponse. J'étais inattentive au monde qui m'entourait. Je ne faisais pas attention aux mouvements libres de mon corps. Et finalement, il se passait toujours des choses inattendues, comme cette pile de polycopiés que j'avais faite tomber. Car je n'avais pas regardé autour de moi. Car j'avais avancé tête baissée vers la table la plus proche pour me cacher du regard des autres. J'avais de sérieux problèmes. Je me dépêchais d'aller à ma résidence. La numéro 2.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Steph

**  
Chapitre 2 : Steph**

-Salut ! Moi c'est Steph.

Oh-mon-dieu-pourquoi-c'est-tombé-sur-moi ? La brune qui bavardait à la sortie de l'accueil s'était matérialisée devant moi lorsque j'avais ouvert la porte de ma –notre- chambre. Je dévisageai Steph. Sa présence ici n'avait qu'une seule explication : elle allait être ma colocataire pour un an. Je respirais un grand coup. Je ne devais pas être pleine de préjugés. Face à mon silence, elle enchaîna :

-Tu es bien Isabella ?

Pas de chance, elle accumulait les bourdes.

-Juste Bella.

Elle me sourit sincèrement.

-Ah je comprends. Mon vrai prénom c'est Stephenie. Mais je ne supporte pas. Alors je demande à ce qu'on m'appelle Steph.

Oh-mon-dieu-j'avais-un-point-commun-avec-elle ! Je lui souris en retour. Puis je m'attardais plus longtemps sur son physique. Grande, élancée, sportive. Et j'avoue belle. De nous deux, je savais qui ramènerait les garçons. Elle avait formé deux couettes avec ses longs cheveux noirs. Si moi j'avais fait ça, j'aurais été ridicule. Mais elle assumait tellement son extravagance que je ne pouvais que l'admirer, même coiffée comme Fifi Brindacier en top rose et short noir. Je décidais de faire preuve de sociabilité :

-Tu es en quelle année ?

Elle semblait soulagée que je parle. Peut être avait-elle eu peur de tomber sur une muette.

-Deuxième. Licence de français.

Elle rajouta dans la langue de Molière : _Je t'aime Bella._

Son accent était trop drôle. Je rigolais franchement. Elle semblait divertissante, et je décidai de lui en dire plus sur moi.

-Je suis en première année. Littérature.

Son regard montra de l'intérêt.

-Tu as bien dit littérature ?  
-Hmm ouais.

Son sourire s'élargit.

-Ma grande, je crois que je vais venir avec toi en cours de temps en temps.

Je fis l'innocente. Je savais très bien pourquoi elle voulait faire cela.

-Pardon ?

Elle me fit le sourire complice qu'elle avait fait à la cruche, Rose. Elle semblait se lier d'amitié facilement. Elle me rappelait Jacob, avec sa bonne humeur omniprésente. C'était tout simplement agréable d'être en sa compagnie.

-Il parait qu'il y a un super beau mec en première année de littérature. A s'en décrocher la mâchoire et surtout la culotte.

Je restais la bouche ouverte. Elle était plus avancée que moi et par conséquent moins sainte nitouche dans ces paroles pour cet aspect là de notre vie étudiante. Elle comprit mal mon expression :

-C'est vrai alors ? Tu l'as vu ?

Elle s'était rapprochée de moi et sautillait comme une gosse dans la chambre.

-Euh non pas du tout.

Son sourire s'affaissa. Elle semblait déçue.

-Il n'est peut être pas en littérature alors.  
-Je n'ai vu personne en fait.

Je me mordis les lèvres, je n'aurais jamais dû dire cela. Steph me regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Tu n'es pas allée à la présentation ?  
-Si.

Silence. J'ai cru qu'elle allait parler. Me questionner. Mais non, elle fit preuve d'intelligence. Je m'étais totalement trompée à son sujet, nous pouvions être amies.

-Soit attentive quand tu iras en cours alors ! Je veux un résumé détaillé si jamais tu le croises ! Il parait qu'on ne peut pas le louper.

Elle allait cependant être fatigante si elle ne parlait que de garçons. Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, elle changea de sujet.

-Tes affaires sont arrivées ce matin. Je les ai mises de ton côté de la chambre.

Je me détournais de Steph pour contempler notre chambre. Le seul adjectif qui me vint pour la décrire fut : étudiante. Mais toute de même spacieuse. Elle était dans les tons bleus et gris. Ca renforçait malheureusement cette impression de vivre dans un hiver permanent. Dans l'entrée se trouvait la porte pour accéder à une salle de bain petite mais fonctionnelle. Puis on arrivait sur le coin cuisine. Une sorte de meuble bar faisait la transition avec la partie chambre. Il y avait un lit et un bureau de chaque côté. Au milieu, il y avait assez d'espace pour mettre un canapé et une télé. Mais cela aurait encombré la chambre.

Steph m'expliqua deux trois choses :  
-Au bout du couloir tu as la salle commune. Canapés, sièges, cheminée, tables, machines à café, et surtout télés ! A cet étage nous sommes plutôt calmes, mais on aime les bonnes soirées où on enchaine les séries ou les films.

Je me demandais ce qu'elle entendait par 'plutôt calme'. Je n'étais sûrement pas une étudiante comme les autres. Je n'aimais pas aller danser. C'était trop risqué pour ceux qui m'entouraient, et en plus mes mouvements n'étaient pas harmonieux. Je n'étais pas fan d'alcool et de chahut. On verrait bien si je me familiariserais avec ce monde ou pas. Cependant je n'avais plus peur. J'étais reconnaissante à Mike et Steph qui m'avaient accueillie chaleureusement.

Je déballais mes quelques cartons, qui contenaient uniquement des vêtements, des affaires scolaires et quelques livres. Vu la taille de la chambre, je n'allais pas pouvoir me constituer une bibliothèque digne de ce nom, mais le campus devrait me fournir gratuitement tous les livres que je désirerais. Enfin, je posais sur mon bureau une photo de Jacob, une de mon père et une autre de ma mère et Phil. Les seules personnes qui comptaient pour moi sur cette planète, et qui étaient maintenant à des milliers de kilomètres. J'étais triste, mais je savais que c'était une étape obligatoire dans la vie. Et puis, en bonne solitaire, cela ne me pesait pas beaucoup. J'aimais vivre seule. J'avais juste peur car tous ceux qui pouvaient me réconforter étaient désormais loin de moi.

***

Le soir Steph m'emmena avec elle. Je n'avais aucun prétexte pour éviter cette soirée. Pas de devoirs et pas d'autres amis. Cependant le planning ne me réjouissait pas, nous allions dans la chambre de Rose, qui est l'une des meilleures amies de Steph malheureusement. Sa chambre était au même étage, donc je supposais que j'allais souvent devoir y aller. Rose nous ouvrit et me dévisagea de la tête au pied lorsqu'elle m'aperçut. Le genre de regard dédaigneux qui vous fige le corps et vous glace le cœur. Steph n'avait rien remarqué, elle était rentrée comme une furie dans la chambre de son amie. J'étais encore sur le seuil. Je contemplais la blonde qui me faisait face. Elle n'avait toujours rien dit. Respirant un grand coup, je pris les devant –une première- :

-Heu, je suis Bella, la coloc de Steph. Je peux entrer ?

Ses yeux et ses épaules se levèrent puis s'affaissèrent comme si ça lui était égal. J'avais l'impression d'être une petite poussière qui venait troubler son quotidien.

-Si tu veux.

Son ton était froid. Je ne lui avais rien fait pourtant. Elle n'était quand même pas jalouse de moi ? Je n'avais rien qu'elle puisse envier. Elle était belle et charismatique, j'étais quelconque et effacée. Sa chambre était plus grande que la notre car elles étaient trois à l'occuper. Je saluais les deux nouvelles têtes. Elles s'appelaient Julie et Anaïs. Julie était grande et blonde, et me faisait penser à Rose, mais en beaucoup moins belle. Il faut dire que Rose se rapprochait plus du mannequin que de l'étudiante lambda. Anaïs était petite et brune et souriait tout le temps. J'étais encore en train de les étudier lorsque j'entendis une voix connue crier dans le couloir :

-Rose ne ferme pas la porte, j'arrive !

Je fus soulagée d'entendre cette voix. Il fut ravi de me voir.

-Hé mais c'est ma Bella qui est déjà ici ! Alors tu t'es faite de nouvelles amies ?

Comment faire comprendre à Mike qu'à part Steph et lui, ce n'était pas vraiment le nirvana pour le moment niveau amis. Je choisis la diplomatie. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis timide que je suis méchante.

-Oui comme tu vois. Steph m'a expliqué beaucoup de chose. Je me sens moins perdue.

Il répondit gentiment :

-Tu n'auras plus besoin de mes services avec une fille comme Steph. Mais n'hésites pas à m'appeler hein ?

Il ponctua sa question d'un clin d'œil. Je me sentais légèrement mal à l'aise, pas habituée du tout à badiner avec quelqu'un que je connaissais à peine. En plus je voyais que plusieurs choses se passaient plus ou moins en même temps, et plus ou moins consciemment. Premièrement Rose faisait la gueule. Le fait que Mike me parle comme ça ne lui plaisait réellement pas et je crus qu'elle allait me tuer. Ensuite, Steph semblait particulièrement flattée par la phrase de Mike. Qu'il la complimente la rendait heureuse. Elle ne se souciait pas de ce qu'il pensait de moi. Elle était juste ravie que son ami l'apprécie et cela se lisait sur son visage. Je devinais que les sentiments entre toutes ces personnes devaient être compliqués. Le long de la soirée, j'appris également que Mike était dans la même promo que Julie et Anaïs, ce qui expliquait sa présence ici. Rose était en deuxième année dans la section art dramatique.

Nous avons passé la soirée à jouer à Jungle Speed (1). Enfin je les ai regardés après avoir lancé malencontreusement le totem en bois dans le visage de Julie. Elle avait crié, Steph avait explosé de rire, Rose avait haussé les yeux au ciel et moi j'avais rougi comme une pivoine. Je n'avais plus parlé de la soirée. Je crois que Julie m'en voulait un peu. J'espérais que ça ne dure pas, j'avais déjà Rose sur le dos…

La fin de mon premier jour à Dartmouth approchait. Steph et moi étions rentrées dans notre chambre, nous avions pris notre douche. Steph s'était moquée de mes quelques produits de beauté, elle qui en avait des milliers. Puis nous nous étions allongées chacune dans notre lit. La lumière était éteinte.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu penses de mes amis ?

Steph était curieuse de tout. Elle posait beaucoup de questions lorsqu'elle sentait que cela ne dérangeait personne. Je choisis d'être sincère. Elle était ma meilleure amie ici pour le moment, je n'allais pas lui cacher l'animosité entre Rose et moi.

-Je ne m'entends pas avec Rose je crois.

Elle rigola et s'exclama :

-Je m'en serais douté ! Enfin je crois que vous allez être obligées de vous supporter si vous voulez me fréquenter.

Je fis une moue boudeuse. Je n'avais aucune envie de fréquenter Rose. Steph alluma sa veilleuse et sauta sur mon lit. Evidemment, elle découvrit mon expression peu flatteuse envers son amie.

-Allez souris Bella. Tu n'es pas obligée de l'aimer. Mais tu te rendras vite compte qu'elle est sympa. En plus c'est une actrice fantastique.

Intéressant. Cela expliquait peut être sa beauté : les actrices sont toujours belles. En tout cas, ses regards noirs ne devaient pas être de la comédie. Steph continuait.

-Soit prête à te faire imiter par la plus odieuse des comiques !  
-Oh non !

Mon cri l'étonna.

-Tu as honte ?  
-Je ne veux pas que l'on s'intéresse à moi. Si elle m'imite, les gens vont penser à moi je ne veux pas.

Voilà, je venais de lui révéler ma personnalité. Je voulais passer inaperçue, me fondre dans la masse. Apparemment, ce n'était pas du goût de Steph. Il faut dire qu'elle et Rose formaient un couple plutôt extravagant. Rose s'habillait de manière sobre mais élégante. Aujourd'hui elle portait par exemple un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche à dentelle noire et de superbes bottes assorties. Steph était plus décontractée. Lors de la soirée elle portait un T-Shirt rose et un pantalon de survêtement noir –et moulant, sinon ça ne serait pas Steph bien sûr-. Par contre, dés qu'elle sortait de la chambre, elle enfilait son petit blouson de cuir-noir également-. Bref, je m'étais rendu compte en moins d'une journée qu'elles semblaient avoir une tonne de relations, et qu'elles se faisaient facilement accoster par les garçons. Mon cauchemar personnel en quelque sorte. Ce que rajouta Steph ne me rassura pas :

-Tu as de sérieux problèmes Bella ! On va te décoincer tu vas voir.

Je retins mentalement un juron. Que voulait-elle dire par la ? Finalement, une personnalité aussi entrainante que Steph n'avait pas forcément que des bons côtés. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête, vu le regard qu'elle me lança.

-Le beau gosse, il est pour toi c'est décidé. Je préviendrai Rose que c'est chasse gardée. On va bien rigoler je pense !

Je la poussai hors de mon lit et me retournai. Elle éteignit la lumière en rigolant, fière de son coup. Je détestais le fait qu'elle veuille me réserver le garçon. Ceci dit, je souriais toute seule dans mon lit et Steph n'était pas étrangère à la légèreté qui m'envahissait. J'étais assez contente de mon premier jour à Dartmouth.

**

* * *

  
**

**(1) : Jeu où chaque participant a un tas de cartes avec des motifs. Chacun pose à son tour une carte de sa pioche personnelle devant lui. Dés que deux joueurs ont le même motif ils doivent s'emparer du totem central. Celui qui le récupère en premier se donne son tas de carte au perdant du duel. Le but est de ne plus avoir de carte.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Premier aperçu

**Chapitre 3 : Premier aperçu**

Le lendemain, je dus affronter mon premier jour de cours. Pour fêter ça, le temps était maussade. Je soupirais à la fenêtre en voyant les arbres pliés sous la force du vent. En plus, il allait falloir affronter la pluie. Je mis mon K-Way bleu et sortis dans la tourmente. Je réussis, non sans mal, à ne pas arriver en retard en cours. Je commençais la journée par littérature francophone. L'enseignante, une française proche de la retraite nommée Mme Dupont, nous présenta rapidement le programme de l'année. Elle était soporifique et je décidais d'étudier plutôt mes camarades. J'étais à l'avant-dernier rang et je voyais quasiment toute la promotion. Certains étaient encore tous seuls, mais la plupart s'étaient trouvé des amis. Avec qui allais-je bien pouvoir m'entendre ? La plupart des étudiants étaient quelconques, et je n'arrivais pas à me faire une opinion.

Mais un petit groupe retint immédiatement mon attention. Ils étaient trois. Deux jeunes hommes et une fille. Les deux garçons avaient des cheveux noirs de jais qui contrastaient avec la pâleur de leur peau. L'un avait les cheveux courts et l'autre les avait mi-long. Dans les deux cas, ça les rendait ténébreux et mystérieux. La fille était blonde et son corps androgyne. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être aussi inquiétante que ses acolytes. Les trois semblaient allier beauté, force et pouvoir. Ils étaient hautains, sectaires et autoritaires.

Une fille aux cheveux châtains et courts, assise deux rang derrières eux, fit tomber son stylo à leurs pieds. Ils ne firent pas le moindre geste pour le ramasser. Je vis la pauvre fille essayer par tous les moyens d'attirer leur attention mais ils ne réagissaient pas. Ils snobaient tout le monde, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas appartenir au même monde que nous. Je notais que les garçons avaient des traits marqués qui les rendaient beaux. Mais j'espérais que ce n'était pas l'un d'entre eux que Steph et Rose avaient repéré. Je me retournai alors pour voir le dernier rang. Là, je compris que les deux d'en bas étaient peut-être beaux, mais n'étaient absolument rien comparé à ce garçon qui me fixait. Je repris vite ma position initiale, les yeux penchés sur ma feuille vierge. Je me sentis rougir, juste car il me regardait. J'étais ridicule.

Mais mon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il était beau ! C'était de lui dont parlait Rose. Aucun doute n'était possible. J'avais l'impression d'avoir aperçu un ange, un dieu, un apollon. Les mots me manquaient. Je me l'imaginais mentalement. J'avais à peine eut le temps de voir son visage si parfait. Sa peau était plus pâle que la mienne. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment c'était possible. J'aurais pu dire que son teint était blafard, mais cela aurait eu une connotation bien trop péjorative. Aucun adjectif négatif ne pouvait s'associer avec cet homme. Il était juste plus blanc que la normale, et cela accentuait ses traits fins et harmonieux.

Ses cheveux étaient bruns avec des reflets cuivrés et dorés. Ils dansaient de manière déstructurée sur son crâne, comme si tout ordre était impossible. Cependant, ce style semblait être étudié, car je ne pense pas qu'il serait sorti décoiffé. Ca semblait surnaturel, et j'étais fascinée. J'essayais de m'imaginer la texture des ses cheveux. Etaient-ils aussi doux que ce qu'ils paraissaient ? Je n'avais pas réussi à capter la couleur de ses yeux, car je l'avais regardé à peine une seconde. Mais ils étaient douloureusement expressifs, comme s'il souffrait. J'étais sûre qu'il endurait une sorte de supplice personnel. Ses yeux perçants, son expression dure, sa bouche à demi ouverte en un rictus de douleur : tout en lui rappelait la souffrance. Avait-il lui aussi du mal à se comporter en société ? En tout cas, ça n'entachait pas sa beauté. Non, rien ne pouvait étioler son charme. Sa vulnérabilité ne le rendait que plus désirable. J'avais noté qu'il était seul, tout comme moi. Nous n'avions pas d'autre point commun. Il était habillé de manière sobre mais classe. Impossible de deviner la marque de ses habits, mais ça devait coûter cher. Je me retournais une fois de plus.

Soit il me dévisageait encore, soit j'étais dans l'axe de sa vision. En tout cas, c'était particulièrement désagréable de sentir son regard posé sur moi. Surtout que je ne pouvais par conséquent pas l'observer plus en détails. Lors de la demi-seconde où je m'étais retournée, je m'étais concentrée sur ses yeux. Ils étaient noirs, et semblaient me jeter des éclairs. Sa bouche était cette fois ci crispée. Il ne voulait pas être approché. Sa souffrance, son masque de douleur ne servait qu'à repousser les autres êtres humains. Ca m'étonnait. Je comprenais qu'on ne réussisse pas à être sociable puisque c'était mon cas. Mais je ne comprenais pas que l'on puisse vouloir terrifier les autres pour vouloir être seul. Enfin, moi je n'avais pas peur de lui, j'étais intriguée. D'abord par sa beauté hors du commun. Rose avait raison, je me damnerais pour un être pareil. Je n'avais jamais remarqué quelqu'un pour sa beauté. Chez lui, c'était douloureusement immanquable. Il me renvoyait ma propre insignifiance. Au moins, cette heure de cours n'avait pas servi à rien : je décidai de prendre plus soin de mon apparence.

J'étais ensuite intriguée par son caractère. J'avais une envie irrésistible de le connaître. Je sentais qu'il était bien plus qu'un simple adonis suffisant. J'avais le sentiment qu'il cachait sa personnalité, sa vraie nature. Je le démasquerai. Je me demandais si mon intérêt pour ce beau jeune homme était strictement dû aux hormones où s'il y avait autre chose sous cette fascination. Décidant que j'avais assez perdu de temps, je me consacrais à contrecœur au cours soporifique. Je dus faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne plus me retourner durant l'heure suivante.

Je fus cependant très attentive à l'occupant du dernier rang lorsque notre enseignante déclara que le cours était fini. Je me retournais le plus rapidement possible mais il avait déjà disparu. Je m'en doutais un peu car je sentais qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de relation avec quiconque dans cet amphithéâtre. Mais sa rapidité m'avait étonnée. Mme Dupont avait à peine eut le temps de finir sa phrase que ma tête était déjà tournée vers l'endroit où il aurait dû encore se trouver. Comment avait-il pu partir aussi vite ?

Malheureusement, je fus vite détournée de mes -agréables- pensées par un léger incident. Le premier groupe que j'avais remarqué s'était fait interpeler par la fille aux cheveux châtains qui avait fait tomber son stylo :

-Excusez-moi mais mon stylo est à vos pieds, l'un de vous peut me le rendre ?

Elle avait dit cela gentiment, rien ne laissait transparaître dans sa voix qu'elle avait passé deux heures à tenter de récupérer ce stylo en vain. Les trois autres rangeaient leurs affaires doucement. Ils ne la regardaient pas, et pas un ne répondit. Dégoûtée, la fille s'approcha et se baissa pour le récupérer. Elle était au sens propre dans les pieds d'un des garçons. Il était grand et fort, tout comme son acolyte. Ses cheveux courts mettaient agréablement son visage en valeur. Sauf qu'il était rempli de haine et que sa bouche formait un rictus hideux. Je le vis très clairement décocher un coup de pied dans la mâchoire de la fille et j'entendis trop nettement sa voix la menacer :

-Attends que l'on soit parti pour oser t'approcher de ce stylo. Actuellement ta seule présence pourrit notre espace. Ca me donne envie de vomir alors casse toi.

La fille se tenait le visage à deux mains. Je voyais qu'elle luttait pour retenir ses larmes. Je l'admirais car si quelqu'un m'avait parlé avec une telle haine j'aurais craqué. En tout cas elle s'éloigna. Personne à part moi ne semblait avoir été témoin de cette scène. Je ne pouvais pas laisser la fille toute seule, ça me déchirait le cœur. Je suis solitaire, mais pas égoïste. Je la rejoins.

-Ca va ?

Elle me dévisagea. Elle avait de jolis yeux bleus noyés dans les larmes. Le bas de son visage était rouge. La pauvre, elle avait encore moins de chance que moi.

-A ton avis ?

Effectivement ma question n'était pas intelligente. D'un coup je me rappelai pourquoi je n'allais jamais vers les gens. Je n'étais pas douée pour cela, c'est tout. Je ne sais pas quelle mouche m'avait piquée, pourquoi j'étais venue lui parler. Je m'éloignai. Elle me retint par le bras.

-Désolée je suis un peu brusque mais j'ai mes raisons non ?

Je hochai la tête. Si on m'avait foutu un coup de pied en pleine tête, je ne le prendrai pas bien non plus.

-J'ai vu ce qu'il t'a fait. C'est dégueulasse.

Ce fut à son tour de hocher la tête.

-Je pensais qu'il était juste prétentieux, pas violent.

J'acquiesçais. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire, ce garçon était à éviter.

-Je m'appelle Bella et toi ?  
-Alizée.

Ce prénom était charmant, tout comme son visage (si on omettait la marque rouge sur sa joue gauche). Son agresseur et ses acolytes passèrent devant nous et me reluquèrent de la tête au pied. Les deux garçons étaient imposants. La fille était effectivement plus petite, moins musclée, mais elle paraissait aussi puissante que ses amis. Et son visage, encadré par ses longs cheveux blonds et lisses n'était pas plus accueillant. C'était particulièrement désagréable, mais je soutins leur regard. Je n'allais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds par trois gamins exécrables.

-Ils sont partis, tu peux aller récupérer ton stylo.

Et c'est comme ça que je me fis ma première amie dans ma promotion.


	4. Chapitre 4 : S&B

**Chapitre 4 : Strength & Blood**

-Alors ?

Steph était désespérément féminine. Nous étions au restaurant universitaire, et elle m'avait sauté dessus comme un enfant qui aperçoit le père noël. Elle était exubérante, j'espérais qu'elle n'attirait pas trop les regards. Avec elle c'était comme souhaiter gagner au loto, tout le monde la dévisageait. Je grimaçais en lui répondant :

-Alors quoi ?

Elle me tira la langue.

-Alors le beau gosse bon sang ! Tu me fais tourner en bourrique Bella. Tu l'as vu oui ou non ?  
-Oui.  
-Et ?  
-Et rien ! Je l'ai vu, on ne s'est pas parlé. Fin de la discussion.

Elle rigola. Je voyais sur son visage qu'elle n'avait cependant pas fini de me torturer avec ce jeune homme. Elle se tourna vers Rose qui mangeait avec nous (ou plutôt…je mangeais avec elles):

-Pas trop déçue ma poule de lui laisser ta proie ?  
-A ton avis ?

Son ton était glacial. Steph la remit en place :

-Bella arrive, elle mérite ce qu'il y a de meilleur à Dartmouth. On a déjà bien profité nous déjà, non ?

Rose sourit. Je compris alors qu'elle changeait d'humeur facilement. Au fond, elle ne m'en voulait peut être pas autant qu'elle le montrait. Steph avait bien détendu l'atmosphère. Rose lui répondit :

-Oui t'as raison. Mais aucun de ceux qu'on a pu repérer n'arrive à la cheville de celui là !

J'acquiesçai. Il était réellement au dessus du commun des mortels. Cette phrase me fit frissonner. Etait-il différent de nous ? Steph revint à l'attaque :

-Cet aprem je vais en cours avec toi Bella.

Ouille, je me voyais mal avec elle en cours. Elle allait être tout simplement infernale. Hélas, je n'avais pas la force de refuser quoique ce soit à Steph.

***

On s'est assis au dernier rang pour s'assurer qu'il serait devant nous. Alizée nous avait rejoints. Sa joue avait retrouvé une teinte normale. Je lui souris et j'expliquai à Steph l'incident de ce matin. Je lui montrais les trois responsables, et notamment celui qui avait frappé Alizée. Le visage de Steph se ferma immédiatement.

-C'est normal. Ne les fréquente pas, ne les approche pas.  
-Mais…

Le regard noir qu'elle me jeta me dissuada d'aller plus loin. C'était la première fois que je la voyais réagir come ça. Qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi Steph les connaissait et surtout pourquoi en parlait-elle comme s'ils étaient dangereux ? Ca m'intriguait, mais la farouche détermination sur le visage de Steph m'empêcha de parler. Cela attendrait ce soir, quand elle serait de bonne humeur. Puis Il arriva.

Je donnais un coup de coude à chacune de mes voisines. Elles se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers la porte d'entrée. Merci la discrétion. Je rougis sans bouger d'un pouce. Il allait me prendre pour une gamine attardée. Il passa devant nous sans un regard, mais je le vis se crisper légèrement, et il finit par s'installer tout devant. J'avais l'impression qu'il me fuyait. Ou je prenais seulement mes désirs pour la réalité, il ne m'avait sûrement pas remarquée et s'était installé au premier rang pour suivre le cours.

-Il se met trop loin et on l'a à peine vu, murmura Alizée, plutôt triste.  
-Oui, mais on a bien fait de te le réserver, chuchota Steph.

Son sourire était béat. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait dit cela. Alizée, qui semblait ailleurs, renchérit :

-Oh oui, je sens que vous allez bien vous entendre.

Les deux échangèrent un regard interrogateur mais complice. J'avais l'impression qu'elles conspiraient contre moi. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment leurs remarques :

-Quoi ?

Steph répondit, fière comme une gamine qui a trouvé un trésor :

-Il t'a remarquée !  
-Comment tu sais ça ?

Ma question la dérouta. Alizée ne s'intéressait plus à nous, comme si elle voulait éviter les questions. Steph haussa les épaules.

-Boaf, ça se voit.

Elle mentait. Il ne m'avait même pas accordé un coup d'œil. Elle avait une fois de plus éludé mes questions. C'était plus qu'un interrogatoire qu'elle allait subir ce soir.

-En tout cas, Rose avait raison, il surpasse tout ce qu'on a pu voir dans cette université !

Et mes deux amies commencèrent à parler de lui. Ce n'étaient que des questions '_tu crois qu'il est célibataire ? il a des frères ?_' ou des constatations '_il est craquant même de dos. J'adore ses cheveux'_. Je restais extérieure à cette conversation. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre des mots sur sa beauté. Il était malheureusement au dessus de mon vocabulaire. Tristement supérieur à moi.

C'était le cours de littérature anglaise avec M. Win. Steph craquait complètement : elle le trouvait mignon. Alizée était d'accord avec moi, son style nous repoussait. Il nous donna une liste de lecture assez impressionnante : tout Jane Austen et la moitié des pièces de Shakespeare. Heureusement, pour la première partie c'était déjà fait. Alizée quant à elle avait déjà tout lu du dramaturge anglais. On avait déjà conclu un pacte pour échanger nos connaissances. Pas que je ne veuille pas lire Shakespeare, mais un coup de pouce est toujours bienvenu. Steph voulait absolument que j'aille parler au garçon -qui occupait toutes mes pensées- d'ici la fin de la journée, au moins pour savoir Son prénom. Heureusement, une autre altercation, silencieuse cette fois-ci, empêcha Steph de me jeter dans Ses pattes.

C'était une fois de plus à la fin de l'heure. Il n'était pas parti le premier. Là, Il rangeait vraiment doucement ses affaires, comme s'Il comptait être le dernier à sortir. Le groupe qui avait menacé Alizée ce matin passa devant Lui. Ils le regardèrent comme ils m'avaient détaillée ce matin. Comme s'ils Le jaugeaient d'un coup d'œil. Je me sentais mal pour Lui, sauf qu'au lieu de garder leur air suffisant, je les vis douter d'eux même. Je ne voyais pas Son visage, mais je devinais qu'Il devait les effrayer car ils se décomposèrent presque. J'ai bien dit presque. Leur air suffisant avait laissé place à au doute, au questionnement, et à la peur peut-être. Ils réussirent tout de même à conserver un peu de leur prestige, mais je les sentais ébranlés. Qu'avait-Il pu faire? Décidément, je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de penser à Lui, à son comportement.

Je devais Lui parler, Steph avait raison. Je n'avais pas l'intention de sortir avec lui. Il était beaucoup trop beau pour moi, mais je voulais cerner sa personnalité. Steph était bouche bée, et je devinais qu'elle en savait bien plus que moi sur les trois prétentieux. Je me retins de lui poser des questions, elle ne m'aurait toujours pas répondu. Cela attendrait...

***

-Qui sont-ils ?  
-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

Nous étions chacune allongée sur nos lits respectifs. J'avais commencé mon interrogatoire, je voulais comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. Mais j'étais triste que Steph ne veuille pas me parler de son plein gré. Je la considérais comme une amie, et cela me peinait qu'elle me cache des choses. En tout cas, je n'allais pas la laisser me mentir.

-Tu sais très bien de qui je parle. Tu les connais ?  
-De vue.

On avait déjà avancé. Elle soupira.

-Tu seras de toute façon au courant un jour ou l'autre.

Re-soupir. Cela semblait vraiment lui déplaire. Elle me posa une question qui m'étonna :

-Tu connais la _Skull & Bones_ (1)?  
-De nom. C'est la société secrète des étudiants de Yale non ?  
-En effet. On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'y passe, ce qu'il s'y dit, mais on connait sa puissance et ses influences. Chez nous à Dartmouth, on a une société identique qui se nomme la _Strength & Blood__(2)_. Terrifiant comme noms n'est ce pas ?

En effet... Je me demandais comment des étudiants avaient pu trouver des noms si sordides. Cela avait des connotations noires, ça me faisait peur. Et les étudiants membres semblaient en profiter pour s'auréoler d'une aura de mystère. Par contre je ne savais pas quel était le but de ses sociétés secrètes.

-Ca sert à quoi ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Aucune idée. A élargir son cercle de relations et à fréquenter uniquement l'élite. C'est super select. Les membres sont triés sur le volet et on les reconnaît à leur comportement. Tu l'as vu toi-même, ils sont facilement repérables.

-Les trois de ma promo en font partie ?

-Oui. Ce doivent être des membres important avec de nombreuses relations car ils ne sont sur le campus que depuis un jour. Autant dire qu'ils n'ont pas eu besoin d'un bon dossier pour venir ici, seul leur nom à du compter. Leurs prénoms doivent être inscrits sur le registre de la _Strength & Blood_ depuis leur naissance.

C'était trop bizarre. Ce n'était pas mon monde : ça sentait la corruption et je n'aimais pas ça. Pour moi, tout le monde avait les mêmes chances d'accéder à ces universités. Ca me révoltait, j'avais étais éduquée dans la justice et l'égalité. J'étais troublée par ce genre de choses.

-C'est injuste !  
-Ca s'appelle les relations.

Elle semblait juste blasée, comme si c'était normal ici. Je devais peut être juste grandir et mûrir un peu, quitter le monde des bisounours dans lequel je vivais depuis trop longtemps.

-Et ils font quoi alors ?  
-Si on le savait, cela ne serait plus secret ! Peut être des réunions nocturnes où ils égorgent des animaux en récitant du Shakespeare…

Je grimaçais à cette idée. Mais vu le nom, cela ne semblait même pas improbable. Devant mon air dégoûté, Steph ajouta :

-Je rigole ! Ils passent peut être juste leur temps à échanger des contacts ou à savoir lequel d'entre eux est le plus proche d'Obama !

Je préférais cette version des choses. Mais il me serait impossible de vérifier.

-Comment ils choisissent leurs membres ?  
-Ils jugent et estiment ton potentiel. Si quelqu'un les intéresse ils le contactent discrètement. Après je n'en sais pas plus. Dans mon entourage on ne traine pas avec ce genre de gens !

D'après la haine de ses dernières paroles, je sentais qu'il y avait encore des choses qu'elle me cachait. Mais elle avait déjà bien éclairci les choses, je ne lui en voulais pas. Je n'étais là que depuis deux jours, je n'avais pas à connaître toute sa vie. Alors que j'allais passer à autre chose, elle me demanda quelque chose qui m'étonna :

- Promets-moi de ne pas les fréquenter Bella.

Elle me suppliait comme s'ils étaient dangereux. Je répondis sincèrement :

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils s'intéressent à moi.

Je me trouvais bien trop quelconque pour cela.

-Il s'intéresse bien à toi.

Vu comme elle avait insisté sur ce 'il' je savais de qui elle parlait. Mais je refusais de croire qu'un homme si parfait puisse s'intéresser à moi. Je supposais que Steph voulait juste me faire plaisir en disant cela. Moi par contre j'étais réellement intriguée, et je voulais absolument lui parler. Je n'avais plus besoin de Steph pour me pousser à l'action, dés demain j'essaierais de connaître son prénom. Parler de lui avait clos le chapitre _Strength & Blood,_ Steph n'en dirait pas plus ce soir. Et j'étais autant soulagée qu'elle de changer de sujet, cette organisation secrète m'effrayait. Je ne voyais pas ce que des étudiants pouvaient faire de mal, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment…

**

* * *

**

**(1)**** : cette société est vraiment la communauté secrète des étudiants de Yale. Fondée sur l'élitisme et les relations, elle regroupe tous ceux qui sont ou deviendront influents. Membres les plus connus : Bush fils et père. Cependant, elle est VRAIMENT secrète, personne n'en parlera autrement que pour dire qu'il en faisait partie. Nul ne sait ce qu'ils y font.**

**(2)**** : là par contre, c'est tout droit sorti de mon imagination. **


	5. Chapitre 5 : Economie

**Chapitre 5 : Economie**

Le lendemain, une fois de plus, j'arrivais presque en retard en cours. Cette fois ci c'était de la faute de Steph qui parlait beaucoup trop et j'étais partie tard de la chambre. Ce matin j'avais cours d'économie, une option facultative que j'avais choisie, et qui s'enseignait sous la forme de TD. Le professeur, M. Dago, commençait à parler lorsque je pénétrais dans la salle et je m'assis à la première place venue. Pour éviter une entrée comme le premier jour, j'étais cette fois ci très concentrée sur ce que je faisais. Tirer la chaise doucement, se décaler sur la droite, poser son sac, enlever sa veste, s'asseoir tranquillement, ouvrir son sac, sortir sa trousse, son livre et une feuille vierge. Ouf, j'avais réussi tout cela sans me faire remarquer. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que je levais mes yeux pour regarder la classe.

Je faillis sursauter en apercevant mon voisin. Je m'étais assise à côté de Lui. Je n'avais même pas fait exprès, j'avais choisis la place la plus proche de moi. Et voilà que je me retrouvais à Le dévisager, perdue dans mes pensées. Ca m'avait tant surpris de Le voir à côté de moi que j'en avais oublié la politesse. Une petite voix dans ma tête me chuchota : '_on ne dévisage pas les gens, c'est impoli'_. Cependant, il me fixait lui aussi, et je ne voyais pas pourquoi moi je m'arrêterais. Ses prunelles n'étaient plus noires, mais ambrées. Portait-il des lentilles ? Par contre, son attitude était toujours volontairement agressive, comme s'il essayait par la pensée de m'effrayer. Mais il ne me faisait pas peur :

-Salut. Je m'appelle Bella.

Au moins, cela éviterait qu'il m'appelle Isabella. Il leva un coup d'œil interrogateur, sûrement surpris que je lui parle. Le son de ma voix m'avait moi-même étonné. Je n'étais pas habituée à commencer une discussion, cela devait sonner faux. Une voix grave provenant du tableau m'interpela :

-Alors Mlle…Swan ?

D'un seul coup, je pris conscience de la classe autour de nous. Je n'étais en effet pas seule avec mon apollon. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers moi. Et j'étais sensée répondre à une question que je n'avais même pas entendue ! Je contemplais le professeur d'un air perdu. La cinquantaine, les cheveux et la moustache grisonnante, c'était le genre de personne qui avait un air érudit. Il semblait également gentil, mais je ne savais pas du tout de quoi il était en train de parler car je n'avais rien écouté du début de son cours. J'entendis mon voisin chuchoter imperceptiblement:

-Keynes.

Je ne savais pas s'il fallait lui faire confiance. Je me demandais si en trois minutes, le professeur avait déjà eut le temps de commencer son cours d'économie. Hélas, je n'avais pas le choix. Je répondis en rougissant :

-Key-keynes !  
-C'est exact mademoiselle. Je pensais que vous ne suiviez pas. C'est donc bien Keynes qui, le premier, à pensé que la politique pouvait servir à équilibrer les marchés. Il a…

J'arrêtais d'écouter le babillage de l'enseignant. Je me tournais vers mon voisin. Il ne me regardait plus, et semblait captivé par le monologue du professeur. Je savais que c'était faux. Je me demandais pourquoi il ne s'intéressait plus à moi alors qu'il venait juste de m'aider. Je ne me laissais pas bluffer par sa comédie et recommençait à parler :

-Merci.

C'était le seul mot qui avait franchi mes lèvres, alors que je mourrais d'envie de lui poser une tonne de questions. Il répondit tout de même, sans oser me regarder :

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Quand il eut fini sa phrase, je sentis qu'il était mécontent de lui. Il ferma les yeux, comme s'il regrettait ce qu'il avait dit. Ne voulait-il pas me parler ? Etait-il comme moi timide ou voulait-il volontairement rester seul ? Je ne savais plus quoi dire, et je n'avais même pas réussi à savoir son prénom. C'était réellement frustrant. J'étais nulle en communication. Je passais les deux heures suivantes à essayer de suivre le cours. Mais mes pensées vagabondaient toujours vers mon voisin de gauche.

Il portait aujourd'hui un jean et une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte. Il savait comment se mettre en valeur. Je regardais discrètement ses chaussures. J'avais toujours pensé que les chaussures étaient révélatrices du comportement des gens. Il avait des baskets blanches Paul Smith. Je rigolais intérieurement en voyant le petit lapin sur le côté. Ses lacets étaient impeccablement faits, et on aurait dit que ses chaussures étaient neuves. Je ne savais pas trop quoi en déduire, à part qu'il avait des moyens et qu'il prenait soin de ce qui lui appartenait.

Je regardais aussi rapidement son écriture pour faire une étude graphologique. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche d'étonnement. Ses lettres étaient magnifiquement bien faites. Les mots qu'il écrivait semblaient aussi parfaits que leur auteur. C'était une écriture attachée qui faisait un peu vieillotte, mais qui était incroyablement belle. Etonnant pour un garçon. J'avais honte de mes pattes de mouche qui s'étalaient à côté de ses calligraphies. Il était horriblement supérieur à moi, et ça me mettait mal à l'aise.

-Mettez vous en binôme et vous rédigerez pour la semaine prochaine la dissertation suivante : La crise actuelle permet un retour en force des idées de l'économiste Keynes. Après avoir exposé les théories keynésiennes de relance et leurs applications, vous répondrez à la question suivante : Comment concilier résorption de la crise à court terme et régulation de ses déterminants structuraux à long terme ? (2)

J'avais l'impression que le professeur avait parlé chinois. J'avais juste compris qu'il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un avec qui travailler. Dans cette classe, les bureaux étaient prévus pour deux élèves. Je vis chaque étudiant parler à son voisin. Je me tournais donc une fois encore vers mon mystérieux voisin de gauche –j'allais attraper un torticolis si ça continuait-. Il soupira :

-Je suppose qu'on doit travailler ensemble alors.

Je me retins de rétorquer '_dit le si je t'ennuie'_ mais je ne pus que me taire. Il avait l'air si déprimé de devoir faire cet exercice avec moi que je faillis réellement lui proposer de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais décidée à lui dire de laisser tomber. Heureusement pour moi, il ne me laissa pas le temps de parler :

-Si ça te va on commence ça ce soir. Je viendrais dans ta chambre.

Et il commença à ranger rapidement ses affaires pour partir, alors que j'étais encore choquée par ses paroles. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Comment savait-il où je logeais ? Est-ce que je l'embêtais ? Il était maintenant sur le pas de la porte. Je le rejoins en courant car il était vraiment très rapide. Evidemment, je trébuchai, et la seule chose à laquelle je pus me retenir fut son bras. Je l'attrapais comme on s'agrippe à une bouée de sauvetage. Respirant un grand coup, je pris conscience de trois choses.

D'abord j'avais l'impression d'avoir reçu une décharge électrique en touchant son bras. J'avais été surprise par la froideur et la dureté de son membre (3). Aussitôt, je le lâchais et me relevais. J'avais l'impression d'avoir violé son intimité. D'avoir découvert une partie de son secret.

Ensuite, je l'avais senti se figer lorsque je l'avais malencontreusement attrapé. Comme si mon contact le révulsait. Il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste pour m'aider. Il m'avait juste offert son bras puissant.

Enfin, lorsque j'osais croiser son regard il semblait pour la première fois amusé par ce qu'il se passait. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, et je ne savais pas si c'était ma maladresse ou notre premier contact qui l'avait étonné. Son corps semblait me repousser, mais son regard avait perdu son habituelle haine. Personnellement, je me sentais ridicule, mal à l'aise, mais également déconcertée et profondément attirée. Des sentiments contradictoires donc aucun ne prenait le dessus. Profitant de cet instant où le temps semblait suspendu, comme le prouvait son impressionnante immobilité, je lui posais la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis deux jours en murmurant :

-Dit-moi au moins comment tu t'appelles.

Ses yeux dorés plongèrent dans les miens. Son visage s'approcha doucement du mien, et je crus même voir sa main frôler mon bras. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'animosité lorsqu'il prononça d'une voix aimable et, j'avoue, sensuelle :

-Edward. Edward Cullen.

Sa voix m'avait transportée au loin. Ses intonations si douces semblaient êtres des caresses qui atteignaient légèrement mon visage et mon cou. Personne ne m'avait jamais fait autant d'effet. Son ténor était la plus jolie mélodie que je n'aie jamais entendue. Je sentais qu'Edward allait m'apporter son lot de première fois. Là, c'était la première fois que je gardais un air béat face à un garçon. Lorsqu'il ne prenait pas son air suffisant et dangereux, il avait l'air d'être le plus agréable des hommes. J'avais raison, la beauté n'était pas la partie la plus intéressante d'Edward Cullen.

Hélas, les meilleurs moments ont toujours une fin. Le masque se reforma, et je perdis celui qui m'avait paru sympathique l'instant d'avant. Glacial et antipathique, il se retourna violemment et partit, comme dégoûté de m'avoir parlé.

***

Encore secouée par son animosité, je retournai en chancelant à ma place pour ranger mes affaires. J'étais troublée par ce jeune homme si beau mais si dur. Je rigolai intérieurement à ma blague : son corps semblait aussi dur et froid que son caractère. Ca me gênait de devoir travailler avec lui, car il semblait n'avoir besoin de personne. J'étais à ce point là de mes pensées lorsque je fus accosté par une agréable mélodie :

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Alec.

Je regardais d'où provenait cette douce voix. Je fus surprise de voir le grand brun qui avait brutalisé Alizée le premier jour de classe. Il était habillé dans les tons sombres, et ses habits flottaient sur son corps comme une cape. Je tournais la tête tout autour de moi, et je me rendais compte qu'il ne restait plus qu'Alec, ses deux amis et moi dans la salle.  
D'un geste négligent de la main, il me désigna ses camarades :

-Voici Démétri, et ma sœur Jane.

Ces prénoms avaient une résonnance particulière, une sonorité des anciens temps. Ils n'appartenaient réellement pas au même monde que moi. Je n'avais pas encore décroché un mot. Je n'avais pas envie de leur parler, ils avaient fait du mal à mon amie, et surtout, ils dégageaient une aura effrayante. Je me dépêchais de ranger mes affaires pour partir au plus vite. Ils me fixaient sans faire un mouvement. Après un moment qui me parut durer une éternité, je bouclais enfin mon sac à dos Dakine. Je me retournai et me dirigeai le plus rapidement possible vers la porte. Sentir les trois affreux derrière mon dos était désagréable, mais cela n'était rien comparé à ma surprise lorsqu'Alec se retrouva devant moi sans que je l'ai vu venir. J'essayai de l'éviter, mais il était plus rapide. Je lui tournais autour pour essayer de m'approcher de la porte, mais il m'empêchait d'avancer. Ce petit jeu semblait l'amuser. Lasse, je lui dis enfin :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Il rigola, immédiatement suivi par ses deux collègues. J'étais clouée sur place. Leur rire était doux, mais il avait l'intonation d'une menace.

-Rien du tout voyons, je veux juste faire connaissance.

Il approcha sa main de mon menton et leva mon visage. Son contact froid me fit frissonner. Ceci dit ce n'était pas désagréable. Puis il plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Je n'arrivais pas à discerner leur couleur. Noirs, rouges, dorés : les reflets valsaient dans ses yeux de braise. En tout cas, ce spectacle était magnifique, et je perdis toute mon hostilité envers lui. Ma timidité m'empêchait tout de même de lui parler. Il était beau, mais sa puissance m'effrayait.

-Alors Isabella, tu veux bien nous parler maintenant ?

Je sortis instantanément de ma léthargie. J'avais beau être perdue dans ses beaux yeux, il y a des choses que je ne supportais pas. Je me dépêchais de sortir de la salle en criant :

-Bella, je m'appelle Bella !

Apparemment surpris, Alec, Démétri et Jane me laissèrent sortir.

**

* * *

**

**(2) :_ Comprendre la crise_, Alexis Tremoulinas**

**(3) : je parle évidemment de son bras…**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Boire quelque chose

**Chapitre 6 : boire quelque chose**

Je me précipitai dans ma chambre. Je n'avais plus cours de la journée –le gros avantage de l'université, c'était ses journées peu remplies-, et je ne voulais voir personne. Je me couchai sur mon lit pour réfléchir. Aussitôt, un visage apparut dans mes pensées. _Edward. Edward Cullen_. Je repassais en boucle son intonation amicale lorsqu'il avait prononcé son nom. Et je me dépêchais de chasser son virement de comportement. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'intéressait autant ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas de compagnie ? Viendrait-il réellement dans ma chambre ce soir pour travailler cette dissertation d'économie ?

Cette pensée me fit redevenir l'élève studieuse que j'étais avant que mes hormones ne prennent le dessus. Je me levais, je grignotais rapidement un biscuit et m'accoudais au bureau de pin blanc. J'essayais de lire le premier chapitre de mon livre de cours, celui consacré à Keynes et ces fameuses politiques de relance. Mais mon cerveau ne voulait pas se concentrer sur ce sujet. Je divaguais cette fois ci sur le ténébreux Alec. Penser à lui me fis frissonner, il m'avait fait un drôle d'effet. Son regard m'avait envoûtée, et je savais que je le trouvais attirant. Mais je ne voulais pas penser cela. Steph m'avait prévenu, et je l'avais moi-même ressenti, il n'était pas…sain. Et pourtant, j'avais envie de parler avec lui. J'avais envie d'entendre sa douce voix. Mais je savais que c'était injuste, il avait donné un coup de pied à Alizée, je ne devais pas lui parler. Ses deux compères, Démétri et Jane m'avaient fait moins d'effet. Le seul son qu'ils avaient émis était leur rire, et cela m'avait largement suffit. Je ne voulais pas les fréquenter. Mais Alec, c'était différent. Ou bien c'était juste un sale type et j'essayais de me persuader du contraire. Je me mordis la lèvre pour me ramener dans ma chambre. Je me perdis dans la contemplation des murs, ce qui était toujours mieux que de penser à mes amis -ou ennemis ?- de Dartmouth.

***

-Hey ma Bella ! En pleine réflexion ? C'est le beau gosse qui te travaille comme ça ?

Steph était rentrée comme une furie dans la chambre. J'avais sursauté et je m'étais cogné le genou contre le bureau. Je me retins de crier de douleur, cela passerait. Puis je réalisais qu'elle m'avait posé une question.

-Non je réfléchissais à ma dissertation d'éco.

Pas vraiment vrai, pas vraiment faux, je m'en tirais comme je pouvais. Mais ma langue ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et je m'entendis murmurer, comme pour moi même :

-Et il s'appelle Edward Cullen.

Steph, qui se faisait un chocolat dans la partie cuisine leva brusquement sa tête vers moi. Elle me sourit tendrement et chuchota :

-Tu es déjà sous le charme toi.

Je rougis et bégayais :

-Pas…pas du tout !

Mais c'était trop tard. J'avais prononcé son nom comme si je le vénérais. Steph n'allait pas me lâcher. Autant la prévenir :

-Il va venir ce soir dans la chambre pour…

Steph éclata de rire. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase et déjà elle enchaînait en français :  
_Oh Oui Edward je t'aime viens dans ma chambre avec des croissants._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. Heureusement que j'avais quelques notions de français.

-Pourquoi des croissants ?  
-C'est typiquement français…

Effectivement, mes neurones étaient réellement au plus bas niveau. Il fallait vraiment que je me plonge dans de l'économie si je ne voulais pas passer pour une cruche quand il arriverait.

-Bref, on a une dissertation d'économie à faire en binôme et je me suis retrouvée PAR HASARD avec lui.

Steph repartit de son rire cristallin. Ce son était tellement agréable comparé au rire d'Alec, Jane et Démétri que je fus contente qu'elle se moque de moi. Elle me faisait oublier mes mésaventures grâce à sa bonne humeur. Et comme d'habitude, sa gaieté n'allait pas sans des désavantages certains :

-Mais bien sûr Bella. PAR HASARD. Tu veux bien m'expliquer comment tu as fait pour que, PAR HASARD, tu te retrouves avec lui ?

Je rougis une fois de plus. Mes explications allaient être lamentables, pour la bonne raisons que je n'avais pas d'explications.

-Je me suis assise à côté de lui sans le faire exprès et…

Cette fois ci, elle me fit les gros yeux et secoua la tête.

-Je ne crois pas que tu ne l'aies pas fait exprès, tu n'aurais pas pu le louper !

Je contemplais mes chaussures. Elle ne me croyait pas alors que c'était la vérité. Je n'allais quand même pas lui mentir pour qu'elle me croie-le comble !-.

-J'étais concentrée sur mes gestes pour ne rien faire renverser car je suis maladroite. Et donc quand j'ai cessé de faire attention, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais assise à côté de lui. Je te le promets Steph.

Elle me sourit gentiment et acquiesça. La torture était finie pour ce soir. Elle allait s'asseoir sur son lit lorsqu'on tapa délicatement à la porte. Elle me cria alors –j'aurais très bien entendu si elle avait chuchoté, mais pas celui qui était derrière la porte- :

-J'ai des devoirs à faire avec Rose, je te laisse pour la soirée.

Puis elle rajouta en français mais toujours aussi fort _Amu__se toi bien ma Bella__, _d'un ton qui était tout sauf innocent. Puis elle ouvrit la porte, se retrouva face à lui, ne lui décocha même pas un regard –comment pouvait-elle ne pas le regarder ?- et s'en alla vers la chambre de Rose. Il l'avait esquivée sans parler et sans non plus la remarquer. Puis il me regarda et demanda d'un ton neutre:

- Est ce que je peux entrer ?

Je me mordis la langue pour m'empêcher de lui répondre « _non je comptais travailler dans le couloir_ » et je murmurais :

-Entre.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait une déclaration d'amour en même temps que j'avais prononcé ce « entre ». Ma voix était une invitation à tout autre chose que le travail. Je me maudis mais ne dis rien d'autre, il semblait n'avoir rien remarqué. Enfin, il semblait ne rien remarquer du tout, son visage était fermé et n'exprimait aucune émotion. Ce n'était plus de la haine, mais de l'indifférence. Je me demandais ce que je préférais. Je lui désignais le bureau, et je m'assis à côté de lui. Nous pouvions commencer à travailler.

***

C'était très étrange de travailler avec Edward. Son expression était la plupart du temps vide. Il répondait à mes questions d'économie, prenait des notes avec son écriture tout droit sortie du 19ème siècle –elle me faisait par moment penser à celle de Jane Austen, en plus appliquée-, et finalement, on avançait tant bien que mal notre dissertation. Il était réellement plus doué que moi, ce qui ne m'étonnait même pas. Son intelligence supérieure allait de pair avec sa suprématie physique. Mais il m'était impossible de le dérider, d'évoquer autre chose que l'économie et le cours du professeur Dago.

A un seul moment, j'essayais maladroitement d'engager la conversation. Prétextant qu'on devrait bien se revoir pour finir la dissertation –il était près de 22h, et j'étais fatiguée- je lui demandais s'il logeait sur le campus.

-Non j'ai une maison pas très loin.

Etonnant pour un étudiant, mais je cachais mon ahurissement et je répliquais l'air blasé :

-Une maison ?

Il me sourit, mais ce n'étaient que ses lèvres qui bougeaient. Ses yeux restaient morts.

-Je suis en colocation.

Là par contre, je ne pus empêcher ma stupeur de sortir :

-Toi ? En colocation ?

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de ma bouche, et j'espérais ne pas l'avoir vexé. Cette fois ci, ses yeux rigolèrent aussi. Au moins, il semblait savoir qu'il était asocial.

-Avec mes deux frères oui.

Je stockais mentalement l'information dans ma tête pour Alizée, Steph, et pourquoi pas Rose : Edward avait des frères… Je profitais de ce moment de détente pour lui poser une question qui me turlupinait :

-Comment savais-tu où je logeais ?

Il haussa les épaules et détourna la tête. J'essayais de déchiffrer son comportement pour découvrir ses secrets, mais, n'y arrivant pas, la discussion s'arrêta là.

J'étais particulièrement tendue. Tout au long de la soirée, j'avais été autant stressée par sa présence qu'il avait été insensible à la mienne. J'avais eu du mal à me concentrer et à penser à autre chose que son bras posé sur mon insignifiant bureau. Je passais négligemment la main dans les cheveux, pour les remettre en arrière. Instantanément, je vis les muscles de son bras se crisper, ses doigts se refermèrent sur une prise invisible. Il semblait souffrir à nouveau. Je le dévisageais, son air était tout sauf indifférent cette fois ci. Je me plongeai dans ses yeux, tentant en vain de décrypter son attitude. Ses yeux ambrés étaient révulsés, et des éclairs noirs zébraient de temps à autre ses prunelles. Son corps semblait tendu à l'extrême, comme s'il s'empêchait de me frapper. Cette évidence me fit reculer brusquement. Je repoussais mon siège le plus loin de lui, c'est-à-dire contre la fenêtre, à deux mètres seulement d'Edward et de ses pulsions.

Je repris mon souffle et comptais jusqu'à 3 pour reprendre mes esprits. Assez bizarrement, je n'avais pas peur. Je savais au fond de moi qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Cependant, j'avais vu de la violence dans ses yeux, dans sa posture. Je réussis à articuler :

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Il rigola jaune. Un rire forcé qui me détendit tout de même. Mais il ne dit rien.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Si tu veux on peut faire une pause.

Cette fois ci il répondit, d'un ton calme mais assuré :

-La dissertation n'a absolument rien à voir avec mon état.

Il m'avait avoué qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. C'était déjà une victoire pour moi, j'allais peut être en savoir plus sur lui. Je réitérais ma question :

-Est ce que c'est de ma faute ?

Il soupira.

-C'est plutôt de la mienne.

Je sentais ses défenses s'affaiblir, ça y est, il allait redevenir amical, j'en étais sûre. Si j'avais su comme je me trompais alors… J'essayais donc de détendre l'atmosphère :

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

J'aurais pu tout imaginer, sauf ce qui arriva réellement à ce moment là. Il fut à mes côtés en moins de temps qu'il faut pour cligner de l'œil, sa main gauche tenant fermement mon poignet droite et son autre me main me broyant l'épaule gauche. Il me faisait mal, mais je ne ressentais pas la souffrance. Mon corps était tétanisé par la peur, et ma douleur physique n'était absolument rien comparée à la frayeur qu'il m'inspirait. Je ne hurlais pas cependant, je savais que ça ne servirait à rien. Sa tête était penchée en avant, comme s'il était attiré par mon corps. Ses yeux virèrent au noir profond, avec quelques reflets dorés. Il ne portait donc pas de lentilles, ses prunelles changeaient naturellement de couleur. Etonnant comme dans des moments critiques, on pouvait se focaliser sur des détails insignifiants.

Au fond de ses sombres iris, je lus une immense tristesse. Il était déchiré. Qu'est ce qui pouvait faire autant souffrir un homme pareil ? Je soutins son regard sans ciller. Deux aspects d'Edward se battaient devant moi. Je voyais d'un côté la haine et la violence, de l'autre le calme et la raison. Terrorisée, j'espérais que la deuxième partie l'emporte. Mais il était le seul capable de faire pencher la balance. Je ne pouvais qu'attendre en essayant de penser à autre chose que ma douleur à l'épaule. Son visage s'approcha doucement du mien. Voulait-il me mettre un coup, ou voulait-il m'embrasser ? Dans le doute je fermais les yeux, mieux valait ne pas voir ce qui allait arriver. Je humais son odeur si agréable. Je me délectais de cette proximité autant que je redoutais un acte violent de sa part. Je l'entendis reprendre son souffle et ouvrir la bouche, comme s'il allait parler. Son haleine fraiche afflua délicatement à mes narines. Il murmura brusquement :

-Ne redis jamais une chose pareille.

Puis il partit. Comme ça pfiout ! J'ouvris les yeux et il n'était plus là. Plus aucune trace de ses affaires. Seule restait son odeur. J'inhalais à plein poumons, consciente que cela ne durerait pas. J'étais incapable de deviner son parfum, mais il sentait bon. Quelle étrange soirée. Je ne comprenais rien chez Edward. Qu'avais-je fait pour déclencher sa colère ? Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça en ma présence ? Qu'est ce qui l'avait choqué dans mon innocente question ? '_Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_'. J'avais beau tourner cette phrase dans tous les sens, sa signification secrète m'échappait. Etait-il vraiment violent ? Peut être avait-il juste voulu m'impressionner…Hélas ce n'était qu'une vaine tentative de me rassurer moi-même. Il avait perdu le contrôle lorsque j'avais secoué mes cheveux, et lorsque je lui avais proposé à boire. Je ne voyais pas le rapport. Cependant, les similitudes avec Alec et son coup de pied à Alizée le premier jour me frappèrent de plein fouet. Ces deux là se ressemblaient et m'attiraient…


	7. Chapitre 7 : Victor

**Chapitre 7 : Victor**

La lune était pleine ce soir là, et la nuit était douce. Je me sentais sereine, comme complète. C'était peut être dû à la présence d'Edward. Je me baladais dans le campus avec lui, main dans la main. Comme si nous étions intimes. La clarté de l'astre nocturne illuminait le corps à demi-nu de mon compagnon. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien pour cacher son torse ? Sa beauté, exposée ainsi aux yeux de tous, me semblait presque obscène et décalée. Le contraste entre la nuit, si sombre, et Edward, si pâle et rayonnant sous la lune, était saisissant. Dieu qu'il était beau. J'arrêtais de marcher, il s'arrêta instantanément lui aussi. Je voulais parler, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de ma bouche. Je voulais lui dire qu'il était beau, qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur, qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal, que je voulais le connaître, le comprendre…Tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche fut « _tu veux boire quelque chose ? _». Et aussitôt Edward changeait : il devenait violent, il hurlait comme s'il ne pouvait contenir sa douleur. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de lui dire que j'étais avec lui, que sa souffrance passerait. Mais il ne me touchait déjà plus et il s'éloignait en courant à une vitesse surhumaine. J'entendais en fond sonore le rire d'Alec, Jane et Démétri qui couvrait sa fuite désespérée.

Je me réveillais en haletant. Je transpirais. J'avais eu la frousse de ma vie avec ce cauchemar. Enfin au début ça allait. Me promener avec Edward relèverait plutôt du rêve. Mais la suite était horrible. Pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça ? Je contemplais mon réveil lumineux : 5h45. J'avais encore 1h15 avant de pouvoir me lever. Mais il m'était impossible de me rendormir. Il fallait que je m'occupe, sinon Edward reviendrait hanter mes pensées. Je me maudis d'être à ce point pathétique. Il n'avait pas été agréable avec moi, il avait faillit me frapper (ou pire…je ne savais pas ce qui avait traversé son esprit), et moi je rêvais de lui. C'était grotesque. Cependant, la proximité que l'on avait eue ce soir là avait déclenché des sentiments contradictoires que j'avais du mal à expliquer. J'avais eu peur, mais mon corps avait désiré Edward, avait espéré qu'il s'approche encore un peu plus. C'était étonnant et imprévu.

Je chassais Edward de mes pensées, car cela ne réussirait pas à me refroidir. Et je me retrouvais immédiatement à imaginer Alec. Lui avait été gentleman. Je soupirais. Ils étaient aussi semblables qu'opposés. Edward évitait tout contact avec moi, mais je savais qu'il luttait contre quelque chose. Il cachait sa véritable identité. Et au souvenir de son ton suave lorsqu'il avait prononcé son prénom –j'en frémis une fois de plus dans mon lit, d'un long frisson qui remonta ma colonne vertébrale pour mourir dans mon coup-, je savais qu'il était bon au fond de lui. Alec, c'était l'opposé. Il se montrait courtois, mais il avait frappé Alizée, et faisait partie de cette étrange société, la _Strength & Blood_. Il était du mauvais côté.

J'allumais mon ordinateur portable, que j'avais payé grâce à mes économies de l'été. J'avais travaillé deux mois à la bibliothèque municipale de Phoenix. Le job était plaisant : je rangeais les livres, je gérais les retours… J'étais dans mon milieu, et j'étais payée pour ça. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux. Je lançais Mozilla et tapais « _Strength & Blood_ ». J'étais décidée à en savoir plus sur ses étudiants.

Les premiers résultats étaient infructueux. C'était le BDE de Dartmouth qui informait les étudiants de l'existence de cette association. La description était succincte « _Strength & Blood_ : seuls ceux qui seront contactés pourront connaître les membres et leurs avantages. » Ca ne m'avançait pas du tout, je n'apprenais rien de neuf. Au fur et à mesure que je parcourais les pages évoquant cette société, le contenu devenait plus sombre. Je tombais sur des blogs d'élèves de Dartmouth qui se plaignaient que leur meilleure amie, leur copain, leur délégué avait subitement changé lorsqu'il ou elle avait intégré la _S&B_. Souvent, ce n'étaient que les initiales qui apparaissaient, voire des périphrases, comme pour éviter de nommer l'association. Comme pour éviter d'être repéré. Comme s'ils avaient à craindre quelque chose.

Je frissonnais assise à mon bureau, et ce n'était cette fois ci pas dû à l'excitation. Mes pieds nus étaient gelés. Mon petit pyjama n'était pas très chaud, et ce que je découvrais ne me rassurait pas. Il était 6h45. J'avais passé une heure sur ces blogs. J'allais éteindre mon ordinateur lorsqu'un dernier lien retint mon attention : «_ Aidez-moi à retrouver Victor, victime de la Strength & Blood _». Je cliquais et me retrouvais sur le blog d'une fille de Dartmouth. Son blog était constitué d'un seul et unique article, qui contenait la photo d'un joli garçon châtain en tee-shirt gris, et un avis de recherche. Cet article datait de l'an passé. L'avis déclarait : « Victor s'était rapproché des membres de l'association de Dartmouth et il a disparu le WE dernier. Si vous l'apercevez, contactez nous au… » suivi d'un numéro de téléphone et d'une adresse mail. Ceux là n'avaient pas peur des remontrances de la _S&B_, ils affichaient clairement leurs coordonnées. Rien n'indiquait que le garçon avait été retrouvé ou non.

J'étais dubitative. J'éteins mon ordinateur, consciente que Steph n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Je me mis debout, me retournai, et ne pus retenir un cri perçant :

-Aaaaaaaaaaah !

Steph se tenait derrière moi, et je ne l'avais pas vue. Dans ma panique, je butais contre mon tabouret et tombais à terre. Stephenie m'aida à me relever, mais ne me souriait pas.

-Tu cherchais quoi sur internet ?

Son ton suspicieux me laissait croire qu'elle avait vu mes recherches. Je n'avais de toute façon pas envie de lui mentir.

-Des renseignements sur la Strength & Blood.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en approcher.

Autant j'adorais Steph, autant là elle m'énervait. Qui était-elle pour oser me diriger comme ça ?

-Ils m'ont parlé, j'ai bien le droit de savoir à qui j'ai affaire. De toute façon, tu ne peux pas contrôler mes relations.

J'avais été puérile en rajoutant ma dernière phrase. Mais ça m'horripilait qu'elle veuille me contrôler. Cependant, je me rendis compte que je l'avais blessée. Elle voulait juste me protéger, je le savais. Mais dans ce cas il fallait qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle savait sur eux. Son regard était voilé de larmes maintenant. Zut. Bella, la reine de la diplomatie !

- Excuse-moi Steph, mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de me renseigner.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Quand elle reprit la parole, son ton était neutre, même si je lisais la tristesse dans ses yeux.

-Victor était mon copain.

Victor…le garçon du blog. Celui qui avait disparu l'an passé. Rien dans le comportement de Steph ne pouvait laisser croire qu'elle avait perdu un être cher.

-Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

Je connaissais la réponse puisque je n'avais jamais aperçu ce garçon près de Steph. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle semblait loin, très loin de notre petite chambre. Son visage n'exprimait rien, mais je savais qu'elle devait apercevoir Victor derrière ses paupières closes. Elle ouvrit doucement la bouche, et murmura comme si ses lèvres refusaient de parler :

-Mort.

Je m'approchais d'elle doucement, en faisant attention à ne pas trébucher sur le tabouret qui était encore entre nous. Je la serrais dans mes bras, il me semble que les amies font ça généralement. Je ne pouvais pas dire le fameux « je suis désolée ». Ce n'était pas assez puissant pour lui dire la tristesse que je ressentais. Je m'en voulais d'avoir blessé Steph comme ça. Elle ne le méritait pas. Elle était toujours gaie et souriante, et je l'avais faite souffrir. Je me détestais. Elle pleura un instant puis ses larmes s'arrêtèrent. J'aurais aimé savoir de quoi était mort Victor, si ça avait un lien avec la _S&B_. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, et j'étais tout de même plus peinée que curieuse. Ce fut Steph qui parla :

-Il avait refusé de faire partie de la S&B. On lui avait dit ce que c'était, et il avait décliné. Il n'a jamais voulu me dire ce qu'ils faisaient dans cette société, pour me protéger soi disant. Et puis une semaine après, il est mort. On ne refuse pas la S&B apparemment…

Je la laissais parler. Le silence s'étira dans la chambre, pesant malgré le soutien que j'offrais à mon amie. Je me sentais affreusement mal, j'avais l'impression d'avoir ouvert une vanne qui aurait due rester fermée. Pauvre Stephenie. Lorsqu'elle rompit le silence, je sursautai presque.

-On l'a vidé de son sang.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing. Je ne lui avais rien demandé, et elle m'avait donné le détail que je ne voulais pas entendre. Cependant, entre « _Strength & Blood »_ et « _vidé de son sang_ », le lien était facile, trop facile_. Sang_.

Je détestais tout ce qui avait affaire au sang. Les piqures, les prises de sang, les dons du sang... D'abord, ça sent mauvais. Une odeur cuivrée qui parfois me donne la nausée. Et ensuite, je tombe dans les pommes à la vue du sang. Je pense que physiquement, je suis quelqu'un de faible. Enfin là, elle avait juste évoqué le sang, je n'avais aucune raison de me sentir mal. Et pourtant, ma tête tournait. Je lâchais Steph pour rejoindre mon lit et je m'y laissais tomber comme un poids mort. Je me massais les tempes à deux mains. Ce que venait de me révéler Steph me laissait perplexe. Je la croyais sans hésiter. Je savais qu'elle disait la vérité. Maintenant je savais qu'Alec, Démétri et Jane étaient dangereux. J'avais une sorte de preuve. Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de considérer Alec comme différents des autres. J'étais faible. Je ne devais pas me laisser impressionner par sa beauté et sa fausse gentillesse.

-Et la S&B a été accusée ?

-Non, on a rien pu prouver. Il n'y avait aucune…aucun indice sur le corps, et il avait été abandonné dans un bois pas loin d'ici. Affaire classée.

Je soufflais. Je n'avais jamais frôlé la mort d'aussi près. Mes grands-parents étaient morts avant ma naissance. Je n'avais jamais eu à faire le deuil de quelqu'un. J'ignorais ce que c'était de perdre un ami proche. Mais la douleur de Steph me perçait douloureusement le cœur. Je voyais qu'elle ne s'en était pas remise. Et que sa tristesse était maintenant teintée de colère.

-Tu veux te venger ?

Elle secoua la tête et soupira de désespoir.

-Ils sont trop puissants pour moi. Je les déteste juste. Et j'ai peur qu'ils s'en prennent à mes amis. Toi y compris ma Bella.

Je lui souris. Je ne pouvais pas lui promettre de ne pas les approcher car j'avais l'impression d'attirer les trois qui étaient dans ma classe. Mais j'essaierais de toute mon âme de ne pas les fréquenter.

***

Avec cette discussion, nous étions toutes les deux en retards pour nos cours respectifs. Je me demandais quand est ce que j'arriverais à l'heure à un amphi… Cependant, une belle surprise nous attendait dehors. Le soleil rayonnait ! Et pour le coup, ça nous remonta le moral. L'ambiance lourde de la chambre s'était évaporée, et laissait place à une sorte de soulagement. En plein jour, avec notre peau caressée par les rayons tièdes du soleil, la _S&B_ paraissait beaucoup moins effrayante, tellement moins réelle. Steph, après un bon capuccino, avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre habituelle. J'étais admirative de son courage et de sa force. Nous nous sommes séparées devant mon bâtiment. Je soupirais en y rentrant, je n'avais pas envie de faire face à Alec. Je ne savais toujours pas quoi penser à son sujet.

Heureusement –ou hélas-, je n'eus pas à me soucier de la _S&B_ ce matin là. Alec, Jane et Démétri étaient absents. Edward Cullen manquait aussi à l'appel. Cela confirmait mes soupçons, ils étaient liés. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais Edward était en quelque sorte comme un membre de la _Strength & Blood_. Je pus me concentrer sur mon cours de littérature anglaise. Mais j'étais triste et inquiète car Edward n'était pas là. Pouvait-il lui arriver quelque chose comme à Victor ? Je réprimais un frisson. J'espérais qu'Edward était sauf. C'était bête, je le connaissais à peine, je n'aurais pas dû m'inquiéter pour lui. Hélas, j'avais l'impression qu'il était trop tard, et que je me souciais bien trop de son sort.

Alizée se tenait à mes côtés. Je l'appréciais car elle était parfois aussi silencieuse que moi. Elle était également solitaire, et ne m'embêtait pas avec une tonne de questions. Cependant parfois, elle semblait vraiment ailleurs. Après ma discussion avec Steph ce matin, j'avais peur pour tout le monde. J'espérais qu'Alizée ne me cachait pas un aussi gros secret. Cependant, ça ne devait pas être ma journée, car elle me demanda de but en blanc :

-Celui qui m'a frappé, tu lui as déjà parlé ?

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

-Et tu comptes le fréquenter.

Ce n'était pas une question. Plutôt une affirmation, comme si elle savait. J'essayais de la détromper, même si je sentais qu'au fond de moi, je ne voulais pas repousser Alec :

-Non non je te promets ! Il me fait trop peur. Et il t'a fait mal je te rappelle.

Ce fut à son tour d'acquiescer, mais je sentais qu'elle n'était pas convaincue.

-Essayes de lui résister Bella, s'il te plaît.

Après Steph, c'était à son tour de me mettre en garde contre la _S&B_. Pourquoi mes amies étaient-elles toutes mystérieuses ? Son ton si suppliant, comme Steph, me laissait croire qu'elle aussi savait des choses. Bizarrement, l'inquiétude d'Alizée me touchait plus que celle de Steph. Peut être car avec elle, je me sentais plus vulnérable, et qu'Alec l'avait frappée. Elle avait raison, je ne devais plus m'approcher d'Alec, Jane, et Démétri. C'était facile à dire lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas là.

A part ça, la journée se déroula normalement. C'est-à-dire sans altercation, sans personnes bizarres, mais aussi sans un grand intérêt. Le midi, je déjeunais avec Steph, Alizée et Rose au restaurant universitaire. L'après midi, lors du TD d'économie, je me sentis très seule. Alizée ne suivait pas cette option, et la seule fois où j'avais eu ce cours, Edward était mon voisin. Ceci dit, je compris enfin les théories de Keynes. L'absence d'Edward avait du bon.

Le soir, je rentrais tristement dans ma chambre. Demain je devais absolument voir Edward pour qu'on finisse cette dissertation d'économie.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Soirée vampires

**Chapitre 8 : Soirée vampires**

Nous étions donc vendredi. Le dernier jour de cours de ma première semaine à Dartmouth. J'étais éreintée par tous ces mystères. Ceci dit, le soleil rayonnait encore dehors, et je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir. Je m'habillais légèrement, troquant mes manches longues pour un débardeur bleu. C'était plaisant de se promener sur le campus par ce temps là. Pour la première fois, je découvrais que les pelouses étaient accueillantes, que les chemins en gravier étincelaient sous les rayons du soleil et que les bâtiments étaient accueillants. Les plus distingués étaient d'un blanc éclatant qui faisait ressortir la magnificence de leur architecture. Les plus classiques étaient quant-à eux en briques rouges avec de jolies fenêtres aux contours clairs. Avais-je vraiment raté tout ça lors de mes premiers jours ? Il me semblait que oui, absorbée dans mes pensées et la tête baissée je ne m'étais aperçue de rien. Cette découverte me mit du baume au cœur. Dartmouth était un campus magnifique, je me sentais pour la première fois fière d'être ici. Cette journée s'annonçait bien.

Hélas, ma joie fut de courte durée. Edward n'était pas en cours. La nouvelle m'assomma comme un coup de massue. Il ne se montra pas à 8 heures pour le cours de littérature anglaise, ni ensuite au cours de littérature française. Alizée, toujours fidèle à mes côtés, avait remarqué mon inquiétude:

-Cesse de te torturer, il a le droit de ne pas venir en cours !

J'étais sceptique sur le droit de ne pas aller en cours. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me troublait le plus. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, pour tout ce qui avait trait à Edward. Rageant. Je n'aimais pas qu'on s'occupe de moi, et encore moins qu'on me déchiffre. Enfin Alizée ne me dérangea pas plus que ça et je lui en fus reconnaissante. Steph aurait été infernale à sa place, et je souris en pensant à son comportement si énergique.

J'avais un dernier espoir en arrivant l'après midi au TD d'économie. Mais la place attenante à la mienne resta sans occupant. Bizarrement, je ressentais un grand vide au niveau du cœur, comme si Edward me manquait. Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu comme ça ! Alec et ses compères n'étaient pas là non plus. Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour eux, j'étais juste soulagée de ne pas devoir faire des efforts pour les éviter. J'espérais que leur absence se prolonge au maximum, pour ne pas inquiéter mes amies. J'aurais aimé qu'ils ne reviennent plus, alors que je désirais ardemment le retour d'Edward. J'avais une seule raison de souhaiter son retour qui n'était pas pathétique : je m'inquiétais pour la dissertation d'économie. Il avait tous nos brouillons, j'étais incapable de la rédiger sans lui.

J'étais un peu désemparée en quittant la salle de TD. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, mais de toute façon, je ne pouvais rien faire. Je me sentais impuissante et faible. Je rentrais tête baissée à ma résidence. Je ne m'aperçus pas que le temps avait changé et que le ciel était maintenant rempli de nuages. Il faisait sombre pour 18h, et c'est cela qui me fit lever la tête. A ce moment là, Edward apparut devant moi, comme par magie. Je me retins de ne pas crier.

-Tu m'as fait peur. Comment tu fais ça ?

Il haussa les épaules. Il semblait fatigué, de gros cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux noirs. Aie. S'ils étaient si sombres, il allait être grincheux. Et effectivement, il grogna :

-Désolé.

Et c'est tout. Il ne répondait comme d'habitude pas à mes questions. Je le détaillais de la tête aux pieds. Son T-shirt légèrement moulant me laissait apercevoir pour la première fois ses bras musclés et permettait de deviner facilement le contour de ses pectoraux. Au cas où j'aurais eu un doute, je savais maintenant qu'Edward était bien foutu. J'avoue, je n'en avais jamais douté… Cette fascination physique ne dura qu'une milliseconde, et immédiatement après j'éprouvais plutôt une sorte de rancœur contre lui. Comme si j'étais déçue qu'il m'ait abandonnée toute la journée. Je savais qu'il ne me devait absolument rien, nous n'étions pas liés. Je n'étais même pas son amie. Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire sur un ton de reproche :

-Tu n'étais pas là aujourd'hui !

Son air demeura lointain et impénétrable. Il m'était impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait de moi à ce moment là.

-Ca n'aurait pas dû te déranger.

Il avait énoncé cette phrase comme pour lui-même. Ce n'était qu'une évidence pour lui. Pour moi beaucoup moins. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui révéler à quel point je tenais à lui, à sa présence. A quel point je voulais le connaître. Je lui mentis à peine :

-Et la dissertation d'économie ? Si tu n'étais pas revenu maintenant on n'aurait pas pu la rendre lundi !

Il haussa une fois de plus les épaules. J'eus envie de le gifler. Cela aurait été un bon prétexte pour toucher sa peau adamantine. Je ravalais mes fantasmes. J'étais peinée qu'il ne s'intéresse pas le moins du monde à moi. Alors que moi, je me préoccupai de lui, plus que je ne le souhaitais.

-Je suis là maintenant, le problème ne se pose pas.

Il avait raison, mais c'était hors de question que je le lui avoue. Je préférais lui demander :

-Alors on va travailler ?

Il eu un mouvement de recul. Allait-il réagir ainsi à chaque fois que je lui demandais quelque chose ? La violence ou la fuite semblaient être ses deux traits de comportements prédominants. Je vis ses pommettes se creuser comme s'il avait des soucis. Puis il ouvrit les paumes de ses mains en un geste d'excuse.

-Pas ce soir justement. J'ai des choses à faire. Dimanche soir c'est bon ?

-Tu dois faire quoi ?

C'était sorti tout seul. Edward était tellement mystérieux que j'oubliais ma retenue. Un besoin impérieux me poussait à lui poser des questions. Et comme d'habitude, il se déroba :

-Il vaut mieux que tu ne sois pas au courant. A dimanche.

Et comme il était arrivé, il partit. Il était fatigant. Déjà, il ne m'avait pas laissé le choix de la date. Ensuite, il ne venait pas en cours mais il trainait quand même sur le campus pour me parler. Enfin, il ne répondait pas à mes questions. Il m'avait énervée, et pour une fois, ce fut moi qui rentrais violemment dans notre chambre.

Steph sursauta mais ne posa pas de question. Je me préparais un chocolat chaud et m'affalais sur mon lit. Je ne me rendis pas compte que je somnolais. A 20heures, Steph me demanda si je voulais manger. Je grignotais un peu de salade.

-Tu viens avec moi Bella ?

-Tu vas où ?

-Salle commune. Soirée vampires ce soir ! T'as déjà vu _Entretien avec un vampire_ ?

Mon cerveau se remettait à fonctionner lentement.

-Le bouquin d'Anne Rice ?

-Oui. Enfin il y a surtout Brad Pitt et Tom Cruise qui jouent dans le film !

Connaissant Steph, elle allait baver toute la soirée devant les deux acteurs. Et puis elle me sortirait les répliques françaises d'Armand* en allant se coucher. J'en rigolais presque d'avance. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, je la suivis.

La salle commune est une grande salle remplie de canapés et de fauteuils. Ils font tous face à une grande télé, généreusement prêtée par l'université. Il y a aussi quelques tables, et dans un coin des distributeurs de boissons et de nourriture. Tout ça créée une ambiance plutôt chaleureuse et amicale, surtout qu'il y a toujours quelques étudiants qui y trainent. Ce soir, c'était bondé. Comme quoi, les vampires, ça a du succès. Nous repérâmes rapidement Rose, Mike, Julie et Anaïs. Je me retrouvais calée entre Mike, qui mettait discrètement son bras en haut de mon dos, et Rose, qui me méprisait. Super soirée en perspective…

Quelqu'un lança le DVD.

Je m'étais attendue à apprécier ce film, car j'avais lu le livre facilement. Hélas, je me sentis mal dés le début. Ce n'était pas une maladie, ou la fatigue. Non, c'était une étrange sensation qui me nouait le ventre, et qui m'inquiétait. La pâleur et la beauté des acteurs de ce film me rappelaient trop certaines de mes nouvelles connaissances. En beaucoup moins attirants tout de même. Ce n'était sûrement qu'une coïncidence, mais qui me troubla profondément. Lorsque Lestat* se mit à rire, lorsqu'il déclara qu'il allait laisser à Louis* le choix que lui n'avait jamais eu, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Alec. A son rire si effrayant. Je frissonnais. Mike se méprit, et m'entoura de son bras. Je le repoussais gentiment. J'espérais ne pas le vexer, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Je n'avais pas peur, j'étais…déconcertée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Lestat* mordit ce jeune aristocrate, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Les paroles de Steph me revenaient en tête '_vidé de son sang'_. Ces quelques mots tourbillonnaient dans mon crâne, ils valsaient avec l'image de Victor que j'avais vue sur le blog, avec le visage d'Edward et le rire d'Alec. J'eus un haut le cœur. Mike me demanda si tout allait bien. Que pouvais-je bien lui répondre. Je regardais Steph. Elle était aussi pâle que moi. Impossible de savoir si c'était pour une raison externe ou si, comme moi, elle avait l'imagination trop développée. Car il était évident que je me trompais. Cependant, je ne pouvais plus regarder ce film. Je me levais brusquement, entraînant avec moi des murmures de protestation. Je chuchotais à Steph que je sortais me promener et m'enfuis vite de cette salle.

L'air frais me faisait du bien. Je respirais beaucoup mieux ici, sur une allée du campus, que dans cette salle bondée qui m'oppressait. Le nuit était d'un noir d'encre, on n'apercevait ni la lune ni les étoiles. Les nuages et la légère bise annonçaient clairement un orage. J'entendais au loin les premiers coups de tonnerre. Mais je ne voulais pas rentrer, j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

Ce pouvait-il qu'ils soient… Non, je ne pouvais dire ce mot. Je me gourais complètement, c'était évident. Ils sortaient en plein jour alors que les vampires craignent le soleil. Une petite voix dans ma tête me souffla qu'ils n'étaient pas venu en cours depuis qu'il faisait beau. Ca ne changeait en rien le fait qu'ils puissent sortir les autres jours. Ca ne collait pas.

Par contre, ils étaient pâles, rapides, forts et froids. Ma proximité –voulue ou non- avec Edward me l'avait révélé, et je me doutais que les trois membres de la _S&B _étaient similaires. Un peu maigre comme indice. N'importe qui pouvait être albinos, faire de la musculation et du jogging. Oui mais son corps était si froid… Et je me rappelais que son bras était anormalement dur. Et qu'il avait la manie d'apparaître ou de disparaître à une vitesse incroyable. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas être convaincue.

Un frisson me parcouru l'échine. J'étais encore en débardeur, et c'était insuffisant pour ce soir là. Je me décidai à rentrer pour poursuivre mes recherches sur internet. A ce moment là, une voix, que je trouvais mélodieuse malgré moi, me cloua sur place.

**

* * *

**

***Armand,* Lestat et *Louis sont des personnages du livre **_**Entretien avec un vampire**_** écrit par Anne Rice sorti en 1976**

**Je remercie Arte qui m'a donné l'idée d'une soirée vampires !**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Sauvetage

**Chapitre 9 : Sauvetage**

_Un frisson me parcouru l'échine. J'étais encore en débardeur, et c'était insuffisant pour ce soir là. Je me décidai à rentrer pour poursuivre mes recherches sur internet. A ce moment là, une voix, que je trouvais mélodieuse malgré moi, me cloua sur place._

-Bonsoir Bella.

J'avais senti qu'il avait mit toute la douceur possible pour me saluer, comme s'il essayait de m'amadouer. Je levais la tête et vis trois ombres blanches s'approcher. Jane arrivait sur ma droite, Alec en face de moi et Démétri sur ma gauche. Lorsqu'ils furent vraiment proches, je distinguais plus nettement leur accoutrement. Jane me choqua presque, tant j'eus du mal à déterminer où s'arrêtait sa robe. Mais si mes yeux ne se trompaient pas, elle n'arrivait que quelques centimètres en dessous de la ceinture. Ses compagnons masculins ne semblaient ni offusqués ni intéressés. Leurs chemises noires étaient ouvertes sur leurs torses nus. Je pus apercevoir une cicatrice sur les pectoraux gauches d'Alec, mais je n'arrivais pas à en saisir les détails. La pâleur de leur peau était saisissante, contrastant avec l'obscurité de leurs vêtements et de la nuit comme Edward dans mon rêve. Ils avançaient tranquillement, mais je me sentais prise dans un piège. Leurs sourires ne me rassuraient pas. La politesse était peut être la meilleure solution :

-Salut Alec, Démétri, Jane.

J'avais incliné la tête vers chacun d'eux en prononçant leurs noms. Ils ne pouvaient pas me faire du mal ? Pas au sein même du campus ? Pour éviter que la peur ne me paralyse, je commençais à parler :

-Il va faire orage. J'allais rentrer. Peut être que vous devriez faire de même ?

Alec rigola. Démétri et Jane cette fois ci ne l'imitèrent pas, et ça me rassura. Alec seul ne m'effrayait pas.

-Nous ne voulons pas rentrer Bella. Nous avons l'opportunité de te parler, on ne va pas laisser passer ça.

-Mais je ne veux pas vous parler !

C'était vrai, je désirais les éviter, eux et leur sinistre société. Je ne voulais pas finir comme Victor. Cependant, dés l'instant où mes paroles avaient quitté mes lèvres, je me rendis compte que le leur crier comme ça n'était pas une idée intelligente. Jane s'était énervée et gesticulait sur ma droite, ses cheveux blonds se répandant en cascade autour de son visage.

-On ne te demande pas ton avis ma chère ! On veut te parler on te parle point final ! Tu es exaspérante, tu mériterais que je te punisse.

Sa voix était très aigue, comme celle d'une enfant. Hélas, elle était aussi extrêmement menaçante. Je reculais de deux pas. Jane semblait être la plus jeune mais également la plus cruelle des trois. Elle ressemblait à une fille belle et capricieuse, prête à tout pour faire souffrir ce qui l'entourait. Comme une gamine sadique qui s'acharnerait sur une poupée. Sauf qu'ici, la poupée, c'était moi. Elle me faisait penser à une enfant gâtée, habituée à ce qu'on lui cède en permanence. De plus, le cri d'Alec ne me rassura pas quand aux talents qu'aurait Jane pour me punir :

-Hors de question Jane ! Essaye de te tenir en société bon sang !

Ce fut la parole de trop… Le mot sang m'arriva en pleine figure comme une balle. Tout ce que j'avais refoulé pour être courageuse face à eux m'arrivait maintenant au cerveau. Leur pâleur, leur beauté, le sang, le visage souriant de Victor. Je fus prise de vertiges, par peur qu'ils me fassent du mal. Ma réaction fut plutôt bête : je me suis mise à courir. Je regardais à terre pour éviter de trébucher, mais je les sentais autour de moi.

Je savais qu'ils jouaient avec moi comme un chat jouerait avec une souris avant de la manger. Est-ce que j'étais leur repas ? Est-ce que j'allais finir vidée de mon sang, comme Victor ? J'étais terrifiée, mais je préférais fuir que leur faire face. S'ils avaient autant de force qu'Edward, rester immobile serait suicidaire. S'ils avaient la même vitesse, courir ne servait à rien. Entre deux maux, autant choisir le moindre. Leur petit jeu consistait à me suivre et à me murmurer des paroles à l'oreille pendant ma course. Alec me suppliait de leur parler, Jane voulait me punir, et Démétri m'ordonnait de m'arrêter. …_Stop, parle nous, tu vas souffrir, arrête de courir, s'il te plaît Bella__…_ Leurs paroles s'insinuaient dans mon cerveau comme un poison mortel. _…Stop, Bella écoute-moi, prépare toi…_ Je savais que s'ils l'avaient voulu, ils m'auraient rattrapée sans problème et m'auraient stoppée net dans ma course. _…Fuir ne sert à rien, tu ne m'échapperas pas, regarde-moi…_ Courir n'était pas mon fort, surtout lorsqu'on me déconcentrait. Un moment de faiblesse plus important que les autres, alors qu'Alec me chuchotait de sa voix enchanteresse _ parle moi Bella…je ne te ferais aucun_… et je trébuchais sur un caillou proéminent.

Je fermais les yeux, prête à encaisser le choc frontal. Qui ne vint jamais. J'étais persuadée que ma tête aurait du frapper de plein fouet le sol dur et ferme. Mais non ! Seul mon bras droit avait heurté quelque chose. Une poigne d'enfer apparemment, qui m'avait soulevée comme une plume et m'avait empêchée de tomber. J'ouvrais les yeux.

Edward me tenait, magnifique comme à son habitude, malgré son air hagard et son T-shirt légèrement déchiré au niveau de l'épaule gauche. Son poignet serrait un peu trop fermement mon bras droit. Il ne me regardait pas. Il fixait calmement mes ennemis.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés net dans leur course et s'étaient rapprochés les uns des autres comme pour se protéger. Au moins, ils semblaient craindre Edward. Depuis que je l'avais vu, ténébreux apollon se tenant à mes côtés, toute la frayeur de la soirée s'était envolée. Avec lui, je me sentais en sécurité. Les trois affreux ne me feraient rien. A ce moment là, alors que je me sentais sereine d'être en sa compagnie, Edward grogna.

Je retins un cri d'étonnement. Il n'avait pas crié, il n'avait pas parlé. Il avait grogné, comme un ours ou je ne sais quel autre animal sauvage. J'aurais dû avoir peur de lui, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le considérer comme mon protecteur. Son visage était maintenant colérique et haineux envers mes ennemis. Son nez était retroussé, sa bouche tremblait, et de sa gorge sortait ce son si effrayant, rauque, grave et puissant. Le bras qui me tenait était aussi rempli de spasmes. Je regardais sa main, et je me rendis compte que c'était moi qui tremblais, et non lui. Je devais me reprendre. Alec parla d'une voix calme mais assurée:

-Du calme, Edward.

Ses mots avaient la puissance d'un ordre mais la douceur d'une prière. Je faillis rétorquer « _mais il est calme !_ ». L'ironie m'aidait à surmonter ma peur. Je fus presque étonnée d'entendre la voix d'Edward, je m'étais attendue à un autre grognement de sa part. Il parla doucement, mais je pouvais moi-même palper la menace sous jacente à ses paroles :

-Ne vous approchez plus d'elle.

Alec fit un très léger signe de tête à ses amis. Impossible de deviner ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais Edward cria :

-Ne vous avisez même pas de penser à elle pour vos projets !

Il rajouta alors plus doucement, en souriant comme s'il se faisait une bonne blague :

-Je le saurais.

Bizarrement, ils semblaient le croire et ils se retirèrent, sans prendre le risque de nous tourner le dos. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un mauvais feuilleton. Edward les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de ma vue, puis il me lâcha enfin le bras. Je me dépêchais de masser l'endroit où il m'avait tenue. Il m'avait quasiment coupé la circulation en me serrant si fort. Il ronchonna, sans tourner sa tête vers moi :

-Désolé.

Je ne savais pas par où commencer. Il s'était passé tellement de choses que je ne comprenais pas. Mais ma politesse prit le dessus :

-Merci.

Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit faiblement. Je voyais qu'il faisait des efforts pour rester près de moi. Il se plissait le nez et se tenait légèrement penché en arrière. Ma présence semblait l'importuner, mais il me demanda tout de même :

-Cela te dérange-t-il si je te raccompagne ?

Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux. Il venait de m'offrir une dizaine de minute en sa compagnie. J'étais ravie, mais je ne voulais pas le forcer, il n'avait pas à me protéger comme ça !

-Tu n'es pas obligé, je pourrais me débrouiller seule.

-Oui bien sûr. Je me demande bien ce que tu aurais fait contre eux il y a deux minutes.

Son ton était ironique, et j'étais vexée qu'il me croit incapable de me protéger. Je savais pourtant qu'il avait raison. Mais sa question m'avait offert une ouverture dans la conversation que je ne soupçonnais pas. Bluffant comme un joueur de poker je déclarais :

-Je leur aurais brandit une croix !

Je lui montrais en même temps mon pendentif en forme de croix. Je savais que les vampires craignaient les croix. Bingo, j'avais touché juste. Son visage se décomposa. Ca ne dura qu'une seconde, mais j'eus le temps de voir sa grimace. Ca m'enhardissait, je voulais découvrir leur secret :

-Désolée, ça te fait peut être quelque chose à toi aussi ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Rien du tout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça m'affecterait. Et eux non plus d'ailleurs.

Je m'étais trompée alors, il n'avait en effet pas l'impression de craindre mon ridicule petit pendentif. Sa main se tendit lentement vers la mienne, celle qui tenait la croix. Doucement, ses doigts gelés décrispèrent les miens. Alors que je restais immobile, il prit la croix entre son pouce et son index, et le remit sous mon débardeur en effleurant le creux de mon cou. Pendant tout ce temps, ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté les miens. Mon cœur hésita pendant une demi-seconde : accélérer ou s'arrêter ? La proximité entre la main d'Edward et mon corps m'avait fait perdre les esprits. Mon cœur avait choisi de s'arrêter, et je dus me forcer à respirer un grand coup. Mais Edward s'éloigna et je compris qu'il avait juste voulu me prouver une chose : il ne craignait pas les croix. Il n'avait même pas dû être troublé par son geste, alors que sentir sa main près de ma gorge m'avait réchauffée plus que nécessaire. Mettant de côté mes hormones, je réalisai que j'avais quand même trouvé un point sensible vu là grimace qu'il avait faite. Nous avions doucement commencé à marcher. M'empêchant de parler, il prit la parole :

-Comment fais tu pour rester indifférente à ce qui vient de se passer ?

Je restais sans voix. J'avais été poursuivi par trois jeunes qui ne me voulaient apparemment pas du bien. J'avais entendu Edward grogner comme un animal. J'aurais dû être choquée, j'aurais dû pleurer, crier ou je ne sais quoi. Cependant, sa présence me calmait et me faisait oublier tout le reste. Je haussais les épaules.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils te comptaient te faire hein ?

-Tu le sais toi ?

-En effet.

Il secoua la tête, comme s'il ne me comprenait pas.

-Tu devrais avoir peur d'eux. Et de moi aussi.

Je respirai un grand coup, et comptais jusqu'à 3, essayant d'avoir l'air sûre de moi :

-Tu… Ne… Me… Fais... Pas... Peur.

J'avais parlé lentement car c'était à moitié vrai. Edward avait des pulsions violentes, mais il s'était toujours contenu. Il m'avait fait mal plusieurs fois, mais c'était bénin. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas me blesser donc je n'avais pas réellement peur. Alec lui ne m'avait jamais fait du mal, physiquement. Mais après ce soir, je tremblais à l'idée de l'approcher. Mentalement, c'était une torture de penser à eux. Edward soupira, ma réponse ne lui convenait pas. J'aurais voulu l'interroger sur ce qui venait de se passer, mais je n'étais pas sûre qu'il apprécie. Je décidais alors de changer de sujet de conversation :

-Tu faisais quoi encore sur le campus ? Je croyais que tu avais des choses à faire ce soir…

-Oui, mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu aurais besoin de moi. Je suis revenu le plus vite que j'ai pu.

-Comment tu savais que j'aurais besoin de toi ?

Je réfléchis à 100 à l'heure. Je n'avais pas envoyé de signal de détresse, je n'avais pas crié…Comment aurait-il pu savoir que j'étais en danger ? Et puis, je me rappelais ses paroles de la minute d'avant. Il savait ce qu'ils comptaient me faire. Il leur avait même dit qu'il connaissait leurs projets. Je frissonnais. Une idée saugrenue me traversa l'esprit et je m'éloignais rapidement de lui :

-Tu es avec eux hein ? Tu fais partie de leur groupe c'est ça ?

Il fit non de la tête, tout en continuant à avancer.

-Hors de question que je les fréquente. Et tu devrais les éviter aussi Bella. Ca ne leur a pas trop plu d'être dérangés ce soir, ils essaieront de te coincer une autre fois.

C'était la troisième personne qui me conseillait de m'éloigner des membres de la _S&B_. Heureusement que c'était Steph, Alizée et Edward, sinon j'aurais cru à un complot contre Alec. Je croyais Edward quand il me disait qu'il ne les fréquentait pas. Pourtant…

-Mais tu es comme eux.

C'était une affirmation, mais j'espérais qu'Edward me répondrait. Il n'en fit rien. Je pris ça pour un oui. Edward et Alec étaient bien…semblables. Ca me ramenait à ce qui m'avait fait quitter brusquement la salle commune. Se pouvait-il qu'ils soient…des vampires ? Comment en être sûre ?

-A quoi tu penses ?

Edward avait interrompu mes pensées.

-A ce que tu es.

Il me prit le bras ce qui m'arrêta net dans ma marche. Il fronçait les sourcils. Une grande première, Edward pouvait être inquiet. Pour lui ou pour moi ?

-Et qu'est ce que tu crois que je suis ?

-Je ne sais pas encore.

-Tu devrais arrêter d'y penser.

Je ne répondis pas. Chacun de nous repartit dans ses pensées, et nous marchâmes en silence. Arrivés devant ma résidence, il me fit un petit signe de tête pour signaler qu'il allait partir.

-Attend !

Il attendit. Je me demandais combien de temps je pourrais faire durer ce plaisir, de le voir là, face à moi en train d'attendre que je parle. Son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre que le désir de partir le plus loin possible de moi. Et pourtant, il restait là. Je ne le comprenais pas.

-Puis je te poser une question ?

-Non.

Au moins c'était clair. J'avais l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle, et je sentis les larmes affluer à mes yeux. Il dut le sentir aussi, car il prit délicatement ma main. Je découvrais qu'il pouvait être affectueux. Cette fois ci, mon cœur eut le bon goût d'accélérer. Je sentis son pouce froid et dur me caresser la paume tout en me déclarant :

-Je pense que tu es fatiguée Bella, que tu as eu un choc ce soir et que tu ferais mieux de dormir. Tu penses des choses complètement folles. Repose-toi. Tu auras d'autres occasions pour me poser des questions. Mais cesse de divaguer, tu imagine des choses…

Et il avait raison, une fois de plus. J'étais complètement folle. Sa main me lâcha lentement, et mon cœur reprit sa course normale. Il était temps, car j'avais peur qu'il s'en rende compte. Je m'approchais de lui pour lui dire au revoir. Ma tête se leva vers la sienne, se dirigeant vers son visage. Avais-je réellement l'intention de l'embrasser? Je n'en sus rien car à ce moment là, les nuages s'écartèrent, et la lune éclaira Edward. Je pus ainsi découvrir une toute petite tache rouge sur son T-shirt. Du sang. Je m'évanouis.


	10. Chapitre 9 bis : Incompréhensible

**Chapitre 9 bis : Incompréhensible**

**POV Edward**

L'avantage de Dartmouth, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas à aller bien loin pour trouver de la nourriture. Ce n'est pas perdu au milieu de nulle part, mais la nature n'a pas encore perdu tous ses droits. Lorsque nous pouvons nous absenter quelques jours, nous allons à la _White Mountain National Forest_, ou aux _Highs Peaks_. Mais un soir comme aujourd'hui, où il fallait juste se nourrir pour résister à la tentation, les forêts environnantes suffiraient. Les humains seraient étonnés de savoir quels genres d'animaux vivent dans leurs forêts.

Emmett et Jasper étaient dans un rayon de quelques kilomètres, et ne pensaient qu'à leur proie. J'aurais dû être dans le même cas que mes frères. J'aurais dû renifler toutes les odeurs environnantes, et chasser. J'aurais dû être aux aguets du moindre mouvement autour de moi, du moindre frémissement animal.

Mais mon cerveau était resté à Dartmouth. Je pensais à Bella, et je me demandais si elle était en sécurité. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me concernait ? Je n'en savais rien. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle tombe dans les griffes d'Alec. Cependant, je me devais me rendre à l'évidence : ma protection n'était qu'une mascarade pour masquer mon véritable intérêt. Cette fille était la plus étonnante créature que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. D'abord, son sang avait une fragrance qui m'aurait poussé au crime si je l'avais rencontrée seule dans une ruelle sombre. Pauvre Bella. Dés le premier jour, avant qu'elle ne fasse tomber la pile de polycopiés, je l'avais sentie arriver. Avant de la voir, j'étais déjà attiré par son odeur. Elle sentait quelque chose qui mélangeait la fraise, le miel et un peu l'humidité. Les humains sont incapables d'imaginer que l'humidité à une odeur, et pourtant Bella me rappelait la fraicheur qu'on ressent après un orage. Entre autres… Elle me rappelait également que ça faisait 109 ans que je me retenais de ne pas mordre un humain, et que ce n'était pas le moment de recommencer. Pourtant, face à elle, je ne voyais pas comment je pourrais résister. Je devais me forcer pour ne pas craquer. Je devais m'empêcher de respirer. Je devais faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas m'approcher de son cou.

La plupart du temps, le meilleur moyen de résister était de penser à mon père, Carlisle. A notre rencontre en 1900, et au bonheur que j'avais éprouvé lorsqu'il m'avait appris qu'une autre vie était possible. A la légèreté de mon cœur lorsque j'avais fui avec lui pour rejoindre les Etats-Unis. A la liberté que j'avais toujours eue depuis. A ma conscience qui vivait désormais en accord avec ce que j'étais. A mon âme qui supportait de mieux en mieux l'éternité.

Mais si je résistais, c'était aussi pour elle. Pour que Bella reste humaine, et pour qu'elle ne meure pas tout de suite. Etant humaine, j'avais plus de chance de la garder près de moi que si je la mordais. Si je commençais à planter mes dents dans sa chair, et je frissonnais d'envie rien qu'en y pensant, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter, jamais. **Jamais**. Bella mourrait, et je ne pourrais pas y survivre. Je ne pouvais pas avoir une mort de plus sur ma conscience, surtout celle de cette innocente, ravissante et appétissante jeune fille.

Ensuite, je ne pouvais pas lire ses pensées. Elle faisait vraiment tout pour me contrarier… Parfois je me demande si on ne me l'a pas envoyée sur Terre pour me tester. Je dois résister à mon enfer personnel, quelque chose comme ça. Je m'attends à tout moment à voir surgir une caméra et une présentatrice télé qui me dira ''Bravo Edward, vous avez résisté ! Vous avez gagné !''.

Mon cerveau reçoit en permanence un brouhaha de pensées inintéressantes, un babillage intempestif et parfois gênant. A force d'essayer, j'avais réussi à filtrer les pensées que je voulais écouter, et je pouvais ainsi avoir la paix et laisser de l'intimité à ma famille... Mais dans le cas de Bella, je ne trouvais pas le filtre inverse, celui qui me permettrait de la connaître… J'étais complètement désespéré de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle pensait de moi, et du reste du monde par la même occasion. Je ne lui en voulais pas vraiment, mais je détestais me sentir impuissant. Et puis à cause de ça, elle avait beaucoup trop tendance à me désorienter.

Je ne pouvais pas prévoir ses phrases, comme son ''_Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_''. Un frisson de peur me traversa le corps. Si elle savait ce qui m'avait traversé l'esprit à cet instant. Si elle avait pu lire mes pensées, elle aurait sauté par la fenêtre plutôt que d'attendre sagement que ma crise passe. Heureusement que j'avais pu me maîtriser, devant faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas céder à la tentation de boire son sang. Heureusement que j'avais pu penser à Carlisle. Au début, ça m'avait contenu. Mais même imaginer sa déception n'avait pas suffit. Alors, heureusement que j'avais eu assez de présence d'esprit pour me revoir aux côtés des Volturi. Non ! Je n'avais jamais été et je ne serai jamais comme eux. Et j'avais résisté. Et Bella n'avait pas été si effrayée que ça, elle se concentrait sur je ne sais quoi. C'était incompréhensible, elle n'avait aucun instinct de survie.

Je sentis un renard bouger sur ma gauche. Allez Edward, pense à ta nourriture. Si tu ne manges pas, tu seras incapable de rester près d'elle dimanche. Je commençais ma chasse, sans grande motivation.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, au moment où j'attrapais le renard, je me mis à penser à Alec. Peut être l'analogie entre l'animal et le comportement de mon semblable. L'avantage avec Alec, c'est que je le connaissais depuis si longtemps qu'il ne me fallait pas beaucoup de concentration pour écouter ses pensées, même s'il était loin. Bien que je n'ai jamais essayé de l'écouter lorsqu'il était encore en Italie. Au moment où je mordis l'animal, j'entendis nettement ses pensées dans ma tête ''_Ah ! Elle sort enfin de sa résidence. Si on s'approche tous les trois, elle ne pourra pas nous échapper. Ensuite, on lui …''_

Je relâchais l'animal sans faire attention, et une goutte de sang tacha le haut de mon T-shirt. Alec comptait parler à Bella, et ce n'était pas bon signe. Je ne me souciais plus du renard qui, dans un dernier souffle, s'accrocha à mon T-shirt et le déchira. Je balançais sa carcasse plus loin et me relevais d'un coup.

Je criais le prénom de mes deux frères en leur demandant de me suivre pendant que je me mettais à courir. Je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête, BELLA. J'aurais aimé pouvoir hurler son prénom si fort pour qu'elle s'inquiète et qu'elle rentre chez elle. Hélas, même si ma voix portait loin, elle ne m'aurait pas entendu. Et dans le cas où elle m'entende, elle aurait attendu sagement que je la rejoigne. Les humains sont stupides.

Je me concentrais à nouveau sur Alec, je n'étais plus qu'à 2 ou 3 km de Dartmouth. Il rigolait en se disant que Bella ne manquait pas de cran. Qu'elle leur parle de la pluie et du beau temps l'avait surpris. Elle avait gagné quelques secondes, et je la félicitais mentalement. J'entendis mes frères qui me suivaient avec prudence, ne sachant pas trop ce qui m'avait pris. Ils étaient encore plus hagards que moi et leurs pensées étaient fixées sur leur proie abandonnée au milieu de la forêt.

Plus qu'un kilomètre, je commençais à sentir des odeurs familières. Je ne connaissais Bella que depuis quelques jours, mais je captais sa fragrance avec autant d'intensité que celles d'Alec et Jane que je fréquentais depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Bella avait eu la mauvaise idée de les irriter. Je commençais à capter les pensées de Jane sans me forcer. Elle voulait punir Bella. Je courrais encore plus vite pour empêcher ça. Pitié, que Jane ne fasse pas souffrir Bella.

Hélas, Bella s'était mise elle aussi à courir, et pas dans ma direction. J'allais devoir faire un détour pour arriver face à eux. Alec s'amusait de la voir résister ainsi. Je ne l'ai jamais tant haï qu'en cet instant où je l'entendais jouir de la faiblesse de Bella.

Enfin, je les voyais courir sur moi. Je m'assurais en reniflant que mes frères étaient perceptibles par mes ennemis. Puis je m'avançais vers Bella, qui regardait par terre.

Je vis la catastrophe avant qu'elle n'arrive. J'avais cru comprendre que Bella était maladroite, ou en tout cas inattentive. Et là, elle fonçait droit sur un caillou. Je courrais un peu plus vite, et elle trébucha sur la pierre au moment où j'arrivais près d'elle.

Je la retins par le bras, en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal. Puis je fixais Alec, Jane et Démétri, espérant qu'ils comprennent qu'ils ne devaient pas s'approcher d'elle. Pourquoi étais-je si protecteur ? Peu m'importait, je devais juste éloigner Bella de ces vampires là. La haine qui m'afflua à ce moment contre mes semblables et la passion que j'avais pour protéger Bella me submergèrent simultanément et mes sentiments sortirent de mon corps en un grognement rauque.

Bella tremblait énormément, je devais enfin lui avoir fait peur. Alec tenta de me raisonner :

-Du calme, Edward.

Quelle blague. A l'intérieur de lui, il bouillait de colère. J'essayais de redevenir plus humain en les prévenant avec ma voix cette fois ci :

-Ne vous approchez plus d'elle.

Je ne pensais pas qu'Alec pouvait me détester à ce point. Pour lui, je n'avais toujours été qu'un minable sans ambition. Mais là je l'avais interrompu, et il n'aimait pas qu'on bouleverse ses plans. Devinant que son prochain plan était Bella, je leur criais :

-Ne vous avisez même pas de penser à elle pour vos projets ! … Je le saurais.

Bien sûr que je le saurais, et ils le savaient déjà. Mais une piqure de rappel ne leur ferait pas de mal. Ils s'éloignèrent doucement, abandonnant toute belligérance. De toute façon, avec Jasper et Emmett dans les parages, nous étions à égalité numérique, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici. Je me rendis compte que je tenais toujours le bras de Bella comme on serrerait une balle anti-stress. Je me dépêchais de la lâcher, en espérant ne pas lui avoir fait trop mal. Hélas, je la vis se masser pour rétablir sa circulation sanguine. Edward, tu ne pourras jamais approcher cette fille, tu es trop dangereux pour elle. Débrouille-toi pour qu'elle ne veuille pas te fréquenter. Éloigne-la de toi. Hélas, j'étais aussi trop gentleman, et je ne pouvais pas lui broyer le bras sans m'en excuser après. Elle me remercia, sans une once de frayeur dans la voix.

J'eus enfin la force de la regarder. Elle se tenait calmement près de moi, l'air perdu mais détendu. Et elle sentait si bon que je dû plisser le nez pour m'empêcher de craquer. J'avais été interrompu en pleine chasse pour venir sauver la plus appétissante des proies. Bella pardonne moi de parler de toi comme ça. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi à ce moment. Si tu savais comment j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de te déposer un baiser qui te serait si fatal. J'aimerais tant pouvoir être humain et délicat. Cependant, la réalité me rattrapa, et j'entendis les cris silencieux d'Alec qui me maudissait. J'appris qu'il attendrait la fin de la nuit avant de quitter le campus. Au cas où je retourne chasser. Les vampires sont aussi stupides que les humains. Je proposais alors à Bella de la raccompagner. Evidemment, ça allait à l'encontre des règles que je venais de me donner, mais je ne pouvais pas la protéger puis la laisser tomber.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, je pourrais me débrouiller seule.

C'était le moment où jamais. Je pouvais la laisser seule, maintenant, là sur le campus, et ne plus jamais intervenir dans sa vie. J'avais le choix : la laisser à Alec, ou la garder pour moi. Mon choix fut vite fait, et pour une fois, ce n'était pas la sécurité de Bella qui m'avait décidé. C'était mon égoïsme. Je la voulais.

-Oui bien sûr. Je me demande bien ce que tu aurais fait contre eux il y a deux minutes.

Je l'avais peut être offensée en lui disant ça, mais c'était la stricte vérité. Bella ne pouvait rien contre eux. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me réponde, et encore moins qu'elle me crie à la figure :

-Je leur aurais brandit une croix !

Je dus faire une grimace car elle eut un sourire victorieux. Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'une croix me ferait quelque chose ? Elle avait trop lu de littérature, et ses renseignements sur les vampires étaient erronés. Cependant, qu'elle me dise ça prouvait qu'elle pensait déjà aux vampires, et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Elle interrompit mes pensées :

-Désolée, ça te fait peut être quelque chose à toi aussi ?

-Rien du tout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça m'affecterait. Et eux non plus d'ailleurs.

Il était hors de question que Bella pense à moi en tant que vampire. Il était de toute façon inimaginable qu'elle considère notre existence comme possible. Sa petite main était crispée sur sa croix comme si c'était la chose la plus importante qu'elle possédait. Ou comme si elle avait mis tous ses espoirs dans ce petit pendentif pour me faire révéler ma vraie nature. Bien pensé Bella, mais ça ne suffirait pas. Je tendis ma main vers la sienne pour lui montrer son erreur et au moment où je commençais mon geste je sus que je le regretterais autant que je l'apprécierais.

Je ne sais pas pour qui elle allait me prendre, mais ça ne me ressemblait pas de toucher quelqu'un comme ça. Je décrispais lentement ses doigts, et toucher sa peau me fis frissonner. Elle était si chaude comparé à la mienne, si vivante. Ce fut du plaisir qui se propagea le long de mon corps. Je pris entre mes doigts son pendentif en forme de croix, et, tout en continuant de la regarder dans les yeux pour lui prouver que j'étais insensible à son bijou, je le glissais sous son débardeur, à sa place initiale. Ce faisant, j'effleurais le creux de sa gorge, et une montée de désir arriva dans ma bouche en même tant que dans mon cœur. J'avais senti son cou palpiter, sa chaleur avait tenté de se répandre sur mes doigts. D'un point de vue vampirique, le cou était la partie la plus excitante du corps humain. D'un point de vue humain, caresser la peau de Bella m'avait mit dans un état… d'adolescent pré-pubère qui découvre les plaisirs de la vie. Je pensais avec ironie que c'était ça de se priver depuis 109 ans de sexe aussi…

Ce n'était pas ma faute si Bella englobait tous les critères de la tentation. Par le sang, le corps et l'esprit. Je ne pouvais pas lui résister. Qui avait créé une telle fille ?

J'avais goûté à un semblant de proximité avec Bella, et je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer. Si je n'avais pas fait ce geste, j'aurais peut être pu résister à Bella. Mais il était trop tard, j'aurais aimé recommencer encore et encore. Sauf que je m'en empêcherais, et qu'elle ne devrait jamais être au courant de ça. Elle ne devait pas me fréquenter.

Ayant démontré que je ne craignais pas sa croix, je retirais vite ma main pour ne pas gêner Bella plus que nécessaire. J'avais entendu son cœur avoir des ratés, et elle avait dû respirer un grand coup après que ma main ait touché le creux de sa gorge. J'avais l'impression que mon contact l'avait rendue mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait sûrement pas qu'on s'approche d'elle comme ça. Évidemment, je n'en étais pas sûr puisque je ne la comprenais pas. Je commençais à marcher vers sa résidence. Profitant des quelques minutes qui me restait avec elle, et pour l'empêcher de relancer la discussion sur les croix, je tentais de la comprendre :

-Comment fais tu pour rester indifférente à ce qui vient de se passer ?

Elle haussa les épaules, totalement détendue. Un mot me sauta à l'esprit : INCOMPREHENSIBLE.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils te comptaient te faire hein ?

-Tu le sais toi ?

-En effet.

Pas de réaction. INCOMPREHENSIBLE.

-Tu devrais avoir peur d'eux. Et de moi aussi.

Enfin, elle prit pendant quelques secondes un air concentré. Hélas, sa réponse me dérouta :

-Tu… Ne… Me… Fais... Pas... Peur.

INCOMPREHENSIBLE. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas avoir peur de quelqu'un qui faisait fuir trois personnes en les menaçant ? Comment ne pouvait-elle pas avoir peur de quelqu'un qu'elle supposait être un vampire ? De quelqu'un qui lui avait fait mal à plusieurs reprises ? Cette fois ce fut elle qui changea de sujet de conversation.

-Tu faisais quoi encore sur le campus ? Je croyais que tu avais des choses à faire ce soir…

-Oui, mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu aurais besoin de moi. Je suis revenu le plus vite que j'ai pu.

-Comment tu savais que j'aurais besoin de toi ?

Je n'avais pas prévu que la discussion prendrait cette direction. Pas plus que je ne pouvais deviner l'ignoble chose qu'elle me demanda après :

-Tu es avec eux hein ? Tu fais partie de leur groupe c'est ça ?

Moi ? Faire partie de la _Strength&Blood_ ? Elle avait enfin le contrecoup du choc, ce qu'elle disait était tout simplement inimaginable. Bella devait sûrement être intelligente et avoir deviné tout un tas de chose sur moi, mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point ça m'insultait qu'elle me considère comme ''eux''. J'étais réellement offensé.

-Hors de question que je les fréquente. Et tu devrais les éviter aussi Bella. Ca ne leur a pas trop plu d'être dérangés ce soir, ils essaieront de te coincer une autre fois.

Une fois de plus, je ne suivis pas le raisonnement de Bella qui l'amena à me déclarer :

-Mais tu es comme eux.

Je ne répondis pas à sa question rhétorique. Oui j'étais comme eux…jusqu'à un certain point. Nous étions la même espèce, mais nous n'avions pas le même comportement, pas les mêmes idéaux. Je me demandais à quel point Bella était sûre de ses théories :

-A quoi tu penses ?

-A ce que tu es.

Enfin une réponse simple, mais qui m'inquiéta grandement. Elle avait dit ''_à CE que tu es'_'. Pour elle, je n'étais pas un humain mais une chose. Ça m'inquiétait qu'elle le sache, mais ça me rendait aussi triste. Je l'arrêtai dans sa marche en lui prenant le bras :

-Et qu'est ce que tu crois que je suis ?

-Je ne sais pas encore.

-Tu devrais arrêter d'y penser.

Je ne pouvais pas lui donner de meilleur conseil. Elle pouvait être tellement déçue si elle savait vraiment ce que j'étais. Et puis, même si je refusais de me l'avouer, j'aurais aimé qu'elle me considère comme quelqu'un de normal. Une partie de mon cerveau se moqua de l'autre partie, celle qui essayait de croire en une relation ''normale''. Notre petite marche nous avait amenés au pied de sa résidence. N'ayant plus rien à lui dire, j'allais partir lorsqu'elle me demanda d'attendre.

J'attendis patiemment en la dévisageant. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées –inaccessibles-, et me regardait également. Elle sentait très bon, et il m'était difficile de penser à autre chose que son sang. Je me détestais, et je devais partir très vite pour ne pas craquer. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle me demanda si elle pouvait me poser une question, je lui répondis un peu trop brusquement ''non !''. Mon côté vampire s'estompa face à mon côté humain lorsque je vis la peine que je lui avais infligée. Evidemment, après l'expérience de l'effleurement, je vis mon corps bouger tout seul. J'avais tellement envie de la toucher à nouveau. Je pris délicatement la main de Bella, si chaude et palpitante, et je me suis mis à caresser sa paume avec mon pouce. Je me retrouvais un siècle et demi en arrière… C'était un geste affectif que je faisais souvent à ma petite sœur…avant. Je me concentrais à nouveau sur Bella, et j'essayais de lui faire comprendre implicitement que les vampires n'existaient pas :

-Je pense que tu es fatiguée Bella, que tu as eu un choc ce soir et que tu ferais mieux de dormir. Tu penses des choses complètement folles. Repose-toi. Tu auras d'autres occasions pour me poser des questions. Mais cesse de divaguer, tu imagine des choses…

J'espérais qu'elle m'écoute, et j'espérais aussi avoir encore des choses à dire pour prolonger ce contact entre mes doigts et sa main. Hélas son cœur accéléra, et de peur de la gêner plus que de lui plaire, je lâchais sa main à regret. Elle semblait convaincue par mon petit discours. Je ne sais évidemment pas ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais son cou se tendit vers ma bouche. Enfin, je crois qu'elle tendait ses lèvres vers mon visage, mais je n'en sus rien car personnellement je ne vis que son offrande. J'eus quand même la présence d'esprit de remarquer qu'elle s'évanouit en même temps.

Ca avait stoppé net tous mes désirs vampiriques. Cette fille était absolument hors norme. Pourquoi s'était-elle évanouie en s'approchant de moi ? D'accord, je faisais un certain effet aux filles, mais quand même… A moins que ça ne soit le choc de la soirée qui ne l'ait affaiblie. Je l'avais rattrapée avant qu'elle ne s'étale par terre, et Bella était maintenant lovée dans mes bras. L'avantage de la voir si faible, c'est que j'avais instantanément oublié ma soif. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose importante, c'était qu'elle se réveille. Je pris quelques secondes de répit avant de la monter dans sa chambre.

Ce répit était nécessaire car j'allais devoir affronter sa colocataire, et qu'il me faudrait beaucoup d'énergie pour faire face à un ouragan pareil. J'avais besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées avant de parler avec Stephenie. Il m'avait suffit de l'apercevoir deux fois et de suivre ses pensées pour savoir qu'elle serait insupportable. Mais elle aimait Bella, et elle prendrait soin de son amie. Je me rappelle qu'elle avait assisté à un de nos cours, et qu'en deux heures, grâce à elle, j'avais appris pas où logeait Bella. Je m'étais aussi rendu compte que Stephenie avait décelé mon intérêt pour Bella, et je ne savais pas comment elle s'y était pris. J'avais aussi noté qu'elle se méfiait de la _S&B_. J'avais été content que Bella fréquente une fille pareille. Mais maintenant j'étais désespéré de devoir lui rapporter son amie dans cet état. Elle allait me hurler dessus…

Ensuite, je profitais de cet instant. Je contemplais Bella en entier. Son petit débardeur bleu mettait agréablement en valeur sa peau claire. Sa peau touchait en beaucoup trop d'endroits la mienne, et sa chaleur me faisait comme des petits pansements sur des coupures. J'avais l'impression d'être brisé, brisé par ma condition, ma nature, mes sentiments, et que Bella était là pour recoller les morceaux. Edward, tu es stupide. Pourtant mon regard s'attarda plus que nécessaire sur ses jambes, son buste et son visage. Je mémorisais chaque facette de son anatomie. Si je ne l'avais pas vue tomber devant moi, j'aurais cru qu'elle dormait. Elle avait l'air si paisible. Hélas, elle était tombée dans les pommes, sûrement à cause des événements de la soirée et je devais l'amener à son amie.

En soupirant, j'ouvris les portes battantes de la résidence, me demandant comment j'allais pouvoir expliquer la présence d'une Bella évanouie dans mes bras.

*******

**Alors, est ce que vous comprenez mieux Edward ? Ca vous a plu de voir l'histoire vue par ses yeux ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé… Vraiment vraiment je veux connaître votre avis…**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Vampires

**Chapitre 10 : Vampires**

_Avais-je réellement l'intention de l'embrasser? Je n'en sus rien car à ce moment là, les nuages s'écartèrent, et la lune éclaira Edward. Je pus ainsi découvrir une toute petite tache rouge sur son T-shirt. Du sang. Je m'évanouis._

Il faisait noir, si noir. Je ne distinguais rien. Aucune lumière ne venait m'éclairer. Alors je me suis mise à penser. A Edward, à Alec, Jane et Démétri. A leur ressemblance, leurs différences. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, j'avais l'impression de flotter dans un océan d'encre noire. Je voyais encore Alec me poursuivre, j'entendais Jane me susurrant doucettement que j'allais souffrir. Inconsciemment ou non, je frissonnais. Je pris alors conscience du froid qui m'entourait. J'étais glacée.

Cette fois ci, je sentis physiquement mes dents claquer. Je faisais un bruit énorme et pathétique. Alors, je me rendis compte que j'entendais d'autres sons. Je n'étais pas seule. J'essayais de tendre l'oreille, et de comprendre ce qu'il se disait :

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois : rien !

Edward et Steph s'engueulaient. C'était la première fois que j'entendais Edward s'énerver comme ça. La dernière fois que je l'avais entendu crier, c'était inquiétant car il tentait d'effrayer Alec. Là, c'était juste de l'énervement, comme si Steph était un moustique interrompant sa sieste. Steph cria encore une phrase que je ne compris pas. Je dus me concentrer sur Edward et son somptueux ténor pour capter sa réponse :

-Elle est tombée dans les pommes, je l'ai ramenée ici.

Steph lui rétorqua vivement :

-On ne tombe pas dans les pommes comme ça. T'as voulu lui faire du mal ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, mais je pouvais palper l'énervement d'Edward. Si je le sentais alors que j'étais complètement dans les vapes, je n'osais imaginer son expression. En fait si, j'arrivais très bien à le visualiser dans ma tête. L'image d'Edward me venait naturellement, comme si mon cerveau l'avait toujours connu. Là, je le voyais un peu comme lorsqu'il avait grogné pour effrayer Alec. Si c'était vraiment le cas, Steph devait mourir de peur. Je voulus dire quelque chose pour la protéger. J'émis un son étrange, se rapprochant d'un râle. Aussitôt, je sentis la main chaude de Steph sur ma paume.

-Bella, ma Bella ça va ?

-Hmm.

Ca y est, je pouvais ouvrir les yeux. J'écarquillais en grand mes prunelles, et je me sentis mal une fois de plus. Je m'étais évanouie à l'entrée de la résidence, et je me trouvais maintenant sur mon lit. La différence entre les deux lieux me donna la nausée. Comme si j'avais raté un épisode. Je détestais cette sensation. Je respirais doucement. Steph était penchée sur moi et m'auscultait dans tous les sens, me passant la main sur le visage et les mains comme pour vérifier ma température.

-Il t'a fait quelque chose ?

Je secouai la tête. Elle semblait sceptique, mais n'insista pas. Elle se retourna donc et lui sortit violemment :

-C'est bon elle va mieux ! Tu peux partir maintenant !

J'avais l'impression que les relations entre mes deux amis n'étaient pas particulièrement amicales. Edward ne dit rien et sortit doucement, après avoir vérifié d'un regard que j'étais bien réveillée. Je faillis crier pour lui dire de rester, mais je n'avais pas la force. Et puis Steph l'aurait fait partir par tous les moyens vu sa tête. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était si mécontente. Je demandais d'une voix faible :

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Steph ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme si j'avais dit une énormité.

-Mais c'est toi qui ne va pas ! Ca va pas la tête de se promener la nuit sur le campus avec des types pareils !

Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qu'elle me reprochait. Apparemment elle croyait qu'Edward avait voulu me faire du mal. J'imaginais qu'elle devait penser à Victor, je devais donc faire attention à mes paroles pour ne pas la blesser. Ca ne m'empêcha pas de défendre Edward et de répliquer tout aussi fort qu'elle :

-EDWARD NE M'A RIEN FAIT. Il n'est pas comme eux.

-Ah oui ? Comment tu le sais ?

-Il me l'a dit.

Steph pouffa. J'avoue que ma défense n'était pas la meilleure, il aurait pu me dire n'importe quoi. J'allais être obligée de lui révéler qu'il m'avait défendu face à Alec. Elle allait me surprotéger après ça…

-Et il a empêché Alec et compagnie de me faire du mal.

Le pavé était lancé. Steph fut plutôt longue à la détente :

-Quoi ?

Je lui racontais donc mes aventures nocturnes. Comment Jane m'avait menacée, qu'Alec avait voulu l'en empêcher. Ma fuite désespérée, leur petit jeu sadique, et enfin la venue d'Edward.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il faisait là lui ?

Elle n'était vraiment pas décidée à lâcher l'affaire. Je citais les propres mots de mon sauveur :

-Il a cru comprendre que j'aurais besoin de lui.

-Et comment il a su ça ?

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être sceptique.

-Je n'en sais rien ! Mais en tout cas il m'a conseillé de les éviter donc je pense qu'il n'est pas comme eux. Steph fait moi confiance. Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Elle rigola de son rire si pur et enfantin. Etonnante réaction dans un moment pareil.

-Il est complètement accro à toi ma pauvre…je ne sais pas si c'est bien.

Elle espérait sans doute que je réagisse, mais comme je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire j'attendis silencieusement qu'elle reprenne.

- Bon… selon lui, tu t'es évanouie en bas de la résidence. Comme je n'étais pas dans la chambre, il t'a posée dans le couloir, puis il est venu dans la salle commune pour me chercher. Si tu avais vu la tête des filles lorsqu'il m'a parlé…

Je laissais Steph se remémorer son instant de gloire… J'imaginais facilement les regards que les filles de la salle avaient pu jeter au magnifique Edward et à la jolie brune qu'il avait accostée, Steph.

-Bref il m'a ramenée ici sans me donner une seule explication ! Il me répétait seulement ''Bella a besoin de toi''. J'étais inquiète et je l'ai suivi. Une fois dans la chambre, il m'a soulée pour que je te baffe…

Mon visage dû trahir ma surprise car elle se dépêcha d'ajouter :

-Pour que tu reprennes tes esprits bien sûr. Il ne voulait pas le faire… Je ne sais pas si c'est par pure galanterie… Ca n'a pas marché t'étais toujours à l'ouest. Donc il m'a proposé de t'emmener à l'infirmerie ou je ne sais où, chez son père je crois. Ca m'a surpris, je pensais pas que tu ai quelque chose de grave. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi t'étais dans les vapes. Il m'a pas répondu, ou sinon très vaguement. Ca m'a énervé, je lui ai dit de partir maintenant que je m'occupais de toi.

Je m'imaginais tellement bien la scène. Steph, pleine d'énergie et de colère, s'excitant sur un Edward que je voyais de marbre et nihiliste. Ca aurait presque pu être drôle, si je n'avais pas été dans les pommes. Steph recommença à s'agiter tout en me racontant l'histoire :

-Mais il ne voulait pas partir. '_Pas tant qu'elle ne se sera pas réveillée_'. Je me croyais en plein film à l'eau de rose je te jure. Il ne voulait pas bouger d'un pouce tant que t'étais dans cet état. Ca m'horripilait, je pensais qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher… Donc notre discussion a dû monter dans les décibels, et tu t'es réveillée. Et heureusement ! Je n'aurais pas supporté ses '_pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas réveillée'_ une minute de plus.

Je rigolais de son imitation de la voix d'Edward. Steph n'avait pas son ténor, et il n'était sûrement pas autant pathétique que ce que Steph me laissait croire, mais je souris en pensant qu'il s'était inquiété pour moi. J'étais crevée, mais heureuse. J'avais complètement oublié mes mésaventures précédentes pour me concentrer sur cette unique chose : Edward s'intéressait à moi. J'avais quitté la mer d'encre pour voler sur un petit nuage. Pathétique… Je me repris. Je remerciais Steph de s'être occupée de moi. Puis je me repassais le cours de la soirée mentalement. Tout avait commencé avec ce film… J'avais eu l'idée des vampires. Ensuite, des membres de la _Strength&Blood_ m'avaient effrayée, et Jane avait même voulu me faire du mal. Edward était arrivé par magie, et il m'avait sauvé en grognant. Super romantique… Il ne craignait pas les croix, mais il était lié au sang… La preuve étant cette tache rouge sur sa chemise qui m'avait fait perdre connaissance… J'étais trop fragile… Je sombrais dans un sommeil que j'espérais réparateur…

***

Le ciel était rempli de nuages gris et noirs. Ils étaient si bas, je sentais l'orage approcher à grand pas. La fin de journée était particulièrement sombre… Au loin, le premier coup de tonnerre résonna. Je frissonnais et frottais mes bras nus. Je découvris avec horreur que j'étais affublée d'une robe noire et courte, qui cachait à peine le haut de mes cuisses. Pas vraiment le genre d'habit que j'aurais mit pour marcher sur le campus. Ni ou que ce soit d'ailleurs. Cependant, j'avançais sur les chemins de gravier. Je voyais mon but, c'était une grande étendue de pelouse. Des arbres poussaient ici et là. L'air frais me caressait le visage, c'était agréable. J'étais pieds nus sur l'herbe verte, comme si c'était le printemps. Sauf qu'il faisait si sombre que je distinguais à peine le bout de la pelouse.

En regardant autour de moi, j'aperçus Alec, Jane et Démétri. Ils tournaient autour de moi en cercles concentriques. Ils se déplaçaient avec grâce, habileté et rapidité. Leurs habits noirs teintés de rouge flottaient dans l'espace ambiant. Leur chorégraphie aurait été magnifique si elle n'était pas déjà terrifiante. Leurs yeux étaient rouge sang. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau mais qui m'inspirait autant de peur. J'avais arrêté de bouger, et j'essayais de suivre leurs mouvements. Au bout d'un certain temps, ça me donna mal au cœur, et je basculais ma tête vers le sol. Puis je sentis une main soulever mon visage. Alec était si proche. Je voulais lui donner un coup de pied, lui crier de me laisser en paix. Mais rien ne sortit de ma bouche, et lui pencha brusquement ma tête en arrière. Puis, il ouvrit grand sa bouche, dévoilant des canines pointues qui semblaient pressées de me goûter. Ses dents s'approchèrent de mon cou à la manière de Lestat* dans le film que j'avais vu. J'étais tétanisée alors que j'aurais voulu courir. Plus que quelques millimètres… Je fermais les yeux, essayant de me concentrer sur autre chose…

Une voix résonna si fort qu'Alec s'arrêta brusquement :

-Je vous avez dit de ne plus vous approcher d'elle !

Son ténor avait fait trembler mon corps tout entier. D'envie ou de peur ? En tout cas, Alec m'avait lâchée, et avait maintenant rejoint Démétri et Jane, quelques mètres plus loin. Edward s'approcha d'eux avec la grâce qui était spécifique à leur espèce. Il plaça son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Alec et murmura froidement :

-Ne t'avise même pas de penser à elle, je le saurais…

Puis il grogna si fort que mes cheveux se dressèrent sur ma tête. Mes trois ennemis disparurent dans un écran de fumée. Edward s'approcha de moi et me sourit. Je pus alors découvrir ses canines, elles aussi pointues…

Je criais…

Et me réveillais. Steph fut instantanément à mes côtés et me prit la main :

-Bella, ça va pas ? T'as fait un cauchemar ?

J'acquiesçais.

-C'est pas grave va te recoucher Steph.

Elle devait vraiment être encore endormie car elle rejoint son lit sans protester. Je fermais les yeux. Leur pâleur, leur fraicheur, leurs yeux qui changent de couleur, leur rapidité, ils évitent le plein soleil, ils sont liés au sang… _« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_ _»_… Je réalisais enfin le double sens de cette phrase. Il avait pensé à boire du sang, et non pas un coca… Le sang sur son T-Shirt…il avait du se nourrir avant de venir me sauver… Victor vidé de son sang par des membres de la _S&B_… Tout s'emboîtait, et je murmurais mentalement : _Vampires__, ce sont des vampires_…


	12. Chapitre 11 : Disparition

**Chapitre 11 : Disparition**

Après mon cauchemar, je m'étais endormie paisiblement. Le matin, je me sentais même reposée. Il faut dire que je m'étais réveillée à 11heures, ce qui s'était révélé plutôt agréable. Et puis, j'avais l'impression d'avoir résolu un de mes problèmes : Edward était un vampire. J'attendrai sa confirmation, mais au moins ça ne me tracassait plus.

Je me trouvais étonnamment calme pour quelqu'un qui venait de découvrir son secret. Ca aurait dû me terrifier non ? Cependant, j'étais incapable de ressentir la moindre peur envers Edward. Sa beauté, sa personnalité enfouie au fond de lui…je n'avais pas envie de renoncer à ce garçon à cause de ce qu'il pouvait être. En fait, c'était bien ça : peu importe ce qu'il était, je tenais à lui. J'étais soulagée d'en arriver à cette conclusion. Je le désirais tel qu'il était.

Rassurée sur ma position vis-à-vis d'Edward, je pensais ensuite aux trois membres de la _Strength &_ _Blood _que je connaissais. Eux aussi étaient des vampires. Est-ce que je voulais les fréquenter ? Pas du tout. J'étais maintenant en accord avec moi-même. Je me levais le cœur léger.

Steph lisait dans la salle de bain pour ne pas me réveiller. Lorsqu'elle m'entendit, elle me rejoint et on prit notre petit déjeuner tranquillement.

-Rien de prévu aujourd'hui Bella ?

-Je ne crois pas. Un peu de boulot et de la lecture. Et toi ?

-Jogging ce matin. Je ne te demande pas de venir évidemment. Mais par contre ce soir il y a une soirée au BDE. Tu m'accompagneras hein ?

Je me perdis dans la contemplation de mon chocolat chaud.

-Bella ?

Je rougis en répondant :

-Je ne sais pas danser.

Steph explosa de rire.

-On ne te demande pas de danser, il y a des tables et des chaises.

-Oui mais si vous dansez tous, je serai seule.

Imparable ? Pas avec Steph…

-Ca, ça m'étonnerait. Bon tu viens ou pas ?

J'aurais dû réagir, mais sur le coup je ne relevais pas que je ne serai pas la seule à rester assise.

-Je ne veux pas venir Steph…

-Tu ne vas pas te morfondre toute la soirée en pensant à ton prince charmant ?

-Euh… non ?

Je n'en étais pas convaincue moi-même. C'était mon premier week-end seule, qu'est ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ce samedi soir ? Je devais voir Edward demain, il n'avait rien précisé pour aujourd'hui. Il avait sûrement d'autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de moi. Je ne perdais rien à essayer de passer une soirée avec les autres. Même si je savais que je n'allais pas apprécier…

-OK Steph, mais c'est bien pour toi…

Elle me sourit tout fièrement. J'appelais Alizée pour la mettre au courant tandis que Steph prévenait Mike, Julie, Anaïs et … Rose. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge à la pensée de cette soirée, mais la journée se déroula tranquillement.

***

- Dépêche-toi Bella !

Il était 21heures, et je traînais dans la salle de bain, essayant de repousser le plus possible l'échéance de la soirée. Je dévisageais une dernière fois le reflet dans le miroir. J'avais opté pour un léger maquillage mettant en valeur mes yeux chocolat et un peu de gloss. J'avais hésité pour le rouge à lèvres, mais ça aurait trop fait ressortir la pâleur de ma peau. Au moins, on voyait que je m'étais préparée. J'avais mis un pantalon noir et souple, et un haut blanc sans manche moulant. J'étais presque belle. N'ayant plus rien à faire dans la salle de bain, je rejoignis Steph. Rectification, je n'étais pas belle. Son pantalon noir à elle montrait parfaitement ses courbes harmonieuses, et son haut rose pâle décolleté embellissait son teint hâlé. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux noirs qui se répandaient agréablement derrière son cou. Alizée attendait avec elle, vêtue d'une robe bustier noire à ceinture blanche. Elle était la plus féminine d'entre nous malgré ses cheveux courts en bataille.

Nous avons retrouvé Mike et les filles dans la chambre de Rose. Le seul homme du groupe portait une chemise bleu nuit fort élégante, assortie à son jean. Il me salua chaleureusement en me prenant dans ses bras. Je me dégageais discrètement mais il ne semblait pas affecté. Mike était toujours souriant et amical, et sa façon de me saluer était peut être tout à fait normale… Je devais arrêter de me sentir mal en sa présence. Julie et Anaïs avaient opté pour l'ensemble jean et haut noir, décolleté également. Rose nous écrasait tous. Evidemment. C'était la seule fille de ma connaissance qui portait aussi facilement des pantalons blancs ultras moulants. Pour le haut, elle avait opté pour une tunique pourpre, assortie à ses talons hauts. J'admirais le fait qu'elle compte danser avec ça aux pieds.

Cependant, une fois arrivée à destination, je me rendis compte de ma méprise. Après avoir salué une tonne de gens –je fus présentée à une cinquantaine de personnes-, Mike, Julie, Anaïs et Steph partirent danser. Alizée également, en me présentant un sourire d'excuse. Ainsi, à ma grande surprise, je me retrouvais seule avec Rose. Nous traversâmes la salle bondée pour trouver les chaises. Je m'assis. Rose se posa à côté de moi en silence. La soirée allait être longue…

***

C'était ma première soirée étudiante, et pour le moment, ce n'était pas une réussite. J'étais l'une des rares à être assise, les autres se balançaient tous au rythme de la musique. Je n'aimais pas ce genre de musique, je trouvais que ce n'était que du bruit sans mélodie. Cependant, ce n'était pas non plus désagréable. Juste pas mon genre. Ceux qui ne dansaient pas avaient tous un verre plein à la main. J'étais persuadée de ne pas être une étudiante normale : je n'aimais pas l'excès d'alcool. Mais c'était comme la musique, ça ne me dérangeait pas réellement.

Après avoir observé Anaïs qui flirtait avec des inconnus et Julie qui dansait seule, j'avais longtemps espionné Steph et Mike. Leur relation semblait ambigüe. Ils dansaient exclusivement ensemble mais ne se touchaient pas comme le ferait un vrai couple. Etonnant car Mike saluait toutes les filles, leur faisait des clins d'œil et les embrassait sur les joues. Mais il restait avec Steph. Alizée semblait bien s'amuser, peu importait son partenaire. Puis je pris conscience de Rose, qui, elle, me contemplait depuis le début. C'était très désagréable, je détestais être le centre de l'attention. J'essayais de me débarrasser d'elle en criant à cause de la musique :

- Tu ne vas pas danser ?

Elle me sourit timidement, chose étonnante. Puis elle baissa la tête, ramena ses cheveux sur le côté droit et commença à les lisser avec ses doigts, comme un geste compulsif. Avant que je comprenne ce qu'il se passait, elle parla :

-Ben… je sais pas danser… et puis … j'ai peur qu'on me regarde… que les gens me voient… tout ça… imagine qu'ils se rendent comptent que j'existe !

Je lui fis des yeux énormes. Elle se moquait de moi ! Steph m'avait prévenu, elle aimait imiter les gens. La ressemblance était trop parfaite. J'avais l'impression de m'avoir face à moi, en plus belle évidemment. Je n'avais pas assez d'égo pour m'offusquer de son petit jeu.

-Chacun ses problèmes. Toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne danses pas.

-Sincèrement ?

Je hochais la tête.

-Tu vas me prendre pour une prétentieuse.

Honnêtement, cette discussion me dépassait. Rose était toujours la même, avec son petit air hautain. Mais elle me parlait, et elle ne dansait pas plus que moi. Je ne voulais pas perdre cette chance qu'elle arrête de me faire la gueule.

-Promis. Je ne te prendrai pas pour ce que tu es…

Ok, j'étais peut être un peu rancunière, mais elle l'avait bien cherché quand même. Et puis cela semblait lui convenir puisqu'elle rigola avant de me répondre :

-Je ne veux pas que le moindre mec ici ait un tout petit espoir de commencer quelque chose avec moi. Donc je ne danse avec personne, comme ça tout le monde est fixé.

-Je croyais que tu sortais avec plein de mecs…

-Il faut faire la différence entre ce que les gens disent et leurs actes Bella.

Puis elle se détourna et contempla les danseurs. Il ne me restait plus qu'à méditer sur ses paroles.

***

Je pris vite conscience que Rose avait raison. Dans la demi-heure qui suivit notre petite discussion, elle repoussa une dizaine de garçons. J'étais impressionnée. Ils étaient vraiment mignons pour la plupart, et je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle les rejette. Elle était plus responsable que ce que je pensais finalement.

Je me demandais cependant ce qu'elle dirait si le garçon qui la fixait depuis le début viendrait l'accoster. Elle ne l'avait pas vu ou alors elle faisait semblant. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas : je la voyais bien ignorant le seul garçon susceptible de l'intéresser. Lui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il était adossé au mur, à l'opposé de la salle. Il était grand et imposant, et ne dansait pas. Non, il se contentait de fixer Rose. Il avait un pantalon blanc très large et une chemise noire. Il était pâle avec des cheveux bruns coupés très courts. Ca le rendait encore plus imposant. Sa masse musculaire devait être impressionnante. Enfin, il se décida à bouger.

Lorsqu'il traversa la salle, les gens s'écartèrent devant lui, légèrement effrayés par sa carrure. Enfin, il s'arrêta devant nous. Persuadée qu'il s'adresserait à Rose, je regardais ailleurs. Je fus donc étonnée d'entendre sa voix bourrue prononcer mon prénom :

-Bella, je peux t'emprunter ton amie ?

***

En temps normal, j'aurais répondu '_ce n'est pas mon amie'_. Mais là, j'étais trop éberluée par le fait qu'il me connaisse. Rose fût plus rapide que moi, et demanda au colosse d'un air dégoûté :

-Tu la connais ?

Elle semblait jalouse qu'il connaisse mon prénom et pas le sien. Ceci dit, je ne savais pas plus qu'elle d'où il tenait cette information.

-Edward m'a parlé d'elle, et j'ai entendu une grande brune la présenter à une petite blonde.

Cette fois ci, je compris avant Rose :

-Donc tu es le frère …

-D'Edward oui. Je m'appelle Emmett, et si ça ne te dérange toujours pas Bella, j'aimerais danser avec ton amie.

-Je ne suis pas sa mère, demande lui directement.

Il la regarda alors et lui sourit comme si elle était la 8ème merveille du monde. Rose ne lui rendit pas son sourire, ou alors si légèrement que je ne le vis pas. Mais elle enleva ses chaussures et me les tendit. Je ne pus qu'accepter de les garder, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. En plus, je jubilais intérieurement : elle ne savait pas danser avec des talons pareils. Puis elle se leva, et le couple le plus extraordinaire de la soirée se retrouva sur la piste de danse. Ils avaient tous les deux une grâce extraordinaire. Ca ne m'étonnait pas de la part de Rose mais Emmett n'avait pas la carrure d'un grand danseur. Enfin ils s'accordaient bien, et puisque Rose avait enfin accepté de danser avec quelqu'un c'est qu'il devait être à sa hauteur. Alizée me rejoint légèrement paniquée :

-Pourquoi Rose a-t-elle accepté de danser avec ce type ?

-Tu le connais ?

-Non, mais je ne le sens pas.

-C'est le frère d'Edward.

-Raison de plus.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, Edward n'avait jamais rien fait de mal, il m'avait même sauvée la nuit dernière. Sans me laisser le temps de poser des questions, elle partit dans la foule de danseurs. Mais elle semblait préoccupée, et je voyais qu'elle ne quittait pas Rose des yeux. Au moins, Rose aurait un ange gardien pour la soirée… En attendant, je me demandais ce qu'Alizée pouvait bien savoir d'Edward et sa famille. Elle n'était pas à la soirée vampires et ne les connaissais pas. Mais elle m'avait déjà conseillé de ne pas fréquenter Alec. Donc elle savait quelque chose. Je me promis de lui en parler. Puis Steph et Mike me rejoignirent, et Steph fit les gros yeux en apercevant son amie aux bras d'Emmett :

-Wahou ! Rose danse !

Steph était encore plus en forme que d'habitude, sûrement à cause de l'ambiance et de l'alcool. Elle était dans son élément. Je lui précisai :

-Oui, avec le frère d'Edward.

-Sans rire ?

-Juré !

Mike et Steph restèrent perplexes mais n'ajoutèrent rien de plus. Ils burent une bière, et essayèrent de m'en faire boire une. Mais l'odeur me repoussait. Je préférais un kir. C'était alcoolisé mais agréable à boire, ainsi je ne me sentais pas exclue. Puis la musique les attira plus que moi et ils me laissèrent seule.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Anaïs de venir me retrouver. Elle but une vodka orange, tandis que je prenais du ponch pour ne pas la laisser boire seule. Elle me demanda si j'avais aperçu Julie. Je répondis par la négative, j'avais perdu Julie de vue depuis qu'Emmett avait invité Rose à danser. Anaïs se montra aussi étonnée que les autres en voyant Rose au bras d'un cavalier, et je dus conclure que ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai, elle ne dansait avec personne. Cet Emmett avait bien de la chance.

La soirée s'écoulait, et je m'ennuyais de plus en plus. Je ne comptais plus boire, un verre de plus aurait été un verre de trop. Je décidais donc de rentrer. Je fis un signe à Steph et Mike pour le leur signaler. Ils vinrent vers moi et essayèrent de me faire danser pour éviter que je parte. Pure perte car j'étais décidée à retourner à la chambre.

-Je rentre avec toi alors Bella, le campus n'est pas forcément sûr la nuit.

Je haussais les épaules pour faire comprendre à Steph qu'elle faisait comme elle voulait. Mike proposa de se joindre à nous. Nous décidâmes alors de prévenir Rose de notre départ. Elle n'était plus sur la piste de danse, et j'avais toujours ses chaussures. A ce moment là, Anaïs arriva complètement paniquée :

-Je n'arrive vraiment pas à trouver Julie ! Vous ne l'avez pas vue ?

Nous avons tous secoué la tête. Apparemment, il n'était pas habituel que le groupe d'ami rentre de manière séparée. Autrement dit, qu'un membre manque à l'appel était inquiétant. Surtout que là, il en manquait trois.

-Alizée surveillait Rose tout à l'heure, je ne pense pas qu'il leur soit arrivé quoique ce soit.

Mes paroles rassurèrent tout le monde sur le sort de Rose. Mais on ne savait pas où était Julie. Nous avons tous traversé la salle, cherché dans les toilettes, même ceux pour hommes, mais pas une seule trace de notre amie. Steph faisait marcher son cercle de relation, et très vite dans toute la salle la phrase suivante fusait :

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Julie ? C'est une grande blonde en jean et top noir.

Mais personne ne savait répondre. Nous sommes sortis de la salle un peu paniqués. Une fois dehors, nous avons fait le tour du bâtiment en courant et criant son prénom, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Julie. Un groupe complètement soul avait cru apercevoir deux blondes partir avec un garçon brun. Mais on ne pouvait guère porter de crédibilité à leur témoignage, ils étaient incapables de tenir debout.

Il était un peu plus de minuit. Et nous étions là en cercle, Mike, Anaïs, Steph et moi, à se demander ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir faire. Après tout, Julie avait peut être juste craqué pour un garçon, elle avait le droit de vivre sa vie. Mais Steph était vraiment stressée, et si elle trouvait ça anormal, je ne pouvais qu'être inquiète. Julie était mignonne, et il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi seule sur ce campus. Il était hors de question qu'on se sépare, et on voulait toutes rester auprès de Mike. Il prenait son rôle de protecteur très au sérieux et nous réconfortait gentiment. Mais il ne savait pas plus que nous ce que nous devions faire. On a donc ratissé le campus, tous les quatre, en quête de Julie. Nous avons commencé par suivre les chemins déjà tracés, sans nous éloigner des quelques lumières qui éclairaient le campus. Les graviers crissaient sous nos pieds, et on entendait que ce bruit dans le lourd silence de la nuit.

Nous n'avions pas de veste, alors que le froid était saisissant. Mes dents claquaient, et j'avais l'impression que tout le monde s'en rendait compte. Mais personne ne disait rien, car ils étaient trop occupés à penser à Julie. Chacun de nous devait imaginer le pire des scénarios. Pour ma part, j'espérais qu'elle ne soit pas tombée sur un membre de la _Strength & Blood. _

-Je suis fatiguée.

Steph avait parlé comme pour elle-même, mais j'avais senti quelque chose dans sa voix. Son ton si las m'assurait de son désespoir. Et je savais que l'intonation aigüe de sa fin de phrase signifiait qu'elle nous demandait notre avis. Mike lui répondit par d'autres questions, explicites cette fois ci. Il était moins fin que nous, les filles.

-Vous croyez qu'on doit rentrer ? Qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave ?

Je ne savais que penser. Je soupirais bruyamment. Anaïs sanglotait à mes côtés. Steph restait forte mais son visage semblait marqué par la douleur. Revivait-elle des moments difficiles ? Avait-elle cherché Victor de la même manière l'année dernière ? Penser à lui me fis frissonner de peur. On ne pouvait pas abandonner Julie. Mais personne ne nous aiderait, et à quatre, nous ne pouvions pas faire grand-chose vu l'immensité du campus. En vingt minutes, nous avions à peine traversé la moitié de l'université. Julie a 20 ans et est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut. Je demandais :

-Elle a pu rentrer avec un garçon non ?

Ils me dévisagèrent tous étrangement. J'avais raté quelque chose ? Ce fut Anaïs qui me répondit, en rigolant presque :

-Non, Julie préfère les filles.

J'avais eu le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Et pour ma défense, ce n'était pas inscrit sur son visage et elle n'en avait jamais parlé devant moi. Donc elle aurait pu craquer pour une fille et partir avec. Elle se serait d'autant plus cachée que les couples homosexuels ne sont pas toujours vus d'un bon œil, même parmi les étudiants. Steph semblait suivre le même raisonnement :

-Si elle a trouvé quelqu'un, elle serait peut être partie discrètement… Mais elle aurait prévenu l'un d'entre nous non ?

Ils ont tous hoché la tête. C'était louche, mais nous ne pouvions plus rien faire.

-Allez, on rentre les filles, on se fait du mal là.

Mike avait prit la décision qu'aucune des filles ne voulait prendre, par peur de culpabiliser plus tard. Et puis, même s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à Julie, nous ne tiendrons pas rigueur à Mike, il le savait. Nous nous sommes donc dirigés d'un pas lourd vers nos résidences. Mike nous a d'abord raccompagnés à la 2. Une fois dans le hall, des cris nous ont fait sursauter :

-Ca ne te concerne pas !

-Je te protégeais ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pouvait te faire !

-Ah oui ? Et tu t'y connais beaucoup en garçons toi peut être ?

-Ce type aurait pu te faire mal !

**

* * *

**

**BDE = Bureau des étudiants.**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Vision

**Chapitre 12 : Vision**

_-Ca ne te concerne pas !  
-Je te protégeais ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pouvait te faire !  
-Ah oui ? Et tu t'y connais beaucoup en garçons toi peut être ?  
-Ce type aurait pu te faire mal !_

Steph fut la première à réagir en criant :

-Ho les filles on se calme !

Aussitôt, Rose et Alizée arrêtèrent de crier. Elles nous dévisagèrent avec haine, comme si elles nous en voulaient de les avoir interrompues. Elles étaient toutes les deux rouges à force de crier. Je n'arrivais pas à cerner la raison de leur dispute.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Cette abrutie a cassé mon coup ! D'abord toi qui se prend Edward et ensuite Alizée qui m'empêche de sortir avec Emmett…VOUS FAITES CHIER LES FILLES !

Rose est énervée aurait été un euphémisme. Elle aurait tué Alizée si son regard en avait la capacité. Visiblement, elle haïssait mon amie. Je ne relevais pas le fait que, soi-disant, j'avais pris Edward… Puis je me rapprochais d'Alizée et lui demandait calmement son point de vue.

-J'ai suivi Rose et ce type. S'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches je ne serais jamais intervenue. Il la pelotait de partout et je n'ai rien dit je te signale !

Sa dernière phrase s'adressait à Rose. Cette dernière ne rougit pas et ajouta calmement :

-Ca ne te concerne toujours pas.

-En effet, c'est pourquoi je n'ai rien dit. Mais quand vous êtes arrivés ici, il t'a plaquée contre le mur –ne me contredis pas- et il allait te …

-M'embrasser. Il allait m'embrasser et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'étais consentante.

Une voix grave nous interrompit :

-Franchement on s'en fout qu'elle soit consentante ! Allez régler vos problèmes ailleurs !

Ou-oups. Nous étions au beau milieu du hall, et les cris de Rose et Alizée avaient sûrement réveillé une partie de la résidence. Le gars qui nous l'avait fait remarqué se tenait à moitié nu dans le couloir, et apparemment ça ne lui avait pas plu de se faire réveiller en pleine nuit. Rose lui répondit du tac-au-tac :

- Toi le puceau, on t'a pas sonné !

-Mais…

-Quand on sort pas le samedi soir, c'est qu'on n'a pas de vie alors tais-toi.

Ce n'était pas dit de manière très élégante, mais il repartit tête baissée. Steph posa ses mains sur les épaules de Rose pour la calmer :

-Il a raison, allons dans notre chambre.

***

Les escaliers furent montés en silence. Mais une fois dans la chambre, la dispute reprit :

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de te mêler de ça !

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il allait te faire !

J'interrompis les deux filles :

-Alizée, est-ce que toi tu sais ce qu'il allait lui faire ?

-Je n'arrive pas bien à cerner, tant qu'il est là c'est ... flou. Mais en tout cas après je vois Rose dans un sale état.

Je restais interloquée et dévisageais les autres. Rose n'affichait que de la haine et était incapable de réfléchir aux paroles d'Alizée. Anaïs et Mike échangeait un regard qui semblait signifier ''_elle est complètement folle''_. Seule Steph semblait compatir et comprendre Alizée. Personnellement, j'étais larguée…

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Laisse tomber Bella. Je ne sentais pas ce mec c'est tout.

Mike ajouta, toujours en finesse :

-Tu crois qu'il l'aurait violée ?

Anaïs hoqueta. Je crois qu'il venait de lui rappeler qu'on n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Julie. Enfin pour le moment, nous avions une autre affaire à régler.

-Non je ne crois pas. Il lui aurait fait du mal par contre.

-Comment tu sais ?

Steph prit sa défense, ce qui m'étonna.

-C'est une intuition, ça arrive. Et donc tu l'as empêchée d'embrasser Emmett ?

Que quelqu'un ai osé interrompre les ébats de Rose semblait l'amuser. Pourtant je ne trouvais pas ça drôle. Steph avait changé de sujet uniquement pour ne pas déranger Alizée. Je me sentais exclue, et j'étais décidée à ne pas laisser passer ça. Mais Alizée répondit alors que j'ouvrais à peine la bouche :

-Oui j'ai allumé la lumière du hall et j'ai fait semblant d'être là par hasard.

-Tu parles. Tu nous espionnais depuis qu'on dansait.

La rancœur entre les deux filles allait durer un certain temps.

-N'empêche qu'Emmett est parti instantanément. Il n'en avait rien à faire de toi !

Rose se mit à bouder. Je crois que la phrase d'Alizée l'avait blessée plus que n'importe quoi ce soir. Un silence pesant tomba sur la chambre. Anaïs le brisa d'une voix faible :

-Je vais dans la chambre pour voir si Julie y est.

Evidemment qu'elle n'y était pas, on venait de passer devant, mais Anaïs partit en courant. Mike déclara qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici et partit. Rose le suivit sans un mot, elle en avait finit avec nous.

***

**ROSE POV**

Je ne détestais pas vraiment Bella et Alizée. Mais la première m'avait pris mon amie, et la deuxième m'avait empêché de conclure. Evidemment, Bella n'avait pas choisi d'être dans la chambre de Steph, mais dés le premier jour, le courant était bien passé entre elles. Et j'avais une fois de plus l'impression de devenir la cruche, belle et superficielle que Steph avait occultée pour une copine timide et gentille. C'était toujours comme ça avec mes amies, je les fais bien rire, on s'entend super bien, mais dés qu'il y a le moindre souci, dés qu'il faut aborder un sujet sérieux, personne ne me fait confiance. Je les détestais tous, et j'en devenais aigrie. J'ai toujours été la bonne copine, la blonde quoi ! Un jour, je me vengerai… ou je trouverai la bonne amie.

Et puis Alizée qui avait débarqué ce soir, en pleine séance de pelotage. Je lui aurais bien foutu des claques à celle là. J'étais légèrement en manque de sexe, Emmett a débarqué sur un plateau, et l'autre vient fourrer son nez dedans ! Et puis, même si ça n'avait pas été sexuel, j'aimais bien Emmett. Son corps me rassurait, et il me faisait rire. Au moins, il pouvait m'apporter l'affection que personne d'autre ne me donnait. Mais ça tout le monde s'en foutait ! Par contre, cette Alizée s'était permit de me surveiller, comme si mon sort l'intéressait. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle se souciait de moi. Elle croit sûrement que je suis une fille facile et dans sa sainteté elle essaye de me remettre sur le droit chemin… Je déteste les saintes-nitouches.

Mike était sorti avant moi de la chambre de Steph et Bella, mais Alizée était encore dedans. Evidemment ! Maintenant, le club des trois était formé, et personne ne voulait plus de Rose. Jalouse, j'allais écouter à leur porte.

*******

**BELLA POV**

Il ne restait plus qu'Alizée qui me fit un petit sourire et se retourna pour partir.

-Toi, tu restes.

Elle s'arrêta instantanément. Je n'avais pas voulu être blessante mais mon ton était sec.

-Pardon ?

Je me radoucis pour lui demander :

-Restes, s'il te plaît. Explique-moi ce que tu as voulu dire tout à l'heure.

-A quel moment ?

Elle jouait les innocentes, mais je savais qu'elle me comprenait parfaitement. Steph ouvrit la bouche mais je ne lui laisser par le temps de parler. Je pointais mon index vers elle en menaçant :

- Tu ne l'aides pas cette fois ci !

Je crois que j'étais réellement énervée contre elles. C'était la première fois que j'avais des amies comme ça, et je me sentais blessée par leur entente secrète. Steph eut la bonne idée de refermer la bouche, et la mauvaise de lancer un regard de soutien à Alizée.

-Je vois des choses.

Je m'assis sur mon lit. Isabella Marie Swan, reste calme. Essaye de faire marcher ton cerveau. Mais j'avais beau me concentrer de toutes mes forces, je ne comprenais pas. Peut être un effet combiné de la fatigue et de l'alcool. Ou peut être que c'était simplement incompréhensible.

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer ça ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Si tu compte me juger, autant que tu ne saches pas.

-Je ne veux pas te juger, je veux te comprendre. Tu sais des choses sur Edward, sa famille, la _Strength & Blood_ alors que tu ne les connais pas ! Explique-moi.

-Je vois des choses.

-Tu l'as déjà dit.

-Je ne peux pas mieux expliquer. Ce soir, quand j'ai vu Rose et Emmett danser, j'ai eu … une vision si tu préfère.

-Une vision ?

Elle acquiesça. J'avais donc bien entendu. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Je cherchais de l'aide du côté de chez Steph, mais elle ne me regardait pas. Je crois qu'elle m'en voulait un peu de l'avoir remballé avec si peu de manières. Je m'excuserai plus tard. Là, je devais m'occuper d'Alizée.

-Tu es sérieuse ?

-Si tu ne me crois pas, ne me demande pas.

J'apprenais quelque chose sur mon amie, c'est qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on mette sa parole en doute. Alizée ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais quand elle le faisait, c'était toujours utile et sincère. Je décidais d'apaiser l'atmosphère :

-Ok ok je te crois. Tu as vu quoi ?

-J'ai vu Rose dans un sale état. Au début, j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle était morte dans ma vision. Elle était toute pâle et ses habits étaient pleins de sang. Et puis j'ai vu qu'elle avait des bleus de partout et des marques rouges à certains endroits.

-Et alors ? Tu crois que ça aurait vraiment eu lieu si tu n'avais pas été là ?

-Je ne peux pas en être sûre à 100%. Mais en tout cas il m'arrive de voir des choses qui se passent … après.

Steph murmura la question que j'avais sur le bout des lèvres :

-Tu peux voir le futur ?

-Le futur choisit de se laisser voir, ce n'est pas pareil. Je n'ai aucun contrôle, ça peut arriver à tout moment. Généralement quand les gens se décident.

Je restais bouche bée. J'étais fatiguée, et je ne savais pas si je devais la croire ou pas. En même temps, ce matin même j'avais accepté l'existence de vampires. Alizée pouvait bien voir ce qu'elle voulait après ça. Je cherchais Steph du regard et lui demandais :

-Tu la crois ?

-Oui.

Alors je fus convaincue. Il ne m'en fallait peut être pas beaucoup, mais je n'avais aucun risque à la croire ce soir. J'apprendrais bien tôt ou tard l'exactitude de ses paroles. Et puis j'étais fatiguée, il était 2h du matin, et j'avais la flemme de réfléchir plus que ça.

-OK. Merci de ta franchise Alizée. Et tu vois je te juge pas !

Elle me sourit.

-Est ce que je peux aller dormir maintenant maman Bella ?

Je souris et la laissai partir. Sa chambre se trouvait un étage plus bas, donc elle n'avait même pas besoin que quelqu'un l'accompagne. Je me retrouvais alors seule avec Steph. Ma colocataire, pour une fois, ne rigolait pas vraiment. J'avais le cœur léger qu'Alizée m'ait confié son secret, je n'en voulais plus à Steph de l'avoir aidée :

- Excuse-moi Steph.

-Pour quoi ?

-Tout à l'heure je t'ai parlé trop brusquement.

Elle me sourit gentiment tandis qu'elle renvoyait ses longs cheveux noirs à l'arrière, me dégageant son visage. Elle semblait si lasse et fatiguée… Ce n'était pas normal.

-C'est rien Bella. Mais elle aurait pu choisir de ne rien te dire. Tu ne peux pas forcer les gens à se confier à toi.

-C'est sûr. Mais je ne pensais pas du tout à un truc aussi important. Et j'avoue que je n'aurais jamais pu comprendre Alizée si elle ne me l'avait pas dit. Elle n'avait pas à interrompre Rose juste par intuition…

-Hmm.

Je pris ça pour un oui.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Steph ?

-Tu as bien écouté ce qu'a dit Alizée ?

-Oui…il me semble.

-Tu te rappelle la description qu'elle a donnée de Rose dans sa vision ?

Je hochai la tête, peu désireuse d'employer des mots si ce n'était pas nécessaire.

-Devine dans quel état on a retrouvé Victor l'an passé…


	14. Chapitre 13 : Petit mot

**Chapitre 13 : Petit mot**

_-Tu te rappelle la description qu'elle a donnée de Rose dans sa vision ?  
__Je hochai la tête, peu désireuse d'employer des mots si ce n'était pas nécessaire._  
_-Devine dans quel état on a retrouvé Victor l'an passé…_

**Steph POV**

Ca ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ? J'avais cru Alizée sur le champ pour deux raisons. La première était que je la comprenais, car j'avais moi aussi ce genre de sensations. Dans mon cas, ce n'est pas des visions mais des pressentiments. Des intuitions sur les relations entre les gens, comme le lien que je vois entre Bella et Edward.

Mais surtout, je n'avais pas douté d'Alizée une seule seconde car la description qu'elle avait donnée de Rose était bien trop précise pour être inventée. Bien trop réaliste. Elle avait rouvert ma cicatrice Victor. J'aime bien donner des noms à ce qui me fait souffrir. Sauf que là, Victor était mon ancien copain. Et je serais encore avec lui si de sombres étudiants n'avaient pas décidé de le supprimer. Pourquoi avait-on tué Vic ? Personne n'était plus gentil que lui, plus drôle. Tout le monde l'appréciait, mais tout le monde l'avait vite oublié. Sauf moi. Je ressassais encore et encore son prénom dans ma tête, et son visage hantait mes nuits. Lorsque j'allais trop mal, j'offrais mon corps à Mike pour prendre du bon temps, et oublier. Tu parles ! Je n'arrivais pas à me reconstruire.

J'aimais bien Bella, car elle était timide mais forte, et avec elle je pouvais parfois me laisser aller. Elle était la seule à savoir que j'étais encore traumatisée par ce qui c'était passé. Je ne saurais jamais réellement toute l'histoire, mais Vic était mort, on l'avait frappé, on lui avait arraché de la chair à de nombreux endroits, et on l'avait vidé de son sang. Il était impossible de deviner qu'est ce qui l'avait attaqué, ni pourquoi. Il y a des choses que je ne comprendrais jamais. Je frissonnais tandis que Bella devait essayer d'imaginer ce que moi j'avais vu.

***  
****

**Bella POV**

Je restais quelques secondes sans respirer, la bouche ouverte, incapable de donner un sens aux paroles de Steph. Mon amie s'était allongée sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Son visage crispé m'indiquait qu'elle s'empêchait de pleurer. Puis mon cerveau fut de nouveau irrigué, et je pus m'imaginer Victor. Je n'avais aperçu son visage qu'une petite minute sur internet, mais j'étais choquée par ce qu'il avait dû endurer. J'essayais de superpose sa tête avec du sang et des bleus… Il avait dû être retrouvé dans un sale état, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Et Alizée qui avait vu Rose de la même manière…

-Tu crois qu'Emmett ferait la même chose à Rose ?

-J'en sais rien. Mais si Alizée a empêché ça d'arriver, la colère de Rose est un prix bien faible à payer.

Evidemment. Je repensais à mes découvertes du matin. Edward était un vampire, donc Emmett pouvait bien en être un lui aussi. J'avais était plus impressionnée par sa musculature que par sa pâleur, et j'étais incapable de me souvenir s'il avait montré une capacité particulière, à part la danse. Je me demandais si je devais parler à Steph de tout ça. Mais elle allait me prendre pour une folle. L'existence de vampires me facilitait les choses car ça rendait plausible tout le surnaturel. D'une part, ça expliquait qu'Alizée puisse avoir un quelconque pouvoir. D'autre part, ça pouvait donner une explication à sa vision, et à l'état dans lequel Victor avait été retrouvé.

-Tu penses à quoi Bella ?

-Rien de spécial. J'essaye de comprendre.

Je détestais mentir, même par omission. Mais je ne pouvais pas avouer de manière décente à Steph que je pensais à des vampires. Comme à son habitude, Steph me pris de court :

-Edward vient demain soir pour bosser avec toi non ?

J'acquiesçai, incapable de deviner ce qu'elle avait en tête.

-J'ai quelques questions à lui poser…

Son regard fixait le plafond, et elle me faisait peur. On aurait dit un flic qui comptait faire parler quelqu'un, à n'importe quel prix. Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'est qu'au fond de moi, je voulais protéger Edward –comme s'il avait besoin de moi !-. Je me rendais compte que mon attirance pour lui était plus forte que mon amitié pour Steph. Et c'est en pensant à lui que je m'endormis…

***  
****

Le réveil, à midi, ne fut pas calme du tout : on tambourinait à notre porte. Steph se leva rapidement et ouvrit à notre visiteur, simplement vêtue d'une nuisette en dentelle noire. Parfois, je ne la comprends pas du tout. Heureusement pour elle, c'était Anaïs. Cette dernière rentra comme une furie dans la chambre et se mit à pleurer comme une madeleine. Steph la fit s'asseoir délicatement sur le lit et essaya de la faire parler. Mais Anaïs pleurait encore et encore, incapable de s'arrêter. Enfin à un moment elle nous tendit un petit papier. Steph le déplia, pâlît et me le tendit. L'écriture était fine et agréable, mais son contenu était terrifiant : « Envoie Bella nous parler si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur à ton amie… » En guise de signature, une tache de sang ornait le bord inférieur droit du papier. Au milieu de cette tache on pouvait apercevoir, immaculé, le sigle S&B. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de réaliser qu'Anaïs me pointait d'un doigt accusateur :

-C'est quoi cette histoire hein ? Qui veut te parler ?

Elle était proche de l'hystérie et sa voix était entrecoupée de pleurs. Si je n'avais pas été aussi concernée par ce qui se passait, j'aurais eu pitié d'elle.

-Des gens de ma classe.

Je n'avais pas hésité quant à l'identité de l'expéditeur. Alec et ses amis sans aucun doute possible. Restait à savoir pourquoi ils voulaient me parler, et comment j'allais pouvoir les rencontrer. Car il était évident que je n'allais pas laisser Julie périr à cause de moi.

-J'irai leur parler Anaïs je te le promets.

Elle se calma tandis que Steph la berçait doucement. En même temps, celle ci me jeta un regard noir que je ne compris pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'agresse verbalement :

-Tu vas te jeter dans leurs bras ? Tu vas rajouter une victime à la liste c'est ça ?

-Si j'y vais, ils relâcheront Julie.

-C'est ça, et tu crois toujours au père Noël ?

Steph pouvait être blessante lorsqu'elle le voulait. Evidemment, c'était une fois de plus pour me protéger, mais elle n'avait pas à me considérer comme une enfant.

-Et toi, tu vas les laisser blesser Julie ?

-Je pense juste que c'est déjà fait.

-Tu n'en sais rien !

-On n'a qu'à demander à Alizée si elle a vu quelque chose.

Je n'avais plus rien à dire, nous sommes allées rejoindre Alizée. Sa chambre était conçue pour une seule personne, et nous ne savions pas trop où nous asseoir. Steph allongea Anaïs sur le lit, cette dernière toujours en état de choc. Je crois qu'elle s'imaginait trop de choses, donc aucune ne collerait avec la réalité. Alizée prit la chaise qui faisait face au bureau. Je restai debout et la questionnai :

-As-tu vu quelque chose à propos de Julie ?

Elle soupira.

-Je ne commande rien Bella. Et je n'ai rien vu.

-Donc ils ne comptent rien lui faire pour le moment.

-Ou je ne suis pas assez douée pour percevoir son avenir.

Steph la poussa à continuer d'un regard encourageant et interrogatif.

-Quand il se passe quelque chose tout prêt de moi, j'arrive à voir. Comme hier avec Rose, ou Bella le premier jour avec Edward. Mais …

-Quoi ?

Elle rougit.

-Je t'ai vue en train de travailler avec Edward. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent…au début.

Ce fût à mon tour de rougir. Sa phrase m'avait ouverte à des idées que je n'avais auparavant jamais imaginées.

-On s'en fout de Bella, continue.

Rose et son habituelle bienveillance à mon égard étaient rentrées dans la chambre… Alizée me sourit et reprit la parole :

-Mais quand c'est quelqu'un que je ne connais pas trop, et qui se tient si loin de moi, j'ai du mal. Au plus je connais quelqu'un, au moins j'ai besoin d'être prêt de lui pour voir. Je pense que c'est une question d'habitude et de concentration. Bref pour Julie, je ne vois rien du tout…

Nous étions toutes consternées, et le silence était interrompu seulement par les sanglots d'Anaïs. Alizée se dépêcha de rajouter, avant que ça ne devienne gênant:

-Mais vu comme je pense à elle en ce moment, j'imagine que je devrais être au courant s'il lui arrive quelque chose.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

L'avantage de Rose, c'est qu'elle ne se laissait pas piétiner par les sentiments. A part sa haine de temps en temps j'imagine. J'étais la seule à pouvoir tenter quelque chose.

-Je vais aller les voir. Je ne peux pas leur laisser Julie.

-C'est trop dangereux.

Au moment où Steph prononça ces paroles, une idée germa dans mon esprit :

-J'irai avec Edward.

Je tendis ma main grande ouverte vers Steph pour l'empêcher de protester.

-D'abord, il saura sûrement où les trouver, alors que moi je n'en ai aucune idée. Ensuite, il me protégera mieux que quiconque ici.

Alizée remplaça Steph :

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? Il est comme les autres.

-Il est sûrement leur semblable, mais absolument pas similaire.

J'avais clos la conversation avec ma phrase philosophique. Ca allait les occuper tout l'après-midi de réfléchir à sa signification. Je les laissais en plan et rejoint ma chambre, pour me faire belle. Se maquiller pour un vampire… pathétique ?

*  
**

A 20h, on frappa à la porte. Steph se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, mais ne laissa pas entrer Edward tout de suite. Comme elle ne parlait pas, ce fut lui qui prit les devants:

-Je viens travailler avec Bella, et si ça ne te plaît pas on ira chez moi.

-Je peux te poser des questions avant ?

-Emmett ne comptait pas faire du mal, intentionnellement, à ton amie.

Et il l'écarta légèrement pour rentrer. Steph était bouche bée, et c'est la première fois que je la voyais perdre une joute verbale. Si le sujet n'avait pas été aussi grave, j'aurais rigolé. Edward était arrivé à mon niveau, et j'avais maintenant tout le loisir de le voir en plus de l'entendre. Jean et T-shirt noir, sobre dans le genre discret. Mais avec lui, rien n'était discret. Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'il arrêterait de me balancer sa beauté en pleine figure. Je me raclai la gorge pour parler :

-Ca te dérange si on ne travaille pas ce soir ?

Il me fit un petit sourire ironique en répondant :

-Mais qui va finir notre dissertation d'économie alors ?

Je recevais le coup sans broncher, je lui avais sorti la même excuse deux jours avant. Je crois qu'on s'en fichait tous les deux de cette fameuse dissertation.

-Il y a des choses plus importantes à régler.

-J'ai cru comprendre.

Steph, qui s'impatientait derrière nous lui demanda :

-Comment fais tu pour savoir ça ?

-Tout le monde ici ne parle que de ça, _'Qui a vu Julie ?' 'Julie a disparu'_…

Son excuse était acceptable, mais je savais qu'elle était fausse. A la manière d'Alizée, il connaissait des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir. Sauf que je voulais être seule avec lui pour lui en parler, pour évoquer sa vraie nature.

-On y va ?

Sans chercher à en savoir plus, il acquiesça et nous laissâmes Steph seule. Une boule se forma dans mon ventre, car je savais que je lui cacherais des choses. Mais elle ne devait pas savoir qu'elle avait affaire à des vampires. Edward me devança jusqu'au hall, où il m'ouvrit la porte –était-il réellement galant ?-. Une fois dehors, il me demanda :

-Et on va où en fait ?

-Tu n'es pas déjà au courant ?

C'était puéril, mais ça eu le mérite de le faire sourire.

- Steph pense qu'on va chez Alec pour sauver Julie. Mais toi, que penses-tu ?

-Tu ne sais pas ce que je pense ?

Il fit non de la tête, comme un enfant prit en défaut.

-Alors comment sais tu ce que penses Steph ?

-Chacun ses talents Bella.

Quand il ne répondait pas à mes questions, il m'exaspérait. Il se donnait toujours un air supérieur pour esquiver mes demandes, et ça ne lui allait pas. En fait si, ça lui allait comme un gant, et je le trouvais vraiment charmant quand il faisait cette moue. Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de le détester aussi pour ça… Je lui montrais le papier que m'avait envoyé la Strength&Blood. Il le lut rapidement, ne parut même pas étonné, et me le rendit en hochant la tête : il avait parfaitement compris l'histoire.

-Edward… ?

-Oui, Bella ?

Cette fois-ci, son visage était attentif à mes moindres paroles.

-J'aimerais qu'on soit franc ce soir, et j'ai besoin de réponses honnêtes à mes questions.

-La franchise risque de te faire fuir.

Il avait dit ça comme s'il le redoutait. Comment pouvait-il croire que je fuirais ? Jamais je ne laisserais filer Edward.

-Je ne pense pas. Et j'ai aussi réellement besoin d'aide pour sauver Julie.

-Commençons par ça alors.

-Tu ne veux pas répondre à mes questions ?

-Pas vraiment non…

Une fois de plus, je sentis les larmes affluer dans mes yeux. Je maudis mon nerf lacrymal. Je m'en voulais d'être aussi sensible à ses paroles. Tout ce qui avait trait à Edward me touchait au plus profond de mon âme. Et ça me faisait peur.

-Tu voulais de la franchise Bella. Je ne veux pas te répondre, mais je le ferai. Occupons nous d'abord de ton amie si tu veux bien.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, et il m'ouvrit la porte passager d'une berline noire qui attendait en bas de la résidence. En y regardant de plus près, je me demandais si sa voiture était une berline ou une sportive. Je n'y connaissais rien en voiture, mais en tout cas ça sentait le luxe à plein nez. Je pénétrais dans un habitacle accueillant et impressionnant. Grâce au volant, je pus enfin savoir quelle voiture conduisait Edward. C'était une Aston Martin, comme le précisait le petit logo ailé argenté. L'intérieur mêlait le noir brillant à des touches de carbone et de daim gris-noir. Le pommeau de vitesse avait des reflets rouges. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre d'habitacle. Edward entra du côté conducteur, ferma la porte, et je le sentis se crisper. Je pensais qu'il avait surmonté son aversion envers moi, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Je soupirais, avec un mélange de tristesse, d'amertume et de joie d'être seule dans un si petit espace avec lui. Malheureusement, une voix rauque me fit prendre conscience de mon erreur :

-Salut Bella.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Récupérer Julie

**Chapitre 14 : récupérer Julie**

_Je soupirais, avec un mélange de tristesse, d'amertume et de joie d'être seule dans un si petit espace avec lui. Malheureusement, une voix rauque me fit prendre conscience de mon erreur :  
__-Salut Bella._

Je me retournai brusquement pour faire face à Emmett et un autre garçon que je ne connaissais pas. Edward fit les présentations :

-Il me semble que tu connais déjà Emmett. Et voici mon autre frère Jasper.

Jasper était fin et blond. Ses cheveux bouclés encadraient son visage à la manière d'un jeune enfant, mais ses traits étaient ceux d'un homme. Et d'un homme qui souffrait apparemment. Je croyais être blessée par l'aversion d'Edward, mais celle de Jasper était infiniment plus marquée. Il ne prit même pas la peine de me saluer. Il était cloué au siège et ses mains se cramponnaient à la banquette arrière. Le bout de ses ongles était blanc à force de se crisper. Son visage alternait entre haine et quelque chose que je ne cernai pas. Sans ces expressions, il aurait été beau, mais là il me faisait peur. Je me tournais vers Edward :

-C'est quoi son problème ?

-Il n'est pas habitué à ta présence.

Je ne me donnais même pas la peine de réfléchir, et lui demandais plutôt d'expliquer la présence de l'Aston Martin et de ses frères :

-Tu savais qu'on n'allait pas travailler ce soir ?

-Alec m'a prévenu également, il était persuadé que tu m'en parlerais de toute façon. Mais c'est toi qu'il veut voir.

***  
****

**Edward POV**

Je me rappelais le coup de téléphone que j'avais reçu dans l'après midi :

-Salut toi,

-Alec…

Je ne supportais plus son air détendu, comme si tout allait pour le mieux entre nous. J'aurais préféré qu'il me haïsse violemment plutôt que d'entendre sa voix doucereuse :

-Pour information, Jane s'amuse actuellement avec une amie de Bella.

Blanc. Au moment où j'allais lui poser des questions, il recommença à parler. Il me connaissait si bien que c'en était frustrant :

-Avant que tu te décides à jouer les héros, je te préviens que c'est à Bella que je veux parler. Si je te vois te pointer sans ta petite protégée, je tue Julie immédiatement. Compris ?

-Oui.

-Alors à tout à l'heure. Bella n'acceptera jamais de venir seule chez moi… Quel dommage !

Heureusement qu'il n'était pas face à moi, sinon mon point aurait sauté sur son visage.

*****

******

**Bella POV**

Je me demandais : ''mais pourquoi il veut me voir moi ?''. Et je laissais le silence s'installer. Emmett le rompit :

-Rose m'en veut ?

J'étais presque choquée par la peur que je ressentais dans la voix bourrue d'Emmett. Un colosse pareil ne devait pas être aussi sensible…

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour l'avoir laissée en plan hier soir. Ton amie Alizée m'a jeté un de ses regards… Elle m'a foutu les jetons !

Je rigolais intérieurement en imaginant la scène. La petite et menue Alizée terrorisant un grand Emmett très costaud…

-Tu t'expliqueras toi-même devant Rose.

-Elle acceptera de me revoir ?

Je haussai les épaules, indécise. Je pensais que oui, mais avec Rose rien n'était moins sûr. Elle semblait placer la barre très haut pour ses prétendants. Et si Emmett lui faisait peur, elle ne daignerait même plus lui accorder un sourire.

-Ca dépend de tes intentions. Si c'est pour lui faire du mal, je ne crois pas.

Emmett rugit à l'arrière de la voiture. Edward me jeta un regard désespéré qui signifiait ''_tu n'aurais pas pu te taire ?'_'. Bella, la reine de la gaffe ! Jasper tenait Emmett par la taille, ce dernier m'aurait sûrement sauté dessus si son frère n'avait pas été là.

-Désolée Emmett.

Il se calma un tout petit peu. J'avançais la seule excuse qui me passa par la tête :

-Je ne sais toujours pas si vous êtes liés à la _Strength & Blood_.

Ce fut Edward qui me répondit.

-Emmett était là pour te surveiller contre la _S&B_ hier soir. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne nous confond pas avec…eux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rétorquer, assez innocemment :

- Il n'aurait pas pu protéger Julie plutôt ?

J'entendis deux voix distinctes à l'arrière : Jasper qui rigolait en disant que son frère adoré avait été distrait par une jolie blonde, et Emmett qui demandait à Edward s'il avait le droit d'étrangler sa copine –moi en l'occurrence-. Edward secoua la tête, désespéré par nous trois, et me demanda d'arrêter de faire culpabiliser son frère. Puis il coupa le moteur de la voiture. Nous n'avions pas roulé longtemps, donc nous n'étions pas loin de l'université. Nous nous trouvions dans un quartier résidentiel. De petites maisons s'étendaient de part et d'autres de la rue. Au bout, je voyais un parc qui devait sûrement appartenir au campus.

-Comment tu sais qu'ils habitent ici ?

Il me sourit tristement.

-Secret de famille…

C'était comme d'habitude incompréhensible, mais les lèvres de Jasper et Emmett frémirent comme s'ils avaient capté la blague. Edward n'en dirait pas plus, et il se dirigea vers la première maison. Rien ne la distinguait de ses voisines. La façade était gris clair. A l'étage les volets blancs étaient fermés. Je sentis un nœud se former dans mon ventre, j'avais peur de ce que j'allais trouver là dedans.

-Edward…

Ma voix avait tremblé en prononçant son prénom. Il s'arrêta au milieu de son geste, juste avant qu'il ne frappe à la porte, et se tourna vers moi, attendant que je parle.

-Tu me protégeras hein ?

Je vis sa bouche s'ouvrir, mais ce n'est pas son ténor qui arriva à mes oreilles. Ce fut la voix douce d'Alec, qui murmurait :

-Que c'est mignon…

La porte s'était ouverte pendant que je posais ma question ridicule. J'avais honte, mais je préférais ce sentiment à la peur. Edward avait instantanément cessé de s'occuper de moi pour faire face à Alec.

-Salut Alec.

-Bonsoir Edward.

-Je suis venu l'accompagner, répondit ce dernier en me désignant de la tête.

-Ah, Bella !

Il semblait vraiment content de me voir, comme s'il venait d'apercevoir le messie. Il portait une chemise noire et un jean noir. Assorti à Edward. Que c'était gai…

-Bella, rentre donc chez moi.

Sa voix était une incitation à l'indécence. Il avait mit tant de sensualité dans ces mots que je n'avais plus peur du tout. J'avais juste envie de l'entendre parler encore et encore… Je m'approchais de la porte lorsqu'Edward me coupa la route de son bras :

-Non !

Je fus choquée de sa réaction. Encore plus de sa phrase suivante :

-Si tu ne nous invite pas, je ne l'autoriserai pas à entrer chez toi.

J'étais dépassée par les événements. Alec ne se laisse pas prendre au dépourvu et ajouta doucettement :

-Mais bien sûr. J'avais l'intention de vous inviter à entrer également, mais après avoir demandé à la demoiselle. Edward … Cullen aurait-il oublié la galanterie ?

Alec semblait choqué qu'Edward puisse ne pas être galant. Edward était énervé qu'Alec se moque de lui. Emmett s'interposa entre les deux garçons avant que ça ne dégénère. Il les dépassait d'une bonne tête, et son corps constituait une barrière infranchissable.

-Ne te moque pas de nous gamin. Invite-nous avant qu'on décide de repartir sans que tu puisses parler à Bella…

Je ne sais pas si Alec fit mine d'avoir peur d'Emmett. En tout cas sa voix ne tremblait pas lorsqu'il les invita :

-Vous pouvez entrer mes amis.

Emmett rentra le premier, bousculant notre hôte sur son passage. Edward me fit signe d'avancer, et je pénétrais dans la maison en même temps que lui. Alec me tint la main pour me faire rentrer dans sa demeure. Je me dépêchais de la retirer, légèrement incommodée par ce geste. Jasper clôturait la marche. Alec ferma la porte derrière nous, et je me sentis immédiatement oppressée.

L'intérieur de la maison était d'un blanc immaculé. Surprise ! Je m'attendais plus à du noir connaissant leurs préférences vestimentaires. Un escalier en bois blanc montait vers l'étage. Au rez-de chaussée, un couloir blanc partait et je n'en voyais pas le bout. Alec prit les devant, ouvrit la première porte –blanche- à droite, et nous pénétrâmes dans un petit salon. L'ambiance était ici médiévale, et correspondait beaucoup mieux à l'image que j'avais de la _Strength&Blood_. Les murs étaient en pierre, et il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. La cheminée n'était pas allumée, mais des bûches attendaient paisiblement qu'on fasse un feu. J'avais l'impression de me trouver dans une salle d'un vieux château. Au milieu de la pièce, une grande table de bois était dressée. Alec ne nous proposa pas de prendre des chaises, mais Emmett et Jasper s'installèrent du côté droit de la table. A ce moment, Jane et Démétri apparurent sur le seuil. Nous avons tous incliné nos têtes en guise de salut. L'ambiance était pesante, car personne ne parlait. Jane et Alec me dévisageaient, ainsi qu'Edward. Démétri observait tour à tour Jasper et Emmett, qui lui souriaient en réponse. Je ne comprenais rien à leurs échanges secrets, et, ne pouvant plus me retenir, je demandais :

-Où est Julie ?

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers moi. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, car j'étais maintenant le centre de l'attention. Jane me sourit en répondant, mais c'était plus démoniaque que gentil :

-A l'étage.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ?

-Elle est toujours vivante.

C'était Alec qui m'avait répondu, et je devinais que c'était parce qu'il était le plus diplomate. Sa phrase était lourde de sens. Elle était toujours en vie, mais dans quel état... Ce fut Edward qui me répondit :

-Ils l'ont torturée.

Je n'allais pas le questionner maintenant sur ses capacités surnaturelles, mais c'était particulièrement gênant de ne pas savoir comment il savait ça. Je ne voulais pas semer la discorde dans mon groupe.

-Ils lui ont fait quoi ?

-Je vais te montrer ma chère.

L'intervention venait de Jane, et elle me dévisageait étrangement.

-Regarde ton ami.

Je me tournai vers Edward. Au début, il ne se passa rien, puis je le vis tomber à terre. Il ne criait pas, mais je devinais que ça devait faire mal. Il se tordait dans tous les sens, sans émettre le moindre son. Sa bouche était ouverte comme s'il voulait hurler à la mort, mais qu'il se retenait. Je voulais me précipiter sur lui pour tenter quelque chose, mais quoi ? Comment pouvais-je faire stopper des souffrances qui n'avaient pas de causes physiques ? Mon cœur se tordait en voyant souffrir Edward, et je voulus pleurer lorsque je me rendis compte de mon inutilité. Emmett et Jasper restaient également les bras ballants, comme si c'était inévitable.

-Arrête ça Jane.

L'ordre provenait d'Alec, et Edward arrêta instantanément de souffrir. Jane eu un petit sourire satisfait, fière d'avoir montré ses capacités à son public. Emmett et Jasper se précipitèrent vers Edward pour le relever. J'étais dégoutée par ce que Jane venait de faire. C'était absolument impossible de faire souffrir les gens juste en y pensant. Et pourtant, elle venait de me prouver le contraire. Je voulais partir d'ici le plus vite possible. Vite, vite, vite. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour ça. Evitant de croiser le regard d'Edward pour ne pas culpabiliser, je demandais à Alec :

-Dites moi vite ce que vous voulez, et après laissez nous partir avec Julie.

-Tss, tss. Tu es bien exigeante Bella.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me contredise. Je le voyais toujours comme le gentil de la bande. Ca ne m'empêcha pas d'insister :

-Vous voulez quoi?

- Rejoins-nous.

Ils avaient parlé tous les trois ensembles. Leur voix mélangées me faisait penser à une prière que des fidèles murmureraient ensemble à l'église. C'était presque mystique.

-Hein ?

Une fois de plus, leurs trois voix mélangées arrivèrent à mes oreilles comme une requête divine :

-Rejoins la _Strength&Blood_ Bella, nous t'y accueillerons les bras ouverts.

Alec continua seul de sa voix chantante :

-Nous te faisons une proposition exceptionnelle. Nous pouvons t'offrir tout ce que tu désires… La jeunesse éternelle, la puissance, l'agilité… Tu es l'une des nôtres mais tu ne le sais pas encore. Laisse-moi te montrer ce que tu pourrais obtenir…

J'essayais de mettre un sens à ses paroles sans trop y arriver. J'étais obnubilée par la violence dont avait fait preuve Jane, et je m'inquiétais pour Julie. Et d'abord, pourquoi s'intéressaient-ils à moi ? J'allais interrompre Alec lorsque Jasper me devança :

-Vous avez pu lui faire part de votre intérêt. Elle a rempli sa partie du contrat, maintenant remplissez la votre.

Je crois qu'il y avait des règles que j'ignorais, alors je me tus. Jasper semblait maîtriser le protocole mieux que moi. Sur un signe d'Alec, Démétri sortit de la pièce, et revint moins de trente secondes après avec Julie dans les bras. Enfin, à bout de bras… Il la traînait comme un boulet. Elle semblait inconsciente et je me précipitai vers elle. Démétri la lâcha lorsque je fus assez proche. Julie s'affaissa à terre, ses cheveux blonds et lisses se répandant autour de son visage. Il n'y avait aucune marque de coups sur son corps, pas un seul bleu. J'imagine que c'était Jane qui s'était chargée de la torture. Cependant, je distinguais nettement des petites traces rouges dans son cou, comme une morsure. Une boule se forma dans mon ventre à la pensée de ce que mon amie avait pu endurer. Jasper se retrouva près de moi sans que je puisse le voir venir. Il prit Julie dans ses bras comme on porte une jeune mariée. Emmett et Edward s'approchèrent de nous, nous forçant vers la sortie. Je crois qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Nous avons reculé vers le couloir, puis vers la porte d'entrée, puis vers la voiture. Au moment où j'allais claquer la portière, j'entendis nettement le trio de voix ''Nous pouvons recommencer… Pense à tes amis… Et réfléchis à notre offre Bella…''.

Puis l'atmosphère insonorisée et capitonnée de l'Aston Martin m'enveloppa, et je me mis à pleurer.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Questions réponses

**Chapitre 15 : Questions réponses**

Mes sanglots étaient de plus en plus forts lorsque je reçus une vague de bien être. Comment était-ce possible ? Je respirais lentement, et je me rendis compte que ça allait. Ma nervosité avait pris fin, et je me sentais détendue. J'avais sûrement juste due être choquée et c'était passé maintenant. Je me retournai pour voir les occupants de la banquette arrière. Julie était toujours sans connaissance. Mais il valait mieux qu'on la réveille une fois arrivés à Dartmouth plutôt que dans une voiture entourée de trois garçons inconnus. Jasper souriait et semblait beaucoup plus serein qu'à l'aller. Il avait dû s'habituer à ma présence… Emmett me regardait mais son visage était aussi impénétrable que celui d'Edward. Je demandais à celui qui m'avait l'air le plus social :

-Jasper, c'était quoi cette histoire de contrat ?

-Sur le papier qu'ils avaient envoyé, il y avait écrit '_'envoie Bella nous parler''_. Tu leur as dit au moins une phrase, et eux aussi. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'une plus longue discussion pour remplir ta part du marché. Ils étaient obligés de te ''rendre'' Julie… Chaque mot a son importance dans ce genre de négociation…

-Et pourquoi Jane a fait…ça… à Edward ?

C'était peut être maladroit d'en parler à Jasper et pas au principal intéressé, mais ce dernier semblait vraiment fermé à toute discussion. Alors que discuter avec Jasper me détendait.

-Pour te montrer ce qu'elle sait faire. Désolé Edward de ne pas être intervenus, ça n'aurait servi à rien.

Edward acquiesça, il semblait parfaitement d'accord. Je méditais les paroles de son frère pendant le reste du trajet. Arrivés devant ma résidence, Emmett pris Julie dans ses bras et se proposa pour la ramener. Il était cette fois-ci plein d'enthousiasme et je me disais qu'il pensait sûrement apercevoir Rose et jouer le héros ramenant la princesse au château. Que grand bien lui fasse. Jasper disparut à la manière d'Edward, c'est-à-dire que je le perdis de vue en moins d'un battement de cil. Je me retrouvais donc seule avec Edward, dans l'habitacle de sa voiture. Je me sentis mal. Finalement, le choc n'était peut être pas passé. Je penchais ma tête en avant et me forçais à retenir mes larmes.

-Ca ne va pas Bella ? Tu veux rentrer ?

-Non !

J'avais crié ma réponse. Je savais qu'Edward espérait que je parte, mais je n'en pouvais plus de toutes ces non-dits. Nous devions parler, et c'était ce soir ou jamais. Je tournais ma tête vers lui, il semblait désolé de m'avoir fait crier.

-Tu voulais me poser des questions ?

Son ton était froid, comme s'il essayait de se détacher de ce qui allait se dire ici. Evidemment, si j'avais pu choisir, j'aurais préféré lui parler dans ma chambre plutôt que dans ce tout petit espace confiné. Mais on n'a pas toujours le choix… j'allais devoir être plus forte que la pression contenue dans sa voiture. J'attaquer froidement par le plus important :

-Je sais ce que tu es.

Son regard se posa une demi-seconde sur moi. Il se sourit ironiquement en me répondant…

-Ce n'est pas une question.

Je soupirais, il avait décidé d'être horripilant. Il allait prendre chaque mot au premier sens. Très bien, puisqu'il voulait des questions…

-Es-tu un vampire ?

J'espérais le choquer en étant si directe mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Son immobilité était frappante. J'eus tout le loisir de le contempler, admirable apollon totalement indifférent à mes faits et gestes, avant qu'il me répondre :

-Oui.

On avançait. Il serait pénible mais honnête ce soir. J'avais eu la confirmation de ce que je savais : il était un vampire. Ce ne me choquait pas plus que ça. Avant que j'enchaîne sur mes autres questions, il me demanda :

-Comment y as-tu pensé ?

Je lui souris, uniquement parce qu'il s'intéressait à la conversation et que je voulais qu'il continue à me répondre.

-J'ai vu un film de vampires. La ressemblance m'a troublée.

Il secoua la tête. Ma réponse ne devait sûrement pas lui convenir mais ce n'était pas ma faute si j'avais découvert son secret par hasard.

-Et Alec et compagnie ? Et Jasper ? Emmett ?

-Vampires.

Je laissais un blanc. Puis je me rappelais notre soirée :

-Et Julie ?

-Quoi Julie ?

-Elle va devenir vampire maintenant ?

Il secoua la tête en guise de réponse.

-Il ne suffit pas d'être mordu pour devenir comme nous. Et ils ne lui ont pas pris assez de sang pour qu'elle meure.

J'étais soulagée pour mon amie. Elle avait traversé des épreuves, mais elle s'en sortirait presque indemne, au moins physiquement. Puis j'énumérais : Alec, Jane, Démétri, Jasper, Emmett et Edward. Je côtoyait six vampires quotidiennement. J'aurais dû être terrifiée, trembler de peur. Mais bizarrement, je me sentais en sécurité avec Edward. Je souris presque en pensant que c'était un gentil vampire. Mais après tout, je n'en savais rien. Edward avait tant de mystères… Je décidais de résoudre une des énigmes sur la personnalité de mon chauffeur :

- Comment sais-tu toutes ces choses ?

Je me demandais par exemple comment il avait connu le numéro de ma chambre, comment il avait su que j'étais en danger, comment il pouvait répondre avant qu'on lui pose des questions…

-J'imagine que ça ne sert à rien de faire l'idiot en te demandant quelles choses ?

-En effet.

-Tu es trop perspicace Bella.

Inutile de lui préciser que j'étais lucide uniquement avec lui. Autant le laisser croire que je cherchais à découvrir la vie de tout le monde plutôt qu'il se rende compte qu'il était le seul à éveiller mon intérêt.

-Tu n'as pas répondu.

-J'entends les pensées des gens…

Je pensais très fort à lui entièrement nu. Evidemment je faisais marcher mon imagination, mais je suis sûre que je ne devais pas être loin de la réalité. Il ne réagit pas.

-Menteur !

-Sauf les tiennes Bella.

Je rougis d'avoir eu ces pensées l'instant d'avant.

-A quoi tu pensais ?

-A rien. Comment ça se fait ?

La meilleure défense a toujours été l'attaque, et dans ce cas là, ça consistait à changer de sujet. Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait manqué quelque chose. Si jamais il apprenait un jour à quoi j'avais pensé…je mourrais de honte.

-Je n'en sais rien. Ton cerveau ne doit pas fonctionner comme celui des autres …

J'étais ravie d'être un mystère pour lui. Mes pensées les plus secrètes seraient à l'abri. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

-As-tu des pensées que je ne dois pas connaître ?

Je rougis une fois de plus. Jamais il ne pourrait me forcer à révéler ce dont mes hormones rêvaient. J'en faisais le serment.

-Bella, as-tu encore des questions ?

-Sûrement, mais pour le moment tu as répondu à l'essentiel.

J'aurais aimé connaître ce qu'il savait du pouvoir de Jane, du ténébreux Alec, du discret Démétri et de la _Strenght&Blood _en général. Et surtout, j'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'il pensait de moi, s'il me détestait. Mais j'avais peur de ces réponses. Ca attendrait une autre discussion, si possible pas dans une voiture de luxe intimidante, pas un soir où des vampires avaient torturé une copine.

-En fait si. Ils vont recommencer ?

Pas besoin de lire dans mes pensées pour savoir de qui je parlais… Ma rencontre avec les trois vampires de la S&B ce soir m'avait légèrement traumatisée. Ils avaient torturé et mordu une amie juste pour me faire venir.

-Sûrement. Mais on va te protéger, toi et tes amies. Je te le promets Bella, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit.

**Edward POV**

Je ne veux pas qu'ils te transforment. Je ne veux pas que tu ne deviennes comme Alec t'as imaginée ce soir… Mais ça, je le gardais pour moi, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce ''détail''. Avant qu'elle puisse continuer sur ce sujet, je décidais de lui poser une question moi aussi. Une qui me torturait depuis des jours…

**Bella POV**

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y.

Je me mordis instantanément la lèvre inférieure, regrettant amèrement mes paroles. Il avait été honnête avec moi, et s'il me posait une question délicate, je me devais d'être honnête avec lui.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur de moi ?

Je fus soulagée, c'était une question facile.

-Tu me protèges.

C'était si évident. Il soupira…

-De quoi ai-je envie là a ton avis ?

Mes hormones criaient qu'il avait peut être envie de m'embrasser. Mon cœur était troublé par ses paroles. Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits, il prit ça pour un non.

-J'ai envie de boire ton sang Bella. Je me nourris de sang, et ton odeur est la fragrance la plus attirante que je n'ai jamais sentie. Sais-tu quel âge j'ai ?

-18 ans, je suppose.

Il rigola, et ce fut la première fois que je le vit se détendre totalement. A ce moment là, je réalisais à quel point son visage était crispé en permanence. Je comprenais maintenant que son aversion pour moi était toujours présente, même quand je ne m'en apercevais pas. Sauf à cet instant là. Là, j'eus l'impression de voir Edward comme pour la première fois. Même ses cheveux bruns cuivrés semblaient détendus, et ondulaient au gré de son rire. Les traits de son visage, généralement durs et marqués, semblaient s'arrondir et il était encore plus agréable à regarder que d'habitude. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible. Si sa beauté ne m'avait pas encore achevée, ça n'allait pas tarder. Profitant de mes derniers instants de vie –car il était indécent que je vive après avoir vu ça-, je dirigeais mon regard vers son torse. Il se gonflait et se dégonflait rapidement, et j'avais envie de poser ma main dessus. Juste comme ça, pour sentir son corps osciller sous ma paume. Je n'osais pas descendre plus bas, donc je relevais ma tête vers son visage. Je m'aperçus qu'il ne rigolait plus, mais que son sourire était encore là, bel et bien réel. Sa bonne humeur était maintenant dirigée vers moi et ma stupide personne. Je venais de me faire surprendre en flagrant délit de matage intempestif du canon assis à ma gauche dans la voiture. Il me demanda avec un petit sourire en coin :

-Tu as finis ?

Je marmonnais un truc qui disait en gros ''de quoi parlions nous ?''. Il reprit donc la conversation pour moi, sans se départir de son air moqueur :

- J'étais donc en train d'évoquer mon âge avant que tu ne me fasses rire avec ta réponse. J'ai effectivement 18 ans, mais depuis l'année 1860 exactement.

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

-Je ne sais pas si on peut réellement dire que j'ai 18 ans.

Je hochai la tête, incertaine de la réaction à avoir dans une telle discussion. J'aurais voulu ouvrir la bouche d'étonnement, mais en même temps c'était un vampire, c'était donc normal qu'il soit jeune et vieux à la fois…

-Ca ne te fait rien ?

-Heu…je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

- Dis-moi tes pensées.

-Tu es vieux.

Edward se renfrogna.

-Tu as voulu connaître mes pensées, c'est la première chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit.

-Mystère mystère… Donc en 2 siècles et demi d'existence, Bella, je n'ai jamais senti quelque chose de comparable à ton…odeur. Je suis désolé de parler de toi comme ça, ça fait très animal.

De la main, je lui indiquais que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il continue. Son sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à un sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas :

-Et donc, vu que tu ne t'en rends pas compte, je t'informe que je suis potentiellement la personne la plus DANGEREUSE de ton entourage. Je suis le garçon le plus enclin à te faire du mal, à te désirer, à vouloir t'approcher et poser mes lèvres sur toi, ce qui te serait FA-TAL. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Non je ne comprenais pas. Il venait de me dire qu'il voulait rester près de moi, même si c'était pour des raisons obscures et sanguinaires, mais tout en lui me montrait le contraire.

-Tu ne me détestes pas ? J'ai l'impression que je te répugne.

Je me sentis détendue comme je ne l'avais jamais été auparavant. J'avais enfin réussi à prononcer la question qui me troublait depuis tout ce temps, j'allais enfin savoir si Edward me détestait vraiment.

-Tu n'as rien compris, ou rien écouté, me dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Je crois qu'il me revoyait en train de fixer son corps. Vexée, je tentais de lui expliquer mon point de vue :

-Quand tu es près de moi, tu dois te forcer à rester.

-Quand je suis près de toi, je dois me forcer pour ne pas craquer. Je sais que je dois te paraître légèrement crispé. Mais Bella, je ne désire que me tenir auprès de toi, j'aimerais vraiment rester tout le temps à tes côtés… Mais j'ai tellement peur de faire une bêtise. Je…j'ai peur de ne pas résister à ton…appel.

-Pourquoi résistes-tu ?

*  
**

**EDWARD POV**

_Parce que je t'aime_. La réponse me sauta si violemment à l'esprit que j'en fus choqué et je répondis à ma conscience à voix haute :

-Quoi ?

Heureusement, Bella ne se rendit pas compte que j'avais parlé à mon subconscient et capta juste mon incompréhension à sa question.

-Pourquoi résistes-tu ? Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ?

*  
**

**BELLA POV**

Je trouvais que son raisonnement manquait de logique. Ou je n'avais pas la même logique que lui, ce qui me semblait plus probable, vu que nos cerveaux n'avaient pas l'air de fonctionner de la même manière. Ma question le dérouta plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Il regarda dans le vide un bon moment. Pendant ce temps, j'essayais de le comprendre, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Comme la fois où il avait perdu le contrôle dans ma chambre, je le voyais déchiré. Mais cette fois-ci je n'arrivais pas à cerner entre quoi et quoi. Il semblait souffrir, douter, hésiter. Il me paraissait si humain. S'il n'avait pas été aussi beau, si sa peau n'avait pas été si pâle, ses yeux si expressifs, ses cheveux si surnaturels, je l'aurais pris pour un enfant réfléchissant à une question existentielle, à la fois concentré et soucieux.

*  
**

**EDWARD POV**

Je l'aimais. J'essayais d'assimiler cette phrase, de me l'approprier, de la rendre réelle. C'était si évident, et je me l'étais tant caché.

Tant pis pour moi. Tant pis pour elle.

Que devais-je faire ? Qu'est ce que je pouvais bien lui répondre ? Dois-je continuer à la fréquenter ? Evidemment, j'étais incapable de vivre sans elle. Maintenant qu'elle était au courant de ma vraie nature, il serait même plus facile de rester avec elle. J'étais soulagé qu'elle ait découvert toute seule mon secret. Je pouvais désormais lui parler librement. Mais serait-elle en sécurité avec moi ? ''Peu importe'' répondit le vampire enfermé aux tréfonds de mon corps. Non. Si je voulais la fréquenter, je devais être sûr de ne pas la mordre.

Facile.

Je respirais fort, et son odeur me poussa dans mes retranchements. Mais cette fois-ci, j'eus assez de discernement pour isoler deux sentiments : d'abord la soif, plus présente que jamais, plus tentatrice dans cet habitacle sans aération. Mais également le plaisir de reconnaître cette fragrance, le bonheur de savoir que Bella était à côté de moi, le désir qu'elle m'apportait, le bien être qu'elle m'amenait, la sérénité que j'éprouvais. Et finalement, la deuxième sensation était plus importante que la première, plus puissante. J'aimais Bella, et rien que pour ça, j'étais capable de résister.

Impressionnant.

Je ne pouvais cependant pas lui répondre ça, ne sachant pas comment elle le prendrait. Mal sans doute. Et puis, pour elle, il valait peut être mieux qu'elle ne sache jamais mes sentiments. Je choisis d'esquiver la question –pourquoi est-ce que je résistais ?-, comme à mon habitude.

*  
**

**BELLA POV**

Encore perdue dans la contemplation d'Edward, le son de sa voix me sembla très lointain lorsqu'il me répondit.

-C'est long et compliqué. Je t'expliquerai un autre jour.

-Tu me fuis encore.

-Il est tard Bella. Et il nous reste une dissertation d'économie à finir.

Je regardais ma montre, il était presque minuit. Ce soir, j'avais sauvé Julie, j'avais appris qu'Edward était un vampire, qu'il ne me détestait pas, et qu'il voulait boire mon sang. Il avait raison, c'était l'heure d'aller se coucher.

-OK, je vais dormir. On finira la dissertation un autre jour.

-Il faut la rendre demain dernier délai.

-Edward, honnêtement, je ne vais pas travailler maintenant.

Il me sourit, à la limite du badinage. Il semblait très fier de me répondre :

-Moi, je peux.

Le ton de la conversation était tellement plus léger maintenant que je me laissais prendre au jeu :

-Tu t'ennuies dans la vie ou quoi ?

-Ai-je le droit de finir notre dissertation cette nuit où préfères-tu que je t'attende ?

- Ok, finis-la.

Une fois de plus, j'avais parlé trop vite. Je venais de laisser filer trois heures en compagnie d'Edward. Je me dépêchais de rajouter :

-Mais tu devras tout m'expliquer après hein ?

Il acquiesça. Son regard se porta ensuite sur les alentours. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il aperçut mais il sourit. Je vis sa main de déplacer vers sa porte, et, comprenant qu'il allait descendre de voiture, je m'apprêtais à faire de même. Immédiatement, Edward sortit de mon champ de vision gauche, mais sur ma droite ma porte s'ouvrit sans que je l'aie touchée. J'étais presque en état de choc de voir Edward la tenir pour moi et attendre que je sorte. Je ne suis pas adepte de la galanterie, mais dans son cas le surnaturel était touchant. Je lui souris et sortis de la voiture. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre et murmura doucement ''Bonne nuit Bella'' avant de disparaître dans un courant d'air.

Ca oui, j'allais passer une bonne nuit…

**

* * *

**

**Et voilà le début de la relation Edward/Bella… Etles premières grosse modifications par rapport à Twilight...  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus. Je ne sais pas trop ce à quoi vous vous attendiez mais un Edward presque honnête ça fait du bien…  
Maintenant vous pouvez me faire une petite review pour me parler de la pluie et du beau temps, et accessoirement de ma fiction ! J'attends vos messages avec impatience. ..**


	17. Chapitre 16 : Boutade

**Chapitre 16 : Boutade**

Steph m'attendait derrière la porte. Je fus surprise de la voir encore debout, et encore plus de la voir s'écrouler de rire en imitant Edward ''Bonne nuit Bella… oh… c'est trop mignoooooooooon… ''. En temps normal, j'aurais peut-être été vexée, mais là elle rigolait de quelque chose qui me rendait tellement heureuse que je m'en moquais. Oui, j'étais heureuse qu'Edward m'ait raccompagnée sur le pas de la porte et oui, j'étais encore plus heureuse lorsque ses yeux avaient rencontré les miens et qu'il avait dit malicieusement ''bonne nuit Bella''. J'étais encore en train de dévisager Steph lorsqu'elle réussit à se contenir. Evidemment, elle n'allait pas non plus lâcher l'affaire, ne rêvons pas.

-Ca vous a réussi d'aller sauver Julie vous deux.

Je pris un air interrogatif, j'étais trop fatiguée pour utiliser des mots. Steph continua :

-Allez raconte.

Air innocent.

-Bella, vous êtes restés dans la voiture pendant près d'une heure !

Air choqué.

-Promis je ne t'ai pas espionné.

Air rassuré.

-Mais raconte quand même.

Air fatigué.

-Bella !

Je l'avais lassée avec mon petit jeu, mais c'était drôlement marrant de jouer avec Steph. Peut-être était-ce aussi marrant de jouer avec n'importe qui, mais mon asociabilité ne m'avait jamais permit de faire ça avant.

-Il ne s'est rien passé. On a parlé c'est tout.

Air interrogatif, de Steph cette fois ci.

-Pas un baiser, je te jure.

Air innocent.

-Il m'a juste surpris en train de le mater.

Steph explosa de rire.

-Et comment va Julie ?

Bravo Bella, tu avais réussi à changer de sujet. Ma colocataire perdit aussitôt sa bonne humeur.

-Elle est en état de choc. Apparemment, elle a beaucoup souffert, mais elle ne sait pas comment c'est arrivé. Elle se rappelle juste d'être allongée sur une table et se tortiller de douleur. Elle était sortie fumer une clope lorsque Jane l'a accostée et plus ou moins séduite… Alec les a rejoints puis plus rien. Comment vous l'avez sortie de là ?

Je devais vite trouver une idée. Plausible si possible.

-Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que je vienne avec les trois garçons ; Edward a deux frères en fait. Et bref, on était à égalité en quelque sorte… Ils voulaient que je fasse partie de la S&B apparemment.

J'évitais d'en rajouter, de peur de lui rappeler Victor. Elle resta un moment silencieuse. Puis ajouta :

-J'espère qu'ils vont laisser tomber… Ca me fout les nerfs en compote… et pas qu'à moi ! Anaïs est totalement hystérique d'avoir retrouvée Julie alors qu'elle, elle est complètement amorphe… Comme si elle n'avait plus assez de force pour réaliser. Rose et Emmett tentent de s'occuper d'elles d'ailleurs.

-Rose ET Emmett ?

-Oui, apparemment ils se parlent. Alizée tire la gueule. Retour à la case départ.

Je souris faiblement. Elle en profita pour revenir sur son thème favori : Edward et moi.

-Enfin pas pour tout le monde… J'en connais une qui a avancé dans ses relations ce soir.

Je comprenais que c'était un moyen pour Steph de changer de sujet, une façon de fuir ses souvenirs liés à la Strength&Blood. Je regardais par la fenêtre, la voiture d'Edward était toujours là. J'ouvris la fenêtre, le moteur tournait au ralenti. J'en déduisis que le chauffeur était dedans. Il était donc encore être susceptible d'écouter les pensées Steph. J'avais envie d'essayer quelque chose.

-Tu sais Steph, à part son physique, ce gars là n'a rien de bien intéressant.

J'entendis le moteur rugir en bas, et j'éclatai de rire. J'aurais dû m'en empêcher mais c'était plus fort que moi. Steph ne me posa pas de questions mais secoua la tête de façon à ce que je comprenne qu'elle me prenait pour une folle. Au pied de la résidence, l'Aston Martin avait disparu.

*  
**

Je me levais le lendemain matin fatiguée mais détendue. A la première heure, nous avions TD d'économie, et j'allais retrouver pour la première fois Edward depuis notre discussion. J'étais plus qu'impatiente. Je sautais de partout dans la chambre, enfilant mon jean taille basse avec un entrain inhabituel. J'ouvris la fenêtre pour me faire une idée de la température extérieure. Froide, très froide. Je renonçais avec désespoir au chemisier bleu qui m'aurait rendu un peu jolie et enfilai un pull noir, moulant au moins. Steph pouvait être fière de moi. Je ne poussais pas le vice jusqu'au maquillage, j'allais seulement en cours. Enfin l'heure de partir arriva et je me dépêchais d'aller en TD.

Je m'installais à ma place habituelle, attendant l'arrivée d'Edward comme s'il était le père Noël. Il arriva juste après le professeur Dago, et je dus lui parler à voix basse pour ne pas me faire remarquer.

-Salut.

Son regard ne se posa pas une seule seconde sur moi et il se concentra sur les quelques feuilles qu'il tenait à la main.

-J'ai fini la dissertation.

J'étais blessée par son manque de politesse. Il aurait pu au moins me regarder non ?

-Merci. Tu ne t'es pas couché trop tard ?

Il sourit en penchant la tête comme si j'avais fait une blague mais ne répondis pas.

-Tu m'expliques la plaisanterie parce que là je suis larguée.

Son visage se tourna enfin vers moi. Il semblait triste.

-Tu t'intéresse à moi pour autre chose que mon physique Bella ?

Oups. Maintenant je comprenais… Il avait pris au sérieux ma petite boutade d'hier soir. Puisqu'il ne lisait pas dans mes pensées, comment allais-je pouvoir lui prouver que je rigolais ? Sûrement pas en me perdant dans ses yeux ambrés comme j'étais en train de le faire…

-Je rigolais Edward. Je voulais savoir si tu nous écoutais.

Rien. Si ce n'est son regard qui continuait à me percer comme s'il voulait lire à l'intérieur de moi. Ce qu'il désirait sûrement puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à percevoir mes pensées.

-Je ne trouvais pas ça très gentleman d'écouter aux portes comme ça.

Bella, tu t'enfonces… C'était douloureux de ne pas le faire réagir. Encore plus de savoir que je l'avais blessé. Mon ventre se tortillait tandis que je me demandais comment j'allais rattraper ma bévue. Je me perdis en excuses confuses…

-Edward je te promets que je ne le pensais pas. S'il te plaît tu dois me croire…Je… Je pensais que tu étais tellement sûr de toi que tu ne me prendrais pas au sérieux… Ed-Edward ?

Son regard avait imperceptiblement changé de direction. Je le suivis et me rendis compte qu'il fixait maintenant Alec. Ce dernier, de manière très puérile, faisait semblant d'embrasser une amie imaginaire en tapotant son cœur. Edward et moi étions clairement visés. La réaction de mon voisin ne se fit pas attendre, son poing frappa si violemment contre le bureau que ma trousse fit un vol plané pour arriver par terre après avoir effectué avec grâce 4 saltos avant.

-M. Cullen, plutôt que de traumatiser la trousse de votre voisine, pouvez-vous me dire quelle est la conséquence pour un produit d'une demande plus élevée que l'offre?

-L'augmentation des prix.

Edward avait réussi à retrouver une contenance avant de répondre de manière correcte au professeur. Je lui demandais en chuchotant si ça allait. Il acquiesça et détourna la tête. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que nos efforts de la soirée précédente s'étaient envolés en fumée à cause d'une stupide blague que j'avais voulu faire. Plongée dans mon travail, je ne vis pas la fin de l'heure arriver. Ce fut Edward qui parla le premier :

-Je ne t'en veux pas au fait Bella.

-Hein ?

-Je ne t'en veux pas, pour hier soir. Mais tu méritais une petite punition non ?

Je le dévisageais. Il avait repris son sourire malicieux qu'il avait eu juste avant de me laisser devant ma chambre avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Ses yeux pétillaient, et il semblait ravi de m'avoir fait mariner pendant une heure.

-Tu ne m'en voulais pas réellement ?

Il rigola.

- J'espère juste que tu ne le pense pas vraiment. Mais tu as raison, je n'ai aucun droit d'écouter aux portes.

-Trop romantique Doudou! Tu t'excuses devant Bella maintenant.

Alec était apparu à nos côtés et nous avait interrompus. Ce gars là m'exaspérait, et pas seulement pour ses côtés sombres. Les poings d'Edward s'étaient fermés et je voyais qu'il luttait pour se contenir. Face à lui, Alec semblait parfaitement détendu. Pourquoi étaient-ils si différents ? Edward réussit malgré lui à garder son calme.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Loulou?

Je crois que la haine que vouait Edward à Alec était encore plus puissante que ma peur pour lui. Edward avait craché ce surnom, Loulou, comme s'il lui brulait la langue. Cependant, je crus déceler des deux côtés un peu d'affection lorsqu'ils s'appelèrent par ces ridicules sobriquets. A moins que ce ne soit juste de la moquerie.

-Je me suis rendu compte qu'approcher Bella de manière aussi rustre que je le faisais avant n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais tu ne peux pas empêcher un de ses innocents camarades de classe de lui parler gentiment n'est ce pas ?

-Tu n'es PAS innocent.

Alec prit l'air choqué, comme si Edward lui avait asséné un coup traître.

-Autant que toi je te rappelle…

Il lui lança un regard entendu en souriant, puis se tourna vers moi :

-Bref, Bella, je voulais juste te dire que si tu avais besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit j'étais là pour toi. Oublie tout ce qui a pu se passer avant et repartons sur de nouvelles bases, tu veux bien ? Je peux être aussi agréable que ton voisin en étant moins niais que lui…

Je voulais lui répondre que non, qu'il était hors de question que je lui parle alors qu'il avait torturé Julie, mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il me fit un sourire des plus charmeurs, même Mike aurait l'air d'un débutant face à lui, et partit sans un regard pour Edward. Je ne comprenais rien et restais bouche bée. Je regardais mon voisin et levais un sourcil pour lui demander ce que pensait Alec. Il me répondit :

-Il ne fera plus de mal à tes amies. Nous sommes à égalité numérique, et du coup… il veut réellement t'approcher gentiment.

C'était très étonnant à entendre, mais ça semblait la chose la plus raisonnable que pouvait faire la _S&B_.

***  
****

Le reste de la matinée s'était écoulée normalement. J'avais rejoint Alizée en amphi de littérature française, mais Edward avait pris place à mes côtés. J'espérais que ça deviendrait une habitude. Il avait été tellement craquant quand il m'avait demande ''_Ca te dérange si je m'assieds à côté de toi ?''_. J'avais entendu de l'incertitude et du doute dans sa voix, comme si ma volonté avait vraiment eu de l'importance. Quel fou, comment aurais-je pu lui résister ? J'avais jeté un coup d'œil à Alizée qui m'avait fait un clin d'œil. Je devrais lui demander ce qu'elle avait encore vu.

Le cours du jour portait sur Victor Hugo. Je décidais d'en savoir un peu plus sur la vie passée de mon voisin de droite :

- Par hasard, tu ne l'aurais pas rencontré ce cher Victor ?

Il me lança un regard outré. Je crus être allée trop loin dans la plaisanterie.

-Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te taquine sur ce que tu es ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je ne suis pas habitué à ce qu'un (il baissa la voix) humain soit au courant. C'est assez déroutant.

Je lui souris, ravie d'être dans son secret. J'allais me tourner vers Alizée lorsqu'il ajouta :

-Et Victor est un peu trop prétentieux si tu veux mon avis.

Il avait réussi à recapter toute mon attention. Ce garçon assis à côté de moi en amphithéâtre avait connu Victor Hugo !

- Tu ne veux pas aller faire le cours à la place de Mme Dupont ?

Je le suppliais des yeux… Mme Dupont était si soporifique… Alors qu'avoir Edward en tant que professeur, je n'osais imaginer l'intérêt que les filles –dont moi- pourraient porter à son cours. Je fantasmais quelques instants, imaginant Edward en bas de l'amphithéâtre, expliquant d'une voix claire et puissante sa rencontre avec l'écrivain. Je le voyais s'imprégner de son cours, gesticuler, tourner sur lui-même, offrant à ses élèves une magnifique vue sur sa face avant et arrière. Sa chemise grise dépassant légèrement de son jean, laissant imaginer des choses interdites au moins de 18 ans… Il me sortit de mes rêves avec son petit air prétentieux que j'adorais :

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle se rende compte de son ignorance.

Je lui souris, et il me rendit mon sourire. Je restais un moment à le dévisager, me demandant ce qu'il pensait de moi à cet instant. J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'il m'apprécie pour autre chose que pour mon sang, mais je ne voyais pas ce qui pourrait l'attirer chez moi. Je retins le soupir désespéré de la fille qui sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec le beau garçon, et me demandais avec angoisse si je n'étais pas réellement en train de tomber amoureuse…


	18. Chapitre 17 : Alimentation générale

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je vous remercie pour les précédentes reviews, et j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde. En effet, fanfiction a (comme TROP souvent) planté, et je n'ai pas été informé des reviews postées pendant quelques jours… Du coup j'espère vraiment que vous avez tous reçu une réponse. J'oublie de le dire à chaque fois mais review = teaser donc n'hésitez pas !**

**Ensuite, passons aux choses sérieuses : c'est NOWEEEEEEEEEEEEL ! Je vous souhaite à tous de passer cette fête entourés de votre famille et de passer d'agréables moments… J'espère que vous serez gâtés, mais surtout que vous recevrez de l'amour ! N'oubliez pas que gaver les oies, c'est mal, mais que le foie gras, c'est bon. Ne faites pas trop d'excès, et surtout, surtout, quelque chose qui me tient à cœur : SI VOUS AVEZ BU, par pitié, NE PRENEZ PAS LE VOLANT.**

**Trêve de bavardages, j'ai pensé à vous héhé ;-) **

**Pour Noël, vous avez le droit a 2 chapitres de S&B, un OS que j'ai posté la semaine dernière (**_**My mistake**_**) pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore lu, et un deuxième OS (**_**Et que l'enfer devienne paradis…**_**) que je devrais poster d'ici jeudi prochain et que j'ai écrit pour le concours Bloody Valentine Contest. **

**Réponses aux review anonymes en fin de ce chapitre…**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Alimentation générale**

Au restaurant universitaire, Edward réussit à me séparer des mes amies. Il leur demanda avec un petit air charmeur si ça les dérangeait que je mange avec lui. Rose se fit un plaisir de lui décocher un sourire qui me rendit verte de jalousie, mais ce fut elle qui déclara la première qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Steph et Alizée demandèrent silencieusement mon avis, et vu que je levais discrètement le pouce en l'air, elles me laissèrent aux prises d'Edward.

-Tu ne manges pas ?

Il n'avait en effet même pas pris un plateau.

-Non…Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

-A ce que tu fasses semblant.

-Je ne vais pas me rendre malade pour le bien être de ton image. Cependant… j'ai quelque chose à te confier sur mon régime alimentaire Bella.

J'attendais patiemment. Il ne recommençait pas à parler, comme s'il ne savait pas par où commencer, et je dus le lancer :

-Tu veux boire un coup ?

Ma blague était réellement vaseuse, mais il sortit de sa léthargie avec un air furieux.

-Arrête de me provoquer comme ça, ça va mal finir.

Je me ratatinais sur ma chaise, moitié penaude, moitié fière. Il respira un grand coup pour contenir ses pulsions, chose stupide puisqu'il allait inhaler mon odeur. Passons, je n'allais pas le conseiller sur sa nature.

-Bella, comment peux-tu ne pas avoir peur de moi ? Je bois du sang, en es-tu seulement consciente ?

Oui, oui, j'en étais consciente. Seulement, jusqu'à l'instant présent, je n'avais pas réalisé quelque chose. Quelque chose qui me sauta si brusquement à l'esprit que je reculai ma chaise. Edward poussa un soupir de soulagement, ravi que j'ai enfin peur de lui. Plus exactement, je n'étais pas effrayée par lui, mais par ses habitudes alimentaires :

-D'où proviens le sang que tu bois ?

-Enfin Bella ! Tu es une fille intelligente et perspicace, mais parfois, tu ne te poses pas les bonnes questions…

-Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça, c'est tout. Et de toute façon, ça ne change rien.

-Ca ne change rien à quoi ?

-A ce que je pense de toi.

Ses yeux fixèrent les miens avec une intensité que je ne lui avais jamais vue.

-Et que penses-tu de moi ?

Je n'avais pas envie de m'engager sur cette pente glissante. Je ne voulais même pas savoir mes propres sentiments, alors qu'il ne me demande pas de les expliquer. Je lui sortis mon plus beau sourire et répondis de la manière la plus innocente possible :

-Que tu as un physique à couper le souffle, et que c'est à peu près tout.

Il rigola, entièrement détendu cette fois ci. Je fus grisée d'entendre son rire, et mon cœur se serra quand je me rendis compte que c'est moi qui l'avais déclenché. Bella, tu es stupide. Mais tellement heureuse. Une fois de plus, je me perdis dans Edward. Mes yeux ne savaient plus où regarder tandis qu'il rigolait face à moi. J'aimais le voir rire, car il n'était jamais aussi beau qu'à ces instants là. Que Dieu me vienne en aide, j'allais mourir si je continuais à le regarder.

-Tu as un humour qui plairait à Emmett, me dit Edward.

Je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit un compliment. Nous avions tous deux retrouvé notre sérieux.

-Bref, je me nourris de sang animal.

Pauvres petits lapins… Ou n'importe quoi d'autre gambadant gaiement dans la nature avec une candeur qui pouvait prendre fin de manière tragique si sa course croisait celle d'Edward. En même temps, mieux valait ça que d'apprendre qu'il tuait des innocents.

-Et Alec ?

-Du sang humain.

Je lâchais le morceau de pizza que j'avais dans la main.

-Tu ne pouvais pas en parler à un autre moment Edward ?

-Désolé, je ne mange pas je te rappelle. Je ne sais pas quelles sensations ça te fait d'en parler à ce moment là.

Je n'allais pas lui faire un dessin, mais tout ce que j'avais ingurgité essayait de repartir par l'œsophage. Mon ventre voulait expulser son contenu, mais pas dans le bon sens. Je pris mon Coca et essayais d'en boire le plus possible. Ca allait un peu mieux.

-Ils le trouvent où ce sang ?

Il fronça les sourcils et me demanda d'un air curieux :

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Je hochai la tête. De toute façon, je ne comptais plus rien avaler de consistant ce midi.

-Ils agressent des gens, comme Julie l'autre soir… ou ils ont des volontaires.

Je restais un moment la bouche ouverte, choquée que des gens puissent de leur plein gré se faire mordre.

-Et pourquoi tu ne fais pas pareil ?

Son regard partit loin de moi, dans des souvenirs qui devaient dater de bien avant ma naissance. Il était réellement convaincu lorsqu'il me déclara :

-Pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'être un monstre.

Je pensais de toutes mes forces qu'Edward pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, il ne serait pas un monstre à mes yeux. Je devais quand même reconnaître que j'étais soulagée d'entendre ça. Ca m'aurait peinée d'apprécier un tueur.

-Quand vous buvez du sang humain, ça le tue ?

-Non, il faut le drainer entièrement pour l'achever.

-Donc, Alec ne tue pas ?

J'essayais vraiment innocemment de comprendre les vampires. Mais ses pupilles dorées virèrent au noir. J'avais trouvé une de ses limites, malgré moi. Sa réponse me vrilla les oreilles :

-JE ne suis PAS Alec.

Je l'avais blessé en lui demandant des nouvelles de son ennemi. De notre ennemi, rectifiais-je mentalement. Il ne pouvait en effet pas savoir ce que faisait Alec, même si, au ton de sa voix, je devinais une certaine rancœur, voire de la haine envers notre camarade de classe. J'avais l'impression que ces deux vampires n'avaient pas suivi la même voie…

-Ca vient de là votre différence de comportement ?

-Pardon ?

J'adorais surprendre Edward. J'exultais en pensant que j'étais la seule à pouvoir lui faire ce genre de surprise.

-Alec est toujours détendu, il n'est jamais importuné par ma présence, lui. Alors que Jasper et toi…

-Jasper n'est pas encore bien habitué à notre régime alimentaire.

Je hochais ma tête dans sa direction pour lui demander d'éclairer son cas à lui :

-Tu sens trop bon pour moi pour que je puisse me comporter comme avec les autres humains.

Une fois de plus, il me rappelait qu'il n'y avait que mon sang qui l'intéressait… Avant que je m'enfonce dans le labyrinthe obscur de mes sentiments, il reprit la parole :

-Mais tu as raison, nous sommes moins résistants qu'eux. Une fois qu'ils se sont nourris, ils n'ont plus du tout envie de sang et ils peuvent venir en cours sans problème.

-Et toi, tu es toujours nerveux non ?

- J'ai en permanence envie de me nourrir. Mais on s'y habitue.

Je méditais quelques instants sur ses paroles. Il avait de moins en moins de secrets pour moi, même si je devinais que je ne savais rien de lui, de son histoire. Je le regardais se calmer, et ses yeux repassèrent de cette couleur oscillant entre le doré et l'ambre. Je venais d'avoir la preuve que mes yeux, que j'adorais tant, étaient une fois de plus d'une banalité affolante. J'allais le questionner sur ses pupilles lorsqu'il me demanda :

-Et toi Bella ?

-Quoi ?

-D'où tu viens ? Comment s'appellent tes parents ? Que font-ils ?

Je commençais alors à lui raconter ma vie. Ca n'avait rien de palpitant comparé à ce dont on venait de parler, mais ça semblait le passionner. Mon père policier, ma mère enseignante à temps partiel, mon beau père Phil joueur de baseball semi-pro. Je cachais juste ma petite parenthèse Jacob, car ça ne le regardait pas. Mon enfance sous le soleil de Phoenix puis les nuages de Forks. On en arrivait enfin à mon job d'été à la bibliothèque. Son visage s'illumina :

-Tu aimes lire !

Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait d'exceptionnel.

-Edward, on est en licence de littérature ! Je suppose que lire est un des points communs de tous les élèves de notre classe.

-Tu serais étonnée de savoir le nombre d'étudiants qui n'en ont rien à faire de la littérature. Enfin… samedi, il faut absolument que je te montre quelque chose.

Nous n'étions que lundi. La semaine allait être longue.

-C'est quoi ?

Son sourire s'élargit, et ses dents se décrispèrent comme s'il allait rire :

-Surprise !

Je me doutais que ça avait un lien avec les livres, mais je n'en savais pas plus. Tant pis, j'attendrais. J'étais secrètement enchantée qu'Edward propose qu'on se voie pour autre chose que les cours. Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué…

-Serait-ce un rendez vous M. Cullen ?

Une fois de plus Alec faisait irruption au milieu de notre conversation. Il ne fallait pas que ça devienne une habitude, sinon je me chargerai moi-même de lui. Même si je pouvais pas le blesser, j'étais sûre qu'une fille criant au milieu du RU* ne lui ferait pas une bonne publicité. Edward avait choisi d'être plus détendu que tout à l'heure, et ne s'énerva pas :

-Serais-tu jaloux Alec ?

-Moi ? Jaloux de toi ? Ne rêve pas Doudou.

Il se tourna vers moi avant que mon camarade ait le temps de répliquer.

-Bella, tu vas réellement aller avec lui samedi ? Surtout, ne te sens pas obligée, je sais qu'il peut faire pitié parfois. Je peux t'emmener où tu veux si tu préfères. Je serais ton chevalier servant, attentif à tes moindres désirs.

Son discours avait volé vers moi comme une émanation sortie de son corps. J'avais l'impression qu'il tentait de me manipuler. J'adorais sa voix, douce et mélodieuse, mais pas ce qu'elle me proposait. Je n'avais besoin de personne, j'étais indépendante depuis mon plus jeune âge. Une fois arrivés dans ma tête, ses mots avaient perdu leur saveur. Alec n'avait sûrement pas d'autre but que de m'enrôler dans sa sinistre société. Même si au fond de moi, je n'arrivais pas à le détester, ma raison me dictait de refuser son offre.

-Non merci Alec, je préfère aller avec Edward.

Je vis Edward se détendre tandis qu'Alec se crispait. C'était intéressant -et plaisant- d'apercevoir ce changement de rôle. Malgré son énervement, les pupilles d'Alec gardaient toujours cette même couleur, noires avec quelques reflets rouges. Il ne semblait pas être affecté par son environnement, même si je le voyais troublé par ma réponse.

-Alec, tu as entendu Bella. Dégage maintenant.

La joie d'Edward irradiait et écrasait Alec. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et partit sur le champ. Au moins, il n'insistait pas. Mais j'étais curieuse :

-Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-Tu n'entends pas ses pensées ?

-Alec me connaît bien. A moins d'être sous le coup d'une émotion forte, il ne trahira rien.

-Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

Il soupira, il semblait si las et fatigué.

-Depuis ma naissance.

Ce fut à ce moment là que je me rendis compte qu'il me faudrait des années avant de tout connaître sur Edward. Lasse, je rangeais mon plateau et nous partîmes ensemble pour notre prochain cours.

*  
**

La semaine passa incroyablement lentement et vite à la fois. Les journées se déroulaient à la vitesse de l'éclair, Edward étant à mes côtés à presque tous les cours maintenant. Les soirs avaient un goût d'éternité, car je devais travailler seule ou supporter Rose qui venait voir Steph. Julie s'était remise de sa journée de captivité, mais je la sentais sur les nerfs en permanence. Ce n'était rien comparé à l'hystérie d'Anaïs qui ne s'était pas calmée. Alizée m'avait rapidement questionnée sur notre sauvetage, et notamment sur Jasper, le second frère d'Edward. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me répéter _''je suis sûre que je le connais''_ alors qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Enfin, pas en vrai. Car le lundi soir, elle m'avait fait une requête étonnante :

-Je peux te toucher Bella ?

Je savais qu'il n'y avait rien de déplacé dans la demande d'Alizée, mais ça ne me plaisait pas vraiment. Je lui tendis la main doucement, et je me rendis compte que je tremblais. Mon amie ne comptait pas me faire de mal, mais je savais que j'avais peur. Peur de ce qu'elle apercevrait. Effrayée qu'elle apprenne que des vampires étaient parmi nous. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'évolution de la relation entre Emmett et Rose, mais j'aurais été peinée si Alizée s'immisçait dedans une fois de plus. Enfin, le contact entre nos deux mains se fit. Personnellement, je ne ressentis rien, mais je vis Alizée se tendre et elle me broya les doigts. Elle avait fermé les yeux et au bout de quelques secondes, elle m'avait lâchée. Et depuis, elle me répétait inlassablement '_'Je suis sûre que je le connais''. _Pauvre Alizée, son talent ne devait pas être facile à porter. Je me réjouis d'être normale.

Durant la semaine, j'appris que les yeux d'Alec ne changeaient pas de couleur car il était bien nourri. Selon Edward, lorsqu'Alec est affamé, ses yeux deviennent rouges. C'était étonnant de voir comment leur régime alimentaire influençait leurs caractéristiques. Je m'en voulais de penser à eux de cette manière, mais j'avais réellement l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle espèce. J'appris également qu'ils ne dormaient pas la nuit, ce qui avait permit à Edward de finir notre dissertation. Il ne répondait jamais à mes questions concernant son histoire, mais il se fit un malin plaisir à me demander des détails insignifiants de ma vie. Le mercredi, alors que je lui faisais remarquer que je ne connaissais rien de son existence avant Dartmouth, il me fit la promesse d'en parler pendant le WE.

Le vendredi, il ne vint pas en cours. La fin de semaine sembla durer encore plus longtemps.

Et enfin, samedi arriva.

* * *

**RU=restaurant universitaire**


	19. Chapitre 18 : Esmée

**Chaud les marrons ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de Noël. Je pense qu'il y aura moins de lecteurs que d'habitude parce que quand même à Noël on a d'autres choses à faire que d'aller lire des fanfictions… mais bon j'espère que ceux qui passeront là pendant la semaine en profiteront, car ils n'auront pas d'attente pour découvrir la première partie du samedi entre Ed et Bella. **

**De plus, voici la fin de mes cadeaux : un site internet rien que pour mes petits écrits ! Le lien est sur mon profil, mais sinon c'est http:// claireeclair. loumpa. fr il y aura plus d'interactivité, des images etc.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 18 : Esmée**

Mon premier réflexe au réveil fut de surveiller la météo. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il faisait gris, comme d'habitude. Ma journée avec Edward pouvait donc avoir lieu. Depuis que j'avais sauvé Julie grâce à Edward, Steph avait changé d'avis sur ce dernier et se faisait un malin plaisir de me taquiner avec ma soi-disant relation avec le canon de l'université. Si seulement elle avait eut raison… Ce matin, elle me fut quand même d'une aide précieuse en me conseillant malicieusement sur le choix de mes vêtements, de la couleur de mon soutien gorge au pull que j'allais porter. Je me retrouvais donc affublée d'un jean noir, d'un chemisier blanc trop décolleté à mon gout et d'un sweat-shirt gris arborant le sigle des New-Yorks Yankees pour cacher tout ça. L'idée du sweat venait de Steph car, je cite : ''_le but étant que tu l'enlèves pour garder la surprise sur ce qu'il y a dessous''_. Je ne relevais pas la stupidité de son raisonnement, supposant qu'Edward s'arrêterait au sweat trop large et me verrait comme ce que j'étais : banale et effacée. J'étais cependant trop pudique pour me balader seulement en chemisier, et je me réjouissais de la barrière que m'offrait le pull face au monde extérieur.

Steph partit faire son jogging matinal à 9h59, et à 10h00 précises, Edward frappa à ma porte. Lorsque j'ouvris, je regrettai amèrement l'idée du sweat-shirt. Edward, non content d'être le garçon le plus magnifique de tout l'univers avait décidé de se faire encore plus beau que d'habitude. Aux pieds, ses habituelles Paul Smith blanches narguaient mes converses de cuir noir. Pourtant, avant qu'il arrive, j'étais très fière de mes chaussures. Il portait un jean bleu nuit et une chemise bleu claire. Est-ce que je lui avais déjà dit que le bleu lui seyait au teint ? Il ne me semblait pas, mais lui devait le savoir. Et comble de la honte, il avait choisi une veste grise, me rappelant au passage que mon sweat était hideux comparé à son caban. Evidemment, il n'avait remarqué que ça :

-Tu supporte les Yankees ?

Je secouai la tête en guise de réponse.

-Non, mais il fallait bien un pull pour affronter le froid de septembre…

Bizarrement, mon excuse ne semblait pas lui convenir, et je priai pour qu'il n'ait pas entendu les pensées de Steph lorsqu'il était arrivé.

-Tu n'as pas croisé Steph ?

-Non, pas du tout…

Mon soulagement dû se voir car le traître s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Pourquoi espérait-elle que tu enlèves ton pull ?

-Laisse tomber.

Honnêtement, je me voyais mal lui expliquer la base de la complicité féminine lorsqu'une fille doit séduire un garçon. Gloire à moi, il ne releva pas et me demanda si j'étais prête. Je pris mon portable et lui demandais d'attendre deux petites secondes. J'avais en effet complètement oublié que nous étions le 13 septembre, jour de ma naissance, et trois textos m'attendaient sagement. Je déteste particulièrement mes anniversaires, mais à Dartmouth personne n'était au courant donc j'aurais la paix, au moins cette année. Je soupirais en pensant : _18 ans, me voilà_. La journée fatidique ne s'annonçait pas si mal partie pour une fois. Je répondis rapidement à mon père, ma mère et Jacob en promettant aux deux premiers de les appeler dans la soirée. Je laissais mon portable dans la chambre car il ne me serait d'aucune utilité aujourd'hui.

Enfin, j'étais prête à affronter une journée seule en compagnie d'Edward. Je me laissais jusqu'à ce soir pour deviner si mes hormones étaient seules responsables de mon attirance, ou si j'étais vraiment amoureuse. Rien que le mot me faisait peur, alors je ne savais pas trop que penser vis-à-vis d'Edward. Je craignais de m'attacher à lui, mais j'avais déjà l'impression qu'il était trop tard. Chaque fois que je pensais à lui, mon cœur se tordait comme si j'avais peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. Comme si j'étais angoissée de ne pas être là où il était. Actuellement, il m'attendait en silence sur le pas de la porte, n'osant interrompre le flux de mes pensées. Chassant tout ça de ma tête, je le rejoins et mon cœur s'allégea au fur et à mesure que la distance entre nous s'amenuisait.

*  
**

Je m'étais attendue à retrouver l'Aston Martin en bas de la résidence, et je fus surprise de découvrir une voiture presque quelconque, grise métallisée. Je devinais cependant qu'Edward aimait le style un peu sportif.

-Tu as laissé tomber le luxe ?

-Beaucoup trop ostentatoire pour aujourd'hui.

-Et c'est quoi ça ?

-CA, c'est une Volvo C30, et si mademoiselle veut bien se permettre…

Il m'avait ouvert la porte et attendait que je me glisse à l'intérieur. Je me demandais si je m'habituerai un jour à la galanterie, mais je pénétrais dans l'habitacle doucement, vérifiant au passage si ses frères n'avaient pas eu la bonne idée de s'incruster. Heureusement, nous étions seuls.

-On va où ?

-Windsor.

-Je ne connais rien à la géographie de la région…Je ne suis pas d'ici.

-C'est à 75 kilomètres au sud.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a là bas ?

-Une librairie.

Je passais la demi-heure de trajet à me demander pourquoi on allait si loin pour une simple librairie. Une fois arrivés à destination, je réalisais qu'on avait dû rouler à plus de 150km/h sur des routes de campagne. C'était louche :

-Tu n'as pas roulé un peu trop vite ?

-Tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte.

D'abord, il ne niait pas, mais en plus ce gougeât ne s'excusait même pas ! Je me promis de faire attention au compteur lors du retour. Mais j'étais prête à parier qu'il serait alors respectueux du code de la route. Je sortis de la voiture et contemplai les environs. C'était une petite ville qui avait gardé son âme de village tout en s'agrandissant et en se modernisant. Nous étions dans la rue principale, ornée de part et d'autres de petits magasins. Edward s'était garé pile devant une librairie. Je lui faisais remarquer le panneau interdiction de stationner, il me jura que la propriétaire ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Il semblait connaisseur. La librairie semblait très accueillante, avec cet extérieur en bois blanc et ses petites fenêtres. Je remarquais en m'approchant que la décoration était faite pour être chaleureuse. Edward ouvrit la porte et me laissa m'engouffrer dans le magasin la première.

J'avais raison, l'intérieur était plus qu'accueillant. Il y avait des fauteuils marrons orangés de chaque côté des innombrables rayonnages qui pliaient sous le poids des livres. La lumière était très intense lorsqu'on se rapprochait des étagères blanches remplies de romans, et plus diffuse lorsqu'on s'en éloignait. Il y avait des rideaux aux fenêtres, pour préserver une sorte d'intimité. J'avais l'impression d'être dans l'antre de la littérature. Romans policiers, aventures, anglophones et étrangers… Des livres pour enfants, adolescents et adultes… Il y avait vraiment tout. Ici, on aimait les livres et ça se ressentait. L'ambiance était cosy, et je n'avais qu'une seule envie : prendre un livre au hasard et me blottir dans un fauteuil. La propriétaire avait su retranscrire l'ambiance qu'il peut y avoir lorsqu'on est enfermé dans un bon livre.

-Comment as-tu découvert cette librairie ? C'est fantastique.

-Ce jeune homme n'a eu aucun mérite.

Je me tournais vers la femme qui avait dit cela. Elle n'était pas très grande, et avait des cheveux châtains qui lui tombaient légèrement en boucles sur les épaules. Elle devait avoir un peu moins de 40 ans, et je la trouvais belle. Non pas que ses traits soit fins, que son physique soit délicat ou bien en forme. Non, elle dégageait une aura de bien-être, son sourire était éclatant, son air bienveillant, et ça la rendait magnifique. Dans cette librairie, elle se confondait avec l'atmosphère. Elle devait sûrement en être la propriétaire, et connaissait donc Edward. Je trouvais tout de même ses paroles un peu familières. Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre, et Edward me sauva en faisant les présentations :

-Bella, je te présente Esmée, ma mère. Maman, voici Bella.

J'ouvrais la bouche d'étonnement tandis que des exclamations se battaient dans ma tête : Traître ! Gougeât ! Scélérat ! Saleté de vampire ! Edward m'avait emmené mine de rien dans la boutique de sa mère. Je le maudissais de m'avoir caché ce petit détail pas si insignifiant, mais je devais vite parler avant de passer pour une attardée :

-Bonjour.

-Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Bella. Edward m'a quelque peu parlé de toi.

Je levais un air interrogateur vers celui-ci, et il haussa les épaules. Je lui demanderai plus tard des explications, je me devais de cultiver ma sociabilité :

-Votre librairie est superbe. L'ambiance qui y règne…c'est quelque chose.

-Merci Bella. Je te laisse en profiter alors.

Et elle partit au comptoir qui était à l'autre bout de la boutique. Je me retournais vers Edward en lui jetant un regard noir. Il ne se laissa pas désemparer et commença à me louer les avantages d'avoir une mère libraire, avec un petit sourire en coin. Je le laissais parler sans lui répondre. Je réfléchissais à ma colère et ma vengeance. Je ne pouvais pas décemment lui passer un savon devant sa mère, mais à partir du moment où je sortirais de la librairie… Pendant qu'il parlait, je flânais dans les rayons. Je m'arrêtais devant le livre d'Anne Rice, _Entretien avec un vampire_. Edward me chuchota à l'oreille que ce serait de très mauvais goût d'acheter ça en connaissance de cause. Je lui demandais alors si sa mère était comme lui.

-Evidemment ! Elle est ma mère adoptive pour les papiers administratifs. Mais je l'aime comme une vraie mère.

Je n'en doutais pas, et je m'en voulus presque de vouloir crier sur ce garçon si aimant. Je choisis un livre que je désirais lire depuis des années : _Les hauts de Hurlevent_. Edward était presque choqué que je ne l'ai jamais lu. Selon lui, ce livre était un chef d'œuvre même si certains personnages dont je ne retins pas les noms méritaient des claques. Je me dirigeais vers le comptoir pour payer, presque triste de devoir sortir de cette librairie. Sa mère m'offrit le livre, et me demanda de revenir quand je voulais. Je la saluais en souriant et sortis de la boutique.

Une fois devant la voiture, je réussis à garder mon calme tout en mettant une certaine rancœur dans ma voix :

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir.

-De quoi ?

Je détestais son air innocent. Je détestais qu'il réussisse si bien à jouer la comédie. Enfin je détestais qu'il m'ait eut.

-Que ta mère tenait la librairie.

Il se concentra en fronçant les sourcils :

- Laisse-moi deviner… Si je te l'avais dit, aurais-tu accepté de venir ?

-Sûrement pas.

-Alors je suis content de te l'avoir tu. Pourquoi ne serais-tu pas venue ?

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Ses questions, pourtant simples, me rendaient nerveuse.

-Je ne sais pas… Ca fait bizarre.

C'est vrai, je ne savais pas réellement pourquoi je lui en voulais. Lorsque j'avais appris qu'Esmée était sa mère, mon ventre s'était douloureusement tordu, et j'avais eu honte de moi. Edward avait dû présenter une fille affreusement banale à sa mère, alors que c'était un être exceptionnel. J'avais l'une des réponses à mes questions. Si je me souciais de sa mère, alors j'étais vraiment amoureuse. Pauvre de moi, je ne voyais pas comment ça pouvait être réciproque.

Il était près de midi, et Edward proposa de m'inviter au restaurant. J'étais encore perdue dans mes pensées, et je me demandais s'il considérait ça comme un acte amical ou plus que ça. Certes, j'étais amoureuse, mais je ne devais pas devenir comme ces adolescentes béates qui décortiquent tous les faits et gestes de celui qui a eu la malchance de toucher leur cœur. On verrait bien ce qui arriverait.

Je repoussais mes divagations sentimentales, et me concentrais sur le regard curieux d'Edward. Le pauvre semblait désemparé de ne pas pouvoir lire mes pensées, et je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir. Son intérêt pour ma petite personne me rappela qu'il était sensé parler de lui aujourd'hui. Je me fis le serment de connaître son histoire avant d'attaquer le dessert.


	20. Chapitre 19 : Les liens du sang

**Salut à tous et bienvenue à mes nouveaux lecteurs. Je suis très contente de voir de nouvelles ''têtes'' arriver… A part ça, j'ai posté dans la semaine mon OS pour le concours Bloody Valentine il s'appelle **_**Et que l'enfer devienne paradis **_**et il est rated M donc les mineurs c'est pas pour vous lol. **

**Je ne l'ai pas dit dans toutes mes réponses aux reviews, mais j'espère que Noël s'est bien passé chez vous, et que vous êtes prêts pour le réveillon du jour de l'an ! Le champagne c'est très bon, mais si vous êtes moins riche, je vous conseille la Clairette de Die, ça vient de par chez moi et c'est encore meilleur ! (pas taper…)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 19 : Les liens du sang**

Windsor semblait perdue dans la nature, entourée de forêts et de lacs. Edward m'emmena dans un petit restaurant sur le bord d'un des plans d'eau. L'air était frais dehors, et nous nous sommes installés à l'intérieur du petit chalet. J'avais presque envie de tester la théorie de Steph sur le pull car un feu de cheminée avait été allumé, et il régnait dans la salle une agréable chaleur. Edward demanda une table pour deux, et le serveur nous emmena dans un coin isolé.

Une fois assise, j'enlevais mon pull. Je pus apercevoir le regard d'Edward qui glissa rapidement sur ma poitrine et mes bras nus avant de revenir sur mon visage. Ca avait été furtif, mais j'en étais presque sûre. Je devrais remercier Steph ce soir. Cependant, j'étais légèrement gênée d'être détaillée comme ça, et Edward en profita pour me rendre encore plus mal à l'aise :

-Je comprends pourquoi Steph voulait que tu enlèves ce pull.

Je rougis plus que nécessaire.

-Autant j'adore quand tu rougis, autant tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Tu es magnifique Bella.

Il avait l'air vraiment honnête, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir embarrassée. Qu'Edward Cullen me complimente avec ses lèvres sculptées à la perfection me rendait nerveuse. Je devins cramoisie et m'apprêtais à remettre le pull. La main d'Edward se referma brusquement et fermement sur mon poignet pour interrompre mon geste. Il ne m'avait pas fait mal mais ça aurait pu. Je retins une exclamation surprise tandis qu'il s'excusait puis me demandait :

-S'il te plaît, reste comme ça Bella.

Ses yeux dorés me suppliaient tandis que ses doigts froids effleuraient l'endroit où il m'avait attrapée. Je ne savais pas trop si j'avais l'air plus appétissante que d'habitude en décolleté où si c'était l'homme derrière le vampire qui parlait. Dans le doute, je décidais de rester ainsi et de ramener la discussion sur lui :

- Parle-moi de toi.

J'avais attendu ce moment toute la semaine, il était temps qu'il me raconte son histoire. Il me sourit en m'ordonnant :

- Manges d'abord.

Après un rapide coup d'œil à la carte, je commandais des lasagnes histoire de comparer avec les miennes. Puis mes yeux fixèrent l'ambre de ses prunelles, et j'attendis.

Lors du repas, j'appris donc qu'Edward était né en 1842 à Paris. Il parlait évidemment le français, puisqu'il avait grandi en France. Je devais donc prévenir Steph de ne plus faire d'allusions douteuses dans la langue de Molière devant lui, il comprendrait… En 1860, après une enfance humaine et heureuse, il avait été transformé par une famille de vampires italiens très puissants. Vu son physique, Edward était sensé être un gigolo, il n'y avait pas d'autre terme. Cependant, les Volturi –car c'était le nom de cette famille royale- décelèrent son pouvoir avant qu'il ne puisse commencer son ''travail''.

Je soupirais de soulagement. Autant ça ne me dérangeait pas d'être amoureuse d'un vampire, autant savoir qu'il aurait vendu son corps, si magnifique soit-il et même sous la torture, ne me plaisait guère. Je crois que j'étais légèrement jalouse et possessive.

Les Volturi préférèrent alors le prendre à leurs côtés, et il les aidait grâce à leur pouvoir. Edward n'en dit pas plus, comme il ne révéla pas ses habitudes de vie à cette époque. Ca ne me regardait pas, mais je sentais qu'il n'était pas fier du lui. Ses yeux avaient noircis lorsqu'il avait évoqué cette période. Et surtout, alors qu'il m'avait fixé tout le repas, il avait eu tendance à fuir mon regard lorsqu'il parlait des Volturi.

Il avait vécu de 1860 à 1900 en Italie, et était donc bilingue. _Exit l'italien pour les conversations féminines Steph-Bella _pensais-je en soupirant. Dommage, je ne maîtrisais plus d'autres langues. En 1900, une rencontre changea brutalement le cours de son histoire, celle avec un dénommé Carlisle. Les yeux d'Edward scintillèrent lorsqu'il évoqua ce nom, et jamais il ne m'avait paru si heureux qu'en cet instant, comme s'il revivait les premiers instants de leur relation. Carlisle, blondinet d'une quarantaine d'année en apparence selon Edward, venait d'Amérique pour une rencontre de protocole avec les Volturi. Anglais d'origine, il avait fait partie de l'entourage des Volturi pendant une dizaine d'années, quelques temps avant l'arrivée d'Edward. Il était ensuite partit aux États-Unis et avait essayé un nouveau mode de vie : le régime végétarien, soit du sang animal.

Edward, qui était apparemment désespéré de travailler pour les Volturi vécut cette rencontre comme une bénédiction. Il cherchait depuis des années une échappatoire aux Volturi et à leur mode de vie si ''monstrueux'' et ''dénué d'humanité''. Carlisle se prit d'affection pour ce jeune homme qui partageait ses idéaux, et ils réussirent à partir ensemble d'Italie. Une fois aux Etats-Unis, Edward dut apprendre l'anglais mais put commencer une vie qu'il trouvait ''monotone mais tellement humaine''. Le regard d'Edward s'éteignit progressivement, comme s'il avait perdu la joie d'avoir rencontré Carlisle. Comme si un siècle de presque-humanité l'avait lassé. J'aurais tellement aimé lui apporter ce qui lui manquait, mais j'étais incapable de mettre le doigt sur la personnalité complexe d'Edward. Il voulait une vie humaine, mais il semblait s'ennuyer.

En 1902, Carlisle, désormais père adoptif d'un garçon de 18 ans, transforma Esmée qui devint sa femme et la mère adoptive d'Edward. En 1969, ils croisèrent la route d'un humain, Emmett, qui était en train de mourir, seul et rejeté par sa famille. Carlisle le transforma pour en faire un frère à Edward, qui se languissait malgré l'amour que lui portaient ses parents adoptifs. En 1990, Jasper les trouva par hasard dans une de leur résidence fixe et choisit de rester avec eux. C'était un vampire usé par la violence qu'il avait utilisée lors des siècles précédents, et prêt à essayer le régime de cette étrange famille. Malgré ses difficultés à suivre leur mode de vie, il est resté avec eux, lié par le même amour qui unissait déjà le reste de la famille.

-C'est tout ?

J'en étais au dessert, mais j'aurais bien aimé que son histoire dure encore des heures. Ca me passionnait. Je découpais un morceau de tarte aux pommes et le mit dans la cuillère.

-Pas vraiment. Il reste un dernier détail que tu dois savoir, mais je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire.

Je l'encourageai de la tête.

-Alec est mon frère.

-Et ?

Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait d'important dans cette information. Jasper et Emmett aussi étaient ses frères. Je pensais que c'était une expression commune pour désigner les autres vampires.

-Mon vrai frère Bella. Mon frère de sang. Mon frère aîné.

Je reposais le morceau de tarte aux pommes dans mon assiette, incrédule. Il se dépêcha de m'expliquer :

-En fait les Volturi étaient venus transformer notre petite sœur Jane. Cette créature démoniaque faisait déjà souffrir les humains de son vivant et les Volturi lui avaient prévu une place à leurs côtés. Ils ont trouvé qu'Alec et moi étions appétissants, et nous ont transformés en même temps qu'elle, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à assimiler l'information. Alec, Jane et Edward, frères et sœur dans les années 1850 en France. Edward faisant jouer Jane à la marelle, Alec les surveillant du haut de son grade de frère aîné. Vraiment, il y a des choses que je ne pouvais pas imaginer.

-Heureusement pour Alec, il avait lui aussi un pouvoir.

J'étais étrangement soulagée qu'Alec n'ait pas eu à offrir son corps. Edward m'apprit qu'Alec pouvait manipuler son auditoire grâce à sa voix. Il avait servi les Volturi avec plus d'entrain que lui, et, grâce à Jane qui le vénérait, il était devenu l'un de leur plus fidèle bras-droit. Edward n'avait plus eu de leurs nouvelles depuis 1900, et apparemment, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir coupé les ponts. La famille qu'il s'était construite lui convenait mieux que sa fratrie originelle. Il les haïssait, et aurait préféré qu'ils restent en Italie.

Je ne réussis pas vraiment à finir ma tarte aux pommes. Edward paya et m'entraîna dehors. Il me proposa de marcher autour du lac et je le suivis avec entrain, moi qui n'étais pas une grande marcheuse. Il était totalement hors de question que je sois la première à demander de rentrer. Je voulais prolonger ce moment en compagnie de mon moins-en-moins mystérieux camarade à la beauté surnaturelle. Je levais les yeux au ciel et vit que les nuages se dissipaient progressivement. Edward suivit mon regard et son sourire triste m'informa que je n'allais pas aimer ce qu'il allait dire :

-Je crois que je dois rentrer Bella.

-Le soleil ?

Il acquiesça. Ma curiosité l'emporta sur ma tristesse :

-Ca te fait quoi au juste ?

-Ca m'endort.

Je m'étais attendu à un truc presque horrible et sanglant, et la banalité de la réponse me laissa bouche bée.

-Tu veux bien préciser.

Il s'agita et parla avec plus d'énergie que d'habitude.

-C'est complètement stupide cette histoire de soleil ! En fait, la lumière nous affaiblit, et en plein soleil, on ne peut faire rien d'autre que s'endormir.

-Tu veux dire que là si un rayon de soleil perçait, tu t'endormirais sur le champ, sans même finir ce que tu es en train de dire ?

-Il faudrait plus qu'un seul rayon de soleil. Mais en gros tu as compris l'idée.

-Et quand il y a des nuages ?

-Je me sens juste las et fatigué. Notre résistance à la lumière s'est améliorée au fil du temps, grâce aux inventions humaines. Nous avons muté en quelque sorte. Tu ne te rends pas compte la luminosité que dégages une ville au 21ème siècle en pleine nuit. Au fur et à mesure de l'histoire nous avons de moins en moins craint le soleil. Peut être même qu'un jour on pourra sortir sous un beau ciel bleu.

Je vis qu'il espérait cela comme on attendrait un miracle. Je me doutais que l'évolution vampirique ne devait pas être très rapide, mais qu'il avait de toute façon l'éternité pour changer. Après tout, il reverrait peut être un jour le ciel sans nuages. Je l'espérais fort pour lui.

-Donc tu ne brûles pas au soleil ?

-Dracula non plus je te signale… C'est Anne Rice qui a inventé ça. Pure mystification

-Dracula ?

-C'est un super pote…

Je fronçais les sourcils, alors que ses lèvres esquissaient un léger mouvement.

-Tu rigoles là?

Il haussa les épaules sans se départir d'un sourire mystérieux et indéchiffrable. Interdite, je continuais sur mes interrogations vampiriques :

-Et tu dors dans un cercueil ? Tu crains l'eau bénite ?

-Ce ne sont que des mythes. Je dors dans un lit, aussi moelleux que le tien j'imagine. Maintenant, ça te dérange si on rentre ?

Nous nous sommes dirigés doucement vers la voiture, comme si aucun de nous n'avait envie de finir cette journée. Je me calais dans le siège passager lorsqu'une idée me traversa l'esprit :

-Tu veux que je conduise ? Si tu t'endors au volant…

-Admire le travail Bella.

Il appuya sur un bouton du tableau de bord. J'entendis de légers cliquetis au niveau des portières et du capot. Puis, les fenêtres rentrèrent dans le corps de la voiture, tandis que d'autres, teintées cette fois ci se mettaient doucement en place. Pendant ce temps, les pare-brise se faisaient recouvrir d'un film noir. La Volvo était maintenant à l'abri de tout regard indiscret, et empêchait les rayons du soleil d'endormir mon chauffeur. Edward me précisa que teinter les vitres leur donnait juste un peu de répit en cas de plein soleil. En tout cas, c'était intelligent.

-Nos voitures ont toutes les vitres teintées.

-Vous en avez beaucoup ?

-Au moins une chacune. Mes parents habitent Windsor en fait, et c'est là qu'elles sont toutes. Sauf ma Volvo.

-Que fait ton père ?

-Il est médecin à l'hôpital.

-Et Jasper, Emmett et toi vivez seul à Dartmouth ?

Il acquiesça. Là, c'était le moment idéal pour lui demander s'il était célibataire, s'il était déjà tombé amoureux, s'il était déjà sorti avec une vampire, ou même une humaine. Mon besoin impérieux de le questionner fut vite mis à mal par ma timidité et ma pudeur face à de tels sujets. Il était presque 15heures, j'avais passé beaucoup de temps avec Edward, je ne voulais pas briser cette bonne journée. Finalement, c'était bon d'avoir 18 ans. Je ne surveillais pas le compteur de vitesse, mais je fus presque convaincue qu'Edward roula lentement. Une fois devant ma résidence, mon cœur se serra. A Dartmouth, il ne faisait pas spécialement soleil, donc il n'y avait plus de raison de se séparer. Pourtant, je devais bien sortir de cette voiture. Je ne voulais pas partir, je ne voulais pas quitter Edward.

Je détachais ma ceinture en soupirant. Edward eut la gentillesse de me prévenir :

- Steph attend ton retour avec impatience, elle a des questions à te poser…

-Ca marche a combien de distance ton pouvoir là ?

-Au plus je connais les gens, au plus ça fonctionne loin. Mais j'ai aussi mon ouïe qui me fait entendre plus finement que les humains. D'ailleurs, si tu veux vérifier, passe devant la chambre de Rose...

Je fronçais les sourcils. Il se pencha délicatement vers moi, et je remarquai alors qu'il n'avait pas mis sa ceinture. Tout doucement, ses lèvres s'approchèrent de mon visage. Il était plus grand que moi et je sentis la fraicheur de son baiser sur mon front, tandis que mes yeux se fermaient. Je savourais cette sensation de bien être qui partit de mon front pour se répandre dans tout mon corps, et plus spécialement dans mon cœur et mon bas ventre. Je rouvris les yeux, Edward était en train de revenir à sa place. Alors que j'avais envie de sauter de partout, mue par une joie impériale d'avoir eut droit à un baiser, je réussis extérieurement à garder mon calme en lui souhaitant une bonne fin de journée et je sortis de la voiture, le pull gris à la main. J'hésitais à le remettre mais comme je sentais encore le regard d'Edward posé sur moi, je n'en fis rien. Steph m'avait vraiment transformée. J'adressai un rapide signe de la main à mon chauffeur et je montais au troisième étage. En passant devant la chambre de Rose j'entendis effectivement un ''oh… oh… Emmeeeeeeeeeeeeeett'' un peu trop suggestif. Rose prenait du bon temps avec un vampire ? Je fus à la fois soulagée et choquée de savoir que c'était possible.

C'était en imaginant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler une partie de jambe en l'air vampirique que je rentrais dans ma chambre. Elle était remplie de monde. Steph, Mike, Alizée, Julie et Anaïs faisaient un Twister en plein milieu. Ils ne m'entendirent pas arriver tellement ils rigolaient, et je me joins à eux vu la position qu'ils avaient. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir un appareil photo pour immortaliser la scène. J'avais face à moi un amas indescriptible de membres, et j'étais incapable de deviner à qui appartenait quoi. Mon rire les fit sursauter et la pyramide humaine s'écroula dans un fou rire général. J'étais heureuse de les voir s'amuser, après tout ma bonne journée n'était peut être pas finie.

Steph fut la première à se relever et me sauta dessus :

-Bon anniversaire Bella !

Aussitôt, je fus prise moi aussi dans une avalanche de bras qui voulaient me serrer et des bouches qui voulaient m'embrasser. J'étais un peu gênée par l'effusion de sympathie en provenance de mes amis.

-Comment vous avez su ?

- Un certain Jacob t'a appelée au moins 40 fois aujourd'hui. J'ai fini par lui répondre et il m'a expliqué que c'était ton anniversaire.

Je maudissais mon ami Indien. Pourquoi m'avait-il autant appelé ? J'étais pourtant sûre d'avoir répondu à son texto.

-Et tu lui as donné quoi comme explication ?

Elle me sourit innocemment.

-Que tu sortais avec le plus _beau_ _garçon_ de l'université.

Elle avait souligné cette phrase par les mots français qui sortaient de manière si romantique de sa bouche.

-Tu n'as pas REELLEMENT dit ça j'espère ?

Je fulminais envers Stephenie maintenant. Peu m'importait ce que pensait Jacob, mais elle n'avait pas à le faire souffrir comme ça.

-Non. Mais j'ai menti pour toi je te signale.

Je n'avais pas envie de desserrer les dents pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait vraiment dit. Si elle était intelligente, elle parlerait toute seule.

-J'ai dit que tu étais partie bosser à la BU toute la journée. Ca a semblé lui convenir. C'est qui ce Jacob ?

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi. Je comprenais maintenant que les questions de Steph porteraient sur Jacob, et non pas sur Edward…

-Vous ne préférez pas jouer à Twister ?

Ils firent tous non de la tête, ma vie semblait tout à coup les passionner. J'allais à la fenêtre et aperçus la Volvo grise toujours garée en bas de la résidence. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de la démarrer… _Monsieur Cullen _m'espionnait. J'aurais pu lui demander de partir, mais après tout, s'il restait là, c'est que ma vie l'intéressait lui aussi. Il fallait juste que je sois attentive à ce que j'allais dire.

* * *

BU= bibliothèque universitaire


	21. Chapitre 20 : Jacob

**Bonjour et bonne année à tous ceux à qui je ne l'ai pas souhaité ! Que 2010 vous apporte tout ce que vous désirez.**

**Donc, comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, voici venir JACOB ! Alors je ne sais pas si vous êtes fan de Jacob ou pas, en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous surprendra…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 20 : Jacob**

Mes amis s'étaient tous assis sur le lit de Steph, tandis que je m'affalais sur le mien. J'avais l'impression d'être jugée dans un tribunal. Heureusement que les faits n'étaient pas très graves. Je leur racontais lentement que j'habitais à Phoenix chez ma mère jusqu'au collège, puis que j'avais déménagé à Forks chez mon père pour le lycée. Ils le savaient déjà et me pressèrent de continuer.

Je leur racontais donc que Jacob était un ami d'enfance, que je voyais tous les étés avant d'emménager de manière définitive chez mon père. Il était la seule personne d'à peu près mon âge que je connaissais en arrivant à Forks, et il m'avait fait visiter les lieux. Je leur racontais qu'il était un peu comme Steph, toujours de bonne humeur mais de manière bien moins exubérante. C'était devenu mon meilleur ami, et nous étions inséparables. Jusqu'au jour où il m'avait révélé ses sentiments…

***  
****

-Bella bouge tes fesses !

Pfff. J'étais déjà à moitié morte, et Jacob voulait sûrement finir le travail. Il se baladait torse nu pour ne pas avoir trop chaud, et je l'enviais car je transpirais par tous les pores. Quelle idée de vouloir faire tout le tour de la réserve en un après-midi ! Vu mon rythme on n'allait jamais y arriver. Ca ne gênait pas Jake, il s'en moquait tant qu'on pouvait être ensemble. Et j'étais comme lui : on s'amusait comme des gamins, on riait de façon insouciante… la belle vie quoi ! C'était une chaude journée pour mi-septembre, et on voulait en profiter au maximum. En profiter sans en mourir serait une bonne idée.

-Temps mort Jake !

-T'es vraiment une tortue toi !, me dit-il en m'attrapant dans ses bras.

Je souris en sentant son torse contre mon dos et ses longs cheveux noirs le long de ma nuque. Je m'étais habituée à ses élans d'affections, même si j'avais parfois l'idée qu'on pourrait nous prendre pour un couple. Mais peu m'importait les ragots, tant que j'étais bien avec Jacob. Il était ma béquille pour avancer dans la vie. Il me permettait de dire à mon père ''j'ai une vie sociale'' alors qu'en fait, à part lui, c'était le calme plat. Et ça me convenait parfaitement.

Ce jour là, il me serra un peu plus fort, et me murmura tendrement à l'oreille ''Bella, je t'aime''. Je me dégageai violemment de son étreinte et le dévisageai d'un regard noir en criant : ''Quoi ?''. Je le sentis devenir tout penaud, et sa montagne de muscle s'affaissa. J'avais l'impression d'avoir grondé un gamin, un môme qui mesurait 25 bons centimètre de plus que moi et dont la masse musculaire était équivalente à celle d'un boxeur professionnel. Mais Jacob avait tout de même cet air enfantin qui le rendait si mignon.

-Excuse moi Bella, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je…

-Tu le pensais vraiment ?

Je n'avais jamais considéré Jacob autrement que comme mon meilleur ami. Jamais il ne m'était venu à l'esprit que je pouvais l'aimer. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si j'étais capable d'aimer quiconque. Mais même si j'étais incapable de connaître mes sentiments, je devais absolument être certaine de ceux de Jacob. Il s'était maintenant muré dans un silence inhabituel, sûrement par peur de perdre mon amitié. Cependant, si pendant tout ce temps qu'il passait avec moi, il ne pensait pas à moi en tant qu'une simple amie, il fallait que je coupe les ponts.

-Jake répond moi.

Il leva ses yeux pétillants, se rapprocha de moi, et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Puis il soupira un grand coup et me déclara :

-Oui Bella, je le pensais vraiment.

Je le sentis se décontracter, comme s'il venait de se délester d'un grand poids. Ma colère laissa place à la compassion. Pauvre Jacob, je n'avais que de l'amitié à lui offrir. Il ne s'arrêtait plus de parler :

-Je me doute que ce n'est pas réciproque, mais peut être que tu n'as juste jamais pensé à moi de cette façon. Regarde, tu es bien dans mes bras…

Il me serra un peu plus fort et je laissais aller ma tête contre son buste. Oui, j'étais bien.

-Je t'aime, tu n'es pas obligée de m'aimer, mais je te propose un aperçu de ce que ça pourrait être…

Alors il pencha ses lèvres vers les miennes, et je le laissais faire. Je le laissais faire car il avait raison, j'étais bien. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi le nier, je n'étais pas amoureuse, mais j'étais heureuse. Je pensais que ça suffirait…

***  
****

Evidemment, je ne racontai pas tout ça à mes amis. Je raccourcis l'histoire et déclarait que, finalement, je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur. L'amitié ne se transforme pas en amour, même si on est la plus heureuse des filles. Alors, j'avais rompu avec Jacob.

***  
****

-Jacob !

Il sortit de sa petite maison avec un sourire radieux. Je me maudissais d'avance, j'allais détruire le pauvre garçon. Il s'approcha pour m'embrasser, et je dus mobiliser toutes mes forces pour le repousser.

-Ca ne va pas Bella ?

-Si, ça va très bien.

Je ne voulais pas être brusque, mais je ne voyais pas comment faciliter les choses. Je ne devais pas m'attarder ici, je devais vite lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Il leva vers moi des yeux interrogatifs et pleins de confiance. Merde. Il m'aimait tellement. Alors je fixais la terre à mes pieds, et je déclarais rapidement :

-C'est fini Jacob. Je croyais que je t'aimerais mais finalement je ne ressens toujours que de l'amitié. Je suis heureuse avec toi mais ça ne suffit pas. Je dois te quitter avant de te rendre trop malheureux.

Et j'étais remontée dans ma voiture le plus rapidement possible, sans oser croiser son regard. Il n'avait même pas tenté de me rattraper. J'avais fui vers ma maison, mon refuge. Et je m'étais enfermée dans l'asociabilité la plus totale.

***  
****

J'expliquais à mes amis qu'après la rupture, il m'avait harcelé quelques temps. Puis ça s'était calmé, et j'avais finalement repris le contact. Lorsque j'avais quitté Forks pour Dartmouth, nos relations étaient redevenues cordiales. J'étais cependant incapable de dire s'il s'en était remis.

-Fin de l'histoire, ça n'avait rien de passionnant vous voyez ?

Mes amis se sourirent et m'assurèrent du contraire. Je regardais discrètement par la fenêtre, la Volvo métallisée était toujours garée en bas. Je n'avais aucun indice sur les réactions d'Edward durant mon petit bavardage. Mes amis décidèrent d'aller interrompre Rose dans ses ébats. Je refusais de les accompagner car à ce moment là, mon téléphone sonna. Je répondis à Jacob.

-Salut Jake !

-Salut ma Bella. Joyeux anniversaire !

Je le remerciais, sans montrer trop d'enthousiasme.

-Bella, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Pitié, pas de déclaration…

-Je suis amoureux… et j'ai conclu aujourd'hui !

Je fus instantanément soulagée. J'étais même totalement heureuse pour lui. J'aurais été à Forks, j'aurais été jalouse car ça aurait signifié moins de temps avec lui. Mais maintenant que j'étais si loin, j'étais ravie qu'il soit de nouveau heureux. Je lui fis par de ma joie, réellement sincère cette fois ci. Nous bavardâmes quelques instants de sa copine, une dénommée Leah que j'avais effectivement aperçue quelquefois. A la fin, il me posa une question qui me dérouta :

-Et toi, ta vie amoureuse ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Je l'entendis rigoler au bout du fil. Je l'imaginais très bien accoudé au bar en bois de la petite maison de son père, souriant innocemment en m'écoutant.

-Comment peut-on ne pas être au courant de sa vie amoureuse ? Allez crache le morceau, je suis casé maintenant !

-Je ne vois pas ce que je peux te dire Jake.

-Je vais t'aider. Y a un garçon qui occupe tes pensées ?

J'acquiesçai, presque à contre cœur. Je voyais toujours la Volvo grise en bas, et je ne savais pas s'il entendait Jacob au téléphone.

-Tu sors de temps en temps avec ce garçon ?

-Une fois. Je le connais que depuis deux semaines.

-Tu es amoureuse ?

-Je crois.

J'entendis un silence pesant au bout du fil. Pitié, qu'il se soit vraiment remis de notre brève aventure.

-Je suis impressionné. Faudra que tu m'envoie une photo de celui qui a réussi à ouvrir ton cœur.

-Je ne suis pas si insensible !

Il m'avait vexé. S'il ne se rattrapait pas vite, j'allais raccrocher en étant en colère contre lui.

- Je ne t'ai jamais connue amoureuse Bella. Un jour faudra que je félicite l'heureux gagnant.

Je ne relevai pas la stupidité de mon ami. Qu'il se moque de moi si ça lui faisait plaisir. Il m'avait énervé, car j'avais révélé des choses que je n'aurais jamais dites à personne et qu'il ne me prenait pas au sérieux. Je dû soupirer car Jacob reprit la parole en se méprenant :

-Oh, oh ! Ce n'est pas réciproque ?

-J'en sais rien. Je ne veux pas savoir.

En fait, j'étais persuadée que je ne serais jamais assez bien pour lui. Inutile de dire ça à Jacob, il serait capable de m'assurer le contraire. Mais quiconque apercevrait Edward saurait que lui et moi, ça ne serait jamais possible.

-Bon... Tiens-moi au courant alors. Allez, je te laisse. Bisous ma Bella !

Je le saluais et raccrochais.

*  
**

A cet instant précis, un numéro inconnu s'afficha. J'hésitais légèrement à répondre, mais finalement je décrochais :

-Allo ?

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir que c'était ton anniversaire.

Malgré l'amertume inhabituelle de ses propos, son ténor était parfaitement retranscrit dans le petit appareil. Sa perfection allait elle un jour s'arrêter ? Je dus réfléchir un peu trop longtemps à sa perfection, passant de sa voix à son corps car je l'entendis paniquer au bout du fil :

-Bella ? Bella tu es là ?

-Oui excuse moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ton appel.

Je marquais un nouveau silence pour tenter de me souvenir POURQUOI il m'appelait. Enfin, je me rappelai :

-Je n'aime pas qu'on me souhaite mon anniversaire.

-J'aurais réellement aimé te le souhaiter.

Je repensais à la journée qu'on avait passée. Il n'aurait pas pu me faire plus plaisir.

-C'est comme si c'était déjà fait Edward.

Il soupira et chuchota quelque chose qui ressemblait à ''incompréhensible''. Puis il me dérouta complètement :

-Au fait, il m'a l'air sympathique ce Jacob…

-Tu as entendu ?

-J'ai dû tendre l'oreille… Malgré toutes mes questions, tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de lui.

Je crus entendre de la déception dans sa voix, comme s'il était réellement peiné que je lui cache quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas continuer cette discussion au téléphone, et je lui demandais alors :

- Tu ne veux pas monter plutôt que de te cacher dans ta voiture comme un lâche ?

Je l'entendis grogner au bout du fil mais il sortit de la Volvo métallisée. Moins d'une minute après, il frappait à ma porte. Je le fis entrer pendant qu'il me prévenait :

-Au fait, n'invite jamais Alec chez toi. Tant que tu ne lui auras pas dit d'entrer chez toi, il ne pourra pas franchir le seuil de ta chambre.

-Merci de prévenir. Et si je veux te bannir je fais comment ?

Il semblait sincèrement peiné que je pense à ça. Pourtant ma question était vraiment naïve, pas du tout dirigée contre lui en particulier.

-Je veux dire, si un jour j'invite Alec par inadvertance et que je veux me rattraper, je fais comment ?

C'est ça Bella, rattrape toi…

-Tu ne peux pas.

Vive moi, j'avais réussi à le mettre de mauvais poil. A contrecœur, car je n'avais absolument pas envie de parler de ça avec Edward, je relançais le sujet de discussion :

-Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de Jacob car je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéressais.

Son regard s'anima et il oublia sa mauvaise humeur.

-Tu te trompe. J'aurais aimé savoir…que tu n'étais jamais tombé amoureuse par exemple.

Sa remarque me fit exploser.

-C'est quoi votre problème avec CA les mecs ? JAKE qui se fout de moi parce que soi disant je ne suis jamais amoureuse, et TOI qui remet une couche après… Mais, mais… CA NE VOUS REGARDE PAS, foutez moi la paix !

Edward avait le don de me transformer. Je m'énervais rarement, mais là, mes sentiments avaient débordé. En fait, j'étais vraiment bouleversée car je savais que j'étais amoureuse d'Edward. Et je savais désormais que j'avais été amoureuse dés le premier regard. Quand je l'avais aperçu, j'avais su que ça serait lui, et pas un autre. Mon cœur avait battu plus fort que d'habitude, et pas parce que ce garçon était plus beau que la moyenne. Mon cœur avait battu plus fort car il m'attirait. J'avais rejeté de toutes mes forces cette évidence, mais maintenant je n'arrivais plus à lutter. Je ne pouvais qu'accepter que mon âme lui appartienne. Bizarrement, savoir qu'il était un vampire n'avait pas refroidi mon intérêt. Rien ne pouvait m'empêcher d'aimer Edward Cullen.

Mon cœur ne s'était jamais ouvert pour personne, et d'un coup il avait déferlé sur LUI. Et évidemment, il avait emporté toute mon âme avec lui. Je tremblais face à la puissance de mes sentiments. Mon amour semblait être trop grand pour mon corps. Et surtout j'avais peur. Peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Peur d'être stupidement amoureuse d'un être inaccessible. Peur de souffrir, car l'amour est une source intarissable de malheurs. J'avais trop lu d'histoires, si belles mais tellement tristes. Désabusée, je pensais que l'amour était forcément tragique. Depuis mon enfance, j'avais toujours eu peur de tomber amoureuse, et quand c'était enfin arrivé, je pouvais dire que ça ne l'avait pas fait dans une demi-mesure. Ma discussion avec Jacob me l'avait prouvé, j'étais profondément amoureuse, et j'en prenais à peine conscience. Mon énervement contre Edward me l'avait montré, j'avais atrocement peur d'être rejetée.

Edward... Je levais les yeux et le vis accoudé à ma cuisine. Son air hésitait entre une franche rigolade, et des excuses sincères. Quel spectacle j'étais en train de lui donner ! Je rougis de honte. Mais j'étais toujours énervée contre lui et ses stupides discussions.

-Tu es calmée ?

-Non !

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans ton intimité.

-C'est raté.

Cette fois-ci, il ne rigolait vraiment plus. Il semblait vraiment désolé, et infiniment triste. Lui non plus ne faisait pas dans la demi-mesure apparemment.

-Est-ce que moi je te demande si tu es déjà tombé amoureux ?

-Tu peux me le demander, je te répondrai.

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. C'était le moment. Si je voulais connaître sa vie amoureuse, savoir si j'avais la moindre chance, c'était maintenant.

-OK, je veux bien savoir.

Je m'étais adoucie, désireuse de connaître sa vie intime. Il ne mit pas longtemps à me répondre.

-Je n'ai jamais été amoureux.


	22. Chapitre 21 : Embrasse moi

**Chapitre 21 : Embrasse-moi**

**Edward POV**

Une journée avec Bella m'avait fait tourner la tête. Durant ces quelques heures, j'avais ressenti un panel d'émotions plus important que pendant un siècle et demi d'existence. J'étais passé de la fierté de la présenter à Esmée, à la joie de l'inviter au restaurant. J'avais eu peur qu'elle ne me pose trop de questions sur mon histoire, mais finalement, j'avais malgré moi apprécié ce moment où je pouvais me dévoiler. Evidemment, elle ne savait rien sur ma vie aux côtés des Volturi, mais il y a des faits qu'elle ne devait pas découvrir. C'était de l'égoïsme pur, mêlé à la honte et une peur immense d'être jugé. Bella connaissait désormais les grandes lignes de ma longue vie. Avoir moins de secrets pour elle me permettait d'être plus moi-même, et j'adorais ça. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je l'attendais, sans même le savoir. Elle ne se rendait pas compte du plaisir qu'elle m'apportait. Du changement qu'elle opérait dans ma vie.

Une fois rentrés à Dartmouth, j'avais été peiné à l'idée de la laisser rentrer dans sa petite chambre, où ses amis l'attendraient tandis que je partirais. Mais les pensées de Steph avaient éveillé ma curiosité. Tout d'abord, j'en voulais à Bella de ne pas m'avoir prévenu que c'était son anniversaire. Que pouvais-je bien faire pour le lui souhaiter ? Mais surtout, qui était-ce Jacob qui l'avait tant appelée aujourd'hui ? J'appelais ça de la curiosité, mais je me rendais vite compte que c'était de la jalousie. Bella semblait tenir à ce garçon, et je ne sais pas comment je réussis à ne pas défoncer mon tableau de bord. Heureusement que j'avais un siècle d'entraînement de maîtrise de moi. La jalousie avait vite laissé place au soulagement, quand j'avais compris qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, et qu'il ne l'aimait plus. _Tant mieux pour toi mon petit Jacob_, avais-je même pensé, plein de rancœur et de haine, illégitimes. Cependant, je réalisais que LUI avait pu embrasser Bella, avait pu caresser son corps, tandis que moi, coincé et attardé, j'avais juste effleuré sa peau par de timides baisers.

J'attendais quoi au juste ?

Je mis assez rapidement de côté mon animosité contre Jacob, car il évoquait la vie amoureuse de Bella. Pour un peu, je l'aurais embrassé. Façon de parler, évidemment, mieux valait pour lui que je n'approche pas mes canines de sa peau. J'appris ainsi que Bella n'avait jamais été amoureuse, mais qu'elle l'était maintenant, de quelqu'un avec qui elle était sortie une fois. Jamais je n'ai autant espéré que ce soit de moi qu'elle parle.

Lorsqu'elle me demanda de monter pour continuer cette discussion, je grommelais par principe, mais j'en étais secrètement ravi. La journée pouvait continuer. Bella m'énerva malgré elle en me parlant d'Alec, mais lorsqu'elle revint à Jacob, je pus essayer de lancer une conversation que je redoutais autant que je l'espérais. Malheureusement, elle ne réagit évidemment pas comme je m'y attendais, et se mit à crier sans que je puisse comprendre pourquoi. J'étais vraiment triste de l'avoir blessée ou offensée. Je devais être prudent en parlant de sentiments avec elle. Enfin, elle sembla se calmer et me demanda :

-Est-ce que moi je te demande si tu es déjà tombé amoureux ?

-Tu peux me le demander, je te répondrai.

Je la vis réfléchir un instant. De mon côté, j'étais décidé à lui dire mes sentiments. Cependant, je voulais aller lentement, analyser ses réactions pour savoir si je pourrais finalement lui dire que je l'aimais, elle. Elle semblait à fleur de peau, et comme j'étais incapable de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de moi, il ne fallait pas que je la vexe par une déclaration mal placée ou trop hâtive.

-OK, je veux bien savoir.

Je me contentai alors de répondre juste à sa question.

-Je n'ai jamais été amoureux.

**Bella POV**

-Mais ?

J'étais persuadée qu'il y avait un mais… Déjà car je ne le croyais pas. Il avait vécu plus d'un siècle, et à part moi, je ne voyais pas qui pouvait rester autant de temps sans être amoureux. Et ensuite car je sentais au son de sa voix qu'il voulait rajouter quelque chose. Il inspira profondément avant de me déclarer :

-Mais je le suis maintenant. Ca compte ?

Oui, ça avait plus d'importance que tout le reste, mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire. J'avais maintenant ma réponse, Edward aimait quelqu'un, fin de la discussion. Je réprimais un ''est-ce que je la connais ?'' qui aurait pu me blesser. Et j'essayais de me soulager en supposant qu'il aimait peut être les hommes. Ou alors il m'aimait moi ! C'est ça, rêve, Bella, rêve… Pleure, Bella, pleure.

-Putain de nerf.

-Je te demande pardon ?

J'avais insulté mon nerf lacrymal à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte. J'allais vraiment mal. Et puis c'était sa faute à lui là, cet être surnaturel et magnifique qui vient me tenter et qui aime quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi se trouvait-il encore dans ma chambre ? Il n'avait pas d'autres choses à faire ? J'avais l'impression d'être acculée par mes sentiments, d'être attaquée par Edward. Comme si j'étais en plein match de boxe et qu'il venait de m'asséner un uppercut.

-Bella, est-ce que ça va ?

Je m'étais assise sur mon lit, la tête entre les mains. J'avais mal au cœur. Je voulais partir, crier, pleurer, hurler, vomir, courir, voler… Je voulais m'enfuir loin de cette chambre où étais réunis la tentation et le malheur. J'étais trop amoureuse d'un homme –un vampire, peu importait- qui était lui aussi amoureux. Pouvais-je espérer que ce soit de moi ? Non, j'étais bien trop banale. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais pas entendu s'approcher. Je relevais la tête. Il était debout face à moi, et j'avais vue sur sa ceinture. Bella, pense à autre chose que ce qu'il y a derrière. Heureusement pour ma santé mentale, il s'agenouilla tout en posant ses mains d'un côté et de l'autre de mon corps. Mes yeux embués de larmes essayaient maintenant de distinguer le visage d'Edward. Je baissais la tête pour ne pas le voir. Mais mes oreilles fonctionnaient normalement :

-Bella, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

J'essayais de secouer la tête, ça ne le concernait plus. J'essayais de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Je tentais de me reprendre. Après tout, ce n'étais pas sa faute si j'étais amoureuse de lui. S'il était si beau, et si intéressant. Je relevais la tête, et la proximité d'Edward me choqua. Il s'était penché sur moi, en un équilibre plutôt précaire. Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes, et d'un coup mon désespoir s'envola. Se pouvait-il que ce soit MOI ? Pouvait-il s'approcher ainsi d'une fille dont il n'était pas amoureux ? Cependant, il avait peut être juste envie de boire mon sang. Dans ce cas, s'approcherait-il de mes lèvres comme il le faisait là maintenant ? A quoi ressemble un vampire qui à soif ? Comment attaque-t-il ?

Il n'y avait plus qu'un ou deux centimètres qui séparaient nos bouches. Mes yeux se levèrent enfin vers les siens, et j'y lus du désir et de la peur. Pourtant j'étais loin d'être effrayante. Je fus rassurée de constater que ses pupilles étaient parfaitement dorées. J'étais en face d'un homme plus que d'un vampire. Il n'allait peut-être pas me mordre. Le temps semblait suspendu, je vis ses lèvres bouger à une vitesse qui me semblait infiniment lente. Il murmura si bas que je crus avoir mal entendu :

-C'est toi que j'aime Bella.

Mon corps tout entier aurait aimé bondir de joie, ou au moins l'embrasser passionnément pour lui montrer que c'était réciproque. Mais j'étais particulièrement tendue, car c'était Edward, et qu'il m'impressionnait. J'avais du mal à réaliser que lui, l'homme que j'admirais le plus, s'intéressait à moi. Rectification : il m'aimait.

Quelques millimètres. Comme je ne réagissais pas –je devais avoir l'air d'une cruche attardée- il se pencha encore en murmurant :

- Arrête-moi si…

Et ses lèvres rentrèrent en contact avec les miennes.

Un feu d'artifice explosa à l'intérieur de mon corps.

Toutes mes sensations partaient des mes lèvres pour se répandre le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Edward avait juste posé sa bouche sur la mienne, en un chaste baiser. Mais mes nerfs devaient être décuplés par l'excitation et je sentais chaque sillon de ses lèvres. Edward était frais, et cette sensation se propagea jusque dans mon ventre. Au moins, ça avait le mérite de refroidir la chaleur de mes émotions. Mais en même temps, ça me donnait envie de frissonner de plaisir.

Je dus d'ailleurs faire un mouvement quelconque car Edward s'éloigna de moi. _Non !_ Je m'accrochais à lui, je ne laissais pas nos lèvres se desserrer. _Non ! Edward, je te collerai jusqu'à ta mort. _Oui, ça attendrait l'éternité. Le désir me faisait penser n'importe quoi.

Perdue dans mon bonheur, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je poussais Edward dans le vide et qu'il se retenait au lit pour ne pas tomber à l'arrière. Au moment critique où il aurait dû tomber, et où je sentis un léger déséquilibre m'emporter en avant, il me prit dans ses bras, se releva et me posa sur le lit. Je ne sais pas dans quel ordre il avait fait tout ça, mais il ne l'avait pas fait à vitesse humaine. Je me retrouvais donc en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le penser allongée sur mon lit, et accessoirement sous Edward. Il avait décollé ses lèvres des miennes –_inconscient, ne refais jamais ça_- et me dévisageait. _Embrasse-moi Edward_. J'aurais aimé le lui dire mais mes lèvres refusaient de bouger pour autre chose qu'un baiser. La voix d'Edward me semblait irréelle après notre baiser :

-Ca va Bella ?

Comment pouvait-il douter de ça ? Edward Cullen venait de m'embrasser et de m'allonger sur mon lit en une posture plus que suggestive. _Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait lui dire ce que je ressens ?_ Le bonheur me rendait idiote, je ne savais plus parler. Quelque chose me vint cependant à l'esprit :

-Je t'aime Edward.

Au moment où je le dis, je ressentis la puissance et la justesse de mes mots. La peur, le doute qu'il y avait dans les prunelles d'Edward disparurent au moment où je prononçais la seule phrase que je pouvais articuler. Je réalisais que je n'étais pas stupide, mais qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Et que c'était la stricte vérité. J'aimais Edward Cullen, et pour le moment il me le rendait bien. Je restais un moment à le contempler. Sa chemise bleue lui allait vraiment à ravir. J'aurais bien aimé passer mes mains dessous. Ne parlons pas de son jean.

- Embrasse-moi.

Ca y est, j'avais enfin réussi à articuler quelque chose.

-Je ne sais pas si…

Il semblait tellement enfantin en cet instant là. Il n'était pas sûr de lui, comme s'il avait peur de faire quelque chose de mal. Je le rassurais, car au fond de mon âme, je savais qu'il ne me blesserait pas:

-Tu ne me feras rien, ne t'inquiète pas…

Il sourit malicieusement :

- Oh si, je vais te faire quelque chose…

Et ses lèvres osèrent encore s'approcher des miennes. Cette fois-ci, il ne se retint pas, et ce fut mon cœur qui explosa. Sa langue, si fraîche, avait entrouvert mes lèvres et avait pénétré dans ma bouche, à la recherche de la mienne. Le contact entre sa fraîcheur et ma chaleur était sensationnel. Tout mon corps vibrait de désir, et ce désir montait pour se répercuter dans ma bouche. Ou dans la sienne, je ne savais plus. J'en oubliais de respirer. Je voulais prolonger ce baiser infiniment. _Edward, ne m'abandonne jamais._

Je me sentais faiblir, et mon cœur eu un raté. Edward se dégagea instantanément et me cria :

-Respire Bella !

-A tes ordres !

Je respirais un grand coup devant un Edward interloqué que je lui ai répondu comme ça. Ma seule explication logique : la dopamine. Cette hormone me faisait dire n'importe quoi et libérait mon adrénaline. Et cette fois ci, je voulais parler. Je voulais déverser un flot de paroles ininterrompu sur Edward, lui dire tout ce que je ressentais. Heureusement pour mon image, l'adrénaline peut refluer aussi vite qu'elle arrive. Et au moment où j'allais faire une terrible déclaration à Edward, en partant de la dopamine pour arriver à l'amour, à cet instant là, on toqua à la porte.

Je ressentis à peu près les sensations d'une douche froide.

Très froide même, car c'était mes amis qui avaient toqué par principe mais qui étaient ensuite entrés rapidement dans la chambre sans attendre de réponse.

J'aurais donné cher pour prendre en photo leur tête lorsqu'ils nous aperçurent, Edward et moi, allongés sur le lit. Je voulus engueuler Edward, car je savais très bien qu'il aurait pu se relever avant qu'ils arrivent dans la chambre. Il les avait sûrement entendus arriver depuis longtemps. Mais non, _M. Cullen_ avait décidé qu'ils nous surprendraient en flagrant délit. Si je n'avais pas eu aussi honte, j'aurais été fière. Un silence pesant s'était établi dans la chambre, tandis que je dévisageais mes amis. Ils étaient tous stupéfaits. Edward se releva avec grâce –il ne pouvait en être autrement- et leur demanda en rigolant à moitié :

-Vous auriez pu attendre notre réponse non ?

Ce gougeât semblait absolument ravi qu'ils nous aient aperçus dans cette position. Les mâles sont stupides. Rose répondit :

-Pas question ! Ils n'ont pas fait autant de manière lorsqu'ils ont débarqué dans ma chambre à moi !

J'avais oublié que mes amis étaient initialement partis pour sortir Rose de sa débauche avec Emmett. Je me demandais où était ce dernier lorsque j'entendis son rire bourru en provenance du couloir:

-Les deux frères pris dans la même journée, ça craint.

Edward hocha la tête avec un sourire benêt. J'avais envie de lui foutre des claques pour qu'il revienne sur terre, mais je crois que je souriais autant que lui. Après un instant de malaise, Edward et Emmett proposèrent de rentrer chez eux. Je ne voulais absolument pas qu'Edward parte, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Edward me murmura tendrement à l'oreille que j'allais lui manquer jusqu'à lundi.

-Lundi ?

-Demain, je dois aller me nourrir Bella, je suis désolé. Si tu n'étais pas aussi tentante…

Il avait pressé son corps contre le mien en chuchotant la dernière partie de sa phrase. Je dus faire appel à toute ma volonté pour réprimer mes hormones, ces stupides substances chimiques espéraient que je me love un peu trop fermement et lascivement contre son buste. Il allait me manquer mais je ne voulais pas lui dire. Passé le moment émotion, j'avais du mal à exprimer ce que je ressentais. Je l'avais raccompagné jusqu'à sa voiture, et j'étais là debout à côté de lui. En train de me demander si j'avais le droit de l'embrasser. Si ce qui c'était passé dans la chambre avait finalement un sens.

-Tu penses à quoi ?

-A toi.

Ma réponse lui convint puisqu'il se mit à badiner :

-Ai-je le droit à un baiser ?

Il avait répondu à mes doutes, j'avais le droit de considérer qu'il était à moi. Alors je l'embrassais. Je fermais les yeux et profitais des derniers instants de bonheur de ma journée.

Le samedi soir passa –sous les interrogations précises et ininterrompues de Steph-, ainsi que le dimanche. Le lundi, il faisait trop beau pour que les vampires mettent leur nez dehors. En cours, je rêvais à mon Edward qui devait probablement dormir chez lui, et fus un instant stupidement jalouse de son matelas… Le mardi, je pus enfin le revoir. C'était réjouissant de pouvoir l'embrasser le matin en arrivant, d'être à côté de lui en cours, de l'entendre parler, de lui raconter ma vie. J'adorais être avec lui car il me contemplait comme si j'avais une quelconque importance. Le mercredi, il me promit de m'emmener chez lui samedi soir, et je me retrouvais donc à attendre la fin de la semaine avec une envie grandissante. Hélas, pour être sûr de ne pas céder à la tentation –moi-, il devait s'absenter le vendredi pour se nourrir suffisamment. Je me demandais si ce vocabulaire sauvage me choquerait un jour, mais pour le moment, j'aimais qu'Edward me parle comme à ses semblables.

Alec avait gardé ses distances toute la semaine. Malheureusement pour moi, l'absence d'Edward le vendredi signifiait que j'avais perdu ma plus fiable des protections contre la _Strength & Blood_. Alec profita donc du TD d'économie pour s'asseoir à côté de moi.

* * *

L'instant culture : la dopamine est plus connue sous le nom molécule du plaisir (et également de la peur) et permet la libération de l'adrénaline.


	23. Chapitre 22 : Manipulation

Si vous voulez, vous pouvez suivre ma page** Facebook **http: // www. facebook. com/ pages/ Claireeclair-Fan-Fic/ 218821017070 ? v=wall & ref=ts **(lien direct sur mon profil).**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 22 : Manipulation**

_Alec avait gardé ses distances toute la semaine. Malheureusement pour moi, l'absence d'Edward le vendredi signifiait que j'avais perdu ma plus fiable des protections contre la Strength & Blood. Alec profita donc du TD d'économie pour s'asseoir à côté de moi._

Je soupirais en constatant le changement de voisin. Mon ténébreux amant aux cheveux bruns cuivrés et aux pupilles dorées avait laissé place à son frère, brun aux yeux aussi noirs que son âme. D'une façon différente, il était tout aussi beau qu'Edward, mais il me semblait tellement plus dangereux que je chassais cette conclusion de mon esprit. Durant l'espace d'un instant, son visage sembla flotter dans un petit nuage transparent. Je clignais des yeux et mon hallucination disparut. Je le saluais doucement. Je n'essayais pas d'être polie, mais je n'avais pas envie qu'il demande à Jane de me punir. J'avais l'impression qu'à cause de la peur qu'elle m'inspirait, j'étais à la merci d'Alec. Mais bizarrement, il me parla d'un sujet auquel je ne m'attendais vraiment pas.

-Alors comme ça tu sors avec Doudou ?

Je crois que ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand et que j'oubliai de la refermer. Lorsque je repris mes esprits –et ça prit un certain temps-, je lui répliquai que ça ne le concernai pas. Il me sourit comme s'il essayait réellement d'être gentil :

-Oh tu sais, c'est juste pour te mettre en garde…

Aujourd'hui, il avait sûrement décidé de me déstabiliser. Des deux frères, c'était lui le plus dangereux, et sans hésiter.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Edward ne t'as pas tout raconté, n'est ce pas ?

J'imaginais qu'il voulait parler de leur lien familial…

-Tu es son frère, Jane est votre sœur. Je comprends qu'il ai voulu changer de famille…

Les prunelles d'Alec se strièrent d'éclairs rouges. Je l'avais énervé, mais c'était plus fort que moi, je défendais Edward plus que moi-même.

-Tu ne comprends rien Bella !

Je réalisais alors à quel point Alec était impressionnant. Il dégageait une aura de puissance, de pouvoir… et même de respect. Alors qu'il avait juste chuchoté ces quelques mots, j'avais l'impression qu'ils me martelaient le cerveau et me bourdonnaient les tympans. N'ayant plus envie de lui parler, je me détournais de lui et cinq bonnes minutes passèrent avant qu'il se calme, s'impatiente, et reprenne la discussion.

-Edward est plus dangereux que moi.

Je secouai la tête en guise de réponse mais, à mon grand étonnement, il n'abandonna pas la partie :

-Tu ne comprends pas notre nature. Sais-tu depuis quand il se prive de sang humain ?

-Depuis qu'il a rencontré Carlisle.

-Exact. Si on te privait de nourriture pendant 109 ans, comment réagirais-tu si on te présentait les meilleures lasagnes du monde ?

Inutile de répondre, je me jetterais dessus. Je haussais les épaules en expliquant:

-Edward a résisté.

-Pour le moment. Maintenant que vous sortez ensemble, il y a un autre problème…

-Quoi ?

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le questionner.

-Je vais te donner un indice…depuis combien de temps Edward se prive-t-il de sexe ?

Alec souriait comme un enfant ravi de son effet. Il jouait avec moi, sûrement pour me faire souffrir, ou me faire douter d'Edward. Mais ça ne fonctionnerait pas, rien ne pourrait me détourner de lui.

-Edward n'est jamais tombé amoureux avant.

Il me fit les gros yeux, comme si j'étais arriérée. Puis il m'expliqua posément :

-Je n'ai pas parlé d'amour Bella, mais de sexe.

Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça. Je suis beaucoup trop romantique pour imaginer le sexe sans amour. Et Edward ? Après ses explications, je croyais qu'il m'avait attendu tout ce temps. Je réalisais maintenant combien j'étais stupide : il avait bien dû profiter de la vie avant ! Mon cœur eut un petit soubresaut à cette pensée, mais j'étais consciente que c'était il y a très longtemps, et que, finalement, ça ne me concernait pas. Alec continuait son monologue :

-Vu que tu es incapable de répondre, je te préviens que ça fait 109 ans également… Si tu transposes le sang au sexe, et les lasagnes à ton ravissant petit corps…

Il laissa un blanc, comme un comédien qui préparerait sa chute. Je le laissais finir sa phrase :

-Edward est sûrement plus dangereux que moi. CQFD Bella.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport. (1)

Malgré ma bonne volonté, ses paroles avaient semé le doute dans mon esprit : Edward était dangereux. Même si j'en avais déjà conscience, ça me faisait peur. Et s'il craquait ? Si, à cause de notre relation, à cause du désir, il me faisait mal… Et s'il me mordait ? Je ne voyais pas à qui parler de cette histoire à part mon actuel voisin. C'était triste à dire, mais Alec était le mieux placé pour me parler d'Edward, le plus à même de me conseiller. Ou de me leurrer.

-S'il me mord… ?

Alec, qui m'avait laissé gamberger toute seule, se retourna vers moi et dit d'un ton détendu :

-Oh il ne pourra sûrement jamais s'arrêter et tu mourras… Ca risque d'être douloureux.

Envisager ma mort d'une manière si calme me mit hors de moi :

-Tu n'es qu'une enflure Alec, tu essayes de me retourner contre lui et de m'effrayer. Mais c'est toi le monstre dans cette histoire !

C'était dur de crier en chuchotant, et de paraître réellement énervée lorsqu'on est limité en décibels. Mais Alec prit un air outré qui me fit plaisir.

-Tu te trompes une fois de plus. Je te montre juste son vrai visage. De plus, Bella, je te propose d'éviter un tel malheur.

-Comment ?

J'étais désormais pendue à ses lèvres, inconsciente de ce qu'il me proposerait.

-Rejoins la _Strength&Blood, _je te l'ai déjà dit trop de fois. Maintenant que tu es au courant de notre nature, je peux te révéler plus de détails…

Alec me souriait, et sa voix était douce. Après tout, pourquoi résister ? Ca ne me coûtait rien de l'écouter, et j'en saurais enfin plus sur cette société. Je pourrais peut-être même comprendre pourquoi Victor était mort… Je lui fis un signe d'encouragement avec ma tête.

-Nous sommes des vampires, tu le sais déjà. Mais la moitié de nos membres sont des humains, ravis de pouvoir nous nourrir. Fier de nous servir. Dans le secret de notre espèce, et voués à notre survie.

Le repas de midi manqua de faire marche arrière. Je passais ma main devant la bouche au cas où. Alec ne me regardait pas vraiment, et continuait son discours comme s'il avait vanté les mérites d'une thalassothérapie.

-Enfin, cet aspect là ne te concerne pas. Je te propose plutôt de te transformer Bella. Nous repérons les humains prometteurs, nous leur demandons leur avis, et nous les transformons…Nous t'offrons la jeunesse, la puissance, la force, la beauté…

Aucun intérêt pensais-je en mon for intérieur.

-Et surtout, tu auras l'éternité pour profiter d'Edward…

Edward ? Des flashs crépitèrent dans mon cerveau, comme si des connexions se créaient… Edward ! Les images se succédaient devant mes yeux… Lui, moi, moi, lui. Edward… Si beau, si jeune, si pâle, si désirable. Et moi, adolescente, adulte, âgée, vieille. Je me voyais me ratatiner, je pouvais suivre l'évolution de mes rides, j'imaginais avec horreur mes cheveux blancs se confondant avec la peau d'Edward. Edward pour l'éternité à mes côtés… Je n'avais jamais envisagé cette possibilité jusqu'à cet instant. Je n'avais pas encore réfléchi au futur, à ma lente progression vers la vieillesse et la mort. A la différence physique qui pourrait exister entre mon amour de vampire et moi. Mais désormais, je visualisais parfaitement l'hérésie que ce serait. J'eus du mal à me l'avouer, mais Alec avait raison. Je devais, un jour ou l'autre, devenir comme Edward. C'était évident.

Mais je ne voulais pas passer par la case _Strength&Blood_.

-Et les humains qui ne veulent pas faire partie de la S&B?

Son visage se ferma.

-Tu ne veux pas connaître cette réponse Bella, ne pose pas la question.

-Dans ce cas, jamais je ne vous rejoindrai_,_ Alec. Vous êtes bien trop maléfiques.

-Edward l'est aussi.

-Non.

Il secoua la tête, comme un professeur désespéré par la nullité de son élève.

-Il l'est autant que moi, et même pire. Demande-lui ce qu'il faisait en Italie. Comment son pouvoir servait nos maîtres et parents. Comment il a envoyé des milliers de personnes vers la mort. Comment il le faisait sans sourciller. Comment il profitait des excès de notre vie, du sang et du sexe… Bella, demande-lui tout ça…

-Tu mens.

-Edward n'est pas plus innocent que moi. S'il n'est pas honnête avec toi, je le serai pour lui…

Je tournai ma tête vers l'autre côté de la classe, retenant mes larmes. Alec n'avait pas le droit de m'influencer comme ça ! Il était jaloux de son frère, aigri, vil et mauvais. Ses paroles étaient du poison. Mais elles s'insinuaient dans mon esprit, et me faisait douter d'Edward. Je ne doutais pas de mon amour, non, rien n'était plus indestructible que ce lien là. Je devenais juste sceptique sur ce qu'Edward me racontait. Qu'avait-il omis de me dire ? Avait-il toujours était sincère ? Qu'avait-il fait en Italie ? Je me posais des questions jusqu'à en avoir mal au crâne…

*  
**

Je dormis très mal cette nuit là. Je ressassais les paroles d'Alec en boucle dans ma tête, et je savais qu'il avait réussi son coup. Malgré ses airs gentils et l'attrait qu'il exerçait sur moi, ce vampire était une crapule, par manque d'un terme plus approprié.

Le matin en me levant, j'étais plus apaisée, car j'avais pris des décisions. La première : Edward devrait me transformer un jour ou l'autre. Ce n'était pas réellement urgent, mais je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre se charge de moi. Surtout pas un membre de la _Strength & Blood_. Ensuite, je décidais de ne pas l'interroger sur sa vie avec les Volturi. En tout cas pas ce soir. Ca ne faisait pas assez longtemps que nous étions officiellement ensemble –même si j'avais l'impression d'être née pour lui-. J'espérais que je réussirais à garder mes questions pour moi, je n'avais pas envie de gâcher ma première soirée chez lui.

Mes occupations journalières me divertirent à peine, et ce fût avec un immense soulagement que je vis arriver l'heure de la douche, de l'habillage et du pseudo maquillage-mascara waterproof-. Steph, comme d'habitude, me conseilla rapidement, en insistant cette fois-ci sur les sous-vêtements. Je me gardais de lui dire que je n'étais pas vraiment prête à me montrer devant Edward si peu habillée, par peur de passer pour une retardée. 18 ans, après tout, c'était plus âgé que la moyenne nationale. Je pensais ironiquement qu'on devrait également faire des statistiques pour les gens asociaux. Ne jamais avoir été réellement proche d'un garçon (je ne comptais pas Jacob qui était resté un ami dans mon cœur) ça a tendance à inhiber, même si mes hormones font la fête lorsqu'Edward est près de moi.

Ce soir là, Edward avait choisi l'Aston Martin et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi. Sa main parcourut doucement mon dos tandis qu'il murmurait à mon oreille :

-Pour te faire rêver... Tu n'aimes pas ?

Si, j'adorais son Aston Martin. C'était étonnant, car je ne m'étais jamais intéressée aux voitures ou à la mécanique, mais cette voiture avait des courbes impressionnantes. J'admirais la calandre, cette bouche à l'avant de la voiture. J'appréciais l'impression de sérénité et de luxe qui s'en dégageait. Ce n'était pas mon monde, mais j'aimais regarder ce petit bijou. Et puis, même si l'habitacle me rappelait notre discussion sur les vampires, assez oppressante, il était juste magnifique. Comme mon chauffeur… J'approchais ma main de la sienne pour l'effleurer et fermais les yeux pour mieux ressentir les sensations. J'adorais la fraîcheur de sa peau, j'aimais les picotements qu'elle me procurait. Edward me sortit de mes rêves.

- Bella, au début il y aura toute ma famille.

-Quoi ?

J'étais étonnée, nous étions sensés être seuls.

-Je voulais te présenter dans les formes… surtout à Carlisle que tu n'as encore jamais vu.

Mon ventre se serra et une boule se forma dans ma gorge. J'allais être présentée ''dans les formes''. Je voulus lui rétorquer que nous n'étions plus au 19ème siècle, mais j'avais vraiment peur de le vexer. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si l'engagement me faisait fuir. Même m'engager avec Edward m'aurait fait partir en courant. La première étape de ma vie consistait à tomber amoureuse, et j'avais mis 18 ans. Je n'osais imaginer combien de temps il me faudrait pour accepter la moindre idée de contrat avec quelqu'un… même avec le dénommé Edward Cullen. Le seul pour qui je m'engagerai un jour.

Il roula peu de temps, pour arriver dans un quartier résidentiel, strictement à l'opposé de la maison d'Alec si mon sens de l'orientation ne s'était pas trompé. Il n'y avait pas de jardin en façade. La maison semblait plutôt moderne, rectangulaire, blanche, et terriblement haute. J'oubliais mes griefs contre l'engagement pour m'exclamer :

-3 étages ?

-Un pour chaque frère.

Alors qu'il semblait blasé et un peu gêné, j'étais éberluée. A la maison de mon père, j'avais une chambre rien que pour moi et ça me suffisait. _Enfants gâtés… _Il me fit rentrer au rez-de chaussée, en me précisant que c'était les pièces communes. Evidemment.

De l'immense hall, on avait vue sur toutes les pièces. En face, une cuisine –apparemment et sûrement inutilisée- mais avec tous les accessoires humains qui convenaient. Un escalier en bois montait vers les étages. Sur ma gauche une immense salle de bain blanche et bleue. Sur ma droite, le salon, dans des tons bois. Et bien sûr, les figurants : toute la famille d'Edward. Je croisais les doigts en espérant que tout se passe bien.

Edward semblait assez mal à l'aise lui aussi, mais sa main prit naturellement la mienne et il m'emmena les rejoindre. Je découvris donc Emmett avachi dans un canapé, Jasper debout devant lui. Esmée et celui que je supposais être Carlisle se tenaient la main et les regardaient en souriant. Parfait tableau de famille, il manquait juste le petit détail ''attention on mord'' pensais-je ironiquement. Edward me présenta donc, officiellement, et presque un peu maladroitement à sa famille :

-Hmm… Voici Bella. Bella, voici ma famille: Emmett et Jasper mes frères aînés, ma mère Esmée et mon père Carlisle.

Au ton de sa voix, je me rendis compte une nouvelle fois qu'Edward les aimait profondément. Carlisle était grand et blond, bien bâti sans être impressionnant comme Emmett. Son air était rassurant, et ses patients ne devaient sûrement pas avoir peur de lui. Il semblait très fier de la famille qu'il s'était constitué, et très amoureux de sa femme. J'aurais aimé savoir dans quelles circonstances ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ma curiosité me surprit, car c'était un signe d'attachement. Je les appréciais déjà, et c'était tant mieux car je comptais m'accrocher à leur fils. Je m'adressais à Esmée, car elle était tout de même moins intimidante que son mari.

-J'ai presque fini mon livre. Je vais devoir retourner dans votre librairie.

-Tu peux venir quand tu veux, me déclara-t-elle, tous les livres sont à toi.

Je rougis en entendant ses douces paroles. Elle était réellement gentille. Carlisle rigola en nous disant que ça ne faisait qu'une fana de lecture de plus dans cette famille. Emmett lui lança un regard noir en annonçant :

-Et tu comptes renier ton seul fils qui n'aime pas lire ?

-Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu as préféré fumer de l'herbe plutôt que de te cultiver, se moqua Edward.

Emmett ne répliqua rien du tout, mais je le vis préparer mentalement une vengeance. Lorsque d'un coup, la tension dans la pièce diminua. Esmée demanda à son fils blond :

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

-Edward stresse comme un adolescent avant sa première fois. Va savoir pourquoi, moi je trouve que ça se passe bien non ?

Je me tournais vers Edward, qui avait maintenant l'air parfaitement serein. Il remercia son frère d'un signe de tête, et se tourna vers moi :

-Jasper peut sentir les émotions des autres, et les influencer.

Je dévisageais Jasper comme pour la première fois. Il ne payait pas de mine à côté de ses deux frères. Il était plus frêle qu'Emmett, moins beau qu'Edward. Mais il dégageait quelque chose que je n'avais pas encore remarqué. Une sorte d'aura, une prestance extraordinaire. Comme si un nuage translucide flottait autour de lui. Intéressant. Je regardais plus attentivement Edward, pour apercevoir le même type d'aura, moins marquée, plus proche de sa tête… Et je me frottais les yeux pour chasser cette vision.

-On va vous laisser alors, déclara Carlisle. Bella, je suis réellement ravi de t'avoir rencontré, et la semaine prochaine, tu es invitée dans notre maison à Windsor.

-Euh…merci.

J'avoue que je ne savais pas trop comment réagir face à toutes ces marques d'affections qu'ils me témoignaient. Ma nature primaire était gênée, mais j'étais réellement contente qu'ils m'apprécient. Emmett me regarda d'un regard moqueur et dit d'un ton enfantin :

-Pas de bêtises ce soir les amoureux !

-Parle pour toi vieux frère, lui rétorqua Edward. Serais-tu capable de retenir tes pulsions sexuelles une soirée face à Rose… Histoire de changer un peu !

Emmett haussa les épaules, complètement indifférent à la remarque d'Edward, tandis que je me demandais secrètement la nature réelle de la relation Emmett-Rose.

Puis la famille au grand complet partit. Edward me montra par la fenêtre ses parents qui montaient dans une grosse BMW (une M6 selon Edward, qui la regardait avec des yeux pétillants d'envie). Emmett possédait une Ford Mustang GT500, noire mat avec deux magnifiques bandes grises qui parcouraient le véhicule. Jasper enfourcha une moto aussi sombre que ses habits, une Ducati 999 d'après le spécialiste qui se tenait à mes côtés. Tous ces véhicules n'étaient sûrement pas très écologiques mais leur convenaient parfaitement.

Je n'essayais pas de retenir tous les noms, mais j'aimais partager ce moment avec Edward, j'appréciais qu'il m'insère dans son monde. Il me serra doucement la main et me demanda si ça c'était bien passé.

-Ca va. Ta famille est vraiment gentille.

Il acquiesça.

-Apparemment ils t'aiment bien aussi.

-Pourquoi tu dis apparemment alors que tu entends leurs pensées ?

-Pour faire semblant d'être normal, me dit-il en rigolant.

Sa remarque me fis penser à Alizée, à ses absences, et à la façon dont je me disais '_'la pauvre, heureusement que je suis normale''_. Je me dis qu'Edward était sûrement comme elle, à posséder un pouvoir utile mais encombrant. Il aspirait à être banal_. Rêve mon pote, tu ne seras jamais comme les autres._

-Ca s'est bien passé hier en cours ?

-Ca va.

Mon ton ne le convint pas, et c'est vrai que j'avais eu une légère hésitation due à la discussion avec Alec. Edward ne pouvait pas lire mes pensées, mais il était intelligent :

-Alec n'a rien tenté ?

-Pas… vraiment.

-Bella !

Je rougis, un peu penaude d'avoir essayé de lui mentir, et un peu vexée d'en avoir été incapable.

-Ok ok. Il m'a mit en garde contre toi. Soi disant tu es plus dangereux que lui. Mais je ne le crois pas, il est maléfique.

-Je le déteste… A chaque fois que je devrais m'absenter je vais penser à ce qu'il pourrait te faire…

Edward tremblait de tout son corps, comme s'il contenait sa violence. La peur m'assaillit un instant, mais ses prunelles étaient toujours dorées. Je décidais de détendre l'atmosphère en me collant à lui et en murmurant :

-Ne t'absente plus alors…

Son regard se posa sur moi et m'enveloppa toute entière, comme si je lui appartenais. Ce qui était le cas.

-J'aimerais ne plus jamais te laisser seule. Mais ça serait très dur pour moi…

-Et si tu me transformais ?

J'avais dit ça légèrement, comme si c'était une idée saugrenue qui m'avait traversé l'esprit. Edward ne se laissa pas prendre au piège et son corps, que je sentais parfaitement grâce à notre proximité- se raidit. Il ne respirait plus et sa voix était saccadée lorsqu'il me répondit.

-Hors de question. Tu ne te rends pas compte de… ce que tu me demandes.

Je haussais les épaules, me rappelant ma résolution de ne pas me prendre la tête avec lui ce soir.

-Tu me montres ta chambre ?

Parfois, il devait avoir vraiment du mal à me suivre…

* * *

(1)= y dit qu'il voit pas le rapport. Un cochon d'inde, je veux bien, mais un rat-porc non…

**Enfin, Bella veut devenir vampire ! Hé beh c'est pas trop tôt, elle a été longue à la détente. Vous ne pourrez pas me contredire, heureusement qu'Alec est là pour accélérer les choses non ? (Loulou, il n'est pas coincé comme Doudou...). J'avoue qu'il y a un **très léger** contrecoup : elle manque **un tout petit peu** de confiance en son chéri, c'est trèèèès**** mauvais ça... quelle _crapule _****cet Alec...**

**Bref, ça vous a plu ???? J'espère que ça a soulevé pleins de questions, que vos neurones se sont connectées et PAF ! ça a fait des chocapic ! (attention, grosse référence là aussi).**

**Donc, à propos de céréales (transition que même Claire Chazal n'aurait pas osé faire), vous pouvez me laisser une review sur le régime alimentaire des aborigènes avant la colonisation anglaise, ou sur ma fiction si vous trouvez ça plus logique.**

**Mon papa, il dit toujours : _Enseigner, c'est répéte_****r et du coup review=teaser**


	24. Chapitre 23 : L'antre d'Edward

**Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous m'excuserez de ne pas avoir posté pendant trois semaines, mais j'étais en partiels. Je suis désolée ^^**

_WARNING : De plus, à partir de ce chapitre, et ce pour des raisons de vocabulaire explicite (mais jamais vulgaire je crois) de sexe et plus tard de violence, je recommande aux moins de 15-16 ans de passer leur chemin. Non pas qu'il doit y en avoir beaucoup parmi vous, ni que ça les choquerait (vu ce qui passe à la télé de nos jours), mais je n'ai pas envie d'être responsable d'une pulsion incontrôlée ^^ _

_Du calme les filles, je n'ai pas parlé de lemon pur et dur !_

_

* * *

  
_

**_L'émotion qui annonce l'amour est une sorte d'ivresse où se trouvent mêlés la crainte et l'espoir du plaisir. _****[Alain] [trouvée par Xx-nikkicullen-xX]**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : L'antre d'Edward**

**Edward POV**

Comment pouvait-elle changer de sujet comme ça ? Elle venait d'évoquer l'air de rien son éventuelle –impensable- transformation en vampire. Et puis l'instant d'après, comme si ça n'avait aucune importance, elle me demandait de lui montrer ma chambre. Je détestais ne pas pouvoir suivre le cheminement de ses pensées. Bella me bouleversait, m'emmenait dans des territoires inconnus que je ne maîtrisais pas. Or le contrôle était la clé de ma vie lors des 109 dernières années. Bella me donnait l'impression que je pouvais déraper à tout moment, échouer à chaque instant. Elle me rendait plus humain, mais également plus dangereux. J'avais dû me contrôler lorsqu'elle avait évoqué Alec pour deux raisons. Je n'avais pas honte de la première : c'était un sentiment protecteur, la peur qu'il lui fasse mal, la volonté de préserver Bella de la bassesse de mon frère. Ma deuxième raison était beaucoup plus vile : c'était de la pure jalousie. Et cette fois-ci, la peur qu'il la séduise malgré tout ce que pouvait dire Bella. Mais tout ça était superficiel et insensé. Ca n'avait rien de comparable avec ce qui m'avait envahi lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé de la transformer. Chaque millimètre de ma chair s'était bandé, chaque parcelle de mes muscles s'était tendue, et mon corps s'était arrêté comme une horloge qui mourrait. Voilà ce qui arriverait si Bella devenait vampire : je m'éteindrais. Je me tuerais pour avoir autorisé, volontairement ou non, le sacrifice de Bella ; je ne pourrais supporter d'avoir souillé son âme.

J'avais émis une réponse incohérente, j'étais incapable de savoir quels sons étaient sortis de ma bouche. J'étais perdu en enfer en imaginant Bella vampire. Puis elle avait demandé à voir ma chambre… Mon corps s'était remis à vivre. Par un réflexe que j'avais acquis récemment, je l'avais prise par la main et l'avais entraînée jusqu'au dernier étage, encore à moitié sonné par sa requête.

C'était un grenier que nous avions aménagé il y a des années. Les poutres apparentes lui donnaient un charme certain, tout comme le parquet de bois. Tout le reste, murs et plafond, était blanc. Un pan de mur entier était recouvert de livres, CD et DVD. Ma réserve personnelle de culture. Mon lit faisait face à une télé que je ne regardais jamais. De l'autre côté de la chambre, mon bureau supportait le poids d'un ordinateur et de quelques livres de cours. De parfaits accessoires.

Au milieu, la pièce centrale, le pivot de mon existence : mon piano. Un magnifique piano à queue Pleyel. Mon bijou, ma fierté, ma béquille. C'était mon cadeau suite à ma transformation, lorsque j'avais accepté de travailler pour les Volturi. A l'époque, c'étaient des mécènes, et ça ne leur avait pas couté grand-chose de récupérer un piano au grand Ignace Pleyel. Ca avait été plus compliqué de le transporter de l'Italie aux Etats-Unis. Je me rappelle l'air choqué de Carlisle lorsque je lui avais soupiré : ''je n'abandonnerais jamais mon piano''. ''Comment veux-tu fuir en étant aussi encombré ?'' m'avait-il rétorqué. Et nous avions échafaudé un plan, déclarant à mes maîtres que j'aurais besoin lors de ma prochaine mission de mon piano, car j'étais en pleine composition. Aro, le plus puissant des Volturi, avait pris un air indigné : ''Fait comme tu veux pour le transporter, mais ne m'ennuie pas avec tes problèmes de logistique, Edward''. J'avais retenu un sourire, contacté un transporteur, et envoyé mon piano à l'une des adresses de Carlisle en Amérique. Facile.

Mes maîtres ne surent jamais où il partit, et se trouvèrent tous étonnés lorsque je ne me présentais pas à Cluj la semaine d'après. Je leur avais dit que je les rejoignais par mes propres moyens, car je devais, soi-disant, récupérer mon piano à Satu Mare. Ils ne s'étaient pas doutés que j'étais parti à l'ouest, aux Etats-Unis, et non pas à l'est en Transylvanie. Cette mission avait d'ailleurs été un fiasco pour eux. Le comte Dracula ne s'était pas laissé faire et c'est pour cette raison que je l'avais toujours apprécié. Ce vieil homme avait clairement refusé de se soumettre aux lois des Italiens… Mais tout ça ne me regardait plus, mon futur se déroulait maintenant avec Carlisle.

Bella resta quelques instants la bouche ouverte, contemplant mon domaine. J'étais heureux de la faire pénétrer dans ma vie.

-Tu joues du piano ?

J'acquiesçais, et rajoutais que j'avais fait un peu de guitare aussi. Je lui demandais si elle jouait d'un instrument et elle me répondit que non, mais qu'elle adorait la musique.

Elle semblait vraiment ravie de découvrir cet aspect là de ma vie, comme si elle avait eu peur que je sois juste un monstre sanguinaire. Ce que j'aurais pu être d'ailleurs, me remémorais-je en mon for intérieur. Ce piano m'avait sauvé. Il était ma part d'humanité, même lorsque j'étais en Italie. Lorsque mon cerveau était torturé à causes de mes actes, je jouais et j'oubliais tout. Aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas envie d'oublier ce qui se passait, mais je voulais jouer pour elle. Je lui demandais de faire comme chez elle tandis que je m'asseyais devant mon piano. Je fis quelques accords pour échauffer mes doigts –réflexe humain que je n'avais jamais banni- tandis que Bella se dirigeait vers ma bibliothèque.

Je jouais d'abord des airs connus de la musique classique : Chopin, Ravel, Mozart… Bella lisait les titres de mes livres, dont certains avaient près de deux siècles. Elle effleurait leur tranche comme on caresserait un amant. Je fus ravi de voir le respect qu'elle avait pour la culture. Lorsque j'entamais du Beethoven, Bella passait à mes CD. Enfin, je décidais de jouer une de mes compositions. Bella était alors face à mes films, mais elle s'arrêta net pour écouter. Elle connaissait donc tous les morceaux précédents puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de concentration pour profiter des airs. Elle se tourna vers moi tandis que mes doigts dansaient avec le clavier.

Elle posa une demi-fesse sur le tabouret pour ne pas me gêner tandis que j'achevais le morceau. Les dernières notes s'estompèrent dans le silence de la maison. Nous profitâmes un instant de cette paix, savourant ces moments suspendus. Puis Bella me demanda :

-Je ne connaissais pas ce morceau, c'est quoi ?

-_Bella's lullaby._

Ses yeux chocolat, ses magnifiques yeux pétillants s'ouvrirent comme une rose au printemps.

-Tu as déniché une musique qui porte mon prénom ?

Je ne savais pas si je devais lui dire la vérité. Mais après tout, elle était mon unique amour, je n'allais pas lui cacher des choses. Surtout que j'étais infiniment fier de cette musique.

-Tu as aimé ?

Elle hocha la tête, en me murmurant qu'elle n'avait jamais autant apprécié une musique, et ce dès la première écoute. Alors, j'approchais mon visage du sien, sachant pertinemment qu'elle en serait troublée, et je chuchotais :

-Je l'ai trouvée dans mon cœur.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus. J'entendis son cœur avoir un raté, brisant le rythme établi de ses pulsations cardiaques. Je chérissais ce son, grave et profond. Un boum-bou-boum qui représentait la vibration de son corps, qui évoquait pour moi la vie que je n'avais plus. C'était un trésor précieux, un bruit inestimable. J'adorais donc lui faire cet effet, même si j'avais peur qu'elle oublie de respirer. Les humains sont fragiles, et Bella l'était encore plus que les autres.

-Tu composes ?

-Ca m'arrive. Depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, j'ai retrouvé mon inspiration.

Elle me sourit. J'adorais son sourire, car il était simple, beau et qu'elle me le réservait. Je me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser, et je la sentis tomber dans le vide. Je me dépêchais de la retenir et de la porter dans mon lit. Quand j'étais avec Bella, j'oubliais parfois de me comporter comme un humain, et une fois de plus, je m'étais déplacé à ma vitesse de vampire. Je la regardais, elle ne semblait pas mal, mais d'un œil objectif, j'aurais dit qu'elle était ivre.

Ivre ?

De moi ?

***

**Bella POV**

J'avais l'impression de flotter. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle sensation. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à jouer cette chanson, _Bella's lullaby,_ mon cœur avait bondit. Cette musique, douce mais énergique, puis calme et mélancolique, m'avait transportée. Lorsqu'il m'avait dit qu'il l'avait composée, et pour moi en plus, j'avais perdu mes esprits. Ce n'était pas mes hormones non, c'était toute mon âme qui ne savait plus où aller. Mon corps était trop petit pour moi. Edward eu la bonne idée de m'embrasser, et je pus déverser mon bonheur dans sa bouche. J'irradiais, j'avais chaud, j'étais heureuse, je divaguais. J'étais ivre. Ivre de lui.

Je ne sais comment j'étais arrivée dans son lit, mais peu m'importait. Ses baisers couvraient mon visage et je lui répondais, mes lèvres s'abandonnant contre son corps. Ma main droite s'était posée naturellement dans son dos, tandis que la gauche caressait son torse. Son torse ? Comment étais-je parvenue jusqu'ici ? Où était-sa chemise ? Avait-il pu se déshabiller sans que je m'en rende compte ? Non. Malgré mon ivresse, je me rappelais maintenant avoir passé ma main sous sa chemise, en effleurant de beaucoup trop près son jean. Mais c'était lui qui l'avait enlevée, sans que j'aie le temps de faire quoique ce soit. D'après mes sensations, j'étais quant à moi toujours en T-shirt.

Il se mit sur le côté, me serrant fort dans ses bras. Mes deux mains caressaient son dos tandis que les siennes balayaient le mien, et chaque effleurement me faisait gémir de plaisir. Ses mains se firent plus sûres, plus pressantes. Sa main gauche, ou droite, ou les deux descendirent vers mes fesses. Délicatement, elles épousèrent mes formes en un geste possessif, ses phalanges appuyant fermement sur ma chair. Ma foi, pourquoi pas. _Edward Cullen, je t'appartiens._

Voyant que je ne disais rien, il pu découvrir tactilement tout mon corps, tandis que je découvrais le sien. Je connaissais son torse, mais en fermant les yeux je m'entraînais à me remémorer ses muscles saillants, ses abdominaux puissants. Une large cicatrice dans le haut du dos, seule imperfection sur sa peau lisse. Puis par-dessus son jean, je sentis ses fesses et fus incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente à leur sujet. Enfin, je passais devant et retins mon souffle en effleurant la bosse due à son sexe.

Sexe.

Sexe !

Inconsciemment, je me mis à penser à la discussion avec Alec et mon corps se tendit. Je m'éloignais un peu brusquement d'Edward qui me lâcha immédiatement en chuchotant d'une voix rauque :

-Désolé.

Evidemment, s'il n'avait pas eu ce sourire en coin, j'aurais pu le croire. Mais ce n'était pas le problème. Le souci, c'est que je n'étais pas prête, et surtout, que les paroles d'Alec me vrillaient le cerveau : _Comment il profitait des excès de notre vie, du sang et du sexe…_ _du sexe… du sexe..._ Il n'avait dit ça que pour me déstabiliser, et il avait réussi. J'étais déçue de constater qu'Alec était parvenu à ses fins. J'étais mécontente de moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de ses paroles. Je ne pouvais pas décemment m'offrir à Edward ne sachant pas quelle importance il accordait au sexe. Il reprit la parole, cette fois-ci plus sérieusement :

-Désolé, vraiment, je ne voulais pas… tu es trop…

Il avait perdu ses mots. Je le trouvais mignon et touchant. Mais il était inutile de le laisser se torturer.

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème.

Il me serra dans ses bras, innocemment cette fois ci, et me demanda ce qui n'allait pas. S'il était allé trop vite. S'il m'avait gênée. Si j'avais apprécié…Quelle question ! Je ne croyais pas les vampires aussi terre-à-terre que les humains.

-Bien sûr que j'ai aimé ! Mais en fait…Alec a dit quelque chose qui me dérange.

Son corps se crispa. Avait-il vraiment fait des choses horribles ? Sa réaction me conforta malgré moi dans mon choix, je devais le questionner.

-Edward, c'est moi qui suis désolée. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu faisais avec les Volturi. Quelle était ta vie à l'époque. Et…euh…ta vie sexuelle aussi…

Tandis que je rougissais, j'évitais de le regarder pour ne pas apercevoir sa réaction. Je ne voulais pas le perdre, à cause de cette stupide discussion avec Alec. Mais je savais que s'il ne me racontait pas tout, je ne pourrais jamais me donner entièrement à lui.

***

**Edward POV**

Pendant quelques secondes, je ne compris pas Bella. Comme d'habitude.

Puis je saisis le sens de ses paroles.

Je me détachai d'elle comme un forcené, m'éloignant de son corps chaud si réconfortant et de ses paroles qui m'avaient lacéré le cœur.

Mentalement, je me mis à hurler : _NOOOOOON ! NON ! NOOOOOON !_ tandis que je frappais mon bureau si fort qu'il se brisa en deux.

Non !

Une profonde inspiration me fit retrouver mon calme.

Non.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de me demander ça. Elle n'avait aucune légitimité pour me demander de revivre ces moments. Pas le droit de me faire culpabiliser à nouveau, un siècle plus tard. Ce n'était qu'une humaine, ma vie au 19ème siècle ne la regardait pas. Qui était-elle pour vouloir me juger ?

Après avoir évacué la colère irréfléchie que j'éprouvais à son égard, je réalisais que j'avais tort. Que cette haine n'était pas dirigée contre elle, mais contre moi.

J'étais un lâche et je cherchais à la rendre responsable de mes fautes. C'était très simple : je ne voulais pas lui révéler ma vie car j'avais peur qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi. Et si elle me rejetait ? Cette option était la plus probable. Je décidais en un éclair que j'irais dans ce cas tuer Alec, puis que je partirais. Que signifierait ma vie sans Bella ? Mais je savais qu'elle avait raison. Elle était si pure et innocente, elle ne devait pas offrir son corps, son cœur et son âme à n'importe qui. Elle devait savoir qui j'étais réellement avant de pouvoir commencer quoique ce soit avec moi. J'avais été stupide de lui cacher ça. Mais comment pourrait-elle m'aimer assez pour me pardonner tout ce que j'ai fait ? Mon cœur se déchira à la pensée que j'allais la perdre.

Mon cœur. Mon cœur qui n'avait plus rien ressenti depuis plus de 2 siècles avait retrouvé un simili-fonctionnement depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella. Bella était comme mon piano, puissance cent-mille.

Et elle devait savoir qui j'étais. Si je ne prenais pas ce risque, elle ne serait jamais à moi entièrement.

Je la dévisageais. Elle semblait si fragile, petite et recroquevillée dans mon lit, ses habits tout froissés et ses cheveux désordonnés. Une poupée amoureuse d'un monstre. Ses grands yeux chocolat me fixaient, et je pus déceler dans ses prunelles pétillantes un peu de peur, un peu d'amour, et énormément d'espoir. Elle désirait me connaître, elle croyait m'aimer suffisamment, elle se pensait assez forte.

Inconsciente et vulnérable. Impénétrable et fascinante. Je me perdis un instant dans son regard. Je l'aimais, et c'était pour cette unique raison que je devais tout lui dire.

J'ouvrais alors la bouche pour lui raconter le côté sombre de mon histoire, mes quarante longues années passées aux côtés des Volturi…

* * *

**Et voilà. Que tous ceux qui espéraient qu'il se passe quelque chose entre notre couple fétiche laissent une review.**

**Et les autres, qu'ils m'en laissent une pour m'expliquer ce qu'ils attendaient au juste !**

_Sinon, vous pouvez me parler de votre grande passion (ah Omar, tu nous manque!)_


	25. Chapitre 24 : Edward, partie 1

_Bonjour à tous et merci pour toutes les reviews, je n'en avais jamais eu autant alors milles mercis ! Je vous laisse en compagnie d'Edward, qui va donc vous raconter tous ses malheurs…_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre._

_**Le sommeil de la raison engendre les monstres. [Francisco de Goya]**_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Edward, partie 1**

Nous étions le 20 juin 1860, le soir de mes 18 ans. Je jouais tranquillement du piano dans le petit salon de ma mère. C'était ce moment incertain où le jour ne veut pas céder sa place aux ténèbres, et où la nuit ne s'est pas encore imposée. Une appréhension anormale me nouait l'estomac, mais je décidai de l'ignorer. Après avoir fini mes exercices quotidiens, je m'approchais de la fenêtre pour contempler l'avènement de l'obscurité tombant sur notre cour. Jane courrait sur les dalles, tandis qu'Alec la regardait avec scepticisme. Je faillis appeler mon frère pour ne pas le laisser seul avec notre sœur, mais il semblait très concentré. Peut être essayait-il de comprendre comment arrivait-elle à faire souffrir tous ceux qui entravaient ses désirs. Ma petite sœur était une plaie ambulante, quelqu'un qui engendrait le malheur et la tristesse. Pourtant je l'aimais bien, car quand on ne la contrariait pas, elle était d'une joie de vivre et d'un dynamisme impressionnant. Mais il suffisait d'une milliseconde d'inattention, et le diable s'emparait de son corps pour en faire une source intarissable de douleur. C'était avant tout moral, mais on se tordait également physiquement lorsqu'on contrecarrait ses plans. C'est pourquoi Alec et moi avions pris l'habitude de céder à ses moindres caprices, ainsi que nos parents.

Mon père et ma mère étaient de toute façon fort aimables avec nous. Ils nous avaient éduqués correctement dès notre plus jeune âge, nous avait fait découvrir la société parisienne de l'époque, et m'avaient surtout appris la musique. Je leur en étais éternellement reconnaissant, sans savoir que cette phrase prendrait une tout autre signification par la suite. Alec préférait le théâtre, et avait tendance à manipuler tout le monde. Jane était quant à elle une fervente lectrice. Ils étaient fiers de nous, et ils le furent encore plus ce soir là.

Un somptueux carrosse s'était introduit dans la cour, et Jane et Alec le contemplaient en silence. Il était entièrement noir et rouge. Les étalons étaient couleur ébène, et l'attelage couleur sang. Aucun signe concret de richesse, aucune dorure extravagante, mais cette calèche intimait le respect. D'ailleurs, ma fantasque petite sœur avait stoppé nets ses jeux, intriguée par cet événement inhabituel. Mon père sortit accueillir les propriétaires du véhicule.

Trois personnes en descendirent avec une grâce singulière qui me fascina. Deux hommes et une femme, si pâles que je crus d'abord qu'ils étaient malades et qu'ils venaient voir mon père, médecin. Mais la discussion ne semblait pas porter sur leur santé, et mon père ne tarda pas à les faire entrer dans le vestibule. Je descendis les rejoindre.

Les présentations furent rapidement faites : M. Aro, M. Caius et Mme. Elena, tous trois originaires d'Italie. Ils étaient venus proposer à Jane une place dans leur prestigieuse école italienne, mais lorsqu'ils avaient aperçus Alec puis moi-même, ils n'avaient pas pu se résoudre à séparer la fratrie, et ils proposaient maintenant à nos parents de nous emmener tous les trois avec eux.

Mes parents ne prirent pas le temps de réfléchir car les trois voyageurs arrivaient avec des documents officiels prouvant la renommée de leur école, démontrant l'excellence de leur éducation. La femme brune, Elena, regardait ma sœur avec une avidité dévorante, comme si Jane était un cadeau. Rapidement, un accord fut conclu, et après de rapides adieux, je quittai mes parents.

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que j'allais revoir mon père très rapidement.

Une fois dans leur carrosse, Aro, Caius et Elena nous révélèrent leur vraie nature. Jane jubilait de voir apparaitre devant elle ses héros de romans romantiques, tandis qu'Alec restait sceptique. J'essayais alors de m'échapper par l'arrière du carrosse, mais je fus immédiatement retenu par Aro.

C'était un vampire aux cheveux courts et grisonnants, transformé dans la force de l'âge. Il ressemblait beaucoup à mon père, et dés cet instant, il se considéra comme tel. Il ne fit jamais preuve d'une telle indulgence avec Jane ou Alec, car je fus son favori dès l'instant où je tentais de m'enfuir. Je devais représenter la fougue et l'audace qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

Tandis que mon frère et ma sœur étaient déjà convaincus de leur chance, Aro essaya de me persuader de l'opportunité qui s'offrait à moi. Il me vanta tous les avantages du vampire, toutes les possibilités qui s'ouvraient devant moi. Il me décrit leur château à Volterra en Italie, toute la culture qu'ils emmagasinaient, tous les siècles qu'ils traversaient, toute l'histoire qu'ils vivaient. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver d'arguments plus convaincants, et je décidais finalement qu'Alec et Jane devaient avoir raison. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'un simulacre de choix… La main d'Aro fermement posée sur mon épaule me montrait que je n'avais plus aucune alternative.

Lorsque cette prétendue discussion fut finie, ils fondirent sur nous et nous transformèrent sur le champ, aspirant notre sang goulument, et nous offrant le leur par la suite. Aro s'occupa de moi, Elena de Jane et Caius d'Alec. Pendant un temps indéterminé, je fus incapable de me souvenir de quoique ce soit d'autre qu'une douleur lancinante, un feu qui semblait me dévorer de l'intérieur. Je ne voyais que du noir. Je n'entendais que la voie douce d'Aro me murmurant que je mourrais, mais que j'allais renaître d'une manière tellement plus excitante que je devais accepter la douleur avec joie. Jamais je ne réussis à la supporter, et ce fut également un vrai calvaire pour Jane et Alec. Je passais enfin brusquement du chaud au froid, et mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup pour découvrir le monde environnant. C'était effectivement une renaissance, car jamais le monde ne me parut aussi net que ce soir là. Des détails incongrus, comme les nervures des feuilles, m'apparaissaient si nettement alors qu'ils étaient si loin… Nous étions dans une forêt, entourés de nos trois maîtres, car c'est ce qu'ils étaient maintenant. Aro et Caius faisaient partie d'un triumvirat de pouvoir avec un dénommé Marcus. Elena était l'une de nombreux vampires les accompagnant.

J'éprouvais une étrange sensation en me réveillant, comme si je n'étais pas entier. Pourtant, je voyais clairement qu'il ne me manquait aucun morceau. Pourtant, j'avais envie de me plier en deux et de hurler comme un dément tellement je souffrais. Aro m'expliqua que c'était la soif qui me rongeait, et que je devais me nourrir pour survivre. Je fus séparé de Jane et Alec, chacun d'entre nous fut emmené à un endroit de la forêt. Grâce à mon ouïe, je les entendais encore, mais surtout, je percevais leurs pensées. J'avais été trop obnubilé par ma soif pour me rendre compte de ce changement avant, mais maintenant je réalisais que les cinq cerveaux qui m'entouraient m'abreuvaient de pensées obscures.

Aro me considérait réellement comme son fils, et espérait que je ne le déçoive pas lors de la première épreuve. Elena était ravie d'avoir transformé un tel potentiel –ma sœur Jane-. J'appris à cet instant qu'Elena était une sorte de détecteur de pouvoir. Elle avait repéré Jane par hasard, et c'est ce qui les avait amenés à notre maison, mais elle n'avait pas encore ressenti le mien. Caius jubilait car nous étions une jolie prise, pleins de douces promesses, et j'étais encore bien trop innocent pour comprendre ses attentes. Alec et Jane ne pensaient qu'à boire, boire et boire. Entendant un tel désir, ma soif fut triplée instantanément. J'étais littéralement en train de mourir de soif, et je ne savais pas comment me désaltérer. Aro apporta alors un être humain.

A ma grande surprise, mon instinct ne l'avait pas présenté comme quelqu'un, mais comme une proie, un repas. J'avais soif, et on m'apportait de quoi combler mes désirs. Aro poussa l'homme vers moi, et je reconnus ses traits : c'était mon père. Ses habits étaient déchirés, sa belle chemise blanche tombait lamentablement en lambeaux mais c'était bien lui. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes, et il me criait de sa grosse voie rauque: '' _Edward mon Dieu, que t-ont-ils fait ? Edward, mon fils, pardonne-moi. Edward ! Ne les écoute pas, je t'en prie. Ce sont des monstres !''_. J'étais incapable du moindre raisonnement. Pourtant, je SAVAIS que j'avais mon père face à moi, celui qui m'avait toujours éduqué et soutenu, celui qui avait toujours été là pour moi. Mais la seule sensation que j'éprouvais était ma soif, dévorante et grandissante.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Aro de parler _''Ce n'est plus ton père Edward''_ et il pensait _''Je suis ton père maintenant''._ Aro tentait de me convaincre de sa voix douce mais envoutante, puissante sans être bruyante : _''tu n'as plus de lien avec lui, ce n'est qu'un être humain. Les humains ne sont qu'un moyen de subsister, et il n'existe PAS d'autres façons de survivre. Tu dois te nourrir, faire abstraction de la personne que tu as face à toi. Ce n'est qu'une proie, un donneur de sang potentiel, un repas appétissant''_. Et il avait raison, je ne sentais que l'appel du sang de mon père, je n'entendais que cette pulsation, ses veines qui battaient sous sa peau fine. Je ne voyais plus sa fine moustache blanchie par le temps, ni le bonheur que j'avais eu à lui raconter mes journées… Il n'était qu'un réservoir de sang. Aro continuait en pensée, sans savoir que je l'entendais _''Courage Edward, tu dois te nourrir de cet humain si tu veux une place parmi nous''_. Alors, comme je n'avais nul autre endroit où aller, nul autre avenir à envisager, je m'approchais de mon père.

Celui-ci criait de toutes ses forces de ne pas me laisser embobiner, que j'étais toujours son fils, qu'il m'aimait encore ; mais en même temps il me suppliait de l'épargner, il hurlait, il pleurait et ses bras s'agitaient désespérément pour me repousser. Plus tard, j'admirerais le courage vain et misérable qu'avait eu mon père. Mais sur le moment, tout ce que je ressentais, c'était que ses cris m'agaçaient, et surtout qu'il sentait bon. Son sang était aussi le mien, et j'étais inexorablement attiré par son odeur. Je n'eus même pas le temps de voir mon père mourir.

Lorsqu'il cria un ultime '_'s'il te plaît''_, je me précipitai sur lui avec envie, et je plantais mes dents dans son cou, salement et violemment. Il hurla de douleur, tandis que je jouissais de plaisir. Je fourrais mon visage entier dans le sang qui ruisselait de la plaie béante de son cou. Je mordais, je léchais, je lapais comme un animal affamé tout ce qui sortait du corps de mon père. En moins d'une minute, je l'avais vidé de tout soupçon de vie, et j'avais aimé ça. Peu m'importait que ce soit mon père, je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel bien être que lorsque je l'avais mordu. Je passais ma langue sur mes dents pour absorber les dernières gouttes de sang, et je savourais la sensation de les sentir couler le long de mon œsophage.

Après mon festin, je fus de nouveau assailli par les pensées de mon frère et de ma sœur. Alec avait tué notre oncle préféré sans l'once d'une hésitation ni l'ombre d'un regret. Jane s'était précipitée pour s'occuper de notre douce mère.

A cet instant précis, je me sentis sale, dégoûté par ce que je venais de faire. Le bonheur que j'avais ressenti laissait progressivement place à de la honte et à un chagrin qui ne fut jamais totalement guéri. Aro me prit dans ses bras en me disant qu'il était fier de moi, que j'étais digne des Volturi. Au même moment, je sentis qu'il absorbait toutes mes pensées, tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir durant ma courte vie. Ce fut ainsi que je me rendis compte de son pouvoir : il pouvait, par un effleurement, tout connaître sur une personne, même ses plus profonds secrets. Je me promis mentalement de ne plus jamais me laisser toucher par mon nouveau père.

Nous nous sommes tous retrouvés au carrosse, et nous avons commencé notre voyage pour l'Italie.

***

Le voyage s'était déroulé en silence, tout comme les 15 jours suivants pour ma part. Jane avait rapidement trouvé ses marques, et Elena avait révélé aux autres le pouvoir qui était en mon frère et en moi, ce qui nous avait permit d'éviter la case ''vends ton corps avec joie et tais toi''. Nous avions appris seulement quelques années plus tard dans quel but nous avions été initialement transformés, et Alec avait d'ailleurs piqué une colère monstrueuse ce jour là. Personnellement, j'étais déjà blasé du mode de vie des Volturi, et ça m'avait laissé totalement indifférent. J'étais juste devenu conscient des premières pensées de Caius, j'avais pu mettre un sens sur les images défragmentées que j'avais perçues le soir de ma transformation. Je savais désormais à qui appartenaient les corps blancs et froids sur lesquels il fantasmait.

Mais au tout début de ma vie en Italie, je n'étais pas si flegmatique. Persuadé d'avoir été manipulé, j'avais littéralement boudé pendant deux semaines. Chacun d'entre nous avait ses appartements, et je m'étais isolé comme un ermite. Je ne voyais personne, et personne ne venait me voir. Je ne me nourrissais pas, et je dépérissais en pensant que j'avais assassiné mon père.

Quelques jours passèrent, puis Aro vint me trouver, avec son air compatissant et ses bonnes pensées. Il m'expliqua que c'était une étape obligatoire pour tout vampire, qu'il fallait accepter notre vraie nature, et que nous n'étions pas des monstres. Selon lui, et il en était convaincu, nous ne devions pas nous attacher aux humains, et boire le sang d'un membre de sa famille était la meilleure preuve que nous étions prêts à devenir vampire. Il me rassura, m'expliqua que tous les autres vampires étaient maintenant ma vraie famille, que je ferais des rencontres exceptionnelles avec des êtres fantastiques, et que je ne devais pas rejeter cette chance. Il pensait aussi que j'étais quelqu'un d'une valeur inestimable. Mais il connaissait mon pouvoir, et je ne donnais pas beaucoup de crédibilité à son opinion.

Alec aussi vint me voir, et je me laissais prendre dans ses filets. Son pouvoir de manipulation par la voix ne fonctionnait que lorsqu'il le voulait, mais l'espace d'un instant, j'avais été intimement convaincu du bienfondé de mes actes, et du bonheur dans lequel je pourrais vivre si je le décidais.

Une semaine plus tard, Aro m'offrit un piano –le Pleyel qui se trouve maintenant dans ma chambre-, et m'expliqua que je pouvais toujours continuer mes activités humaines si je le désirais : j'étais toujours celui que j'avais été. Je fus alors convaincu, et je commençais réellement ma cohabitation avec les Volturi.

***

J'étais jeune et inconscient, mais je profitais pleinement de ma nouvelle vie, persuadé que c'était le seul moyen de survivre. Les Volturi avaient des ''chasseurs'', dont la seule et unique tâche était de trouver des humains et de les ramener à Volterra. S'en suivaient des festins dignes des pires cauchemars, et j'en faisais entièrement partie. A part Aro, Caius et Marcus qui étaient vêtus de noir, nous étions tous en tuniques rouge sang, parfaitement accordés à l'ambiance. Nous virevoltions autour de nos proies comme des aigles, nous enfoncions nos dents acérées dans leurs cous, et nous sucions leur sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ce n'étaient que des cris, des plaintes, des hurlements, du sang et de la violence. Nous étions des animaux répondant à notre besoin le plus primaire, la soif. Dans ces moments là, nous étions tous pris d'une même frénésie, d'un même désir, et il nous était impossible de nous freiner. Nous étions parfois une dizaine, parfois plus de cinquante, et à chaque fois le même rituel recommençait. L'arrivée des humains dans nos salles obscures, dallées de pierres aussi noires que notre âme. La montée de la soif en les sentant, la perte de contrôle, la vision des premiers d'entre nous se précipitant sur le repas. Associée à mon pouvoir, cette vision avait souvent raison de moi, et je n'étais alors guère plus qu'un monstre sanguinaire hanté par sa soif. Un désir incontrôlé se répandait dans tout mon corps et à la vue des premières giclées de sang, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me jeter sur mes proies.

Le retour à la réalité était brutal et violent pour moi. Alors que les autres semblaient s'accommoder de cette horreur, j'étais conscient de la noirceur de mes actes. Je savais que j'avais perdu mon âme à l'instant même où j'avais été mordu, où j'avais accepté cette vie. Mais je ne faisais rien pour me racheter, car je me savais damné à jamais. Et surtout, personne ne m'avait mit au courant d'un autre mode de vie. De temps en temps, je rencontrais des vampires nomades, mais leur vie était encore plus triste que la mienne. En plus de tuer des humains, ils étaient condamnés à errer sans but et sans attache. Je me complaisais dans mon confort digne d'un prince. J'avais accès à toutes les richesses que l'on pouvait espérer à cette époque, à toute la culture, à tous les savoirs. Aro me gâtait en organisant des rencontres avec les grands de ce monde. Ce fut comme ça que je rencontrais Victor Hugo, Alfred Nobel, Arthur Rimbaud, Friedrich Nietzche et d'autres éminents personnages. Je savais qu'Aro faisait ça pour que j'accepte ma condition et que j'arrête de ressasser de noires pensées. Et la plupart du temps, ses plans fonctionnaient : je ne me plaignais pas.

Alec, Jane et moi-même étions devenus les vampires les plus proches d'Aro, Caius et Marcus. Marcus pouvait détecter les relations entre les personnes. Nous étions toujours accompagnés d'Elena, qui découvrait parfois de nouveaux talents. Les Volturi étaient devenus des professionnels pour la recherche de forts potentiels. Ils ne s'entouraient que de vampires talentueux et puissants, et pendant quelques temps je crus que tous les vampires étaient ainsi.

***

La première fois où j'assistais à une rencontre avec d'autres vampires fût un fiasco. Nous étions restés en Italie, et nous recevions la visite d'un éminent vampire, Lord Ruthven. Ce vieux vampire grisonnant, grand et musclé avait amené deux humains. Il y avait une jeune fille d'environ seize ans, aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux noisette pétillants de vie et son frère aîné, un grand brun légèrement dégingandé. Lord Ruthven était persuadé que ces jeunes gens étaient prometteurs, et voulait connaître l'avis des Volturi. Elena détecta aussitôt leurs pouvoirs respectifs : elle s'avérait plutôt douée lorsque les personnes n'étaient pas trop éloignées d'elle et en position de faiblesse. Le garçon, Démétri, serait un traqueur : il pourrait connaître instinctivement la position de sa proie dans le monde entier. La fille, Aesa, serait un puissant bouclier, annihilant ou amplifiant les pouvoirs de ses compagnons. D'ailleurs, j'étais incapable de lire ses pensées.

Elena allait révéler ses découvertes aux Volturi lorsque je perdis le contrôle. Ces deux enfants me rappelaient trop mon parcours, ma vie. Je n'avais pas envie qu'ils deviennent des vampires, comme j'en étais devenu un. Je trouvais ça injuste d'ôter leur vie et leur âme à des personnes innocentes. Alors je me jetais sur Elena, et nous avons commencé à nous battre. Je n'avais jamais été forcément doué pour les bagarres, mais mon corps était athlétique et Elena n'avait jamais combattu. J'eus rapidement le dessus, et, avant qu'elle ait pu dire un mot, je l'avais plaquée et à terre et je lui arrachais la langue à main nue. Au passage, mon poing défonça sa mâchoire. Mon action avait surpris tout mon entourage et ce fut Alec qui réagit le plus vite. S'emparant d'une lance à sa portée, il me chargea. Mais j'étais transcendé, mon sentiment de justice avait pris le pas sur ma raison, et je désarmais Alec d'un rapide mouvement du bras. Je lui lançais la lance en haut à gauche de sa poitrine, transperçant son torse et lui laissant une cicatrice qui ne guérirait jamais. Je me précipitais alors vers les deux adolescents, qui me regardaient sans comprendre. La fille ouvrait grand ses yeux marron, et j'y lisais de l'incrédulité et de la peur. Le garçon plissait ses yeux noirs comme pour analyser la scène. Je ne voyais plus qu'eux, les autres vampires avaient mystérieusement disparus de mon champ de vision. Alors que j'allais attraper le garçon, mes mains se refermèrent sur de l'air, et je vis Caius s'en emparer et le mordre devant moi, plongeant son regard de braise dans le mien. Je détournais les yeux pour attraper Aesa, et au moment où je la touchais je ressentis une violente douleur. Jane s'occupait de moi, son propre frère, comme d'un ennemi. Malgré la douleur, je réussis à prendre Aesa dans mes bras et à me mettre à courir. C'était le bouclier de la fille qui me donnait une immunité partielle, sinon il est impossible d'échapper à Jane. J'arrivais près d'une tourelle, mais j'entendais Aro et Marcus derrière moi, alors je balançais la fille à travers la petite ouverture qui me faisait face. J'entendis un bruit sourd dans la rue en dessous, puis des pas qui s'éloignaient de notre repère. La fille était sauvée, car tous les vampires du château n'avaient plus qu'une seule et unique envie : me punir.

Je me retrouvais donc enchaîné dans la salle centrale du château, à la merci de tous. Pendant des jours et des jours, je fus torturé par tous ceux qui passaient. Ma sœur Jane était la plus présente, et cette petite sadique m'envoyait de la douleur dés que je me sentais au calme. Ceux qui n'avaient pas de pouvoir se contentèrent de me frapper de toutes leurs forces, et je n'étais plus qu'un amas de chair rouge au bout d'un jour ou deux. Ceux qui avaient un quelconque talent belliqueux prirent du plaisir à tester sur moi leurs petits jeux : je reçus des décharges électriques, je me suis fait brûler le dos –il me reste encore une cicatrice, vestige d'une brûlure un peu trop prononcée-, j'ai eu l'impression d'être écartelé, noyé, on m'a envoyé des cauchemars, de la souffrance et de la tristesse. Aro veillait au grain pour que je souffre intensément mais que je ne meure pas. Il voulait absolument que je reste auprès d'eux car mon pouvoir était l'un de leur plus précieux. Je l'ai haï comme jamais, et malgré ses attentions, je ne pus jamais le considérer comme un père ou un mentor.

Ma torture dura près d'un mois. Je n'avais pas mangé durant tout ce temps, mais comme les vampires commençaient à se lasser, mon corps devenait presque présentable. Mes bleus avaient quasiment tous disparus, et la plupart des épreuves étaient maintenant mentales. Aro me libéra un soir, et me pria de le suivre. Il me raconta que malgré tout ce que j'avais fait, je faisais encore partie de leur entourage. Il espérait que la punition avait porté ses fruits, mais il me montrait qu'il savait être bon avec ses sujets. Alors il m'ouvrit une porte derrière laquelle se trouvait, me dit-il, tous les plaisirs que j'attendais.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour m'indiquer ce que vous croyez qu'il y a derrière cette porte... sur la fin de la vie d'Edward ou plus simplement ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre... vos reviews me font toutes extrêmement plaisir.**


	26. Chapitre 25 : Edward, partie 2

**Salut à tous ! Aujourd'hui, en plus de remercier mes habituels et fidèles lecteurs, je tiens à remercier mes lecteurs des antipodes, enfin... ceux qui lisent cette fiction hors du royaume de France métropolitaine. Voilà, j'avais envie.**

**A partir de maintenant, je peux vous laisser en compagnie du méchant Edward... J'espère qu'après ça, vous aurez toujours un peu d'estime pour lui... (je sais que certaines se feront encore avocate du diable, même après ça...d'ailleurs j'attend déjà leurs excuses bidons au comportement de Doudou...)**

_**Il n'est rien qui soit pour un homme plus infinie torture que ses propres pensées. John Webster**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 25 : Edward, partie 2**

_Alors il m'ouvrit une porte derrière laquelle se trouvait, me dit-il, tous les plaisirs que j'attendais._

C'était une chambre ronde et obscure, sans aucune fenêtre. Une dizaine d'humains m'attendaient, solidement attachés à des chaises. Sans prendre le temps de visualiser le reste de la pièce, je me jetais sur mon repas. Je n'étais pas sûr que ça compense le mois de jeûne forcé, mais au moins je n'avais plus envie de me tordre de soif lorsque j'en eus finis avec eux. Je ne m'étais pas nourri proprement, et leur sang marbrait le sol. Je me rendis compte avec détachement que ça ne m'importait plus. Mon insensibilité ne me choquait plus, les humains étaient devenus à mes yeux ce qu'Aro m'avait toujours enseigné : de la nourriture. Derrière ces amuse-gueules se trouvait un chaud bain moussant qui semblait m'attendre. L'avantage de la torture est que j'étais déjà nu, et je n'eus pas à enlever mes vêtements pour me glisser avec fluidité dans l'eau chaude. Je me frottais énergiquement pour faire partir le sang et la saleté accumulée en un mois. Enfin propre, je me levais et cherchais une tunique des yeux.

Il n'y avait rien du tout pour se vêtir dans cette chambre. Décorée comme le reste du château dans les tons noir et rouge, il y avait juste un lit énorme derrière la baignoire. Ne voyant personne, je m'y allongeais dessus et je me mis à réfléchir aux intentions d'Aro. Quelques minutes seulement s'écoulèrent avant que trois ravissantes vampires fassent leur apparition. Il y avait une blonde, une brune et une rousse. Aussi nues que je l'étais, et elles étaient magnifiques à mes yeux novices. Leurs longs cheveux ondulaient jusqu'à leurs seins, et je sentis le désir monter en moi. Leur corps se mouvait avait une grâce indescriptible, et elles s'approchèrent de moi doucement. J'eus tout le loisir de contempler leur poitrine généreuse, leur ventre plat et leur bas-ventre, leurs cuisses, et même leurs fesses rebondies puisqu'elles tournaient sur elles même, comme pour me montrer leurs atouts. Comme si elles avaient besoin de ça pour provoquer chez moi des sensations nouvelles... Je les désirais, et je n'avais pas la force de résister à cet appel. Pendant un mois j'avais lutté contre la souffrance, et on m'offrait un réconfort que je n'avais jamais connu. C'était contre tous mes principes humains, mais je n'étais plus humain du tout. Ce soir là, je perdis tout ce qu'il pouvait me rester de bon.

Elles me chevauchèrent chacune leur tour, me caressant, me chantant des louanges, me reposant l'esprit en réchauffant mon corps. Leurs mains baladeuses me faisaient frissonner, leurs formes charnues me titillaient. Elles me faisaient découvrir des délices insoupçonnés, m'apportant leur expérience et profitant de mon ignorance pour oser des postures indéfinissables. Je les laissais faire, et j'essayais d'en tirer le maximum de jouissance. Je tentais par tous les moyens de prolonger ces premiers contacts charnels, de me perdre dans leur corps, de me mêler à leur peau, de m'oublier dans la volupté qui m'enivrait. Si j'avais su que ce genre de séance se répétait quasi-quotidiennement chez les Volturi j'en aurais moins fait le premier soir. Mais à cet instant, j'étais perdu et elles me consolaient. Elles, ces trois parfaites inconnues que j'allais oublier dés le lendemain, avaient permit mon éveil sexuel. J'ai pris du plaisir, et j'en ai pris pendant les 40 années qui ont suivis. C'était du sexe pur, brut et froid, dans lequel je me complaisais. Je me délectais de cette luxure. C'était l'une des consolations de ma vie.

Je croyais avoir touché le fond ce soir là, mais je n'avais pas encore réellement travaillé pour les Volturi.

***

Une semaine après mon dépucelage, les Volturi reçurent la visite d'un clan de vampires : ils se nommaient Anne Burns, Vesh Flanders, Elijah Pope et Louis Spenser. La raison officielle de leur venue était une invitation à partager quelques repas avec les Volturi, dans un but purement diplomatique et amical. Selon mes maîtres, je devais surveiller leurs pensées car ces vampires complotaient contre eux. Durant quelques jours, je fus donc un espion, attentif à leur moindre tressaillement mental. Evidemment, j'aurais pu bâcler ma mission ou ne pas travailler, mais ma précédente punition m'avait suffit, et j'avais décidé d'obéir à mes maîtres maintenant. Je n'avais pas d'autres issues. Je découvris donc rapidement qu'Anne, Vesh, Elijah et Louis profitaient de ce court séjour pour faire du repérage. Ils comptaient revenir dans quelques temps pour renverser les Volturi, et connaître les lieux était un avantage non négligeable. Ils cherchaient aussi un allié dans la place, et après avoir confié ceci à Aro, celui-ci me força à devenir leur aide. Ce ne fut pas difficile car je me liais réellement d'amitié avec Vesh, un grand vampire roux toujours partant pour rigoler. Evidemment il avait aussi des côtés plus sombres, mais il était d'une compagnie agréable. Grâce à ma réputation de tête brûlée, ils me firent rapidement confiance et me confièrent leur plan de rébellion. Le jour de leur départ, j'allais les dénoncer à mes maîtres. Evidemment, je n'étais pas fier, mais ce fut ma première et dernière leçon : ne pas s'attacher aux autres vampires. Je vis donc mes nouveaux amis se faire démembrer et bruler devant mes yeux, tandis que Vesh me hurlait que j'étais condamné à l'enfer. Je ne pris pas ses paroles au sérieux, car je me trouvais déjà en enfer. Cependant, j'avais achevé ma transformation en brisant la dernière trace d'humanité qui me restait : l'amitié.

J'avais tué mon père, je laisserais les Volturi transformer tous les enfants qu'ils voudraient, je ne croyais plus à l'amour et j'avais trahi mes amis : je n'étais plus qu'une coquille creuse.

Les années passèrent, enchaînant missions où je dénonçais de pauvres vampires, où je les trahissais, où je les condamnais. J'alternais avec des périodes de repos, où je couchais avec toutes les femmes du château. Ce n'était pas réellement des prostituées car elles n'étaient pas payées, et qu'elles aimaient leur travail. Elles étaient fières de coucher avec les membres les plus influents de toute la société vampirique. Et ça me convenait, car avec elles j'oubliais tout le reste. Lorsque je me sentais vidé, je retournais dans mes appartements, où je faisais du piano et où je lisais.

Uniquement dans ces moments là, je me sentais calme et serein. A tous les autres instants, je n'étais pas moi-même. J'étais un pantin qui obéissait aux ordres, et qui n'y réfléchissait même plus. J'étais devenu bête et discipliné, aussi insensible que les autres. Grâce à la protection d'Aro, j'avais moins de travail qu'Alec et Jane, mais ça leur convenait. Eux étaient réellement zélés lorsque moi je me contentais du minimum. Je n'avais que très peu de contacts avec ma fratrie, et ils avaient préféré la compagnie de Démétri. Celui-ci m'en avait toujours voulu de l'avoir séparé de sa sœur et nous évitions tout rapprochement.

Persuadé d'avoir perdu mon âme, je ne faisais plus attention au nombre de mes victimes humaines, à la quantité de vampires que j'avais envoyé périr, au nombre de coïts auxquels j'avais participé, que ce soit avec des vampires ou des humaines. J'étais dépravé, et je ne m'en rendais plus compte.

***

Puis arriva le 20 juin 1900. J'avais ce jour là 40 ans d'existence vampirique derrière moi… Je m'étais isolé pour fêter ça dignement. Ce soir là, je n'avais pas envie de sang ni de sexe. En fait, ça faisait bien longtemps que ces divertissements ne me faisaient plus d'effets. Je me nourrissais pour ne pas dépérir, je couchais pour oublier. Et là, j'étais parti de Volterra pour pouvoir penser en paix. J'ai couru jusqu'à la forêt la plus proche, persuadé que la nature m'apaiserait et m'aiderait à réfléchir. Je ressassais toujours la même question depuis des années maintenant : et si je partais ? Mais la réponse était toujours la même : pourquoi devenir un monstre sauvage alors que j'étais un monstre civilisé ? Ce soir là cependant, je fus distrait de mes pensées par celles d'un d'autre. Un vampire que je ne connaissais pas se trouvait dans cette forêt, et il se nourrissait. A travers son cerveau, je pus goûter au sang qu'il buvait, et même lui ne trouvait pas ça bon. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il se nourrissait de cette substance rouge, ni d'où elle provenait. Il avait sûrement sucé un cadavre pour que ça soit aussi infect. Je m'approchais de lui doucement, car interrompre un vampire en train de boire est toujours une très mauvaise idée.

Il était blond, légèrement plus grand que moi, mais deux fois plus vieux, et il était penché sur… un renard ? J'écarquillais mes yeux pour être bien sûr, mais ma vue ne me trompait jamais. Ce vampire buvait le sang d'un animal ! J'étais tellement choqué que je marchais bruyamment sur une brindille et il se retourna brusquement. Ses yeux n'étaient pas noirs ou rouges comme les miens, ils étaient ambrés. J'ouvris la bouche d'étonnement.

Il balança le renard un peu plus loin et s'approcha de moi sans une once d'animosité dans son regard :

-Je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen. Et tu es ?

-Edward.

Je n'avais plus de nom depuis que j'étais rentré chez les Volturi. Lorsqu'il se présenta sous cette forme, posément et calmement, je sus qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose que j'avais toujours cherché : il était en accord avec lui-même.

-Tu es chez les Volturi ?

J'acquiesçais. Je voulais lui poser des questions, mais je me rappelais ma seule et unique règle, celle qui m'avait permit de tenir toutes ces années : ne pas se lier d'amitié avec un vampire. Pourtant, celui là, j'avais envie de lui faire confiance. Il avait des choses à m'apprendre. Mettant de côté ma méfiance, je lui demandais :

-On peut se nourrir de sang animal ?

Il se mit à rire gaiment.

-Evidemment ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que les humains sont les seuls à avoir du sang sur cette terre !

Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça. Et personne ne m'avait jamais dit que certains vampires buvaient du sang animal.

-Vous êtes nombreux à boire…ça ?

Malgré mon air dédaigneux, je sentis sa fierté lorsqu'il me répondit :

-Je dois être le seul pour le moment. Mais j'en parle un peu autour de moi. Et j'avais promit à Aro de revenir lui faire part de mon expérience. Ca a marché, je dois absolument le lui dire !

-Aro était au courant de votre tentative ?

Il hocha la tête. Aro, celui qui me soutenait soi-disant depuis tout ce temps, qui me rassurait sur ma vraie nature, qui trouvait ça normal de boire du sang humain, savait qu'il existait au moins une alternative. Il me l'avait toujours caché, alors que j'avais toujours voulu savoir ! Je laissais aller ma colère et grommelais que j'allais le tuer…

-Doucement jeune homme. Aro est sûrement plus puissant que toi.

-Aro seul, non. Mais avec tous ceux qui lui tournent autour, j'ai déjà fait l'expérience, ça ne sert effectivement à rien de s'énerver.

-Tu as osé contredire Aro ?

-Plus d'une fois.

Je tus les douleurs que j'avais endurées, mais je crois qu'il me comprit. En tout cas, son air était compatissant et empathique. Tout ce que je n'avais jamais vu chez Aro, tout ce qui me manquait depuis ma transformation. Carlisle s'approcha encore de moi, et me posa une question qui me dérouta :

-Es-tu heureux ici ?

Il était inutile de réfléchir, la réponse était non. Mais je lui expliquais que je ne voyais pas où aller. Les Volturi m'offraient le sang, le sexe et la culture. Carlisle rigola en m'expliquant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour tout ça, mais que si je le désirais je pouvais venir avec lui. Si j'acceptais de me nourrir de sang animal, je me sentirais peut être plus heureux. Son raisonnement n'était pas faux. J'étais capable de tout abandonner pour retrouver un soupçon d'humanité. Carlisle, malgré sa nature, respirait l'humanité. Lui n'était pas damné, je le sentais. Peut être pouvait-il m'aider à réparer 40 ans de péchés, à commencer par mon parricide…

Pour la première fois, j'avais une alternative, une autre voix vers laquelle me tourner. Nous avons alors décidé de partir ensemble pour les Etats-Unis. Il avait déjà deux maisons là-bas, et je décidais d'envoyer mon piano à celle qu'il n'habitait pas actuellement. Je savais que je devais partir en mission la semaine d'après, et Carlisle proposa de rester en Italie jusqu'à cette date. Il partirait un peu avant moi, puis je le rejoindrais en France. De là bas, un bateau nous amènerait chez lui.

Aro se laissa embobiner par mon histoire de piano, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus rien tenté pour me rebeller, il n'avait aucune raison d'être méfiant. Il était sincèrement ravi de voir son ami Carlisle, bien qu'un peu effrayé par mon attrait pour ce blondinet. Il voyait que nous nous entendions bien, mais comme ni moi ni Carlisle ne nous laissions jamais toucher, et que nous ne faisions pas de messes-basses, il ne se douta pas un instant de notre plan.

Je quittais alors les Volturi pour rejoindre l'Amérique.

***

**Bella POV**

J'écoutais attentivement Edward qui finissait son histoire :

-Depuis, ma vie est monotone, mais je n'ai plus tué un seul humain. Je n'ai plus jamais couché avec qui que ce soit, et j'ai tenté de me reconstruire. Carlisle et Esmée ont tout fait pour moi, mais je suis trop profondément détruit pour guérir complètement. Je suis hanté par mon passé, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me trouver naïf et stupide. Alec a raison, je dois être le pire. Lui ne semblait pas conscient de l'horreur dans lequel il vivait, alors que moi, oui. Je SAVAIS que c'était mal, et je le faisais quand même car je n'avais pas le courage de fuir.

Alors que j'étais encore couchée dans son lit, Edward s'était éloigné pour s'asseoir sur son tabouret de piano. De temps en temps, il avait joué quelques notes, comme pour revivre son passé. Edward était torturé avec une telle intensité que ça me faisait peur. Son histoire m'avait fait couler quelques larmes et m'avait surtout terrifiée. Non pas parce que j'avais un monstre face à moi, mais parce que justement il n'en était pas un ! Il avait juste fait semblant d'en être un. Il s'était dépravé car il ne savait pas qu'il était meilleur que tous les autres. J'essayais de lui expliquer mon point de vue mais il secoua la tête.

-Je suis condamné à l'enfer Bella. Je ne vaux rien, et je ne vaudrai jamais rien. Je suis la plus horrible abomination qui soit. Tu avais raison de vouloir connaître mon passé, je ne te mérite pas.

Il se leva pour aller s'accouder à la fenêtre, tandis que je restais interloquée par le tour que prenait la conversation. Je me levais pour le rejoindre et je l'entourais de mes bras. Je posais ma tête sur son dos, et me laissais aller à sa fraîcheur.

-Edward, ton passé est ce qu'il est. Mais tout ce que tu as fait depuis 1900 montre ta vraie nature. Tu as toujours rejeté la vie des Volturi, leurs actions. A ta place, je n'aurais même pas lutté pour sauver cette fille, Aesa. Tu es bien meilleur que la plupart des gens Edward. Tu n'avais pas l'opportunité de te montrer sous ton vrai visage à cette époque, c'est tout. Mais maintenant, tu es le véritable Edward, celui que j'aime…

Il se retourna pour me contempler. Sa main prit une des mèches qui me tombait sur le visage pour me la glisser derrière l'oreille (1). Puis ses paumes se posèrent sur mes hanches, et il m'éloigna de lui, tout en me tenant. Ses yeux avaient virés au noir sous le coup des sentiments qu'il avait revécus ce soir. Il souffrait, et je m'en voulais de lui avoir demandé de se remémorer ça pour moi. Mais il se mordait la bouche, comme s'il avait une question à me poser. Je lui répétais ma dernière phrase pour qu'il comprenne ce que je ressentais :

-Je t'aime Edward.

-Tu… tu voudrais encore de moi ?

Il était trop mignon. C'était assez dur à imaginer, un vampire mignon, mais c'était totalement le cas. Il doutait et il avait peur de MA réponse. Edward était incompréhensible, je n'avais aucune importance face à lui. Mais je devais bien le rassurer :

-Evidemment ! Je pense que les vampires entendent mieux que ça d'habitude : M. Edward Cullen, je vous aime.

Il sourit faiblement, pas entièrement rassuré. Décidant que ce cirque avait assez duré, je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Comme à chaque baiser, mon cerveau arrêta de fonctionner et mon cœur accéléra. Edward m'amena doucement sur son lit ou nous nous sommes écroulés sur le matelas comme des poids morts. Nous avons passé le reste de la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, juste pour se réconforter, juste pour que je le rassure. Je n'avais plus envie de sexe pour ce soir, tout comme lui j'imagine. Nous n'étions pas pressés, et je préférais le bercer tendrement.

***

**POV Edward**

Je la regardais dormir avec tendresse toute la nuit. Son visage allongé, ses cheveux en bataille, tout chez elle m'apaisait. Elle parlait dans son sommeil, et elle disait mon nom. Bella, ma Bella, se peut-il que je ne sois pas damné ? Serais-tu ma récompense d'un siècle passé à tenter de racheter mes péchés ? La rédemption est-elle possible ? Serais-tu mon salut ?

Serais-tu mon âme sœur ?

Je t'aime Bella, plus profondément que tu n'aimeras jamais. Tu m'as pardonné, et je me vois différemment maintenant. Tu m'as guéri. Jamais tu ne pourras devenir vampire Bella, tu es si pure. Il m'a fallut plus d'un siècle pour te trouver, je ne me risquerai pas à te transformer. Cet acte serait impardonnable, même si j'ai l'éternité pour me rattraper. J'ai trouvé mon paradis maintenant, je ne t'enverrai pas en enfer.

Dors mon ange…

* * *

**(1) : bienvenue à Zombieland...**

**Et voilà, on connait enfin toute la vie d'Edward. Qu'avez vous pensé de son dépucelage ? A votre avis Bella lui pardonne-t-elle trop facilement ? En même temps est-ce que ça la concerne vraiment? Pour le sexe mes ami(e)s, il va falloir patienter un peu du coup (héhé !). Et ça y est Edward est SUR qu'il ne la transformera jamais...dur dur...**

**Et plus simple à faire, les reviews !!! Review=teaser (eh oui, parce que là vous vous demandez ce qu'il va bien pouvoir se passer maintenant hein ????). (en plus on approche des 500 reviews... ça vous dit d'y arriver dés ce chapitre ?)**


	27. Chapitre 26 :Où comment tout va basculer

**Bonjour à tous, merci à ceux qui étaient là la semaine dernière, à ceux qui m'ont posté une petite review malgré les vacances pour certains. **

Et aussi à ceux qui ont voté pour mon OS, c'était sympa même si ça n'a pas suffit lol ; pas grave.

**On repart avec un chapitre décisif, le tournant de la fiction en fait. Du coup le style change, désolée mais là on quitte les méandres obscurs de la vie d'Edward pour la vie de Bella, qui n'est pas aussi dramatique (Bella, pas la vie…).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Où comment tout va basculer...**

**BELLA POV**

Evidemment le lendemain, lorsque je rentrais dans ma petite chambre universitaire, je subis un interrogatoire de la part de mes amies. Je fus presque soulagée de n'avoir rien à leur dire de croustillant. Elles étaient impressionnées qu'Edward compose pour moi, et j'avoue que ça me donna quelques minutes de répit. Je faillis même leur rétorquer que j'avais trouvé l'homme parfait, mais je préférais profiter du silence que j'avais obtenu plutôt que de m'engager sur des pentes dangereuses.

Durant la semaine, j'appris que je devais prendre rendez-vous avec M. Win pour évoquer mon orientation. Ils appelaient ça ''le projet personnel de formation'' et ça avait pour but de limiter les échecs scolaires à l'université. J'étais déçue de devoir parler de ma vie future avec ce crâneur de M. Win, pour une fois j'aurais préféré la douce Mme Dupont. Le rendez-vous fut fixé au lundi 27 octobre, un mois plus tard.

Les jours s'écoulèrent tranquillement, Edward se refaisant petit à petit confiance. Et le samedi arriva, amenant avec lui la promesse d'une soirée familiale chez les vampires. J'avais dîné tôt, et Edward passa me prendre vers 19h30. Nous allions à Windsor, dans le cocon des Cullen. Leur maison était impressionnante, perdue dans une des forêts communale. ''_A l'abri des regards indiscrets'',_ me murmura Edward, son haleine fraîche caressant sensuellement le lobe de mon oreille. Je pénétrais à l'intérieur et je fus étonnée par la blancheur des murs. Il devait sûrement exister une explication psychologique à l'attrait des vampires pour les habits noirs et les maisons blanches. N'ayant pas lu grand-chose de Freud, je laissais tomber ma psychanalyse.

Esmée et Carlisle furent très gentils avec moi, et me présentèrent l'album photo de leur famille. J'étais ébahie de voir un tel objet dans cet endroit, mais il semblait logique qu'eux aussi aient envie d'avoir des souvenirs. Je rigolais face à l'évolution vestimentaire d'Edward tandis que son physique restait bloqué à 18 ans. Ca me rappela que pour moi, le temps continuait sa course, et qu'il faudrait l'arrêter à un moment. J'eus le droit à une version censurée de la rencontre entre Carlisle et Esmée : Esmée était en train de mourir, à cause d'une bronchopneumonie virulente. Carlisle était son médecin attitré, et au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient et que l'état d'Esmée empirait, il était devenu de plus en plus proche de sa patiente. Evidemment, la déontologie lui interdisait toute relation avec ses malades, mais Esmée n'était pas comme les autres. Le médecin-vampire était tombé amoureux, et l'avait transformée juste avant qu'elle ne rende son dernier souffle. Edward me précisa qu'une fois transformée, Esmée s'était jetée sur son sauveur et qu'ils avaient fait l'amour pendant des jours et des jours. Je rougis en l'entendant parler ainsi de la vie sexuelle de ses parents. Puis la conversation s'embraya sur Emmett suite à une de ses nombreuses taquineries. Edward se fit un plaisir de me raconter comment Emmett avait raté sa vie humaine.

En 1969, il était l'une des premières victimes reconnues du SIDA. Sa famille l'avait rejeté, sous prétexte que ça révélait des tendances homosexuelles. Après avoir imaginé Emmett tenant la main à un autre homme, j'ai rigolé pendant cinq bonnes minutes, accompagné d'un Edward que j'avais rarement vu aussi détendu. Emmett était un hippie qui profitait de la vie, il avait connu Woodstock et la libération des mœurs… Ca ne lui avait visiblement pas réussi, et Carlisle l'avait transformé, juste avant sa mort également. Emmett avait tout de suite apprécié Edward, même si les deux frères passaient leur temps à se chamailler, au grand dam de leurs parents adoptifs. Profitant de ces instants d'intimité avec la famille Cullen, je questionnai Emmett sur sa relation avec Rose. Il m'apprit que la blonde hautaine l'avait d'abord attiré physiquement, et qu'il n'avait pas pu résister. Mais il l'aimait réellement. Il rajouta tout de même qu'ils étaient moins coincés que nous et qu'on faisait pitié à voir. Je ne relevais pas l'ineptie de son discours et je lui demandais plutôt si les sentiments qu'il éprouvait étaient réciproques. Il m'assura alors que Rose était réellement accrochée à lui, notamment car elle se sentait délaissée par ses pseudos-amies qui la trouvaient sûrement trop bête pour l'insérer dans leur clan privé.

Cette révélation me choqua presque. Je n'avais jamais voulu rejeter Rose, j'avais toujours eu l'impression qu'elle nous snobait volontairement. Suite à cette discussion, je me promis de faire plus attention à elle. Je ne savais pas encore que les événements amèneraient naturellement notre amitié à se former.

La soirée se déroulait doucement, et j'eus bientôt envie de me retrouver seule avec Edward. Sur un petit signe de tête, il me comprit et déclara à ses parents qu'on allait rentrer. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de faire de la route et je fus ravie qu'Esmée nous propose de rester dormir ici. Enfin, moi dormir.

Nous sommes donc montés dans la chambre d'Edward, beaucoup plus épurée que celle de Dartmouth. Il y avait juste un lit et quelques romans éparpillés sur une petite table en pin blanc. Je m'affalais le plus gracieusement possible sur le lit en ouvrant grand mes bras pour qu'Edward me rejoigne. Il se blottit contre moi en grognant, et je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir. C'était une joie immense de savoir qu'il était là contre moi. L'amour nous rendait niais. Sexuellement parlant, notre relation n'avait pas spécialement évoluée depuis la dernière fois, et je ne me sentais pas forcément prête à franchir le pas. Lui devait attendre un geste de ma part, et il se contenta de m'embrasser.

Je n'avais jamais cru qu'il était un monstre, je n'avais pas été blessée par ses révélations. J'avais accepté son passé comme j'avais accepté sa nature. C'était toute sa personnalité que j'aimais, et je ne le rejetais pas pour ça. Mais je me rappelais le sentiment de doute lorsqu'Alec m'avait parlé. Je savais, quelque part au fond de moi, qu'Edward n'avait plus de secret pour moi, mais le poison d'Alec ne s'était pas dissipé. A cela se rajoutait une peur stupide, celle de ne pas être à sa hauteur. Je ne comprenais pas comment son regard pouvait me couver avec tant de tendresse, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'aimait et me désirait, autrement que pour mon sang.

Ca me freinait, alors que j'aurais voulu aller plus loin.

*******

**Alec POV**

Aro m'appelait, et j'hésitais à répondre. J'allais encore passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais au moins, ça serait fait… je décrochais :

-Allo ?

-Alec ? C'est Aro.

Je ne répondis pas. Inutile et superflu connaissant mon interlocuteur.

-Où en es-tu avec Bella ?

-Point mort, elle est avec Edward et ne veut pas entendre parler de la _Strength&Blood._

-Tu t'es encore fait doubler par ton frère.

Je me retins de ne pas broyer le téléphone. Cet abruti sénile avait toujours préféré Edward, alors que celui-ci avait toujours tenté de le fuir et de se rebeller. J'avais toujours soutenu Aro, et lui me regardait comme une pustule alors qu'il admirait mon…frère. Je me demandais comme je pouvais encore l'appeler ainsi : nous n'avions plus rien en commun. Tout le monde adorait Edward, et je n'étais toujours qu'un lot de consolation à ses côtés. Toujours plus beau, plus discret, plus intelligent, plus galant… Personne ne voyait mes efforts pour être celui qu'Aro désirait. Mon maître repris la discussion :

-Le connaissant, il ne sera pas capable de la garder. Débrouille toi pour la transformer, et vite. Cela fait depuis plus de deux siècles que j'attends son pouvoir.

Je savais déjà tout cela. Il se répétait.

-Je ferais de mon mieux.

-Comment va Jane ?

Aro avait également toujours apprécié Jane. Mais comment moi j'allais, il s'en était toujours moqué.

-Bien. Ca manque de jouets ici.

-Si vous réussissez votre mission elle pourra rentrer à Volterra et avoir tout ce qu'elle désire.

Je retins un '_'et moi j'aurais tout ce que je veux ?_'' car la réponse m'aurait déplu. Je raccrochais énervé. Peu importait Edward et son stupide amour pour Bella, j'avais un plan, où elle serait seule et sans défense. Enfin, Aro allait être fier de moi, Bella étant sa plus belle proie depuis Edward.

***

**Bella POV**

Un mois s'était écoulé, et je ne me sentais toujours pas prête. Chaque fois, nos caresses allaient de plus en plus loin, mais chaque fois Edward s'arrêtait, et je n'avais plus le cœur de continuer.

Parfois, je me disais que c'était lui qui bloquait, et pas moi. Comme cette fois où je caressais son torse, et le désir aidant, j'avais descendu une de mes mains. Pendant qu'Edward passait sa paume sur ma gorge et me dévorait des yeux, j'avais effleuré le haut de son jean de l'index, partant du bas pour remonter. Il s'était tendu en fermant les yeux tandis que je tremblais de tout mon corps, envahie par une émotion incontrôlée, et ma main s'était éloignée.

Parfois je me disais que c'était juste un gentleman attendant une invitation qui ne venait pas. Comme lorsque je m'étais endormie un soir après de rapides baisers, éreintée par une journée de cours, deux heures de sport catastrophiques et une soirée en compagnie de Rose et Steph.

Parfois je me contentais de ce que j'avais, parfois je pleurais de ne pas avoir plus.

Mais je n'étais pas pressée, consciente de l'éternité qui s'offrait à moi. Je n'avais plus reparlé à Edward de ma possible transformation, mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Edward allait mieux, son passé semblait l'avoir quitté. Son air n'exprimait plus aucune douleur, et ses traits étaient plus souvent marqués par la joie que par la tristesse ou la soif.

Alizée était presque hantée par ses visions sur Jasper, mais elle n'avait encore jamais réussi à l'apercevoir en vrai. A défaut d'être un vampire, il aurait pu être un fantôme. En fait, je me demandais même s'il venait en cours. Selon Edward, c'était très rare, il préférait étudier ses maths à la maison.

Rose et Emmet s'affichaient en public, et ressemblaient au quater-back et la pom-pom girl de toutes les séries télévisées. En tout cas, ils semblaient heureux. J'avais demandé à Emmett s'il comptait transformer Rose, et il m'avait assuré qu'il n'en était pas question. Rose n'était pas au courant de sa vraie nature, et il ne voulait pas l'informer. Je ne voyais pas comment ça pourrait marcher. J'étais de plus en plus obnubilée par mon futur, et la sérénité que je ressentais auparavant avait laissé place à de l'anxiété. Finalement, je n'avais plus tant de temps que ça. Et si je mourrais demain ? Et si un jour, je me regardais dans un miroir et je découvrais une ride ? Des cheveux blancs ? Alors qu'Edward serait encore bloqué dans ses 18 ans. Et si, sur l'album photo de la famille Cullen, c'était moi qui évoluais aux côtés d'Edward et non plus son style vestimentaire… Il fallait absolument changer ça. J'étais décidée à en parler à Edward le soir même. Nous étions le lundi 27 octobre, et je me rappelais juste à temps de mon rendez-vous avec M. Win pour parler de mon orientation future. Des fois, les coïncidences s'acharnent sur vous.

J'avais dit à Edward de me rejoindre au bas du bâtiment administratif. J'avais rendez-vous à 19heures, et il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs lorsque je pénétrais dans l'antre des professeurs. C'était un bâtiment immense, sur six étages, avec des couloirs très larges et également très longs. Eclairés au néon, la visibilité laisser à désirer. Tous les enseignants avaient leur bureau ici, mais ce soir là seul M. Win semblait travailler. Je toquais à la porte, après avoir erré quelques minutes dans le bâtiment.

-Entrez !

Je pénétrais dans la petite pièce, assez intimidée. Ce n'était pas rassurant de se retrouver seule dans un bâtiment entier avec un professeur. Surtout quand cet enseignant vous révulse malgré son sourire charmeur. Il me demanda de m'asseoir, sortit un dossier, une feuille et commença à me poser des questions.

Ses demandes oscillaient entre le basique et le stupide. Pourquoi j'avais choisi une licence de littérature, quelles étaient mes matières préférées, si j'avais eus d'autres idées d'orientations. Et enfin, ce que je comptais faire une fois sortie de l'université. Je réprimais une forte envie de rétorquer ''je veux devenir vampire''. C'était puéril et il n'aurait pas compris. Je lui répondis la première idée qui me vint à l'esprit : libraire. Il sembla ravi de mon choix, et me conseilla alors de prendre plus de cours de commerce et d'économie, au détriment de la littérature française par exemple. Je lui dis que ça me convenait très bien, et il nota cet aménagement pour mon deuxième semestre. Peu m'importait ce qu'il disait, je ne pensais plus qu'à Edward me transformant.

Au moment où je me levais pour partir, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. M. Win sembla étonné, mais demanda à la personne d'entrer. Je fus surprise de voir Alec rentrer dans la pièce. Mais ce fut vite remplacé par la peur lorsqu'il murmura _ ''Bonsoir Bella'', _ignorant totalement Win qui ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Que faites-vous ici jeune homme ?

Pour la première fois, j'étais ravie d'avoir ce type avec moi. Devant témoin, le ténébreux Alec ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. Le vampire semblait pourtant hypnotisé par ma petite personne, comme si mon enseignant n'avait aucune importance.

-Je suis venu parler à Bella.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et j'entendis un léger cliquetis même si je ne vis pas sa main tourner le loquet. J'étais enfermée avec Alec dans un ridicule petit bureau, à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment où personne ne travaillait plus. J'avais donné rendez-vous à Edward dans 10 minutes, il n'avait aucune raison d'arriver en avance. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine, et je reculais instinctivement en direction de mon professeur qui se mit à crier :

-Je ne sais pas ce qui vous prend jeune homme, mais veuillez sortir immédiatement !

M. Win ne se laissait pas démonter, mais il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire. Alec se précipita sur lui, lui fit une clé de bras et lui intima l'ordre de se taire. Evidemment, Win n'avait rien vu venir, et moi non plus. Il était en position de force.

-Bella, as-tu réfléchis à ma proposition ?

-Oui.

Il me sourit gentiment.

-Et ?

-Et non. Je ne veux pas faire partie de la _S&B_. Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

Son regard se posa sur moi avec une avidité et une convoitise que je n'avais jamais détectées chez lui. D'habitude Alec était indifférent, comme blasé, mais là, il semblait plus intéressé que jamais.

-Tu as l'un des plus forts potentiels jamais détecté. Tu serais la vampire la plus puissante de la planète. Ca ne t'intéresse pas ?

Je secouais la tête.

-Et passer l'éternité auprès d'Edward ne te tente toujours pas ?

Je détestais parler de ça avec Alec, mais il était l'un des rares à pouvoir parler de vampires comme de météo.

-Bien sûr que si. Mais je veux que ce soit lui qui me transforme.

-Trop romantique. Vous vous accordez si bien que ça en devient écœurant. Il t'a raconté ses petits méfaits ?

J'acquiesçais. Son regard trahit un instant de la surprise, puis de l'incompréhension.

-Et tu restes avec lui ?

-Oui.

Satisfait, il rajouta :

-Alors tu es faite pour être vampire, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis sûr que cet abruti ne veut pas te transformer, je me trompe ?

-Non.

-Bon sang Bella, pourquoi es-tu encore avec lui ? Il ne comprend rien à tes désirs et te laissera mourir de vieillesse !

Entendre quelqu'un critiquer Edward m'énervait alors que j'étais d'une nature calme. Il m'était impossible de réfléchir, d'agir de manière sensée, comme si l'honneur d'Edward était plus important que ma propre survie. Car c'était bien de survie dont il était question. Répondre comme je le fis à Alec allait sûrement signer mon arrêt de mort :

-C'est toi qui ne comprends rien ! Et tu me laisserais mourir tout court !

Alec s'énerva comme je l'avais pressenti. Ses somptueux yeux noirs vrillèrent les miens et il cria : ''regarde ce qui t'attends insolente ! ''.

Puis sa bouche se referma sur le cou de mon enseignant, et du sang gicla dans le bureau.

* * *

**Et bien voilà, on y arrive...doucement mais sûrement, un étau se referme sur Bella... Edward sera-t-il là à temps pour la sauver ? Qu'espérez vous ? Qu'attendez vous ? Dites moi tout en review et vous aurez un teaser (si vous le voulez bien sûr!).**


	28. Chapitre 27 : La psychanalyse d'Alec

**Salut à tous ! Je suis désolée d'avance car ce chapitre est court et n'a pas d'autre but que de faire monter le suspense… Ça doit faire au moins dix chapitres que ça n'avait pas été aussi court. Désolée. Par contre, ce chapitre contient LA révélation de la fic (ou presque), ou en tout cas : Pourquoi Alec et cie se sont-ils retrouvés à Dartmouth…eh oui, ce n'était pas par hasard. Ceux qui ont cherché Aesa sur google ont peut-être déjà trouvé…**

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : La psychanalyse d'Alec**

**Bella POV**

Je restais un court instant tétanisée, les yeux écarquillés, face au spectacle que me donnait Alec, puis rapidement mes neurones se remirent à fonctionner. La peur et l'adrénaline me rendaient complètement indifférente au sort de M. Win. Plus tard, peut-être, je crierai. Mais là je me précipitai sur la porte, tandis qu'Alec aspirait avidement le sang et la vie de mon enseignant. Je m'acharnai violemment sur la poignée avant de me rendre compte qu'il fallait que je tourne le loquet.

Mes gestes étaient précipités et indécis, et je perdais du temps, mais je réussis à ouvrir la porte, à la balancer contre le mur puis à m'élancer dans les couloirs. Ne sachant pas trop pourquoi, je me suis mise à courir. Peut être arriverais-je à semer Alec dans ce labyrinthe ? J'en doutais fort, surtout car je courrais vite et je fus rapidement essoufflée. Je m'engouffrais dans les premières bifurcations qui s'offraient à moi, sans réfléchir à mon chemin. Il fallait juste que je m'éloigne d'Alec. Les murs défilaient devant mes yeux, sans que je puisse me retrouver un seul instant à un endroit connu. Dans ce labyrinthe gris et triste, tout se ressemblait. Les couloirs mal éclairés semblaient se refermer sur moi comme un piège. J'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer dans le bâtiment tout en cherchant la sortie. Le rythme de mon cœur n'avait jamais été aussi élevé. La peur se mêlait à l'effort que je fournissais, ma respiration se faisait haletante.

A un moment, totalement désorientée, je m'arrêtai et me retrouvais seule dans le silence. Je fis un pas. Le son de mes baskets frappant le sol se répercuta dans tout le bâtiment. Ou peut être était-ce juste mon imagination ? En tout cas, il fallait que j'arrête de bouger si je voulais être discrète et avoir la moindre chance de sortir vivante de ce lieu. Je pénétrais le plus doucement possible dans une salle de réunion assez grande, et me précipitais dans une armoire. Comme si cette mince protection pouvait me protéger d'Alec.

*******

**Edward POV**

J'étais avec Emmett et Jasper (ce dernier nous ayant fait honneur de sa présence aujourd'hui en cours), et nous marchions tranquillement. J'avais rendez-vous avec Bella au bâtiment administratif, mais elle devait encore être avec M. Win, il était inutile de se presser. Elle avait énormément insisté pour qu'on se parle ce soir. A son ton pressant, j'avais deviné qu'elle voulait évoquer quelque chose d'important. J'espérais de tout mon être qu'elle ne pensait pas à devenir vampire, mais plutôt qu'elle me désire. Depuis que je lui avais expliqué mon histoire aux côtés des Volturi, je me sentais plus léger, mais elle se crispait lorsque je la touchais. Novice en amour, j'étais incapable de savoir si c'était du désir ou du rejet. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir fait le moindre effort pour procurer du plaisir à mes anciennes partenaires et je ne savais pas ce que ressentait Bella, ce qu'elle pensait. Jamais je n'avais autant souhaité entendre les pensées de quelqu'un comme celles de Bella lorsque je l'enlaçais. En tout cas, elle avait peut-être enfin digéré mon passé, et était prête à hmm… me recevoir ? Je cherchais le mot approprié à la relation sexuelle que nous pourrions avoir. Ca serait tellement plus que faire l'amour, tellement…

- Oh Edward, t'arrêtes de penser à ta dulcinée !

- La ferme Emmett !

- N'empêche, vous craignez… même pas un petit…

- Tais-toi EMMETT !

Je ne supportais pas mon frère lorsqu'il me taquinait ainsi. Ma vie sexuelle ne le regardait pas. Avec lui, tout était évident. Sa relation avec Rose était d'une simplicité absolue : il lui cachait tout, ils faisaient l'amour, et ils étaient heureux. Même si c'était la première fois que je le voyais avec une fille, tous ses gestes semblaient naturels. Je n'étais pas jaloux, mais des fois, j'aimerais être aussi cool qu'Emmett. Il avait décidé de ne pas lâcher l'affaire, mais cette fois-ci il s'en prit au pauvre Jazz qui n'avait rien dit :

- C'est toujours mieux que mon autre coincé de frère qui n'est même pas avec une fille ! Bon sang, vous attendez quoi pour vivre les mecs ?

Je secouais la tête en rigolant, Emmett était irrattrapable. Pour se venger, Jasper l'attrapa par les épaules et le balança doucement contre un arbre qui plia un peu mais tint le choc. Tout était dans la maîtrise de notre force, il fallait qu'on nous prenne pour des humains. Emmett cria au fratricide et chargea mon frère comme un taureau énervé. Je m'interposais entre les deux et Emmett m'envoya valdinguer dans l'herbe humide de ce début de soirée. On rigolait comme des abrutis, car on agissait comme certains garçons humains le faisaient quelquefois. Ce répit dans notre vie de vampire était bon, inestimable, précieux. Nous en étions tous les trois conscients.

Nous reprîmes doucement notre marche en souriant niaisement et en se donnant quelques coups de poings, le cœur léger.

*******

**Bella POV**

Une fois cachée dans cette grande armoire, je réussis à ralentir mon rythme cardiaque, tandis que je revoyais les dernières scènes dans le bureau de Win. Je n'avais pas perçu le mouvement qui avait permit à Alec de mordre mon enseignant, mais j'avais clairement vu ses canines s'enfoncer dans son cou. Je n'avais jamais réussi à imaginer un vampire se nourrissant. Maintenant cette image resterait gravée dans mon cerveau. Le sang de mon professeur avait giclé sur son bureau, et Alec avait croisé mon regard tandis qu'il suçait Win. Il n'y avait plus rien d'humain dans ses yeux. Juste une frénésie, un besoin primaire et animal. J'essayais de me représenter Edward de la même façon… et je frissonnais de peur. Non, Edward ne pouvait pas être ainsi. Je fermais les yeux pour tenter de m'apaiser, mais l'image d'Alec et de M. Win revenait sans cesse. Il l'avait tué, sans l'once d'une hésitation. Juste pour me montrer de quoi il était capable, pour faire un exemple. La méchanceté d'Alec, son déni pour l'être humain n'avaient-ils pas de limite ?

Un bruit me fit sursauter. La porte de la salle de réunion s'était ouverte, et je n'avais aucun doute sur la personne qui était rentrée. A moins qu'il existe un Dieu, qui, dans un élan de générosité, avait décidé de m'envoyer un sauveur… Je croisais les doigts pour que ce soit Edward, sans y croire réellement.

- Je sais que tu es là Bella.

Dieu n'existait pas ou alors il était en vacances. Mon dernier espoir s'éteint doucement au creux de mon cœur. J'entendis Alec contourner la table ronde, rangeant les chaises sur son passage, comme s'il n'était pas pressé.

- Ton odeur est encore plus facile à suivre que le bruit de tes pas…

Je n'avais donc pas choisi la bonne option… J'aurais mieux fait de continuer à courir. Alec lui, ralentissait sa cadence.

- Ah Bella, si tu savais comme je suis heureux qu'on se retrouve là tous les deux… Tu es celle qui me permettra d'obtenir enfin ce que je mérite…

Il balança un objet lourd sur le mur. Enfin, c'est ce que mes oreilles crurent entendre. Peut-être une chaise que j'avais malencontreusement dérangée et qui se retrouvait désormais sur son passage.

- 149 ans que j'attends ce moment. Le moment où je surpasserais enfin Edward ! Où Aro me reconnaîtra enfin comme ce que je suis : le meilleur de ses serviteurs !

Encore une fois, médire Edward était le meilleur moyen pour me faire réagir de manière infantile.

- Tu n'es pas meilleur qu'Edward !

La porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit instantanément, Alec me prit par le col sans aucune délicatesse et me jeta sur la table. Je la traversais pour m'étaler de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- C'est ce qu'on m'a toujours répété. Edward est plus beau, Edward est plus intelligent, Edward ci, Edward ça…

Alec s'était donc toujours senti inférieur à son frère. Le pauvre avait dû sacrément complexer pour en arriver là… et ça allait retomber sur moi… J'avais l'impression d'être prise au piège entre les deux frères, comme si me posséder leur donnait l'ascendant sur l'autre.

- Mais ce soir, c'est MOI qui mène la danse Bella. Je vais offrir à Aro quelque chose qu'il attend depuis si longtemps… Quelque chose qu'Edward lui a enlevé alors qu'il n'était qu'un tout jeune vampire…

Je ne comprenais plus rien du tout. Aro m'attendait moi depuis si longtemps ? Alec murmura comme s'il priait :

-Aesa…

Ce prénom me disait quelque chose, c'était la fille qu'Edward avait sauvé. Mais tout le reste était obscur. Je décidais de gagner du temps en lui demandant de s'expliquer. Ce qu'il fit bien volontiers, persuadé qu'il gagnerait cette partie –et ce n'était pas moi qui allais le contredire- :

-Tu es la descendante directe d'Aesa. Elle était le bouclier le plus puissant qu'Aro n'ait jamais rencontré, et il se trouve que tu as le même pouvoir. Sauf que tu es ignorante et que tu ne veux rien savoir…mais si tu étais un vampire, tu pourrais contrôler tous les pouvoirs qui t'entourent. T'en protéger, les amplifier, changer leur propriétaire… Vois-tu ce que je t'offre ?

Je déglutissais difficilement. Moi, Bella l'ordinaire, j'avais un tel pouvoir ? Et c'est pour ça qu'Aro me voulait…pour que je travaille pour lui comme Edward l'avait servi…

-Aro peut toujours aller se faire voir. Je ne lui obéirais pas !

Son regard me prouva que ma réponse lui était égale, et sa voix, douce en cet instant, me le confirma :

-Peu m'importe…si je te transforme, il reconnaîtra ma vraie valeur, et il me considérera enfin comme son fils.

Puis il marmonna, avec plus d'empressement et une pointe de rancœur :

- Ce vieux sénile a toujours préféré Edward… mais après t'avoir transformée, je serai le seul qui comptera !

Alec avait réellement des problèmes d'égo. Pourquoi est-ce que sa psychanalyse passerait-elle par ma mort ? En même temps, je voulais réellement devenir vampire. C'était même pour ça que j'avais donné rendez-vous à Edward ce soir là, pour parler de ma transformation. Alors pourquoi refuserais-je ce que me proposait Alec ? Une petite voix suppliante murmurait au fond de moi : _''pas comme ça Bella''_. Je voulais être transformée par Edward, mon amour…pas par son frère. Il était aussi maléfique qu'Edward était bon, si tant est qu'un vampire puisse l'être. Je me relevais laborieusement pour regarder Alec : il contemplait le plafond, immobile, torse nu sous son caban noir… Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, comme s'il fêtait d'avance de sa victoire. Il ressemblait à une statue grecque étudiant les étoiles, surtout avec son aura blanche flottant autour de lui. Plutôt que de me délecter du spectacle –et une partie non identifiée de mon âme voulais que je reste-, je profitais de ce moment suspendu pour m'éclipser discrètement…

Il me rattrapa évidemment avant même que je franchisse le pas de la porte.

*******

**Edward POV**

J'avais, comme d'habitude, bloqué toutes les pensées environnantes. Ainsi, j'avais presque l'impression d'être normal. Nous étions quasiment arrivés au bâtiment où je devais retrouver Bella lorsqu'une pensée plus forte que les autres abattit mon bouclier mental. Alec était en train d'exploser de joie. Il avait réussi à isoler Bella, et elle était à sa merci !

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je m'élançais à une vitesse surhumaine vers mon lieu de rendez-vous, Jasper et Emmett sur mes talons, me suivant comme d'habitude sans poser de questions à voix haute. Les pensées d'Alec ne me donnaient pas de détails sur la pièce où il était, mais c'était sans doute une salle de réunion. Je soupirais de désespoir en arrivant devant les portes, le bâtiment était immense. J'espérais arriver à temps…

Je n'avais évidemment pas prévu que Jane et Démétri se mettraient en travers de notre chemin.

*******

**Alizée POV**

JASPER ! Je hurlais dans la cuisine en comprenant ma vision.

Ce garçon m'apparaissait avec une telle netteté comparé à ses amis, que je n'arrêtais pas de me demander ce qu'il avait de spécial. La première fois que je l'avais aperçu, c'était lorsque j'avais touché Bella. Il m'était apparu déformé, flou, mais sa beauté discrète m'avait interpelée et depuis, je le voyais chaque fois plus clairement. J'étais persuadé de le connaître, de savoir qui il était. Mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler, ou de le questionner. Il était inaccessible, et mon intérêt pour sa personne augmentait de jour en jour. Bella le savait, et elle avait le mérite de ne pas me trouver pathétique. J'adorais mon amie, calme, réservée, mais tellement compréhensive. Je savais juste qu'elle me cachait des choses, sur Jasper et sa famille. Je comprenais qu'ils étaient différents, mais je n'arrivais pas à saisir comment, même grâce à mes visions.

Ce soir là, j'étais en train de préparer mes pâtes lorsque ma vision se troubla, que le noir se fit. Lorsque la lumière réapparut, je voyais Jasper, mon beau blond mystérieux, se tordre de douleur, à terre, dans un couloir du bâtiment administratif. Il se trémoussait comme un verre de terre en train de s'étouffer, et il hurlait comme s'il se faisait frapper de tous les côtés. Rien ne m'indiquait d'où provenait cette douleur, qui le blessait. Incapable de deviner quand cette vision aurait lieu, j'enfilais rapidement ma veste en jean et je courus vers le bâtiment réservé aux professeurs. Pitié, que ma vision se soit trompée… je tenais à ce garçon…

* * *

**_L'instant éthymologi_e: Court prénom à la jolie sonorité, Aesa n'est autre qu'un des diminutifs bretons du prénom Izabell ou Isabelle pour ce qui est de la forme française... (cf recherche google Aesa prénom) "Google it" **

**La boucle est bouclée, Isabella descend donc d'Aesa, d'où son pouvoir qui s'est transmis (j'ai décidé que ça serait génétique !)… Alors, surprises ? J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir ralenti le rythme car Edward n'est toujours pas arrivé, et j'espère aussi que vous avez cru qu'Edward ne réaliserait jamais que Bella est en danger…à trop jouer avec ses frères… 'spèce de gamin!**

** Bref pour me faire pardonner je vous promets un retournement de situation par chapitre à partir de maintenant ! (que ce soit positif, négatif, neutre…) et même 2 ou trois pour le prochain...**

**Review=teaser, comme d'habitude **


	29. Chapitre 28 : Transformation

**Bonjour à tous ! Alors voilà, on y arrive… voici LE chapitre que j'avais en tête lorsque j'ai commencé cette histoire (cf. le prologue que vous allez donc retrouver…). Ce fut cette image dans les couloirs de Dartmouth qui me poussa à prendre la plume (ou plutôt l'ordinateur). C'est l'un des nombreux tournants de cette fic, peut-être le plus important...**

**A tous : j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira, vous surprendra, et surtout vous fera réagir… je vous attends à la fin pour recueillir vos impressions…**

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Transformation**

**Edward POV**

J'entendis d'abord le petit rire aigu et irritant de ma sœur, avant qu'elle ne prononce mon nom…

-Edward…

Son regard noir se perdit dans la contemplation de la souffrance à venir. Ses pensées étaient bien plus sombres qu'il y a un siècle, comme si sa monstruosité avait grandi, mûri et étendu son emprise sur ma sœur. Sa voix avait également perdu une certaine candeur pour devenir aussi tranchante qu'une lame, le tout contrastant avec son physique d'adolescente.

-Tu viens sauver ta dulcinée ?

J'acquiesçai en silence. Si je commençais à parler, je ne pourrais plus contenir ma hargne contre elle. Ce fut à cet instant que Démétri, avec qui je n'avais jamais échangé plus de quelques mots en deux siècles me hurla dessus :

-Cette fois-ci tu n'empêcheras pas la descendante de ma sœur de nous rejoindre !

Même si je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait, je pus sentir toute sa rancœur sortir de son corps. Comme un obus qui exploserait et projetterait des milliers de débris de haine. Je me rappelais que trop bien de sa sœur Aesa, ses yeux chocolat avaient souvent hanté mes cauchemars. Je m'étais souvent retrouvé suant, haletant et hurlant son prénom, fier de l'avoir sauvé, obsédé par ce que j'étais devenu après ELLE. Bella, sa descendante ? Je n'eus pas le temps d'être choqué. Ca expliquait pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à entendre ses pensées et pourquoi elle m'attirait tant. Il n'y avait pas que son odeur d'envoutant, elle avait une personnalité particulière, une histoire, un vécu que je comprenais enfin. Il y avait comme une sorte d'arôme intemporel accroché à sa peau. Elle avait hérité sans le savoir d'un pouvoir immense. Ca la rendait encore plus précieuse, et en même temps plus fragile car elle devenait une proie idéale pour la _Strength & Blood_ et les Volturi. Je réalisais alors pourquoi mon frère et ma sœur se trouvaient à Dartmouth. Il n'y avait pas de hasard, juste une chasse de plus d'un siècle qui avait dû les mener jusqu'à Bella. Je comprenais dans quel tourbillon elle s'était faite emporter.

Puis, je compris. Je compris que s'ils avaient trouvé la descendante d'Aesa, j'avais moi-même dû être suivi, épié, traqué. Que les Volturi n'avaient sûrement jamais relâché leur surveillance autour de ma nouvelle famille. J'étouffais un juron, vexé et troublé. La présence d'Alec, Jane et Démétri à Dartmouth n'avait plus rien d'étonnant. Les deux trophées d'Aro, Aesa –ou sa descendante, peu importait- et moi-même, Edward Cullen, convergeant au même endroit, la même année… L'occasion était trop belle.

Peut-être avaient-ils même retrouvé Bella par ma faute. Je sentis mon poing se fermer jusqu'à m'en faire saigner. Bella était en danger, Bella était entourée de vampires. Tout ça devait cesser. J'atténuais la pression de mon poing car ce n'était pas moi le seul fautif. Alec, Jane et Démétri seraient les premiers à payer pour ça.

Ces pensées n'avaient pas mis longtemps à jaillir dans mon esprit. Je répondis à l'hostilité de Démétri par une agressivité qui ne m'était pas familière, mais qui me transcendait :

-Tu mourras avant de pouvoir voir Bella transformée !

Je venais de lancer le début du combat. Je sautais sur ma sœur, tandis qu'Emmett courait sur Démétri. Evidemment, je fus intercepté en plein bond lorsque Jane murmura _''souffre…''_. Jazz me libéra rapidement en décochant à Jane un uppercut qui l'envoya valser à l'autre bout du couloir. Mon frère me chuchota de vite retrouver Bella, ils s'occupaient de Jane et Démétri. Ca signifiait qu'un des deux allait passer un très mauvais moment tandis que l'autre essaierait de se débarrasser de Démétri. Je n'avais pas le temps de me préoccuper de ça, et je me dépêchais de partir tandis que Jane se relevait et visait Jasper de son regard glacial.

*******

**Bella POV**

Je me débattis le plus fort que je pouvais, sans évidemment changer mon état. Alec se mit à rire, tellement fort que je crus avoir raté un épisode.

-Tu veux t'échapper Bella ? Admire ma générosité…

Il me fit sortir de la pièce, et une fois dans le couloir, il me lança contre un mur anguleux. J'avais l'impression d'être une balle de tennis. Je frappais la pierre avec un bruit sourd et m'étalais à terre sans aucune grâce. Un rapide examen me rassura, ma colonne vertébrale était toujours entière. Je me relevais, les genoux tremblants. Alec était à une vingtaine de mètres… je pouvais me remettre à courir, ou je pouvais rester là. Encore mieux, je pouvais m'approcher de lui. De toute façon, c'en était fini, autant qu'il s'occupe de moi. Alors je me mis à marcher en chancelant vers celui qui allait me transformer. A dix mètres de lui, je m'arrêtais et le dévisageais. Alec était quelqu'un d'agréable à regarder. Il avait un certain charme, mais qui disparaissait lorsqu'il avait cette lueur dans son regard. Ses yeux étaient emplis de la même frénésie que dans le bureau de Win. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire : Alec était perdu dans ses démons, et il allait m'entraîner dans sa chute. J'essayais de faire un pas de plus en avant, mais la peur m'en empêcha.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais tétanisée. Je n'avais plus envie de fuir, je voulais qu'il s'approche. Je lui offrais mon cou. Il ne pourrait résister à cette offrande. Il s'avança.

Je contemplais ses yeux noirs. Il me désirait, il avait soif de mon sang. Ses traits si fins n'exprimaient qu'une seule chose : l'envie. Et j'étais prête à lui offrir ce qu'il voulait. Mon corps avait beau ne plus répondre à mon cerveau, j'avais encore toute ma tête. Je voulais être mordue uniquement pour devenir l'une des leurs. Je lus dans ses yeux que mon souhait allait être exaucé. J'avais tant attendu cet instant, je fermais les yeux et j'attendis. J'étais plus réceptive à ce qui m'entourait. L'atmosphère avait changé : ce n'était plus cette ambiance terrifiante du début de la soirée. Non, maintenant que nous étions tous les deux, lui et moi, perdus dans ce couloir isolé, maintenant que j'avais renoncé à lutter, l'air était devenu moite et semblait absorber nos désirs respectifs. Mon corps tout entier était tourné vers lui, et attendait dans toute sa pureté qu'il se penche vers mon cou. J'étais sienne. Penser cela me rendit triste. Hélas, c'était le seul moyen et mon corps le désirait. J'avais toujours enfoui cette vérité, mais ce soir elle surgissait de nulle part : je le désirais, j'avais envie de lui. Il était inutile de forcer le destin.

Je le sentais maintenant tout prêt de moi. Son souffle était une légère bise qui s'infiltrait dans mon cou et me faisait frissonner. Je pensais à tout ce que j'allais gagner ce soir. L'éternité s'offrait à moi. J'avais hâte.

*******

**Alizée POV**

J'arrivais dans le couloir, et je fus horrifiée de constater que ma vision été en train d'avoir lieu. Mon pouvoir pourrait se révéler utile s'il prévenait de l'heure d'occurrence des événements…. Il y avait le copain de Rose, Emmett, qui se battait avec un autre grand brun, Démétri me semblait-il. Emmett avait sans contexte le dessus, mais l'autre revenait à la charge sans arrêt. Quelques mètres plus loin, Jasper se tortillait au sol et ses hurlements allaient me hanter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. J'étais incapable, une fois de plus, de deviner la source de ses souffrances, alors je me précipitais vers lui. Je me penchais vers lui, et ses traits se relâchèrent lorsqu'il m'aperçu. Instantanément, je le rejoins à terre et commençais à crier comme je ne l'avais jamais fait. On peut imaginer que lorsqu'on fait un caprice étant gamin, on hurle le plus fort possible…Mais non. Aucun son n'était sorti de mon corps avec autant de puissance que les cris que je poussais à cet instant. J'avais l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, de la pointe des pieds à l'extrémité des cheveux. Comme si mes os se brisaient en milliers de morceaux et répandaient dans mon corps la douleur, la souffrance et en même temps un désespoir immense. J'étais consciente du spectacle que je donnais, de mes trémoussements ridicules et dégénérées sur le sol froid du bâtiment, des mes spasmes, des mes hurlements aigus et terrifiants. Jasper se précipita alors sur une petite chose blonde cachée un peu plus loin dans le couloir que je n'avais jusque là pas pu voir. Jane… Au moment où Jasper lui donna un cou de coude dans le visage, au moment où je vis du sang gicler de son nez blanc, la douleur s'estompa. Elle disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Mais j'étais encore dans un état second, choquée. Mes sens ne me répondaient pas encore. Jasper se précipita vers moi en me demandant si ça allait. J'eus du mal à suivre sa trajectoire tellement il allait vite, mais surtout je ne le vis jamais arriver près de moi, car je me sentis aussitôt transportée ailleurs.

Avant que je comprenne ce qui m'arrive, une nouvelle douleur se répandit le long de mon corps. Cette fois-ci, je savais d'où elle provenait, de mon cou…

*******

**Jasper POV**

Démétri avait profité d'un instant de faiblesse d'Emmett pour le clouer au sol. Dans un timing parfait, lorsque j'avais sauté sur Jane, il s'était emparé de la fille, et l'avait mordue. En fait, c'était même pire que ça, il avait aspiré tout son sang à une vitesse hallucinante. Les Volturi avaient surement développé des techniques pour achever rapidement les humains. Cette gamine allait mourir par ma faute, parce qu'elle avait voulu me protéger.

Pourquoi est-ce que son sort m'importait ? Aucune idée, mais voir Démétri s'occuper de cette fragile petite humaine réveilla en moi des pulsions que j'avais refoulées depuis des années. Humain, j'étais un soldat entraîné pour tuer, notamment lors de la guerre de Sécession. Cette guerre qui avait vu ma mort et ma renaissance. Ici, sur le sol en marbre de Dartmouth autant que dans le sable de Caroline du Sud, les stratégies de combat germaient très facilement dans mon esprit. Je m'emparais de la première arme que je pus saisir, un porte-manteau, et après l'avoir cassé en deux pour en faire une lance je clouais littéralement Jane au mur. Le porte manteau traversait sa poitrine, et j'espérais sans grande conviction qu'elle ne se remette jamais de cette blessure. Si j'avais le temps, je la démembrerais et la brûlerais plus tard. Je me retournais vers Démétri, toujours occupé à ôter la vie à mon Alizée. Je courais vers lui en zig-zag, si rapidement qu'il ne vit pas de quel côté je le frappais. Sa bouche dérapa de la fille, et du sang se répandit le long de son cou. L'odeur me frappa de plein fouet, et je dus faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas achever le travail de Démétri. Alizée tomba dans les pommes, et je la rattrapais avant de la poser délicatement au sol en arrêtant ma respiration. Ma petite Alizée … Je me retournais vers Démétri qui s'était mit en position de combat. Il était sans contexte l'un de meilleurs guerriers des Volturi. Tant pis pour lui, aujourd'hui il avait mit Jasper Cullen en colère…

*******

**Edward POV**

Je sentais son odeur de plus en plus intensément. Les pensées d'Alec m'arrivaient également, confuses. Mais je ne pouvais pas croire ce que son esprit me racontait. Encore une bifurcation, et je les verrais. Je tournais…et faillis m'arrêter sur place tellement le spectacle que j'avais face à moi me sidéra. Bella, chancelante mais debout, avait tendu son cou vers Alec, et elle lui offrait son corps. Une rage monstrueuse s'empara de moi. Bella était à MOI. Pas à mon frère qui entourait Bella de ses bras, comme s'il enlaçait son amante. Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres de la peau de Bella, et le moindre geste brusque le ferait déraper. Surtout qu'il avait déjà noté ma présence. Je le vis ouvrir sa bouche, et je pus sentir le corps de Bella se raidir. J'étais incapable de savoir si c'était du désir ou de la peur, mais je l'entendis murmurer _''transforme moi''_. Alec fut plus surpris que moi des paroles de Bella, et perdit la demi-seconde qui me permit de faire la différence. Ses dents effleurèrent Bella, la firent saigner, mais ne s'enfoncèrent pas profondément car je lui avais enfoncé mon poing dans la figure avant qu'il ne finisse son geste.

Bella ouvrit les yeux, et fut étonnée de me voir. Avait-elle réellement voulu être mordue par Alec ? Pendant un instant, la peur que Bella veuille réellement devenir vampire me laissa indécis sur l'action à mener. IL en était hors de question, je me l'étais promis. Alec en profita pour se relever, et me frapper la tête avec ses deux pieds. Grâce à un salto je retombais sur mes jambes et chargeais mon frère. Il m'attendait en position de garde, tandis que j'essayais un coup de pied tournoyant. Non, je n'essayais pas de draguer Bella, mais c'était le seul moyen de frapper deux coups puissants en très peu de temps, même si je me faisais parer le premier. Evidemment, c'est ce qui arriva, mais ma deuxième jambe lui frappa le visage de plein fouet. Il s'écroula et m'emmena dans sa chute. Je n'allais pas m'en sortir avec des coups ridicules. Si je voulais l'achever, je devais le démembrer et le bruler. Or je me savais incapable de faire ça à mon propre frère. Tuer Jane me semblait juste, tuer Alec me semblait barbare. Je me remis en position de garde tout en contemplant Alec étendu au sol. Il avait toujours était le plus faible, je savais que j'aurais le dessus sans forcer.

J'entendis Bella courir maladroitement derrière moi, et elle déclencha les alarmes incendies en frappant sur un bris-de-glace. Bénie soit-elle, elle allait ramener des témoins. Alec le comprit en même temps que moi et s'enfuit par l'opposé de là ou nous nous trouvions. Je rejoins Bella, la pris dans mes bras, et courus pour éviter de rencontrer les premiers badauds. Au rez-de-chaussée, je vis Jane clouée au mur par un porte manteau. A côté d'elle, un petit feu brûlait, emmenant en enfer les membres éparpillés de Démétri. Jane trépignait, gesticulait et hurlait, mais je n'allais pas la libérer, elle finirait par s'en sortir toute seule. Plus loin, Emmett et Jasper étaient penchés sur une fille…

*******

**Bella POV**

Tout s'enchaîna très vite, et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux après avoir ressenti une petite piqure dans le cou, ce n'était pas Alec mais Edward qui me faisait face. Perdue dans mes désirs obscurs de transformation, j'espérais qu'il prenne la suite d'Alec, mais il n'en fit rien pour se battre avec son frère. Passant rapidement de la déception à la peur qu'Alec blesse Edward, je déclenchais les alarmes incendies, persuadée que ça les arrêterait. Mon plan fonctionna, et je me retrouvais en moins d'une seconde dans les bras d'Edward, en sécurité. Au creux de son corps, je me sentis chez moi. Ma tête bascula contre son torse, et le rythme de ma respiration ralentit. J'avais envie de me laisser aller, mais lorsque je vis ce qui m'attendait au rez-de-chaussée je retombais brusquement dans la réalité. Mis à part Jane empalée à un porte-manteau, j'entendais Alizée, mon amie Alizée, crier comme une démente. Emmett et Jasper étaient penchés sur elle, et j'eus juste le temps de voir Jasper retirer son poignet de la bouche de mon amie. Je ne comprenais pas, je ne voulais pas comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ici ?

-Alizée…

-Elle va devenir un vampire…désolé Bella, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement.

Jasper semblait encore plus triste que moi, et je n'eus pas le cœur de l'engueuler. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Je voulais moi-même devenir l'une des leurs. Sauf que mon amie n'avait pas choisi… Elle se tordait par terre, les yeux fermés, les poings serrés. Jasper la souleva. Edward me prit dans ses bras également, et se mit à courir à une telle vitesse que je fermai les yeux pour ne pas vomir. Durant le trajet, je n'arrivais pas à ressentir cette quiétude qui s'était emparée de moi la première fois qu'Edward m'avait pris dans ses bras ce soir. Il semblait tendu et son thorax était trop dur, comme s'il me repoussait au lieu de m'étreindre. Mal à l'aise, je pensais à Alizée, aux conséquences que ça allait avoir… Le murmure de mon amour me caressa âprement l'oreille droite :

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, Bella…

Edward semblait transformé, distant. Evidemment, il m'avait sauvé, et emmené avec lui. Mais malgré la douceur de ses paroles, je sentais une tension sous jacente. Ses yeux me fuyaient, et une fois qu'il m'eu posé au sol, il ne me toucha plus. Nous étions rentrés chez eux, et Jasper s'était empressé d'amener Alizée à son étage.

Emmett, Edward et moi avons attendus au rez-de-chaussée jusqu'à son retour. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi, mais l'atmosphère semblait pesante. Je me sentais oppressée et Edward ne faisait rien pour m'apaiser, au contraire. Lorsque Jasper revint dans la pièce, son visage était déconfit. Ses boucles blondes pendaient misérablement, et sa bouche se tordait vers le bas, si fort qu'il devait avoir mal à la mâchoire. Il me raconta alors avec l'aide d'Emmett ce qui s'était passé, et comment Démétri avait vidé Alizée de son sang. Jasper n'avait plus réfléchi, il voulait la sauver, et il l'avait transformée. Un réflexe. Il était attiré par cette fille sans pouvoir se l'expliquer. Je lui confiais alors qu'elle l'avait vu dans ses visions. Sa bouche remonta un peu, en un timide sourire, comme s'il lui était interdit d'être heureux en cet instant. Et pourtant, au vu de la tension qui s'allégea brusquement, je sus que Jasper était content qu'Alizée l'ait aperçu. Ils semblaient être faits pour se rencontrer. Ensuite, il m'expliqua que la transformation allait durer au moins 24h, puis qu'elle aurait une envie de sang si puissante qu'il valait mieux qu'on la transporte à Windsor, chez les parents Cullen. Peut-être durant un mois ou deux… Ca me peinait de devoir abandonner mon amie en cet instant, mais je ne pouvais rien faire de plus. Je l'entendais gémir. Je demandais des détails sur la transformation, mais les trois frères ne m'apprirent rien de nouveau. Douloureux fut le mot qui ressortit le plus.

Etais-je prête à endurer ça pour Edward ? Oui, sans hésiter. Je devais lui parler, c'était le but initial de la soirée. Pour cela je lui pris la main et l'emmenai dans sa chambre. Je ne remarquai pas sa fermeté, presque comme s'il me suivait à contrecœur. Une fois sur son parquet, je ne m'embêtai pas avec les formes et je l'embrassais avidement. Il ne sembla pas répondre à mes baisers, sa bouche restait froide et fermée. Une fois maladroitement blottie dans ses bras, je lui demandais :

- Transforme-moi s'il te plaît.

Il ne répondit pas, son regard ambré me fuyant encore. J'avais vu Edward être impassible, énervé, violent, distant, mais il ne m'avait jamais ostensiblement évité. Pas de cette façon. Je laissais tomber la méthode suppliante pour m'énerver :

-Edward, c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé ce soir ! Si jamais ça se reproduit, si jamais c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui s'occupe de moi, et qui me tue…

Je secouais la tête, réalisant avec horreur que j'avais presque failli laisser Alec me mordre. Après avoir revu Edward, cela me semblait un péché, une infidélité à mon unique amour. Sûre de moi, je déclarais :

-Edward, s'il te plaît, il faut me transformer.

Il me lâcha brusquement, et s'éloigna de moi pour faire face à la fenêtre :

-Pourquoi veux-tu devenir un vampire Bella ?

Il me tournait le dos, sa voix était dure et sèche. Je savais bien qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec moi, qu'il voulait que je reste humaine.

Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me repousser ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

Et puis, il n'avait pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Il préférait m'avoir à ses côtés en vampire plutôt que de me voir mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne voudrait pas que son frère qu'il déteste tant s'occupe de moi et me transforme, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à que je veuille vieillir tandis qu'il resterait dans ses éternels 18 ans, n'est-ce pas ?

Il aimerait passer le restant de ses jours près de moi plutôt que de me voir vieillir continûment, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne pensait pas que mon âme d'humaine valait plus qu'une éternité de vampire à ses côtés, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fut pourquoi je répondis naïvement avec les quelques mots qui venaient directement de mon cœur gonflé d'amour :

-Pour rester auprès de toi…

Je lançais dans un dernier souffle :

-Pour l'éternité.

Si j'avais su.

Sa réponse jaillit instantanément :

-Alors je dois partir.

* * *

******Alors, partira, partira pas ? **Je crois que je n'ai rien de plus à dire, c'est désormais à vous de me faire part de toutes vos réactions que j'espère puissantes et nombreuses grâce aux reviews… n'hésitez pas à m'écrire pour me raconter tous vos malheurs, ou votre joie suite à ce chapitre… (ya aussi ma page FB si vous voulez m'engueuler ^^). 


	30. Chapitre 29 : La chute

**Bonjour et merci d'être toujours là au rendez-vous ! Après un dernier chapitre mouvementé on va se calmer un peu, même si ce chapitre n'est pas le plus agréable de la fiction. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

*******

**Je vais faire une réponse globale à toutes les reviews ''anonymes'' (babybella95, Anill, clara~love~twiligh, sandrine, LILIA68, Lena, flo1359 ) : d'abord merci pour vos reviews. Ensuite, je sais que vous ne voulez pas qu'il parte, que Bella risque d'être détruite, qu'il est bête et égoïste. Sauf qu'Edward est juste différent de nous tous, et qu'il est peut-être beaucoup trop ''altruiste'' pour être compris. Et il se trompe peut-être, mais pour se rendre compte de son erreur, il faut qu'il grandisse et mûrisse. Et puis Bella n'est pas seule. De plus, ce n'est pas parce qu'Edward quitte Bella qu'il quitte la fic. Enfin au point de vue rapport de force avec la mort de Démétri le compte est bon...**

**

* * *

Chapitre 29 : La chute**

J'avais l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de bélier en pleine poitrine. Je pense même que je chancelais, blessée au plus profond de mon âme. Jane n'avait pas le monopole de la douleur. Avec ces quatre petits mots, Edward venait de m'anéantir. Le sang affluait dans mes tempes, et je me pris la tête à deux mains pour me calmer. En même temps, je me pliais en deux pour essayer d'évacuer un mal de ventre qui n'avait aucune cause physique. Edward me tournait toujours le dos, impassible à mon sort. Etait-ce là son vrai visage ? Lâche et traître ? Etait-il finalement insensible à la petite humaine qu'il avait embobinée ? J'avais l'impression de m'être fait avoir. Il m'avait fait croire qu'il était amoureux, et j'avais plongé dans son piège. Naïve, humaine, faible. Edward cherchait juste une copine, du sexe peut être, et voyant que c'était trop dangereux, il me laissait tomber.

Il n'était pas fou. Pourquoi risquerait-il sa vie pour une vulgaire humaine ? Je ne suis même pas belle. Je ne suis pas intéressante. Je ne vaux pas la peine qu'il prenne tous ces risques. Et surtout, surtout, il ne me voulait pas pour l'éternité auprès de lui. Enfouissant ma peine quelque part, je criais :

-Tu aurais pu me le dire avant !

Sans se retourner, il me demanda posément de quoi je parlais. Je ne voyais qu'une seule raison à son indifférence : il s'en moquait royalement. Mon ventre se tordait dans tous les sens, et j'étais incapable de le maîtriser. Je faillis vomir avant de réussir à lui dire :

-Que tu ne me voulais pas pour l'éternité auprès de toi. Que tu compte te débarrasser de moi au premier obstacle venu. Que tu as joué avec moi, depuis le début !

Pas une seule réaction de sa part. La vue de la fenêtre devait vraiment être fantastique pour qu'il n'ose même pas me regarder en cet instant… Je m'enfonçais encore plus dans ma rage :

-Et regarde-moi ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche, tu n'oses même pas me le dire en face ! Retourne-toi Edward !

Il fit volte face à vitesse surhumaine. Je reculais de deux pas. Une fois de plus, la beauté d'Edward m'avait renversée. Mais lorsqu'auparavant je l'admirais, là, il me blessait. Ses traits, vides, me glaçaient le sang. Hé le vampire, tu veux goûter du Ice Blood ?

J'essayais mentalement de tenir le choc, mais je savais que je ne me duperais pas longtemps. Surtout lorsque je vis ses lèvres bouger, et qu'il réitéra sa phrase assassine en articulant plus que nécessaire :

-Bella, je vais partir.

Je reculais vers la porte. Dernier espoir, suppliant, espérant que j'avais mal compris :

-Tu m'emmènes ?

Il secoua la tête, avant de m'enfoncer métaphoriquement un pieu dans le cœur.

-Non.

Un silence pesant s'était installé entre nous. Jamais Edward ne m'avait paru si inhumain, si loin de moi. Sa voix métallique semblait répéter un discours, son ton était monocorde.

-Jasper et Emmett te protégeront s'il le faut contre Jane et Alec. Mais tu ne les verras plus, tu ne leur parleras plus. Les vampires vont sortir de ta vie Bella, et ça sera mieux comme ça.

Mieux pour qui ? Egoïste et stupide vampire, as-tu pensé à moi ? Evidemment, je ne réussis pas à dire tout ça. Je dévisageais une dernière fois Edward. Je m'imprégnais de ses traits, je les mémorisais. Je savais que mes mains se rappelleraient de son corps sous tous les angles. Mais j'avais peur d'oublier son visage. Ses cheveux bruns cuivrés. Ses yeux ambrés. La magie des stries noires qui zébraient ses prunelles lorsque je l'énervais. Ses pommettes creusées. Sa peau, pâle, granuleuse, dure et froide. Ses mains douces qui me caressaient si souvent. Je demandais, pour être bien sûre :

-Tu me quittes ?

-En quelque sorte. Tu ne veux plus devenir vampire n'est-ce pas ?

L'éternité à errer sans Edward à mes côtés ? Non merci. Je secouais la tête.

-Alors j'ai pris la bonne décision. Adieu Bella.

Il me désigna la porte comme un patron qui licencierait son employé, et je me dépêchais de fuir devant mon unique amour. Je dévalais les escaliers en courant, et dans ma précipitation je tombais au milieu du deuxième étage. Je vis les marches de bois, le plafond blanc, et puis le noir.

***

Lorsque j'émergeais, ce fut juste auditivement. Des voix, que je supposais être celles de Jasper et Edward, m'entouraient et me vrillaient le cerveau.

-Tu ne peux pas la quitter ! Elle est incapable de tenir sur ses jambes !

-En effet, je ne PEUX pas. Mais je DEVAIS le faire, et je l'ai FAIT. Sa chute n'est qu'un petit incident sans conséquence.

-Emmène la voir Carlisle. Elle peut avoir un traumatisme crânien !

-L'hôpital fera très bien l'affaire. Lorsqu'elle se réveillera, elle croira avoir rêvé. Et elle ne nous apercevra plus. Je compte sur votre discrétion.

Je sentis la menace dans sa voix. Jamais plus je ne reverrais Jasper… Ce dernier ne dit rien, et ce fut une nouvelle fois le ténor d'Edward qui emplit mes oreilles :

-Les mêmes règles pour Alizée, ne me prend pas pour un con, je lis tes pensées !

Jazz soupira.

-Tu fais le mauvais choix, et tu le sais. C'est la première fois que je t'entends jurer. Tu te trompes Edward, et tu ne te rends pas compte des conséquences.

-Si. Elle va souffrir, et elle m'oubliera. Je vais souffrir et je ne l'oublierais pas. N'en rajoute pas Jazz, c'est assez dur comme ça.

-Et tu vas où ?

-Aro.

-T'es qu'un con.

-Peut être.

***

J'avais chaud, froid, je suais et frissonnais. Et surtout, j'avais mal à la tête. Je pense que j'étais inconsciente, je crois même que je rêvai. J'imaginais une main douce et ferme, froide et dure, caressant délicatement mon front. Je sentais les sillons de sa peau, où en tout cas, je croyais les sentir. Puis la paume courba sa trajectoire pour étreindre mes pommettes, et enfin mon menton, qu'il pinça affectueusement. Au même moment, des lèvres se posèrent sur mon front, pour m'embrasser plus délicatement encore que je ne l'avais jamais été. Une langue lécha une goutte de sueur, et ce fut comme si mon monde basculait encore. J'étais sereine. J'avais l'impression que le froid du bout de sa langue se répandait comme des milliers de petits cristaux sur toute ma peau, m'enfermant dans un cocon de douceur. Me protégeant. Un souffle persista un instant sur mon front lorsque la bouche s'éloigna, puis je perdis le contact charnel.

Une voix s'éleva alors, si doucement que je me forçais mentalement à tendre l'oreille. Car il était inimaginable que cette scène se produisit.

_Bella, mon amour, je redoute autant que j'espère que tu m'entends en cet instant. Je ne pars que pour toi, pour ta sécurité et pour ton avenir. Tu ne mérites pas de devenir un monstre, je ne peux pas tolérer ça. J'aimerais passer l'éternité à tes côtés, mais cela signifierait perdre ton âme. Je ne peux pas. Je suis peut-être lâche, mais il m'a fallu du courage pour me décider à te quitter. Je ne fais ça que pour ton bien, tu mérite de vivre une vie humaine et paisible, loin de toutes mes sombres histoires. Tu y arriveras, je le sais, car tu es l'une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse. Je te fais confiance pour m'oublier, sache juste que tu seras toujours dans mon cœur. Au plus profond de moi, je ne te quitterai jamais, je veillerai toujours sur toi. De loin._

Puis le néant.

*******

Lorsque je me réveillais pour de bon, je ne me rappelais que vaguement ces événements, et ce que j'avais retenu était simplement inconcevable. J'étais sûrement en proie au délire lorsque j'avais rêvé tout ceci. Edward n'était pas amoureux de moi, ne se souciait plus de moi. La chambre de l'hôpital était, de manière très originale, blanche. Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi Bella, tu ne feras plus jamais rire Edward avec tes remarques… Edward et rire dans la même phrase, où comment avoir l'impression d'être coupée en deux de l'intérieur. Je hurlais, et une petite infirmière rousse fit son apparition :

- Mademoiselle, calmez-vous ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

-Vous avez fait une mauvaise chute. Un garçon blond vous a déposé aux urgences, mais il ne pouvait pas rester. On vous a fait des tests, et tout va bien mademoiselle. Dés demain matin, vous pourrez rentrez chez vous.

Chez moi ? La petite chambre que je partageais avec Steph, c'était ça mon chez-moi? Dartmouth ? Les cours ? Ca n'avait plus aucun sens sans Edward… Je hurlais à nouveau, et l'infirmière prit peur :

-Vous avez mal quelque part ?

-Au cœur !

Elle me dévisagea étrangement. J'appuyais involontairement sur ma poitrine avec mes bras croisés, comme pour vivifier ma douleur. Le lendemain matin, je dus faire une nouvelle série d'examen pour vérifier mon rythme cardiaque. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas me comprendre ? J'étais persuadée que sur mon front, il y avait écrit en grosses lettres rouges lumineuses : _''mon amoureux de vampire a pris mon cœur, merci de m'aider à le retrouver. Le vampire, pas le cœur …''._

A 16heures, j'étais de retour ''chez moi''. Je rentrai, hésitante et encore chancelante. Steph et Rose m'attendaient. La blonde comme la brune semblaient très inquiètes pour moi. Ma colocataire adorée me sauta dessus et me pris dans ses bras. Rose me sourit faiblement, mais je crus voir du soutien dans son expression. Puis Steph me demanda :

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je lui répondis par une autre question :

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

Elle échangea un regard avec Rose, et la blonde acquiesça. Alors, Steph me raconta qu'Emmett et Jasper étaient venus les trouver hier soir.

*******

**Steph POV**

On toqua à la porte. Je me demandais qui ça pouvait être, car Bella ne frappait pas avant d'entrer. J'allais ouvrir. Jasper, Emmett et Rose se tenaient face à moi et je les fis entrer. Les garçons nous firent asseoir, puis commencèrent leur histoire à dormir debout. C'était Jasper qui commençait, d'une manière très détendue qui contrastait avec ses paroles:

-Nous sommes des vampires. Edward, et les membres de la _S&B_ également. Merci de ne pas prendre l'air horrifié, on ne va pas vous faire mal. Pour résumer, Alec a voulu transformer Bella. Edward l'a protégée, mais pendant ce temps, Alizée nous a rejoints, et s'est fait mordre par Démétri. Elle allait mourir, et j'ai décidé de la transformer en vampire. Vu son état, elle ne va pas venir en cours d'un mois, ou deux, ou plus…

Emmett prit le relais, comme s'ils avaient répété la scène :

-Ou plus, parce que notre imbécile de frère a quitté Bella, du coup nous devons sortir de sa vie et on ne sait pas trop si on va rester à Dartmouth.

Heureusement que j'étais assise, car sinon je me serais effondrée. Je m'exclamais :

-C'est impossible ! Le lien qui les relit…

Le plus costaud me coupa :

-Edward ne voulait pas la transformer. Elle ne voulait devenir vampire que pour Edward. Puisqu'Edward n'est plus là, elle veut rester humaine. Edward WINS ! *Edward Gagne*

Au vu de son ton sarcastique, je devinais qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec son frère. J'avais absorbé de manière très scolaire l'histoire de vampire. C'était plausible pour plusieurs raisons : d'abord au vue du nom de la société _Strength&Blood_, ensuite de ce qui était arrivé à mon ex-copain Vic. Et enfin, les garçons n'auraient jamais imaginé ça tous seuls. A mes côtés, Rose ne prenait pas ça autant à la légère que moi, et je la vis se retenir de ne pas hurler. Emmett allait passer un sale quart d'heure, Rose allait être hystérique. Mais la chose la plus incompréhensible à mes yeux, c'était qu'Edward ait quitté Bella.

-Comment va Bella ?

Jasper prit le relai, hésitant cette fois-ci :

-Ben…elle s'est cassé la figure dans les escaliers…

Je gardais mes commentaires pour moi.

-On l'a amené à l'hôpital. Mais elle n'aura sûrement rien. Physiquement.

-Si j'attrape Edward, je le…

-Tu ne l'attraperas pas. Il est déjà parti.

Au moment où j'avais eu ma pulsion violente envers Edward, je sentis quelque chose battre dans mon cœur. Tuer un vampire ? Etait-ce possible ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit, mais je demandais au blondinet :

-Comment on tue les vampires ?

Je ne pensais pas le faire réagir ainsi. Il recula, rentra les épaules et se mit presque à grogner. Puis il me lança violemment :

-Tu ne tueras pas Edward.

Je ne me laissais pas démonter par son agressivité et sa beauté mystérieuse.

-Ce n'est pas ma question. Réponds-moi.

Quelque chose que je n'avais pas senti battre depuis des mois avait recommencé à palpiter dans mon corps. La vie peut être ? Jasper parut étonné de mon assurance, et je vis qu'il me considérait désormais d'une façon différente. Presque comme une égale. Il haussa les épaules, geste désinvolte pour signaler qu'il n'avait tout de même pas peur.

-Tu le démembres et tu brûles le tout.

-On peut vous tirer dessus ?

Jasper recula, cette fois-ci offensé.

-C'est quoi ces questions ?

-Pour me protéger si jamais la _S&B_ décide de s'en prendre à moi. Ou à Bella et Rose évidemment.

Les deux vampires firent une moue sceptique. Mais Jasper me répondit :

-Les balles –qu'elles soient classiques, en bois, ou en argent- nous ralentissent. Mais ne nous tuent pas.

Un plan se formait dans ma tête. Je ne savais pas d'où me venaient ces techniques de combats, d'où provenait cette soudaine pulsion belliqueuse. Je remerciais les garçons, et la flamme s'éteint au creux de mon ventre aussi vite qu'elle s'était allumée. Maintenant, je repensais à Bella… Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Elle aimait tant Edward… Mes mots étaient trop faibles pour exprimer les sentiments qui les unissaient.

*******

**Rose POV**

J'avais emmené Emmett avec moi dans ma chambre, histoire de parler un peu, ou plutôt de crier !

-C'est quoi cette histoire de vampires ?

Il croisa ses bras devant son corps défensivement, même s'il était peiné de devoir affronter ma colère.

-C'est la vérité bébé. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant, mais c'était tellement bien entre nous, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher.

-C'est raté ! Et moi qui étais en train de tomber amoureuse ! Tu me l'aurais dit quand ? Quand j'aurais eu trente ans en train de me demander pourquoi tu as toujours ton physique d'adolescent ?

-Tu m'aurais quitté avant Rose…

Je détestais son air penaud, parce qu'il me faisait craquer. Mais bon sang, un vampire !

-Tu aurais pu me faire mal !

-Oui. Ca a bien failli, le premier soir. Mais je me suis contrôlé…

Il semblait très fier. Peut-être que c'était dur pour lui. Mais rien n'allait être plus dur que ce que j'allais lui dire :

-Tu as raison, je te quitte.

Il ne réagit pas. Il le savait. Son sourire benêt était figé, mais je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il était triste.

-Tu veux peut être savoir pourquoi ?

-Je m'en doute.

Je m'approchais de lui et en lui posant mon index sur son torse une dernière fois, je lui expliquais mon point de vue en le fixant bien dans les yeux :

-Non je ne crois pas. Je ne te quitte pas parce que tu es un vampire, que c'est terrifiant et que je ne veux même pas savoir les détails. Je te quitte parce que moi, je voulais vieillir, avoir des enfants, passer des soirées au coin du feu en se remémorant le bon temps, se coucher chaque jour un peu plus âgée auprès de mon mari qui vieillit en même temps que moi. Voir nos enfants grandir, et mourir au bout. Voilà tout ce que j'ai rêvé de vivre avec toi, et que je ne pourrais jamais vivre.

Son regard n'avait pas cillé.

-Va-t-en maintenant…

J'avais regardé avec désespoir le dos d'Emmett s'éloigner de ma chambre. D'habitude, je me disais qu'il y avait encore tout à refaire, toute une relation à reconstruire avec le prochain que je rencontrerai. Mais là, je n'imaginais pas de prochain.

J'avais pleuré toute la nuit dans les bras de Steph. Celle-ci ne m'avait pas rejeté, et nous avions fait front ensemble pour cette histoire de vampire. J'avais retrouvé ma Steph aimante, nous avions parlé pendant des heures. J'avais revu mes positions sur Bella. Nous trois, trois âmes esseulées et abandonnées, nous pouvions êtres fortes.

*******

**Bella POV**

Je m'étais assise sur le lit, et j'écoutais leurs histoires sans montrer d'intérêt. Emmett, Jasper et Alizée allaient disparaître de la circulation… Edward n'existait plus. Tout ce qui avait eut lieu, je pouvais le sortir de ma mémoire. Ce n'était plus ma vie. Steph, elle, avait quelque chose en plus depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Alors que j'avais perdu ma raison de vivre, elle semblait avoir trouvé la sienne.

-Bella, tu dois te trouver des objectifs !

Je répondis d'un air absent.

-Quoi ?

-Des objectifs ! Ca peut être à court, moyen, ou long terme. Mais il te faut des buts à atteindre. Une bonne note, un régime, du sport, un livre à lire absolument. Ou je ne sais pas moi, une nouvelle matière à maîtriser. Une mission qui t'occuperait.

Je regardais Steph et Rose, toutes les deux penchées sur moi comme si j'étais malade. Et je l'étais. Gravement atteinte d'une maladie incurable. Mais Steph avait raison, je n'allais pas me laisser abattre. Je devais juste trouver mon objectif… J'allais devenir forte.

* * *

**Voilà qu'en pensez vous ? Edward part (pourquoi faire?) mais Bella a une chose qu'elle n'avait pas dans Twilight : des amies (et accessoirement) des ennemis. Va-t-elle réussir à se relever ? Edward va-t-il faire des bétises ? (Edward fait TOUJOURS des bétises de toute façon). Voilà, dites moi tout tout tout tout !**


	31. Chapitre 30 : Deal

**Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous (qui sait?).Je vous remercie de continuer à me suivre alors qu'Edward a quitté Bella. Mais en gage de bonne volonté de ma part, ce chapitre va commencer avec du POV Edward, comme quoi il ne disparait pas entièrement de la circulation.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous un bon WE de Paques, et au risque de faire ma païenne, goinfrez vous de chocolat !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Deal**

**Edward POV**

J'étais arrivé en Italie moins de 24heures après avoir quitté Bella. Quitter, quel bien grand mot. Depuis que je l'avais sentie pour la première fois, elle ne m'avait plus jamais quitté. Je pensais à elle, je vivais pour elle. Et voilà que j'avais dû fuir, pour elle. Bella ne devait pas devenir vampire, je m'en étais fait la promesse. Je refusais qu'elle perde son âme, et qu'elle devienne comme moi. Un monstre.

Alors j'étais parti, je l'avais « quittée ». Je détestais ce mot si inapproprié autant que je me haïssais de l'avoir fait souffrir. Ca avait été très simple. Elle avait compris que je ne voulais pas d'elle pour l'éternité. C'était entièrement et totalement faux. Si je pouvais passer le restant de mes jours auprès d'elle sans violer son âme et abîmer son corps, je le ferais. Mais j'étais également prêt à me sacrifier pour elle, même si elle ne le comprenait pas comme ça. Même si Emmett et Jasper me le reprochaient. Même si j'avais rendu Carlisle et Esmée plus tristes qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Préserver Bella était mon seul et unique but, et si pour cela je devais sacrifier une part de moi-même, engendrer un peu de tristesse, me séparer de ma famille, quelle importance ? J'avais deux missions à accomplir avant d'imaginer pouvoir la revoir. De ma réussite dépendrait mon retour. Je levais les yeux et saluais mes anciens maîtres.

-Bonsoir Aro, Caius, Marcus.

J'étais dans l'une des salles de réception du château des Volturi. Ca n'avait guère changé en un siècle. L'entourage même des trois vampires était quasiment identique, et je saluais presque tout le monde. En me voyant, les pensées s'affolaient : _''pourquoi revient-il ici ? il va se faire tuer par Aro… le retour du fils ingrat… qu'a-t-il fait pendant tout ce temps ? que fait-il ici ? Il va encore rendre Aro complètement fou…''_. Sur mon chemin, ces vampires asservis à Aro s'éloignaient de moi, m'évitaient presque, et leur regard me fuyait. Un paria, voilà ce que j'avais l'impression d'être. Et dans l'antre de l'horreur, ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. Durant mes 40 ans au service des Volturi, je ne m'étais pas rebellé beaucoup de fois. Mais les vampires n'avaient retenu que cette part de mon histoire. Ils avaient oublié comment j'obéissais sans la moindre hésitation dans 90% des cas. Pour eux, se soumettre était normal.

Je dévisageais les trois vampires. Ceux qui m'avaient ordonné de semer le mal pendant 40 ans, et qui m'avaient caché les autres options qui s'offraient à moi. Evidemment, ils n'avaient pas vieilli. Les cheveux noirs de Marcus et Caius contrastaient avec la blancheur de la chevelure d'Aro. Tout comme leur air nonchalant était l'opposé de celui du maître suprême. Aro était très intéressé par ma venue. S'il n'y avait pas eu tant de protocoles, il aurait bondit dans toute la salle. Il était fébrile, ce qui était rare pour un vampire.

-Bonsoir Edward. 109 ans avant que tu ne te décides à revenir nous voir… je n'ose même pas te demander si je t'ai manqué.

En effet, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il connaisse la réponse. Pas une seule seconde je n'avais regretté d'être parti.

-Je ne vous le demanderai pas non plus.

Moi au contraire, je savais qu'Aro avait souffert de mon départ. Il avait perdu son plus beau trophée lorsque j'étais parti.

-Par contre, j'ai deux requêtes à vous demander.

-Et pourquoi ferait-on quelque chose pour toi ? Tu nous as abandonné sans prévenir…

Sa rancœur était palpable, presque étouffante.

-M'auriez vous laissé partir ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en entendant ses pensées, en total désaccord avec le ''oui'' qu'il prononça.

-Vous êtes un menteur Aro. Et vous avez oublié comment vous contrôler en ma présence…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il semblait réellement soucieux de savoir ce qui m'avait ramené chez lui, curieux comme un enfant redécouvrant un ancien jouet. Quant à moi j'étais nerveux et impatient de savoir si mon marché lui conviendrait. Je n'avais jamais négocié avec lui, et ma première fois devait être une réussite.

-Pour mes vingt premières années de services à vos côtés, je veux que vous oubliez Bella.

-Accordé.

Je retins une exclamation tant il m'avait surpris. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir, comme s'il avait su ce que j'allais lui proposer. Je pris quelques secondes pour écouter ses pensées, mais je n'en eu pas besoin car il ajouta à voix haute :

-Avec toi comme mentor, elle ne nous obéira jamais. Par contre, pour ma clémence, dés qu'elle sera transformée, elle devra venir me voir. Je VEUX sentir, admirer, toucher son pouvoir.

J'acquiesçai. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, elle ne serait jamais transformée, et elle éviterait cette désagréable rencontre. Si jamais elle devenait vampire –ce qui n'arriverait pas-, elle viendrait ici sans courir trop de risques car Aro semblait honnête. Même si j'avais juste repoussé une échéance, j'avais ainsi réussi ma première mission : Bella serait en sécurité à Dartmouth.

Restait la deuxième…

-Pour mes vingt dernières années de services, je veux une réponse.

- Di che cosa parli ? *De quoi tu parles ?*

Aro parlait l'italien lorsqu'il se sentait oppressé, ou sous le coup d'une émotion trop forte.

-Je veux savoir s'il existe un moyen de vivre éternellement sans devenir vampire.

-E il babbo natale ? Ci credi ? *Et le père noël ? Tu y crois ?*

Non, je ne croyais plus au père noël. Mais les trois vampires que j'avais face à moi étaient les plus vieux à ma connaissance. Ils avaient eu le temps d'emmagasiner des savoirs innombrables, et ils possédaient la plus grande bibliothèque du monde. S'il y avait la moindre chance pour que Bella reste auprès de moi pour l'éternité sans devenir un monstre, sans perdre son âme, la solution se trouvait ici.

Aro rigolait maintenant. Je détestais son rire aigu et pur. Ca n'allait pas avec sa personnalité si sombre et ténébreuse.

-Tu es la meilleure distraction que je n'ai jamais rencontré Edward. Reste autant que tu veux, tu es ici chez toi. Tant que tu resteras, notre marché tiendra. Et surtout, continue à me faire rire comme ça…

Marcus et Caius étaient totalement indifférents à notre discussion. Mais je hélais le premier :

-Toi qui peux sentir les relations, n'as-tu jamais entendu parler de quelque chose qui permettrait de se lier pour l'éternité ?

Il leva alors son visage vers moi, seul geste indiquant un attrait minime pour notre dialogue. Sa réponse fut brève, comme si trop parler pouvait l'user :

-Le mariage ?

Je secouais la tête, désespéré, et déclamais :

-''Promettez-vous à votre femme de l'aimer,  
de la respecter et de la protéger,  
de vivre avec elle dans la vérité,  
de lui demeurer attaché dans les bons et les mauvais jours,  
dans la prospérité et la détresse,  
dans la santé et la maladie,  
et de lui rester fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare''.

Vu leur air surpris, je compris qu'ils ne voyaient pas où je voulais en venir :

-Nous sommes déjà morts Marcus ! Cette liturgie ne nous concerne pas.

Il soupira, et je sentis que l'intérêt qu'il pouvait avoir trouvé à la discussion se désagrégeait déjà.

-C'était juste une idée. Je n'en ai pas d'autres. Il y a des siècles, on parlait de serviteurs humains qui auraient pu vivre éternellement auprès de leur maître vampire. Mais ces légendes se sont révélés êtres des arnaques : les serviteurs étaient autant vampires que les maîtres. Notre bibliothèque est à ta disposition, si tu trouves quoique ce soit, nous serons les premiers ravis…

Je fis une légère révérence, encore étonné par la longue tirade de Marcus. J'avais réussi. J'avais le feu vert pour étudier tout le savoir des Volturi, et j'avais protégé Bella. Si je ne lui avais pas dit adieu 24 heures auparavant, j'aurais été heureux. Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver quelque chose, et à espérer qu'elle, elle n'ait pas trouvé quelqu'un d'autre entre temps. Et si j'échouais, je ne reviendrais jamais dans sa vie. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Je courrais dans la bibliothèque…

*******

**Bella POV**

J'avais trouvé mon objectif. En fait, c'était Steph qui m'avait ouvert les yeux. Elle était encore penchée sur moi lorsque je sentis quelque chose passer entre nous. Je levais les yeux vers elle, et je la vis entouré de cette aura blanche transparente que j'apercevais chez Edward, Alec et surtout Jasper. Je voyais bien que ce petit nuage se compressait lorsqu'elle s'approchait trop près de moi. Je repensais alors aux paroles d'Alec :

…_Aesa… bouclier… __puissant … même pouvoir… si tu étais … vampire…_ (je m'enfonçais le point dans la bouche pour ne pas crier) _…contrôler … pouvoirs… protéger… amplifier…changer leur propriétaire…_

Pourquoi attendre d'être vampire pour contrôler ce pouvoir ? S'il est réellement en moi, je pouvais peut-être en faire quelque chose. Quelque chose qui montrerait que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de banal et d'inintéressant. Quelque chose qui me permettrait de montrer à Edward ce que je pourrais être. Quelque chose qui me permettrait de me défendre. Quelque chose qui me permettrait de survivre…

Je demandais à Rose et Steph de reculer de trois pas. Elles s'exécutèrent sans poser de question. J'essayais de me concentrer sur le petit nuage qui flottait autour de la poitrine de Steph. Mais il était impossible de le faire bouger, ou même de le voir en continu. Il apparaissait, disparaissait… Je ne voyais pas comment le manipuler.

-Steph, c'est quoi ton pouvoir ?

-Comment tu sais que j'ai un quelconque pouvoir ?

Rose s'était tournée vers elle, outrée de ne pas savoir ce secret. Maintenant que nous étions amies, il fallait que je l'empêche de s'emporter :

- Steph n'en a jamais parlé avant… mais…je le vois.

Rose eut un haut le cœur.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi il y a tous ces trucs surnaturels qui nous tombent dessus ?

Steph haussa les épaules.

-Aucune idée. Mais mon pouvoir, c'est de sentir les relations entre les gens.

Elle ne rajouta pas la phrase qui m'aurait anéantie : ''comme le lien entre toi et Edward'', mais elle l'avait sûrement pensé trop fort. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, et je perdis de vue le petit nuage. Rose reprit la parole :

-Et toi Bella, tu vois les pouvoirs ?

-Selon Alec, je les vois, je peux les manipuler, et surtout m'en protéger. Aucun pouvoir ne m'atteint.

-J'ai un pouvoir moi ?

-Je ne vois rien. Désolée.

Elle ne semblait pas trop affectée. Cependant, avant de savoir que j'avais moi-même un petit talent, j'avais toujours été secrètement ravie d'être normale. De ne pas être comme Alizée ou … lui, avec ce poids supplémentaire sur les épaules.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à maîtriser ce que j'avais à l'intérieur de moi.

***

Nous étions fin octobre. Une nouvelle vie recommençait. Une vie d'une tristesse que je n'arrivais pas à mesurer. Une vie sans Edward. Pouvais-je encore qualifier cette morne successions d'actes une vie ? Une vie où j'allais envoyer tous les jours des textos à Alizée, et où elle ne me répondrait jamais. Une vie où je n'allais plus jamais apercevoir Jasper et Emmett. Une vie où Alec et Jane ne me chercheraient plus, sans que je sache pourquoi. Une vie où j'allais pleurer et hurler tous les soirs dans mon lit, telle une folle internée dans un asile. Une vie où Rose et Steph se relaieraient tout le long de la nuit à mon chevet, me prouvant que leur amitié était sans limite.

Mes amies avaient elles aussi un objectif, et faisaient désormais trois heures de sport par jour. Une heure de footing, une heure d'escrime, une heure de tir. Elles avaient acheté sur internet deux pistolets, des Walter TPH, _idéaux pour leurs petites mains_ m'avaient-elles dit. Elles possédaient également deux sabres chacune, plus aiguisés qu'une lame de rasoir. Elles se disaient prêtes à affronter des vampires si jamais on se faisait attaquer.

Quant-à moi, je me concentrais sur les nuages de pouvoir…. Et pour cela, je me mis à fréquenter de nouveau Alec. Quelques jours après le départ d'Edward, c'était lui qui était venu me trouver, me déclarant qu'il ne comptait plus me faire de mal. J'avais rétorqué, aigrie :

-Vous êtes en infériorité numérique maintenant qu'il y a Alizée et que Démétri est mort. Ne me fais pas croire que c'est par gentillesse.

Je le vis ouvrir la bouche, puis la refermer comme s'il s'était retenu de dire quelque chose. Puis il haussa les épaules.

-Crois ce que tu veux.

Je le dévisageais alors, et aperçut de nouveau son aura, centrée autour de sa bouche. Je lui criais :

-Ne bouge plus !

Il se figea instantanément, et j'avais oublié à quel point les vampires pouvaient être immobiles. Ca me rappelait la conversation dans l'Aston Martin avec… lui. Ma vue se brouilla, et en un réflexe primaire, je me recroquevillais en position fœtale. Alec tenta de me relever avec sa main, si froide que je hurlais lorsqu'il m'effleura. Retirant sa main comme si je l'avais brûlé, il sembla assez indécis sur le comportement à avoir. Quant à moi, j'étais en train de passer pour une folle. J'étais complètement insensée, excessive et névrosée. C'était dur de se concentrer avec un tel état d'esprit, mais je réussis à me focaliser sur le petit nuage d'Alec. Le vampire semblait figé. Je soufflais en direction de son pouvoir, qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bella ?

-T'occupes.

Je pensais aux appareils photos, à la façon dont les lentilles s'agitaient pour faire une bonne mise au point. J'essayais de faire pareil avec mon regard, comme si je voulais capturer son talent. Un instant, je crus que ça avait marché, que j'avais trouvé la vision qui me permettait de maîtriser la nuée de pouvoir. Mais aussitôt, je perdis ma concentration.

Chaque fois qu'Alec était dans les parages, j'essayais de me focaliser. Lorsque je n'y arrivais pas à distance, je l'approchais dangereusement, et je lui parlais alors que j'aurais dû l'éviter. Même s'il avait déclaré qu'il ne me ferait plus mal, je lisais parfois dans ses yeux une avidité qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Ca ne m'empêchait pas de discuter avec lui, et parfois je le touchais même pour tenter de maîtriser son pouvoir. Peut-être étais-je masochiste, m'accrochant au seul vampire qui se trouvait encore devant mes yeux. Je cherchais dans ses yeux sombres un lien ténu avec l'ambre d'Edward. Je m'attachais à de minuscules détails, comme sa façon de se déplacer, qui apportaient une crédibilité à ce qui s'était passé. Alec était un être obscur et sûrement maléfique, mais il avait la même beauté surnaturelle qu'Edward, et j'étais indubitablement attirée par ce magnétisme qu'ils dégageaient tous les deux. C'était un lien dangereux, sans réelle affection de chaque côté. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il espérait en me fréquentant, sûrement le moment opportun pour m'achever. Quant à moi, cette relation m'apportait un peu d'Edward, et me permettait de m'entraîner à focaliser les nuées de pouvoir.

Je n'étais pas suicidaire. J'étais juste paumée. Perdue dans ce monde auquel je n'appartenais plus. Egarée au milieu d'âmes qui m'effleuraient sans m'atteindre. Désorientée, sans aucune balise à laquelle me raccrocher. J'avais l'impression de me déplacer dans un vide permanent. Je flottais, et c'est ainsi que je survivais. Mes pieds me dirigeaient où ils le désiraient, mes mains agissaient comme bon leur semblait. Mon corps avait finalement une totale liberté de mouvement, ce qui m'avait peut-être occasionné quelques problèmes. Je n'en savais rien, mais je supposais que ma maladresse n'était pas partie avec Edward.

Ce soir là, mes pas m'avaient menée devant la maison d'Alec.

Il m'attirait, je le savais, mais je découvris avec étonnement à quel point je m'accrochais à lui. Ce pouvait-il qu'il soit ma bouée de sauvetage ? J'en doutais fortement, doux euphémisme pour signaler que je savais pertinemment que JAMAIS Alec ne serait de mon côté. Ce n'était pas la première fois ce mois-ci que je me retrouvais ici. Rose et Steph faisaient régulièrement des rondes dans ce coin lorsque je rentrais tard à la chambre (ce qui m'arrivait quasi-quotidiennement, vu les errances imprudentes que je m'autorisais). Mais je ne les aperçus pas.

Je montais comme un pantin les marches du perron, et m'arrêtais devant la porte de bois. Cette masse sombre et impressionnante me donna l'espace d'un instant une envie pressante de retourner me terrer dans mon lit. Mais un bourdonnement sourd me fit rester. Je collais mon oreille droite sur l'entrée, mais n'entendis rien de spécial. Je remarquai alors qu'une fenêtre sur la gauche était entrouverte. Elle était au niveau du perron, au dessus d'une haie. Avec la pointe des pieds sur le bout des marches, je balançais mon corps en avant et m'accrochais à la bordure de la fenêtre. Je mis quelques minutes à comprendre ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de la maison grise.

C'était une pièce que je ne connaissais pas, mais qui ressemblait énormément à la salle médiévale que j'avais malheureusement visitée. Des étagères longeaient les murs, et supportaient le poids de quelques livres –ou plutôt des grimoires-, de fioles de tailles diverses, et de différents calices. Au centre de cette pièce, un groupe se tenait assis en cercle et entourait cinq vampires debout. Je les avais immédiatement identifiés comme tels au vu de leur pâleur. Les autres me semblaient humains, mais les capes qui les recouvraient laissaient planer le doute.

Enfin, je compris d'où venait le bourdonnement. Les humains parlaient tous en même temps, et apparemment ils disaient la même chose. Leur litanie m'arriva aux oreilles :

''_Nous, humains membres de la Strength & Blood, reconnaissons l'existence des vampires._''

Je me penchais un peu plus pour mieux entendre, désireuse de connaître leur rituel.

''_Nous savons qui ils sont, ce qu'ils sont et ce qu'ils font. Nous connaissons leurs besoins et leurs envies, leurs desseins et leurs désirs. Nous nous levons pour les servir et nous nous dressons pour les nourrir_.''

Ils joignirent les gestes à la parole, se levant et se rapprochant des vampires.

''_Nous leur donnons notre sang avec fierté, nous leur offrons notre corps avec dignité. Pour assouvir leur appétit, nous sacrifions nos vies._''

Mon ventre se tordit en saisissant ces paroles. Ces humains laissaient les vampires les mordre. Ils se faisaient drainer volontairement. Je comprenais qu'on veuille devenir vampire, mais pas qu'on se contente de les nourrir. Personnellement, je ne voulais plus ni l'un ni l'autre. Je voulais juste qu'IL revienne. Je voulais juste être sûre que je n'avais pas rêvé mon histoire avec Edward. Je me ressassais involontairement des souvenirs qui s'avérèrent douloureux. Puis mon imagination s'emporta, je pensais à ce qu'aurait pu être cette morsure définitive, cette transformation qui n'avait jamais eut lieu. Etait-ce bon de se faire mordre ? Est-ce que ça faisait mal ?

''_Nous acceptons la douleur, car elle démontre notre valeur. Nous recevons avec honneur, un peu de votre grandeur''._

Lentement je revis ce soir où Alec avait failli me mordre. Alec… Je soupirais en pensant à ce geste manqué. J'en voulais à Edward d'être intervenu. Ca aurait été si simple si son frère, son magnifique et sombre frère, avait pu me transformer.

''_Nous nous engageons à dissimuler la vérité sur nos maîtres et à dénoncer les traitres. A servir sans répit ceux qui élèvent nos vies. A se soumettre à leur foi et obéir à leurs lois._''

Chaque humain offrit alors son cou à son vampire attitré. Je vis un jeune garçon brun se diriger avec un immense sourire vers Jane, fier. Une fille aux cheveux dorés semblait moins sûre d'elle, peut-être était-ce la première fois qu'elle faisait ça. Elle avançait doucement vers Alec, dont la beauté me secoua. Torse nu sous une petite veste foncée, pieds nus à moitié recouverts par un jean bleu nuit. La lumière blafarde et tremblotante mettait sa peau pâle en valeur par intermittence. Lorsque la blonde fut dans ses bras, je fus prise d'un violent hoquet, rattrapée par mes souvenirs. Les yeux noirs et rouges d'Alec se levèrent vers moi.

Je m'affalais dans la haie.

* * *

**Je pense que certains auront reconnu l'influence Anita Blake (sinon, tant pis, ça ne changera pas vos vies hein!)**

**J'espère que malgré la séparation, vous aimez les chemins que prennent nos deux protagonistes préférés, et les autres persos aussi car ils vont se révéler importants. J'espère également que le petit côté société secrète, rituel et litanie vous aura séduit. Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais le mettre mais je m'étais un peu éloigné du coeur de la S&B**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire TOUT ce que vous avez pensé grâce aux reviews, sans oublier que review=teaser.**

**Et...j'ai failli oublier!!!! OMG ! Vous aimé S&B ? Alors penchez-vous sur sa parodie, Stress & Food ! Ecrite avec Effexor sous le pseudo Soul-And-Flash, c'est...spécial, épicé, déridant et déroutant. (tout ça!)**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	32. Chapitre 31 : Cadeau

**Bonjour et merci à tous d'être encore et toujours là! Suite à vos reviews, je pense que vous pouvez créer une team "Edward, je le vois, je lui fous un cocard"...je vous laisse méditer et créer le groupe FB... Sinon je pense que vous êtes assez nombreuses pour une team "Alec, je le vois, je l'embrasse aussi sec".**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

xenia : bizarrement, je ne vois pas Edward jaloux. Si Bella s'éprenait d'Alec et qu'il revenait, il ne serait pas content, il se battrait peut-être contre son frère, mais ne serait-il pas pour que Bella choisisse celui avec lequel elle sera la plus heureuse ? Bon, ça fait beaucoup de supposition et rien ne dit que ça se passera ainsi, mais vraiment je ne vois pas Edward jaloux… Quant au sujet Anita Blake, j'ai fini le tome 11 hier (et j'ai adoré, contrairement aux tomes 8 et 10). Alors j'ai une page FB (le lien est sur mon profil) tu m'indique sur mon mur que c'est toi et je pourrai te rajouter comme amie si tu veux, ya pas de souci. Merci pour tes reviews.

babybella95 : merci, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue car je poste plus tard que d'hab ! Bises.

Anill : j'espère que malgré la surprise que peuvent créer ces chapitres tu continueras à aimer. Merci pour ta review.

Fran : merci pour ta review, et en effet j'essaye de donner un intérêt à chaque personnage car ils font partie de mon monde et qu'ils ont leur rôle à jouer…

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Cadeau**

Un rire moqueur emplit mes oreilles tandis que j'essayais tant bien que mal de sortir du piège végétal dans lequel je m'étais fourrée. L'hilarité méprisante d'Alec me parcourait le corps, m'effleurait la peau et me faisait frissonner. Tandis que je me jetais au sol et que je me relevais péniblement, il arrêta de s'esclaffer. Mais ce fut sans se départir d'un demi-sourire entre le facétieux et le dédaigneux qu'il me demanda :

-Tu te lance dans le voyeurisme ?

Je ne daignais même pas répondre à sa question inepte. Il perdit aussitôt sa bonne humeur, et je regrettais par la même occasion de ne pas avoir ouvert ma bouche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là Bella ? Tu espionnais la _Strength & Blood_ ?

Il se rapprocha, releva ma tête de sa main glacée.

-Tu désires peut-être nous rejoindre maintenant que ton stupide amant a foutu le camp ?

Ses yeux rougirent. L'intensité de ses prunelles m'effrayait. Mes jambes chancelaient, mais une fois de plus, une force venue d'on ne sait où me permit de répondre d'un air moqueur :

-J'ai vu de la lumière. Je suis entrée.

Edward aurait levé les yeux au ciel, mais aurait souri de ma témérité. Il aurait fait ça, s'il avait été là. A la place, son frère me caressa le menton, pensif. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine, et je me cambrais involontairement. Alec ferma les yeux comme pour profiter de la peur qu'il m'inspirait. Je ne sais combien de temps il se contenta d'effleurer ma joue, savourant je ne sais quoi. Puis il ouvrit ses paupières, et je constatais que le noir était revenu. Ca l'avait calmé, comme me le prouva la douce suavité de sa voix.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu faisais chez moi. Mais je veux bien t'y inviter si tu le désires.

Je secouais ma tête. Il ouvrit les yeux, étonné.

-Je ne te comprends pas.

Ca ne faisait qu'un de plus, murmurais-je en mon for intérieur. Alors je tentais d'expliquer en bégayant à moitié :

-Je… je marchais et je me suis retrouvée ici… J'ai vraiment entendu du bruit et j'ai voulu voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Ca t'a plu ?

Je reculais d'un pas. Secouais une nouvelle fois la tête, telle une enfant entêtée. Il avança du même pas et m'attrapa le bras.

-Tu as un lien avec les vampires Bella, un lien étroit, une attirance. Tu es faite pour ça.

Son nuage de pouvoir enflait à fur et à mesure qu'il essayait de me persuader, ou de se persuader lui-même.

-Au début, je croyais que le hasard t'avait placée sur mon chemin. Avec Jane, on suivait notre cher frère depuis deux ans, tentant de comprendre son stupide attrait pour la vie humaine. Et voilà que Démétri et … d'autres débarquent en ayant retrouvée la descendante d'Aesa. Comme ça, au même endroit !

Une étincelle jaillit dans ses yeux, comme si le désir de me posséder venait de lui traverser le visage.

-Je ne crois plus au hasard ma belle. Tu étais destinée à nous rencontrer, à devenir vampire.

Je comprenais enfin Alec, j'étais une proie pour lui, une proie qui lui apporterait tout ce qu'il désirait. Et en même temps, je me demandais s'il ne voulait pas juste voir ce que je donnerais en tant que vampire. Ses réflexions devaient faire écho aux miennes car il murmura :

-Si seulement je pouvais m'occuper de toi.

-Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ?

-Tu voudrais ?

Je reculais encore. Non, je ne voulais plus. Les vampires ne m'apportaient rien de bon. Je devais partir d'ici désormais. Je devais fuir Alec. Mais il me prit le bras une fois de plus et il m'expliqua :

-Tu… appartiens aux Volturi en quelque sorte. Depuis Aesa, jusqu'à toi, c'est leur affaire. Tous ces vampires que tu as vus chez moi n'oseraient jamais contrecarrer les désirs d'Aro. Et moi-même, qui suis Volturi avant d'être membre influent de la _S&B_, n'ai pas le droit de te toucher.

Il soupira en me caressant la joue de son doigt gelé.

-Quel dommage. C'est une perte terrible.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les Volturi avaient décidé de me protéger. Il manquait une pièce au puzzle, mais ça ne m'importait plus. Je voulais fuir, fuir Alec, fuir la _Strenght&Blood_. J'avais eu une très mauvaise idée en venant ici. Désormais, je savais que la _Strength&Blood_ ne se limitait pas à Alec et Jane. C'était une vraie société, qui aurait pu m'attraper et me tuer à n'importe quel instant. Et qui finalement, n'avait pas le droit de m'approcher car ce n'était pas eux les vrais méchants. Ce n'était qu'une annexe, indépendante certes, mais soumise à des lois supérieures.

J'appartenais aux Volturi. Alors que ça aurait pu me réjouir, alors que j'aurais pu être contente d'être considérée comme un vampire potentiel, ça m'effrayait. Je ne voulais plus de vampire dans ma vie, je ne voulais surtout pas en devenir un. Je n'osais imaginer ce que serait l'éternité sans Edward. Déjà que ma vie me semblait monotone et terne, je concevais sans peine la noirceur et le néant dans lequel le vampirisme m'enfermerait. Je devais fuir Alec.

J'avais beau me répéter cette phrase, je restais plantée là, face à cette beauté qui me ravageait. Si seulement ça avait été facile de me séparer de lui, aussi simple que la manière dont Edward s'était débarrassé de moi. Mais ça ne l'était pas, car justement il me faisait penser à Edward. Et je me rendis compte avec désespoir que mon cœur ne passerait jamais à autre chose.

J'étais condamnée à une fuite permanente des vampires, associée à un désir ardent de fréquenter Alec.

Sans compter sur une volonté venue d'on ne sait où de maitriser mon pouvoir.

Quelque chose me disait que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Je me focalisais à nouveau sur Alec, et son attitude me bouleversa. Sa main tenait toujours fermement mon bras pour m'empêcher de fuir –comme si je pouvais en avoir la force-, et son visage était dirigé vers moi comme pour m'embrasser. Ou me mordre, je ne savais pas faire la différence à cet instant. Je voyais les sillons dessinant une fractale sur ses lèvres fines et rouges. J'avais toujours était frappé par les lèvres d'Edward, car elles semblaient abîmées de l'extérieur, comme si elles avaient trop vécu, mais elles étaient incroyablement douces et sensuelles. J'avais envie de frôler celles d'Alec, juste pour me remémorer cette impression de caresser de la ouate toute fraiche. J'avais toujours envie de me plonger dans ses lèvres lorsque je l'embrassais, de m'y lover comme dans un nid. J'aperçus que mon doigt s'approchait dangereusement de la bouche d'Alec, comme pour étayer mes souvenirs. Je stoppais le mouvement quelques centimètres avant de le toucher. Il me sourit avec ironie, comme s'il savait ce contre quoi je luttais. Comme s'il savait que ce n'était pas lui que je voulais atteindre, et que j'en souffrais atrocement. Mon cœur battait à toute allure, c'était si réel et en même temps si cruel. Je revivais des émotions qui ramenaient à la surface de mon corps toute mes peines et ma souffrance.

Alec semblait bien s'amuser, comme s'il maîtrisait tout ce qui se passait. Il était heureux de jouer avec moi. Il ne pouvait pas me tuer mais il pouvait m'abuser, telle était sa nature. Vile, joueuse, assoiffée. Je savais qu'il avait soif justement, car sa langue passait inlassablement sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier. Mais il ne me tuerait pas ce soir, il n'en avait pas le droit. Tout mon corps tremblait désormais, effrayé par sa posture et ses gestes qui avaient balayé tous mes souvenirs d'Edward. Je n'étais plus qu'une proie face à un chasseur bridé qui me tenait par la main. Je ne voyais pas comment j'allais réussir à partir, et je ne voulais pas qu'il m'entraîne chez lui avec tous ces vampires et leurs donneurs de sang.

Quelqu'un hurla mon prénom au loin : ''Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa''

Je sursautais alors qu'Alec restait immobile. Il lâcha mon bras, signe qu'il me libérait pour ce soir. Steph et Rose arrivaient en courant de l'autre bout de la rue. Alec posa ses yeux ténébreux dans les miens et me murmura d'un ton qui me laissa indécise sur ses désirs :

-A bientôt alors…

Je rejoignis mes amies dans la rue. Elles jetèrent des regards peu amènes en direction d'Alec, qui les observaient, toujours torse nu sous sa veste sombre. En me prenant dans leurs bras, elles me ramenèrent à la chambre. J'étais sonnée.

Je restais dans cet état second jusqu'aux vacances de Noël.

***

Ca faisait près de deux mois que je survivais sans Edward. Je pensais toujours à lui, du matin au soir, et la nuit je cauchemardais encore en revivant la rupture. La distance qu'il y avait eut entre nous ce jour là me consumait à petit feu, et je m'étonnais chaque matin d'être encore vivante. Le temps n'affaiblissait pas ma peine. Nous étions le 20 décembre, et je ne rentrais pas chez mes parents pour les vacances. Parce que rien n'est plus triste que passer un Noël seul, et qu'il n'y a personne de plus triste que moi sur Terre. Steph partait demain pour la Californie, et Rose était déjà rentrée chez ses parents en Floride. Elles reviendront le plus vite possible après Noël.

A Dartmouth, il neigeait depuis deux jours. J'étais restée enfermée depuis que les flocons avaient commencé leur lente descente aléatoire vers le sol gelé. Avant, je m'extasiais devant la neige. Désormais, elle m'était indifférente. A part mon histoire de pouvoir, tout me laissait de marbre. Mais Steph avait raison, j'avais au moins un objectif, et ça me permettait de survivre.

-Bella, puis-je être impolie pour une fois ?

-Vas-y, lâche-toi.

Avec un peu de chance, Steph me ferait sourire.

-TU VAS TE DECIDER A BOUGER TON CUL, OUI OU NON ?

Raté, ça allait plutôt me faire pleurer.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Je ne sais pas moi, des cadeaux, des emplettes. Faire des courses pour te nourrir puisque je ne serais plus là pendant quelques jours. Poster une carte à tes parents qui doivent s'inquiéter.

-T'as raison.

Je n'avais évidemment aucune intention de sortir, mais j'espérais avoir la paix. Steph ne se laissa pas abattre. Elle enfila son manteau, et essaya de me mettre le mien.

-C'est bon, je peux y arriver seule !

-Ah ouais ? J'avais des doutes…

Une fois bien habillée, elle s'occupa de remplir mon sac à main, prit le sien, et me tira hors de la chambre. Elle ferma la porte et me dit :

-Une seule clé, et c'est moi qui l'ait. Donc tu me suis.

Je la suivis. Même avant qu'il me quitte, je n'avais rarement osé contredire Steph et ses couettes.

Elle m'emmena dans un centre commercial, bondé. Mais je m'y sentis vivre à nouveau, comme si l'énergie de toutes ces fourmis dépensières me contaminait. Comme si chaque fois que quelqu'un m'effleurait, il me donnait un peu de son énergie. Des guirlandes lumineuses tombaient des hauts plafonds de verre, des sapins étaient dressés un peu partout. De grosses boules rouges et dorées étaient posées ça et là dans les vitrines. L'esprit de Noël était un peu présent dans cet antre de la société de consommation. Emportée par la frénésie de Steph, j'achetais des bottes, une veste officier rouge et une tunique blanche bouffante. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je dépensais mon argent là dedans, mais ça me faisait du bien de changer. J'achetais un livre de pêche pour mon père, et une comédie romantique à ma mère. Des cadeaux faciles à emballer et à envoyer par la poste. C'était le premier geste que je faisais pour eux depuis deux mois, et ça les rassurerait sûrement, eux qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui m'arrivait. Steph m'a emmenée manger au Mac-Do, puis on a pris un Frapuccino® dans un Starbucks. Journée typique entre deux amies. Mais je n'avais jamais fait ça auparavant. Steph venait de remplir un gros trou dans mon cœur. L'amitié m'aidait à surmonter mon amour perdu.

A 15h, nous avons quitté le grand centre commercial pour flâner dans les petites rues adjacentes. La neige tombait encore, mais de façon très décousue. Nos mains étaient pleines de sacs, et nos joues prenaient des couleurs sous l'air vivifiant de décembre. Ca aurait pu être le bonheur, j'aurais pu être heureuse.

Je stoppais net face à une vitrine. Steph me rentra dedans et je glissais à terre. Je me retrouvais les quatre fers en l'air sur le trottoir mouillé. Mon amie explosa de rire et m'aida à me relever. J'avais un peu mal aux fesses, mais ça allait. Une fois revenue à la position verticale, je contemplais ce qui m'avait fait m'arrêter si brusquement. Elle était là, et elle semblait m'attendre. Bancale sur les petits pieds qui ne la maintenaient pas en place. Une guitare Martin. La caisse était dans un bois sombre, mais elle s'éclaircissait autour de la rosace. Elle était … parfaite. Je n'ai jamais joué de guitare, et je ne comptais pas en jouer. Mais lorsque je l'avais aperçue, je l'avais tout de suite imaginée dans les bras d'Edward. Elle lui siérait à la perfection. Edward et cette guitare étaient faits pour être assemblés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je voulais lui offrir ça, ni comment j'allais me débrouiller pour lui faire parvenir, mais je rentrais immédiatement dans le magasin ; et après avoir donné mes dernières économies au vendeur, je ressortis la guitare à la main. C'était une pulsion, une envie. Steph n'avait rien fait pour m'en empêcher. Mon geste était inexplicable, j'allais offrir un cadeau à Edward. Il était parti, il n'en avait rien à faire de moi, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'aimer. C'était plus fort que moi, cette guitare, c'était un lien ténu et chimérique avec lui.

*******

24 décembre. Je suis réellement seule depuis trois jours. Je crie, je pleure, je cauchemarde encore plus qu'avant. J'aurais peut être mieux fait de rentrer chez moi. Mais j'avais trouvé mon plan pour la guitare. Ce soir, j'irai à Windsor.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je n'y étais pas allée avant. Par peur de ce que j'allais trouver ? Par peur d'être rejetée par sa famille comme lui m'avait repoussée ? Et surtout par peur qu'ils soient tous partis, que j'ai tout imaginé. Rester dans le doute me permettait de conserver un timide espoir que tout avait bien eut lieu. Mais cette fois-ci, rien ne m'arrêterait. A 17heures, j'avais récupéré la voiture que j'avais louée via internet. J'avais mit la guitare sur la banquette arrière de la Swift. J'avais pris un papier et un stylo, au cas où j'ai quelque chose à écrire. Et j'avais commencé mon voyage.

Seule dans cette petite voiture, le trajet fut pénible. Il faisait noir, il neigeait un peu, et la route était mal éclairée. En plus, j'avais continuellement envie de pleurer. Plusieurs sentiments se disputaient dans mon cœur : j'étais très impatiente d'arriver, j'avais très envie de voir Alizée, Jasper ou Emmett. Mais je redoutais qu'il n'y ait personne. Ou pire s'ils étaient là, qu'ils refusent de me parler. Je n'avais plus aucun lien avec eux. Une boule s'était formée dés le matin dans mon ventre, et elle y avait élu domicile. Je n'avais pas réussi à manger à midi. Maintenant, j'émettais des gargouillements indécents. Mais peu m'importait.

Je repérais avec quelques difficultés la maison des Cullen. Durant ma brève relation avec lui, j'étais venue quelques fois ici. Mais je n'avais pas été assez attentive pour me remémorer correctement le chemin. Enfin, je repérais la grande bâtisse blanche perdue au milieu des arbres. Avec les vampires, je ne comptais pas sur l'effet de surprise, ils m'avaient sûrement déjà vu arriver, et Alizée les avait peut-être prévenus. Je me garais sur les graviers en remarquant qu'il y avait de la lumière à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un habitait ici. Je croisais les doigts pour que ce soit un vampire de ma connaissance.

J'ouvris ma portière, et tombais nez-à-nez avec Alizée. Je lui sautais dans les bras en criant son prénom. J'avais oublié qu'elle était maintenant dure, froide, et un millier de fois plus forte que moi. Je me fis mal en m'accrochant à elle, mais ce n'était rien comparé au bonheur de la voir. Elle me rendit mon étreinte en plissant du nez :

- Bella, éloigne-toi s'il te plaît. Tu sens bon…

Je reculais de quelques pas pour contempler mon amie. Ses yeux ambrés étaient parcourus d'éclairs noirs, preuve que j'étais une proie appétissante pour elle. Je contemplais son pouvoir, petit film transparent parcourant son corps de bas en haut. Je ne savais plus trop quoi dire, et elle raccourcit le silence gêné qui s'était installé entre nous :

-Je t'ai vu venir ici ce soir. Mais je ne leur ai rien dit pour ne pas qu'on t'évite. Je suis si contente de te revoir !

-Et mes textos ?

-Jazz a confisqué mon téléphone. Et il me surveille comme si j'étais un bébé. Pendant un mois, j'ai été assez sauvage il faut dire…

Je la laissais dans ses souvenirs de chasse sûrement.

-Tu es heureuse ?

-Oui. Je sors avec Jasper en fait. C'était une évidence.

-J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant.

Son regard se voila de chagrin.

-C'est si triste Bella. Jazz a essayé de m'expliquer pourquoi il est parti… mais je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'il t'ai laissée. Comment tu vas, au fond de toi ?

J'inspirais un grand coup avant de répondre :

-Ca va. Steph et Rose m'empêchent de trop déprimer.

-Et elles te font faire du shopping !

J'avais mit mes nouveaux habits, et ça n'avait pas échappé à l'œil malicieux d'Alizée.

-Aallez on rentre. Je te préviens, ils vont être super gênés. Ils se sentent coupables à la place d'Edward.

-Attend deux secondes !

J'ouvris ma voiture et sortis la guitare et sa housse.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Hmm… je t'expliquerai à l'intérieur.

*******

Ils m'attendaient tous au salon, et comme l'avait annoncé Alizée, ils étaient très gênés. J'avais en face de moi une armée de sourire embarrassés. Alizée ordonna à son ami :

-Jasper, fait déstresser tout le monde s'il te plait.

La tension diminua d'un coup. Je regardais Jasper et son petit nuage. Désormais, j'arrivais sans problème à visualiser la personne et son pouvoir, de manière distincte et continue. Les heures d'entraînement avec Alec et Steph avaient finalement servi. Je tentais de sourire à tout le monde, et commençais à parler :

-Je ne vous en veux pas du tout. En fait, je suis venue apporter un cadeau à Edward. Vu que je ne sais pas où il est, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez lui transmettre… ça.

Et je brandis ma guitare à bout de bras, comme un bouclier. Carlisle et Esmée me regardaient avec une compassion et un amour qui me faisait mal au cœur. Ils semblaient me comprendre. Emmett et Jasper avaient écarquillé les yeux d'étonnement. Alizée souriait.

-Si vous savez où il est, s'il vous plait…

Ma gorge se noua et je me mis alors à pleurer comme je ne l'avais encore jamais fait. Entre deux sanglots, j'expliquais à la famille de vampire que cette guitare m'avait fait penser à Edward, que je l'aimais encore, et que même s'il était parti c'était ainsi. Ils avaient tous posé une main sur moi, où ils m'entouraient de leur bras, et je me sentais soutenue, épaulée. C'était étonnant de venir chercher du réconfort auprès de la famille de celui qui vous a lâchement abandonnée. Mais il les avait quittés également… Cette pensée me fit rougir de honte, et entre deux hoquets, je m'excusais :

-Désolée d'avoir fait partir Edward.

Jasper m'apaisa avec son pouvoir et me rassura :

-Bella, arrête de culpabiliser. Edward n'est pas parti à cause de toi. Il est seul responsable de sa bêtise. Ecoute, il ne te l'as sûrement pas dit, mais je crois qu'il faut que tu saches pourquoi il est vraiment parti.

Je ne savais pas de quoi il voulait parler, mais j'en avais marre qu'il me contrôle avec son pouvoir. Je lui répondis avec hargne :

-Il ne voulait pas de moi pour l'éternité, c'est simple !

Au même moment, alors que je pensais justement que le pouvoir de Jasper m'exaspérait, je vis son petit nuage se séparer de son maître. Interloquée, je contemplais le pouvoir de Jasper virevolter dans la pièce. Et je décidais de me l'approprier. Mais une fois arrivé dans mon proche périmètre, il était impossible d'aller plus loin. Je devais d'abord me débarrasser de mon bouclier. Je renvoyais le pouvoir à Jasper, qui semblait se demander ce qu'il se passait. Esmée me ramena à la discussion :

-Non, Bella. Edward est parti car il ne voulait pas que tu deviennes comme nous. Il a l'impression d'avoir perdu son âme, il pense être un monstre. Et il ne veut pas que tu sois un monstre toi aussi. Il ne veut pas te dépraver comme il l'a été.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Je pris mon papier et mon stylo car j'avais trouvé ce que j'allais lui dire. J'écrivis mon petit mot, et le glissai dans la caisse de la guitare. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'envoyer au destinataire…

-Vous savez où il est ?

-En Italie. Il est allé demander à Aro de te laisser en paix...

Voilà pourquoi Alec et Jane ne me cherchaient plus du tout… Voilà pourquoi la _Strength&Blood _n'avait pas le droit de m'approcher. J'étais contente de découvrir ce qui manquait à ma compréhension de la société de vampires. Je ne relevais donc pas la tension qui avait brusquement monté. Comme s'il y avait autre chose à dire sur Edward. J'étais trop occupée à penser aux vraies raisons qui avaient poussé Edward à partir. Et à celles qui le pousseraient à rentrer…

-Vous l'enverrez hein ?

Il n'y avait plus que ma guitare et mon petit mot qui comptaient. Sur Terre, rien n'avait plus d'importance.

-Ne t'en fais pas Bella. Dés demain ton cadeau part pour l'Italie.

Mission guitare réussie : mon corps se relâcha, comme libéré d'un grand poids. Je les remerciais tous et rejoignis ma voiture. Alizée m'accompagna :

-Jasper va me rendre mon téléphone ce soir. Heureusement que tu es venue ma Bella, je pense que tu as fait bouger des choses. Je ne vois pas encore quoi malheureusement... Bonne nuit, rentre bien !

-Joyeux Noël Alizée !

Et je démarrais le moteur. Le retour fut plus joyeux que l'aller, car je n'étais plus seule avec ma tristesse. Je ne savais pas si j'allais faire avancer l'histoire, mais au moins, j'avais fait quelque chose de ma vie : je m'étais rapprochée d'Edward. On aurait pu dire que c'était une régression, que j'étais ridicule de m'attacher ainsi à celui qui m'avait quitté, mais moi, je savais que j'avais progressé. Et puis, j'avais trouvé la clé : je regardais mon bouclier qui flottait sur le siège passager, et lui sourit.

* * *

**Un chapitre de plus de terminé... Il n'en reste plus beaucoup, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez, c'est précieux pour moi!!! Review = teaser comme d'habitude.**

**Initialement, j'ai écrit ce chapitre pour répondre à de nombreuses questions, mais j'ai peur qu'il en soulève de nouvelles... Dites moi tout ce que vous attendez et espérez...**


	33. Chapitre 32 : Retour

**Salut à tous ! Désolée pour le retard, mais du coup je poste mardi exceptionnellement ! Et pour fêter ça, un POV Edward, un ! Nous allons enfin savoir s'il rentre au bercail. Et puis aussi un peu d'action en fin de chapitre, parce que ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie d'une petite baston.**

* * *

babybella95 : merci à toi, ma 600ème review !!!!!!!!! En plus ça tombe sur une lectrice fidèle donc doublement merci et à la prochaine… et tiens, pour le coup ça va bouger à ce chapitre.

xenia : pas de problème, n'hésite pas à te manifester sur ma page si tu veux discuter ou devenir mon amie (ça fait stupide dit comme ça). Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire.

**

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Retour**

**Edward POV**

Nous étions le 27 décembre. Passer Noël loin de ma famille m'avait anéanti. J'avais reçu une quantité de mails enthousiastes m'expliquant que j'allais recevoir le plus beau cadeau de ma vie. Cette effusion me mettait mal à l'aise, j'avais peur de les décevoir en restant encore à Volterra. Ma famille était entiérement persuadée que j'allais bientôt rentrer à la maison. Je n'étais pas capable de prendre une décision. Jamais je n'avais été aussi indécis sur mon avenir. Ce que j'appelais mon avenir était en fait celui de Bella : ne trouvant rien ici, avais-je le droit de retourner dans sa vie ? En deux mois, je n'avais écumé qu'une infime partie de la bibliothèque des Volturi. Il me faudrait des années avant d'avoir tout lu, sans aucune garantie de trouver quelque chose un jour. Mais si je rentrais, j'allais devoir éviter Bella. Elle devait continuer à vivre sans que j'interfère. Ca serait impossible. Je serais tellement tenté d'aller la voir. Alors, autant rester en Italie et savoir pourquoi je souffre. Voilà quel était le stade de mes pensées, quel était le gouffre dans lequel je plongeais volontairement, lorsque je reçus mon fameux cadeau.

Il était empaqueté dans un carton rectangle qui faisait presque ma taille. Je le déballais rapidement. Assez vite, je me rendis compte de ce que c'était. Une guitare ! Une guitare Martin en plus… Je poussais une légère exclamation de joie. Je ne sais pas qui s'était dévoué pour moi, mais la personne en question avait trouvé exactement ce qu'il me fallait. A mon avis, c'était un cadeau commun de la part de mes parents et mes frères. Je pris délicatement l'instrument dans mes bras, et commençais à gratter. Ca faisait des années que je n'avais pas joué, mais ça me revenait naturellement. Je fermais les yeux pour apprécier cet instant de pur abandon. La musique me permettait d'oublier. Mes doigts étaient peut-être froids et adamantins, mais ils étaient agiles, et leur dextérité me procura quelques secondes de répit, quelques secondes où je pus ne plus penser à rien. Ce qui arrêta ma transe fut une légère fausse note. La guitare semblait en effet légèrement déséquilibrée, et le son ne sortait pas parfaitement de la caisse de résonnance. Je secouais légèrement mon cadeau, et entendis le bruit d'un papier dans la caisse. Qui avait eu la stupide idée de placer un mot DANS une guitare ? Emmett pour me faire une sale blague ? Je révisais mon jugement en réalisant que c'était un bon moyen pour que je le trouve à tous les coups.

Je dépliais avec hâte la feuille, et faillis lâcher la guitare lorsque je reconnus l'écriture. Bella. Ca venait de Bella. Aussitôt, des milliers de souvenirs assaillirent mon cerveau, comme pour se venger du vide intellectuel de l'instant précédent. _Bella. _Je pris encore le temps de savourer son prénom en le murmurant. Je l'avais laissé tombée, et elle m'envoyait une guitare. M'aimait-elle encore ? Je lus rapidement le petit papier, et me tordis de douleur à la vue de ces quelques mots.

_La chose la plus monstrueuse que tu aies faite a été de me quitter. Reste humain si tu le peux. Bella._

Ma décision fut prise dans la seconde. J'allais rentrer à la maison. Et la maison, mon foyer, c'était Bella.

Durant ces deux mois, j'avais lu de nombreux livres sur les âmes et les vampires. En passant par '_'Des différences primordiales entre le vampire et l'humain''_ écrit par le Seigneur Renfield à la fin du 19ème, ou '_'Traité sur les besoins et les désirs du vampire''_ de Lord Carmilliae au 15ème, je m'étais rendu compte qu'ils étaient quelques-uns à penser que le vampire avait un libre arbitre lui conférant une sorte d'âme. J'avais lu des textes sur '' _l'inclinaison intime_ '', sorte de conscience bridant notre nature pour nous permettre de vivre en accord avec nos principes. Dans '_'Les cas pathologiques du vampire adaptés aux découvertes de Freud'' _écrit par Lugosa Djinn, on évoquait le '_'fort cœur''_ et le '_'moi-vertueux'' _qui expliquaient la honte qu'ont certains de leur nouvelle nature –dont moi, je le reconnaissais-, car ils se sentent violés et méprisables. Lugosa détaillait ensuite les différents moyens de s'assumer, mais ces exemples étaient dignes d'un magazine féminin du 21ème siècle. J'avais était interloqué par un ouvrage de Gnod-Sbyin, qui indiquait que les vampires souffraient de nombreux troubles d'ordre psychologique, facilement guérissables par acceptation de son état, et découverte de son potentiel. Ce vampire guérisseur déclarait que les méthodes humaines étaient transposables à notre espèce, et que nous étions tous doués pour quelque chose, ce qui nous éloignait de notre nature primitive et mauvaise.

Toutes ces belles paroles côtoyaient des traités tellement plus obscurs sur les méfaits de mon espèce, sur les différentes façons de tuer un humain, sur les méthodes pour drainer son sang pour que sa mort soit instantanée que j'étais perdu.

A côté de ces livres plus ou moins sérieux se trouvaient des romans, des essais fantasmagoriques sur des amours impossibles entre humains et vampires, entre princesses et crapauds. J'avais l'impression d'être banal au milieu de mes semblables lorsque je lisais tout ceci. Ca me rendait encore plus malade.

J'étais irritable, désespéré, et épuisé par une tristesse qui me dévorait lorsque j'avais reçu ce cadeau de Bella. Ce fut comme si une porte s'ouvrait devant moi, m'accordant le passage vers la lumière. J'acceptais toutes les théories qui bonifiaient mon espèce, rejetant les cruautés que je bannissais.

A cet instant, je me dis que, peut être, ne serait-elle pas damnée. Peut être avait-elle raison. Peut-être avais-je agi comme le monstre que je combattais, alors qu'il me suffisait de me comporter comme un humain égoïste. Selon elle, je l'avais plus fait souffrir en la quittant que si je l'avais transformée. Peut-être, qui étais-je pour juger de ses peines ? Mais j'en avais marre de chercher quelque chose d'imaginaire. Ma place était auprès de Bella, humaine ou vampire, peu importait.

J'allais rentrer. J'allais demander à Bella si elle voulait encore de moi. Si oui, j'allais rester à ses côtés toute sa vie. Si elle voulait que je la transforme, je négocierai des mois, des années si j'étais malin. Et ça finirait par arriver. Et je le ferais, sans hésiter.

Si elle me rejetait, ma vie était de toute façon finie.

Je rassemblais alors mes quelques affaires, et m'apprêtais à partir. J'hésitais à aller voir Aro pour l'informer de mon départ. Ca serait plus protocolaire, mais quelle importance ? Je voulais juste rentrer chez moi. Je courrais dans les couloirs pour m'échapper de l'antre des Volturi, le cœur léger comme jamais.

-Tu nous fais faux bond une fois de plus ?

La voie glaciale d'Aro interrompit mes élans de joie.

-Je rentre chez Carlisle en effet. Je ne trouve rien ici, et ma famille me manque.

-Ta famille, ou Bella ?

-Les deux.

Il était inutile de mentir, je voulais juste partir le plus rapidement possible.

-Tu n'as rien appris depuis la dernière fois ?

Sa question me dérouta. J'avais retrouvé la place du fils se faisant sermonner par son père.

-Tu me dois le respect Edward. Je suis celui qui t'as créé, et tu m'as toujours rejeté. Je t'ai toujours aidé et tu n'as jamais été reconnaissant.

-C'est faux ! J'ai été reconnaissant pendant 40 longues années ! Je vous ai servi sans discuter.

-Tu ne m'as jamais apprécié.

-Nous n'avons pas les mêmes idéaux.

Il ne put répimer une grimace de dégout.

-En effet. Je veux rassembler les vampires les plus puissants autour de moi alors que tu te complais dans tes niaiseries humanistes. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tu étais avec moi en Italie, j'ai donc choisi d'oublier Bella, comme tu me l'as demandé. A partir du moment où tu sortiras d'ici, elle sera de nouveau ma proie. Vous serez tous les deux mon ultime convoitise. En restant ici, tu lui assures une protection. En partant, tu t'exposes à la voir mourir.

Je reculais, choqué.

-Vous trahissez votre parole.

-Non. Je t'avais prévenu que notre accord serait caduc si tu partais. C'est le cas. Réfléchis-y. Je compte envoyer Elena en soutien à la _Strength&Blood_. Alec et Jane sont des incapables. Hélène, celle qui a retrouvé la trace de Bella, va aussi les rejoindre. Sans compter quelques alliés de la _S&B_.

Je pesais le pour et le contre quelques millisecondes. Mais l'envie de revoir Bella l'emporta sur sa sécurité, chose que je n'avais jamais faite auparavant. Jamais mon plaisir égoïste, mon envie de la fréquenter et d'être avec elle ne l'avait mise autant en danger. Et pourtant, je n'hésitais pas.

-Adieu Aro.

-Au revoir, Edward.

Et je sortis en coup de vent. J'appelais immédiatement Jasper pour le mettre au courant des changements intervenus. Bella était de nouveau en danger. Je m'envolais pour les Etats-Unis dans l'heure qui suivit. Moins de 20 heures plus tard, j'étais chez moi, entouré de ma famille. Avec ma guitare…

***

-Et on fait quoi maintenant que tu es revenu comme une fleur ?

La question venait d'Emmett, et c'est vrai que je n'avais pas du tout réfléchi à la marche à suivre. Jasper et Alizée surveillaient actuellement la chambre de Bella. Tous les autres membres de ma famille, Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett, et moi-même nous trouvions dans le salon. La voix calme de mon père nous apaisa un instant :

-Nous n'avons pas vu de nouveaux arrivants depuis que tu nous as appelés hier, Edward. Et nous ne savons pas si la _Strength&Blood_ dispose d'assez de membres pour se battre.

Je hochais la tête en méditant. En fait, j'étais bien loin des plans de guerre contre Alec et ses stupides confrères. Je ne pensais qu'à la manière dont je pouvais retrouver Bella. Comment lui demander pardon… Peut-être composer une chanson… La guitare n'avait pas quitté mes mains depuis hier. J'avais même payé un supplément dans l'avion pour pouvoir l'avoir en cabine.

Un coup de fil interrompit mes pensées, c'était Jasper :

-Rappliquez vite, ils sont une petite dizaine et se dirigent vers la résidence des filles.

***

Il nous avait fallu moins de cinq minutes pour rejoindre la résidence de Bella. Personne n'avait hésité, même pas Esmée qui n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un de violent. Pour défendre Bella, tout le monde s'était dévoué. Je me rendis compte une fois de plus de mon erreur. Du lien qui s'était créé entre elle et ma famille. Je n'avais pas le droit de le détruire. De LA détruire.

En bas de sa résidence, Jasper luttait contre trois vampires, et Alizée contre deux autres. Ils avaient été transformés récemment à en juger par les pupilles rouges et dilatées. Tous les trois bruns, entre adolescence et âge adulte. Sûrement des membres de la _Strength & Blood_, repérés pour leur talent et transformés sans avoir le choix. Une petite armée qui ne réfléchit pas et obéit aux ordres sans discuter. Une rage absolue s'empara de moi, car j'aurais pu être à leur place. Je ne sais pas si je choisis la bonne solution, mais je leur fonçais dessus ; libérant mon frère.

Jasper était en piteux état. Même s'il était fin stratège, lutter à un contre trois n'avais jamais été facile. Son bras droit pendait légèrement, et n'était plus relié à son corps que par quelques filaments de tissus musculaire. Dans mon élan, je cassais les bras de deux de ses assaillants. Carlisle et Esmée avaient couru aider Alizée, tandis qu'Emmett s'était occupé du troisième larron de Jasper.

Pendant quelques minutes, l'entrée de la résidence se transforma en champ de bataille. Jasper tentait de maintenir son bras tout en allumant un feu. Emmett et moi-même démembrèrent nos trois jeunes vampires méthodiquement. Ils étaient plus puissants que moi, mais moins forts qu'Emmett et je devinais leurs plans à l'instant même où ils les échafaudaient. A un moment, l'un deux faillis me retourner la jambe, mais je réussis à l'esquiver tandis qu'Emmett le plaquait au sol. Je le décapitai tandis qu'il nous suppliait de l'épargner. Je repoussais mon dégoût au plus profond de moi-même. Ce gamin, ça aurait pu être moi…

Ce n'était pas le moment de culpabiliser. Alizée cria à cet instant le prénom Bella. Quelque chose dans son regard me dit qu'elle était en pleine vision du futur, et son cri perçant me déchira le cœur. Mon pouvoir me permit d'accéder à sa vision : elle voyait Bella en train d'agoniser, étendue dans son sang sur le sol de sa chambre. Après une rapide évaluation, j'estimais que je pouvais rentrer dans la résidence. Carlisle et Esmée maîtrisaient les deux autres jeunes vampires, tandis qu'Alizée se prostrait à terre, perdue dans les ténèbres de sa vision. Emmett entra avec moi. Au deuxième étage, je rencontrais Elena et Hélène. Les deux détectrices de pouvoir.

Elena ne pouvait plus parler depuis notre précédent combat. Ca ne l'empêchait pas de m'insulter, si fort dans sa tête qu'elle décupla ma rage. Hélène semblait inoffensive : petite, menue, des cheveux blonds bouclés comme un petit ange, et des yeux perçants noir ébène. Je m'occupais d'Elena tandis qu'Emmett se dirigeait vers Hélène. J'avais l'impression que le combat serait inégal, et j'avais presque pitié pour la petite blonde, mais finalement, elle se révéla très douée. Elle était plus rapide que mon bourrin de frère, et se faufilait partout. Emmett la ratait systématiquement. Mais ses coups étaient faibles et elle ne réussissait pas à le déstabiliser. Une mouche tourmentant un ours.

Je me concentrais sur Elena et lui adressai mon plus joli sourire. Aujourd'hui, elle allait payer pour avoir trouvé ma sœur il y a 149 ans. Si cette brune n'avait pas croisé le chemin de Jane, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui, je ne serais pas damné. Je me précipitais sur elle tandis qu'elle échafaudait un plan de fuite. Elena avait toujours était faible et couarde. Je la maîtrisais rapidement, l'envoyant au sol dés mes premiers coups. Rapidement, je la démembrais en essayant de me focaliser sur autre chose. Je détestais tuer. Cette journée allait me hanter encore longtemps.

Après avoir balancé les restes d'Elena en bas de la résidence pour que Jasper les brûle, je secourus mon frère. Il tenait Hélène à bout de bras tandis que celle-ci gesticulait comme une puce. Je frappais Hélène au visage, et elle alla s'enfoncer dans le mur le plus proche. Emmett me remercia et partit finir le travail pendant qu'elle était encore sonnée.

Je m'éclipsais à l'étage supérieur.

Je n'arrivais pas à entendre les pensées des Bella, ce qui était normal. Mais j'étais également incapable de discerner celles de ses amies, alors que je sentais leur odeur. Un cri aigu me déchira les tympans. Je courus vers la chambre de mon unique amour, effrayé comme je ne l'avais jamais été. Mon cœur se serra lorsque j'ouvris la porte. Je savais qu'Alec et Jane se trouvaient déjà là. Je savais ce qu'Alizée avait vu. Je ne voulais pas y croire.

* * *

**Et voila les amies, fin du chapitre. Comment ça, c'est abrupt comme fin ? Sachez qu'au prochain chapitre on aura un léger retour en arrière avec ce qu'il s'est passé dans la chambre avant ce fameux cri. Hypothèses, suggestions ?? **

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review (ou une grande, comme vous le désirez) pour me faire part de votre avis.**


	34. Chapitre33:Les filles,c'est trop de la b

**Bonjour à tous ! Je m'excuse globalement pour avoir coupé là où j'ai coupé la semaine dernière. Mais au moins ça vous a fait réagir, et je vous remercie de vos nombreuses reviews !**

** _La question revient plusieurs fois, et je peux désormais y répondre : cette histoire comprendra 36 chapitre et un épilogue. _**

**On approche donc de la fin à grand pas, mais pas tout de suite quand même. C'est le moment idéal pour me poster des reviews, histoire de signaler votre passage!!**

**o0o**

Anill : Merci, et j'espère que tu auras été vertueuse(x ?) en patientant toute la semaine ! Et au fait, je réponds tjrs aux reviews anonymes en début de chapitre

gatounette : je ne vous ai quand même pas souvent laissé en plein suspense ! Et au moins tu viens, au plus y a de chapitre de postés lol. Merci pour ta review, et je ne répondrais à tes suppositions dans le chapitre !

xenia : tu n'as pas été la seule à être indignée de ma coupure, désolée !! D'ici quelques minutes tu sauras donc si Bella deviens vampire ou pas. Merci pour ta review, et n'hésite pas à me parler sur FB.

flo1359 : Comme aux autres, je te remercie et je ne te dirais pas si tu as trouvé juste. Par contre OUI je suis allée voir Remember Me, et j'ai tout simplement adoré. Je suis restée choquée des heures après être sortie du ciné, et je suis allée le revoir juste pour trouver les indices annonçant la fin et pouvoir matter les gens dans la salle lorsqu'ils apprennent. Bref le film prend une tout autre signification au deuxième visionnage (notamment le premier RDV Allie/Tyler au resto où elle explique POURQUOI elle commence par le dessert). Pour moi ça sera surement l'un des films de l'année, même si les dialogues ne sont pas top. La réalisation est super, le scénario hallucinament trop bien pensé. Ton avis ?

Ceriise : hé si, je vous ai laissé comme ça ! Mais ça y est Edward est devenu un homme, il a compris son erreur ! Je suis ravie d'avoir pu rendre ton déplacement plus court, merci à toi pour ta review.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 33 : Les filles, c'est trop de la balle**

**Bella POV**

C'était Steph qui les avait sentis en premier.

-Bella, ils arrivent.

-Qui ça ?

J'étais en pleine rédaction d'une dissertation sur Lord Byron, et je ne voyais vraiment pas de quoi elle parlait. J'avais passé quatre jours à me demander si Edward avait reçu mon cadeau, et mes pensées avaient réussi à se concentrer sur mon travail seulement aujourd'hui.

-Alec et Jane. Je sens comme tu les attire.

Mes sens furent aussitôt sur le qui vive. Steph appela Rose qui rappliqua immédiatement. Elles revêtirent leurs accessoires méthodiquement : holster d'épaule avec les armes de chaque côté et sabres croisés dans le dos. Veste noire de tailleur pour cacher le tout. Pendant ce temps, je me préparais mentalement.

Nous avions répété ces gestes je ne sais combien de fois, je n'avais jamais prêté attention à ce rituel, absorbée par ma douleur. Je ne sais pas si elles pensaient réellement que ça arriverait un jour. Personnellement, je n'y avais jamais cru. Avant Noël, je ne maîtrisais même pas mon bouclier. Mais maintenant, j'étais autant prête qu'elles.

Alec, Jane et d'autres vampires que nous ne connaissions pas s'approchaient de la résidence. Ils laissèrent cinq vampires à l'entrée et pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment avec deux autres. Puis nous avons attendu en silence. Il n'y avait rien à dire, et la tension me nouait le ventre. Nous avions vu Alizée et Jasper se précipiter sur les cinq membres de la _Strength&Blood._ J'étais heureuse de constater que j'avais toujours ma fidèle protection. Et je me suis retenue de pleurer. J'espérais vraiment qu'ils s'en sortiraient. Mais nous devions nous concentrer sur Alec et Jane.

Moins d'une minute après, ils toquaient à la porte. Je sentais leurs pouvoirs, bouillonnants, puissants, attendant de se déverser sur nous telle une vague meurtrière. Je visualisais sans souci mon bouclier. En un souffle, je l'étendis vers mes amies. Depuis ma visite à Windsor, je maîtrisais grossièrement mon petit nuage protecteur. Alec défonça la porte. Mais il resta sur le seuil, flanqué de Jane.

-Ma Bella, te voilà enfin !

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit de me toucher Alec…

J'essayais de rester ferme, mais ma voix tremblait. Tant que personne ne les invitait à entrer et que mon bouclier restait en place, ça irait. Je respirais doucement et calmement.

-Changement de plan. Ton imbécile d'amoureux a quitté Aro une fois de plus.

A l'évocation implicite d'Edward, je reçus un coup de bélier dans le ventre. Même si je savais qu'il était parti en Italie me protéger, je n'étais pas au courant de son dernier revirement de situation. Mon bouclier retomba piteusement, tandis qu'Alec en profitait –inconsciemment- :

-Oh, mais tu ne le savais peut-être pas ? Qu'Edward s'était réfugié en Italie… Pauvre petit chose innocente.

Jane à ses côtés, trépignait. Son pouvoir n'attendait que son autorisation pour déferler. Si jamais je ne réussissais pas à maîtriser mon bouclier, nous étions foutues. Rose et Steph étaient peut être fortes, mais elles n'avaient jamais combattu de vampires. Leur première fois serait fatale si je ne les défendais pas. Pour elles, pour mes amies qui m'avaient aidé alors qu'Edward m'avait lâchement quitté, je réussis à articuler d'une voix blanche :

-Ca ne me concerne plus.

-Oui, oui, c'est ça… Bref, il est parti encore une fois et son pacte –censé te protéger- avec Aro est donc rompu. Tu es de nouveau la proie la plus agréable que je n'ai jamais eu à chasser…

Même si je m'étais rapprochée plus ou moins volontairement d'Alec, j'avais la confirmation de ce dont j'avais peur : pour lui je n'étais qu'un laissez-passer à de plus hautes fonctions hiérarchiques. Il aurait pu s'attacher à moi que ça n'aurait rien changé. Je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher, car dés que je cessais de voir les similitudes entre lui et Edward, Alec m'effrayait et je voulais plus le fuir que lui parler. Face à son regard assoiffé, mon petit nuage protecteur faiblissait. Il se recroquevillait sur ma petite personne, laissant mes amies sans défense. Alec se tourna vers Steph, et lui demanda :

-Tu ne nous invite pas à entrer ? Tu n'as pas envie de me voir à tes côtés ?

J'avais vu le pouvoir d'Alec voler à travers la pièce, et s'enrouler autour de la tête de Steph pour l'aveugler. Pendant que Rose et moi-même crions ''_NOOOOON''_, Steph répondit :

-Entrez donc.

Elle s'était faite embobinée car j'avais été faible. Deux choses se produisirent alors à l'intérieur de mon corps : d'abord je ressentis de la honte de ne pas avoir réussi à protéger Steph, d'avoir involontairement permit à Alec et Jane d'entrer dans notre chambre. Cette honte se changea ensuite en colère, dirigée contre les deux vampires de la _Strength&Blood _qui me faisaient face. Ca amplifiait mon bouclier, mais ça ne suffisait pas pour le maîtriser. Lorsqu'Alec remercia Steph d'une voix neutre, il me donna la clé. Il m'avait apaisé. Sa voix n'avait pas l'intensité, l'harmonie et la puissance de celle d'Edward par exemple, mais il avait une certaine douceur qui me relaxait. Il me permit de reprendre mes esprits. Je visualisais à nouveau ma petite aura, et la projetait tout autour de moi. Pendant ce temps Alec et Jane étaient rentrés dans la chambre. Steph s'était avancé vers eux, cette fois-ci avec toute sa raison et elle les regardait avec animosité, comme si elle comptait les arrêter. Alec lui demanda d'un ton dédaigneux :

-Toi, ridicule petite humaine, tu comptes t'interposer alors que tu viens de m'autoriser à entrer ?

Sans prévenir, Rose tira dans la tête d'Alec. Je vis qu'elle s'était surprise elle-même, mais que la défense de son amie était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux à cet instant. Le coup de feu fit sursauter Steph et moi-même. Alec ne s'y attendait pas non plus, je vis qu'il prit le temps de tenter une esquive. Mais c'était trop tard, il tomba à la renverse. Le sang gicla de son crâne comme un petit geyser. Je poussais un cri étranglé, mais il se releva doucement, à vitesse humaine. Steph me secoua :

-Bella, ressaisis-toi. Ton bouclier… ??

-Aucun problème.

L'adrénaline nous permettait de nous comporter comme des professionnelles, ce que nous n'étions pas du tout. Lorsqu'elle avait vu son frère à terre, Jane avait tenté de nous attaqué avec son pouvoir. Mais mon bouclier avait vaillamment repoussé ses assauts. Lorsqu'elle s'était rendue-compte de son inutilité, elle s'était mise à voler dans la pièce pour éviter les balles de mes amies. En fait, elle se contentait de courir à une vitesse surhumaine. Mais elle montait aux murs et au plafond, et il nous était impossible de la localiser avec précision. Rose et Steph se collèrent à moi, et nous avons avancé en crabe vers Alec tandis que Jane continuait sa voltige. Rose était la plus habile, et elle faisait tournoyer ses sabres à une vitesse impressionnante pour l'empêcher de nous frôler. On aurait dit qu'un hélicoptère tranchant nous protégeait. Steph était quant-à elle une bonne tireuse, et vidait progressivement son chargeur sur Alec. Ce dernier était ralenti par les balles et ne pouvait plus se déplacer comme Jane. A chaque fois qu'il se relevait, Steph tirait. S'il s'était attendu à la première balle, on n'aurait pas pu l'avoir. Mais la chance devait être avec nous. Une fois arrivés à la hauteur d'Alec, Steph balança son flingue à terre et lui déclara froidement :

-Ca, c'est pour avoir frappé Alizée le premier jour.

Elle lui coupa le bras gauche avec le sabre qu'elle venait de sortir comme par magie de son dos.

-Ca, c'est pour avoir effrayé Bella.

Elle lui coupa le bras droit. Alec frémit, et voulut parler, mais Steph commença à crier :

-Ca, c'est pour tous ceux qui font partie de ta société de merde.

La jambe gauche d'Alec vola dans la pièce.

-Ca, c'est pour être rentré dans ma vie.

La jambe droite. Alec n'était plus qu'un moignon sanglant, titubant et rempli de spasmes. J'eus le temps de l'entendre murmurer :

-S'il te plait…

Avant que Steph ne s'acharne sur lui en hurlant comme un démon :

-Et ça, c'est pour avoir tué Victor !

Elle le décapita d'un coup sec tandis que j'essayais de me concentrer sur mon bouclier. Je savais que Steph avait raison. Je savais que si on ne les tuait pas, c'était nous qui trépassions. Mais la violence, ça n'avait jamais été mon fort. Rose ne nous regardait pas, et ses sabres continuaient leur danse protectrice. Steph s'était arrêtée net après avoir démembré Alec, comme vidée d'une part d'elle-même. Jane arrêta de bouger, tomba au sol. Et hurla à la mort…

Il nous fallu quelques secondes pour reprendre nos esprits. Jane braillait comme une enfant à qui on aurait enlevé son doudou. Ou comme une sœur qui venait de perdre un frère. Rose se tourna vers nous, comme indécise de l'action à mener. On ne pouvait pas décemment tuer une jeune fille blonde en train de pleurer la mort de son frère. Pourtant nous aurions pu. Grâce à moi, Jane n'avait plus de pouvoir. Il suffisait que Steph lui tire dessus et que Rose la découpe en petits morceaux. J'avais l'impression d'être extérieure à la scène. Pas du tout concernée par l'horreur que je prévoyais dans ma tête. Steph était vidée de son énergie, et de sa volonté peut-être aussi. Seule Rose était en forme, mais elle n'avait personne à venger. Elle ne voulait pas montrer au monde qu'elle valait quelque chose. Elle n'avait aucune raison de tuer Jane.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Je m'exclamais :

-Edward !

Son regard balaya la pièce avant que ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. Jane criait encore de sa voix aigue, et semblait troubler la réflexion d'Edward. Il prit quelques secondes pour rassembler les membres éparpillés de son frère, avec un certain respect, et pour les jeter par la fenêtre, dans le feu que Jasper avait sûrement allumé dehors. Puis il se dirigea vers Jane et lui asséna une claque violente. Rose, Steph et moi étions alignées à l'autre bout de la chambre, sonnées. Jane arrêta de crier et contempla Edward avec colère. Avant qu'elle ait pu lui lancer son pouvoir, j'englobais Edward dans mon bouclier. Elle tapa du pied en criant qu'elle ne comprenait plus rien. Prise de pitié, je lui expliquais :

-C'est moi qui protège tout le monde.

Ses petits yeux noirs se tournèrent vers moi et je reculais devant la haine qu'elle affichait. Edward la baffa à nouveau pour qu'elle se concentre sur lui :

-Retourne en Italie, Jane. Rapporte tout ça à ton maître. Et ne revenez plus jamais.

Elle acquiesça. Pour une partie au moins :

-Je lui dirai tout Edward… mais tu peux rêver pour qu'il abandonne ta petite protégée. Et même si ce vieux crétin accepte de laisser tomber, j'en connais une qui me doit un frère…

Elle se retourna vers Steph pour lui signaler qu'elle était clairement visée. Celle-ci ne se laissa pas démonter :

-Il avait tué Victor !

-Oh, moi aussi je l'ai tué. Ton ami avait un sang fantastique… Un talent hors du commun aussi. Quel dommage qu'il ait refusé de devenir comme nous. Il pouvait maîtriser le feu, chose pratique pour un vampire. Mais nous aurons l'occasion d'en reparler ma belle…

Et Jane disparut.

Le calme était revenu dans notre résidence. Quelques étudiants étaient sortis de leur chambre et accouraient vers nous. En bas, Jasper réussissait à leur faire croire que tout allait bien. A notre étage, après les coups de feu, les cris et le sang qui nous recouvrait, c'était plus difficile de mentir. Carlisle et Esmée se firent passer pour des policiers en civils. Ils demandèrent aux étudiants présents de se regrouper en bas. Heureusement que nous étions en période de vacances. Seule une vingtaine de jeunes étaient là. Les parents d'Edward expliquèrent qu'ils poursuivaient une bande de meurtriers qui se faisaient passer pour des étudiants. Pour des raisons évidentes de confidentialité ils ne pouvaient en dire plus.

Tout cela était bien évidemment faux, mais les esprits étaient suffisamment naïfs pour être embobinés de la sorte, notamment grâce à Jasper qui leur envoyait une bonne dose de confiance et de sérénité.

Petit à petit, les étudiants rentrèrent chez eux. Je m'étais étendue par terre, à côté de Steph et Rose. J'étais frigorifiée, mais je n'avais pas envie de retourner dans ma chambre, pleine de sang. Carlisle s'approcha de nous :

-Comment vous sentez vous ?

Mon regard partit derrière lui, vers Edward. Jamais il n'avait été aussi beau qu'en cet instant. Peut-être car je venais de le revoir après plus de deux mois d'absence. Peut-être car il avait su être fort tandis que nous, les filles, nous avions perdu pied. Peut-être car sa peau blanche, ses yeux dorés, et ses cheveux bronze me frappaient par leur inhumanité.

Pourtant son visage, ses expressions, ses sentiments semblaient tellement humains. D'abord, Edward était gêné. Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir comment se comporter, quel tempérament adopter avec moi. Je m'en moquais tellement, je voulais juste savoir pourquoi il était revenu et s'il voulait encore de moi. Ensuite, il semblait impressionné par ce que mes amies et moi avions fait. A ce moment là, un sentiment que j'avais rarement ressenti me réchauffa le cœur : j'étais fière. Totalement dégoûtée et traumatisée, mais fière d'avoir montré à Edward que j'étais forte.

Je n'avais pas entendu les réponses que mes amies avaient fournies à Carlisle. Mais je distinguais plus nettement sa voix me demander lentement :

-Bella, est-ce que ça va ?

J'acquiesçais avec un mouvement de tête, tout en restant fixée sur Edward.

-Je crois que vous allez toutes venir à la maison pour un petit moment. Emmett et Esmée, allez nettoyer leur chambre. Alizée, éteins le feu, et camoufle tout ce que tu peux. Stephenie et Rose, vous venez avec moi. Edward, tu t'occupes de Bella.

Il allait protester lorsque Carlisle le devança :

-Pas de jérémiades mon fils, tu as des choses à te faire pardonner.

Tout le monde partit à ses occupations. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais presque seule. Edward se tenait toujours debout, à quelques mètres de moi. Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit à côté de moi, dans l'herbe mouillée.

Pendant quelques minutes, nous n'avons pas dit un mot. Il me regardait, et je le contemplais. J'avais des milliers de questions, et il me faudrait tant de temps pour connaître toutes les réponses. J'avais juste envie de profiter de cet instant, où rien ne nous pressait. C'était le milieu d'après midi, il n'y avait que très peu de bruit autour de nous, comme si le monde avait choisi de nous oublier.

Je visualisais sans peine le pouvoir d'Edward, et j'eus envie d'essayer quelque chose. Délicatement, je le scindais en deux, j'envoyais valser mon bouclier dans la nature, et récupérais la deuxième partie du pouvoir d'Edward.

Son air surpris me fit rigoler. Mais j'eus énormément de mal à maîtriser son pouvoir. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les environs, mais j'entendais tout de même tous ces êtres dotés de pensées. Enfin, je réussis à me focaliser sur Edward, qui me balançait une myriade de questions mentales :

_Comment tu fais ça ? Tu entends ce que je pense ? Comment ça va ? Je suis désolé. Tu maîtrise tous les pouvoirs ? Comment as-tu fait pour…_

**STOP**

Je hurlais mentalement, il arrêta net son flot de questions stupides.

_Mes questions ne sont pas stupides._

Je souris légèrement.

**Chut Edward, laisse-moi profiter de toi. Si jamais tu repars…**

_Je ne repartirais pas mon amour._

**Mon amour ?**

_Je t'aime encore, et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. J'ai fait une énorme erreur, je croyais que tout irait bien pour toi si je partais. Je voulais découvrir un moyen pour que tu sois à mes côtés pour l'éternité, mais sans te transformer…_

**Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?**

_Car si je ne réussissais pas, il fallait que tu continues ta vie humaine._

**Tu as réussis ?**

Un espoir immense s'était emparé de moi. Edward pour l'éternité, serait-ce possible ?

_Non. Je suis revenu après avoir reçu ta guitare…_

**Ca t'a plu ?**

_Au-delà de tout ce que tu peux imaginer. _

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, j'étais fière.

_Deuxième fois ?_

**La première, c'est quand tu as été impressionné par ce que Steph, Rose et moi avons fait.**

_En effet. Pourquoi êtes vous devenues…des combattantes pareilles ?_

**Une histoire d'objectif…**

_Quoi ?_

**Laisse tomber.**

C'était une très mauvaise blague, puisqu'il m'avait lui-même laissé tomber, et que c'était principalement pour cette raison que j'avais eu comme objectif de maîtriser mon pouvoir.

_Je ne te laisserai plus Bella, je te le promets. Enfin… Uniquement si tu veux encore de moi…_

J'inclinais la tête, pour voir s'il blagait. Mais non, l'être magnifiquement inhumain que j'avais face à moi croyait réellement que je pouvais ne plus vouloir de lui.

**Tu n'as rien compris en fait Edward.**

_Avec toi, je ne comprends jamais rien, même quand je peux lire tes pensées._

Je pris une respiration mentale, et je murmurais : **Je t'aime Edward.**

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que cette coupure vous conviendra mieux! Comme dit au début de ce chapitre, ce n'est quand même pas la fin de l'histoire, donc attendez vous à certains rebondissements. Globalement, vous êtres tristes d'avoir perdu Alec? Heureuses d'avoir retrouvé notre couple fétiche?? Éberlués par nos trois filles? Lâchez vous dans les reviews!**


	35. Chapitre 34 : Love song

Bonjour à tous !!!!! Je suis très contente : il fait super moche, du coup vous allez tous passer du temps à lire et vous aurez même quelques minutes à m'accorder pour une review, n'est-ce pas ??? _*Gros yeux_*

_Sans rire, merci à celles qui prennent le temps de me donner leur avis. Un jour, Dieu vous le rendra (ou pas)._

Que dire, à part que ceci est un chapitre qui devrait ravir toutes celles qui attendent un peu de lemon. J'ai dit UN PEU.

C'est aussi un chapitre calme, reposant, qui est sensé vous apaiser après la bataille du chapitre précédent et la prochaine action.

**C'est également un chapitre où je me suis essayée à la composition en anglais (c'était à un moment où j'avais très envie de ça), du coup vous le verrez bien, une petite partie de ce chap est en anglais. Par avance : je sais qu'il doit y avoir des fautes, mais normalement c'est fait exprès pour le style^^ Je sais qu'il y a parmi vous des anglophones, n'hésitez tout de même pas à me faire part de vos remarques. Pour ceux qui sont allergiques à la langue de Shakespeare, j'ai glissé une traduction littérale et absolument pas littéraire histoire de comprendre le sens. Pour mieux imaginer le passage en question, je crois que le mieux c'est d'écouter Robert Pattinson chanter seul avec sa guitare. C'est typiquement l'image que j'avais en tête. Pour la voix, c'est par contre plus du Bruce Springsteen.**

**A vos classiques mesdames et bonne lecture.**

* * *

délia cullen, xenia, Anill, marnchoups : au moins vous êtes unanimes, la mort d'Alec est une bonne chose. Pour Jane il faudra attendre, et peut-être survivra-t-elle… Merci de votre patience et de vos reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : Love Song**

Après ma déclaration, Edward s'était approché de moi, et m'avait embrassée. Ce baiser avait eu le goût de la découverte, de l'amour, et de la peur que ça n'arrive plus jamais. Comme si j'explorais Edward pour la première et la dernière fois. J'avais repris mon bouclier, car mon QI lorsque j'embrasse Edward est proche de zéro. Il avait semblé un instant désappointé par cette perte d'information, mais après avoir calé sa main dans mon cou, il avait vite retrouvé ses repères. Lorsque nous avions réussi à nous lâcher, il avait murmuré :

-Si on rejoignait les autres ?

Je hochai la tête comme une enfant capricieuse :

-Je n'ai pas fini.

Et je l'embrassais à nouveau. Il en profita autant que moi. Le temps continuait à défiler. Nous avions vu Esmée, Alizée et Emmett partir de Dartmouth pour rentrer à la maison. La nuit commençait à tomber.

-Allez Bella, on y va.

J'acquiesçais. Nous nous sommes levés et avons tranquillement marchés jusqu'à sa maison. Ce n'était pas très loin de l'université en fait. Pendant ce temps, il n'avait pas lâché ma main et sentir la fraîcheur de ses doigts sur les miens me rasséréna. Je dus faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas trembler de froid, car il était hors de question qu'il retire sa paume de la mienne. Je lui avais expliqué que lorsqu'il était parti et que Rose avait quitté Emmett, nous nous étions retrouvés avec Steph trois pauvres filles tristes et sans but. Alors, puisqu'on avait peur de la _Strength&Blood_, on avait essayé de trouver nos propres moyens de combat. Ca avait marché au-delà de nos espérances. J'espérais ne plus jamais avoir à me battre, car je ne me sentais pas très bien. Mon estomac se tordait dans tous les sens et je me rappelais ma respiration saccadée lorsque tout avait pris fin. L'air n'arrivait plus à mes poumons que par à-coup, et j'avais cru m'étouffer. Jamais je ne pourrais faire ce que Steph avait fait cet après-midi, surtout car mon pouvoir n'était pas offensif. Edward murmura :

-Il ne faut pas la juger. J'ai fait bien pire dans ma vie.

-Je ne juge pas Edward, et arrête de croire que je te trouve monstrueux, s'il te plaît.

Une fois chez lui, nous avons retrouvé tous les autres. Rose et Emmett tentaient de discuter, mais il y avait une gêne et un mal-être palpable entre eux deux. Carlisle recousait le bras de Jasper, tandis qu'Alizée était penchée sur son amoureux et lui chuchotait des mots doux. Esmée papotait avec Steph comme avec une vieille amie. Je rejoignis le dernier binôme.

-Ca va Steph ?

-Ca va. Comme je le disais à Esmée, je me sens soulagée d'un grand poids, comme si tuer Alec avait été mon but ultime… Mais en même temps j'ai tellement de dégoût pour moi-même…

Je l'enlaçais en la rassurant, tandis qu'une larme perlait au coin de son œil :

-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Steph. Sinon, on y serait toutes passées.

Alizée apparût à nos côtés comme par magie:

-Oui Steph, si tu avais vu le futur au moment où Bella a perdu son bouclier… Je te garantis que tu as très bien agi.

Steph parut plus détendue. Mais son inquiétude se déplaça sur un autre sujet :

-Et Jane ? Elle va vraiment s'occuper de moi ?

Edward lui répondit :

-Je ne pense pas. Aro va la punir pendant longtemps pour cet échec. Et après il ne la laissera plus partir.

Steph n'était pas totalement convaincue, mais ne continua pas sur ce sujet. Edward reprit ma main, et me tira vers sa chambre. Je le suivis avec curiosité.

Rien n'avait changé, sauf un petit détail, qui était loin d'être insignifiant. La guitare était adossée contre le piano. Elle était vraiment magnifique, et j'avais hâte de voir Edward la tenir. Comme s'il avait lu mes pensées –et pourtant j'avais mon bouclier-, il se dirigea vers le piano et m'ordonna :

-Va t'asseoir sur le lit.

Je m'y allongeai allégrement. Son odeur était faible, car il n'y avait pas dormi depuis plus de deux mois, mais je la sentais tout de même. Je humais à pleins poumons. Je profitais de ces instants comme s'il ne devait plus y en avoir. Avoir perdu Edward une fois me faisait voir la vie différemment : tout pouvait s'écrouler à tout moment, et je ne devais rien regretter. Je m'étendis ensuite sur le dos, et écoutais les sons environnants : Edward s'assit sur son tabouret, l'approcha du lit en frottant à terre, et gratta quelques cordes. Puis il se racla la gorge, et me déclara solennellement :

-Bella, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir les mots qu'il faut, et que mes paroles soient assez puissantes pour tout ce que je veux te dire.

J'attendais patiemment. Si moi je devais dire quelque chose à Edward suite à notre séparation, ça aurait été : _je t'aimerai dans n'importe quelles conditions_. Mais Edward n'était pas aussi simple que moi. Son âme avait une profondeur et une grandeur que je n'avais pas.

-Je te demande de bien vouloir m'excuser de t'avoir lamentablement laisser tomber. Pardonne-moi, si tu le veux, pour la pire erreur de mon existence. Tu ne me croiras pas forcément, mais je serais revenu, même sans la guitare. Cependant, tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur… tellement de choses.

Je pris appui sur mes coudes pour le regarder. Son regard était fixé sur moi, avec un sérieux et une tristesse qui me serraient le cœur. Même si je ne le comprenais que maintenant, il avait visiblement souffert de notre séparation. Je me rendis-compte que ses traits avaient imperceptiblement changés, comme si son visage ne connaissait plus les muscles servant à sourire. Comme si ses yeux s'étaient progressivement éteints et fermés au monde extérieur. Il était dans un pire état que moi.

-Attend, Edward.

Je me séparais rapidement mon bouclier, récupérais son pouvoir pour être en parfaite harmonie avec Edward, et plaçais mon visage face au sien. Ses paupières closes m'indiquèrent qu'il se concentrait pour revivre avec moi la séparation. Alors je me remémorais les jours passés sans lui. Au fur et à mesure que mes pensées déroulaient, je les voyais arriver à son cerveau, et je sentais sa réaction, je l'entendais dans ma tête. Cela doublait ma peine, et je ne tardais pas à pleurer, tout en retenue.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé Bella. Je ne valais pas mieux que toi… Ecoute mes pensées.

Il pressa ses doigts contre ma paume, et je partis alors dans ses souvenirs à lui. Je pus apercevoir Aro pour la première fois, mais ma stupéfaction face à cette image fut vite remplacée par l'immense tristesse d'Edward lorsqu'il avait dû se rendre à nouveau chez les Volturi. Sa douleur me transperça le cœur, et je me tordis en deux sur le lit, m'empêchant de crier. Je le vis faire sa requête au maître vampire, j'entendis le rire pur d'Aro, et je frissonnais en même temps qu'Edward. Je le vis errer dans la bibliothèque, lire, écrire, écouter, lire à nouveau. Je le vis se terrer dans un appartement spacieux, se recroqueviller sur lui-même, hurler, déchirer sa cape rouge sang, se jeter sur le lit, le balancer contre le mur. Je sentis la folie d'Edward monter en lui comme je m'étais sentie aliénée. Nous étions deux fanatiques, et notre foi était l'autre.

-Pardonne-moi Bella, et écoute encore…

Il me serra doucement la main, et sa fraicheur se répandit dans mon corps comme un serpent ondulerait sur du sable. Puis il commença doucement à jouer sur sa guitare, à gratter une mélodie que je ne connaissais pas. Sa voix rauque s'éleva dans la chambre :

**When your first met my eyes **_*quant nos yeux se sont croisés*_**  
And you guessed there is a crazy vampire in my soul **_*et que tu as deviné que mon âme cachait un vampire*_**  
I wondered why didn't you react with surprise **_*je me suis demandé pourquoi tu n'étais pas surprise*_**  
And why I wanted to keep control. **_* et pourquoi je voulais garder le contrôle*_

**I understood your blood was just a mark **_*j'ai compris que ton sang n'était qu'une marque*_**  
To signalize you were mine **_*qui me signalait que tu étais mienne*_**  
And that I love you even if I am dark **_*et que je t'aime même si je suis mauvais*_**  
And even if you're divine. **_*et même si tu es divine*_

_**Bella you're my own** *Bella tu es à moi *  
**You're my home and you're my stone** *tu es mon foyer et tu es mon roc*  
**I'd rather die all beside you** *je préférerai mourir tout contre toi*  
**Instead of again leaving you** *plutôt que d'encore te quitter*_

**I thought leaving was the best way **_*je croyais que partir était la meilleure façon*_**  
To keep you safe from an evil life**_ *de te préserver d'une vie maléfique*_**  
And even if I would die away **_*et même si je mourrais au loin*_**  
You would live so human-like. **_*tu vivrais d'une manière tellement humaine*_

**I wandered days and days**_ *j'ai erré des jours et des jours*_**  
While I supposed you could survive **_*tandis que je supposais que tu pourrais survivre*_**  
I didn't thought I let us in a haze **_*je n'imaginais pas nous laisser dans un nuage*_**  
Which would carry us to die. **_*qui nous amènerait à la mort*_

_Bella you're my own  
You're my home and you're my stone  
I'd rather die all beside you  
Instead of again leaving you_

**Now I'm here to apologize **_*je suis désormais ici pour m'excuser*_**  
And hope you're still mine **_*et j'espère que tu es toujours à moi*_**  
Because I realize **_*car je réalise*_**  
That you are my shrine. **_*que tu es mon tombeau*_

**I'm asking you as a prayer **_*je te le demande comme une prière*_**  
Please accept me on your side **_*s'il te plait accepte moi à tes côtés*_**  
And when you're prepare **_*et quand tu seras prête*_**  
I'll transform you with pride. **_*je te transformerai avec fierté*_

_Bella you're my own  
You're my home and you're my stone  
I'd rather die all beside you  
Instead of again leaving you_

**Please my love keep on your mind **_*s'il te plait mon amour, garde à l'esprit*_**  
That vampire life is a burden **_*qu'être un vampire est un fardeau*_**  
Love can make you blind **_*l'amour peut t'aveugler*_**  
Even if I won't let you darken.**_ *meme si je ne te laisserais pas noircir*_

**I looked at the back of my mind **_*j'ai cherché au fond de mon esprit*_**  
And maybe I found a soul **_*et j'y ai peut être trouvé une âme*_**  
Vampire can be a future for you **_* tu peux devenir vampire*_**  
'Cause you'll still be one of a kind **_*car tu seras toujours unique en ton genre*_**  
And lead me like my North pole**_ * et que tu me guideras comme mon pole nord*_**  
For eternity, I love you. **_* pour l'éternité, je t'aime*_

J'avais arrêté de respirer depuis qu'il avait prononcé le mot vampire, dés la deuxième phrase. Cette chanson, était pour moi, elle était de lui, elle était notre. Evidemment, elle était aussi triste que poignante, aussi sombre et passionnante que notre histoire. La guitare sèche, sa voix légèrement éraillée par l'émotion, c'était brut et sans ornement. J'étais troublée au plus profond de mon être. J'étais incapable de trouver des mots. J'étais complexée par sa supériorité, j'étais exaltée par ses paroles. Je réussis à ouvrir ma bouche pour marmonner :

-Je…

Il posa sa guitare à terre, et me rejoint sur le lit. Il m'enlaça de ses bras froids, et je me blottis contre son torse puissant.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

-Ne dis rien Bella.

Il me serra plus fort.

-Tu serais vraiment prêt à me transformer ?

-Oui.

Je l'étreignis encore plus fort en murmurant :

-On n'est pas pressé.

Ses lèvres déposèrent un rapide baiser sur mon front. Ses mains descendirent pour se caler dans le creux de mon dos, leur place naturelle. Ce moment devrait durer pour l'éternité. Je caressais son torse avec mes paumes. Il embrassa ma bouche.

Rapidement, nos pulsions prirent le dessus. Je ne maîtrisais plus rien, et j'étais incapable de savoir si Edward était encore conscient de ses actes. Je ne savais même pas si c'était dangereux, s'il risquait de perdre le contrôle et de me mordre. Doucement mais sûrement, nos habits s'éparpillèrent dans la chambre comme une marguerite qu'on effeuillerait. La valse de nos corps rejoint la danse de nos vêtements.

Il était totalement nu, et j'avais l'impression de découvrir son corps comme pour la première fois. Mes mains se baladaient sur sa peau avec un désir que je ne reconnaissais pas. Sentir son corps sous mes doigts devenait vital, c'était comme respirer ou boire. Je me rendis compte que je serais morte s'il n'était pas revenu, l'absence d'Edward m'aurait tuée. Là, je reprenais ma dose de vie : j'absorbais sa puissance pour me gaver d'énergie. Ses mains avaient beau être fraiches, elles ne parvenaient pas à refroidir le feu de mon corps. J'aurais même dit qu'elles intensifiaient nos caresses.

Ce mot fut rapidement obsolète, tant les endroits où s'aventurèrent nos organes respectifs n'avaient plus rien d'innocents. Mes mains et mes lèvres firent le tour de son membre, tandis que ses doigts et sa langue folâtraient en dessous de mon bas-ventre.

Ce même bas-ventre qui fût vite assailli par des émotions incontrôlées, incontrôlables. Désir, plaisir, jouissance, bonheur, volupté. Je ne résonnais plus que par bribes de phrases, quelques mots ici et là qui parvenaient encore à mon cerveau, surnageant au-dessus des sensations qui ruisselaient dans mon corps.

Edward ondulait au gré de sa volonté, maîtrisait tout ce qu'il me faisait. J'eus envie de lui comme jamais je n'avais encore osé l'imaginer. Je libérais mon bouclier, et lui demandais de me faire l'amour. J'aurais payé cher pour prendre une photo de sa tête à cet instant là. Mais je récupérais prestement mon pouvoir et me concentrais à nouveau sur mon amant.

Il n'y eut pas de douleur, même si je fermais les yeux par principe. Je le sentis monter à l'intérieur de mon corps, progressivement et doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfaitement lié à moi. Cet instant était l'apogée de notre histoire. Puis il recula, et je sentis des larmes perler, comme si cette séparation physique serait définitive. J'étais dépassée par mes émotions, et je repris mes esprits lorsque je le sentis à nouveau en moi.

La fusion de nos corps était quelque chose d'indescriptible. La froide dureté d'Edward se mêlant intensément au chaud frémissement de mon plaisir.

Inconcevable et inoubliable. Diaboliquement réel et surnaturel.

Je me noyais dans des délices que seul Edward pouvait me procurer.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais en croyant avoir rêvé tout cela. Mais la présence d'Edward nu à mes côtés était une preuve irréfutable que tout avait été bien réel. L'ambre de ses prunelles me couvait, et je me perdis dans sa beauté surnaturelle. Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux désordonnés, et frissonnais en constatant leur douceur. Il me sourit gentiment :

-Bien dormi ?

J'acquiesçai. Ses lèvres frôlèrent effrontément mon front tandis qu'il présentait son buste à ma bouche. J'inspirai longuement pour ne pas défaillir face à ce spectacle, et captai alors ce mélange sucré et musqué que son corps dégageait. Je déglutis comme si je pouvais me nourrir de son odeur, et passais ma main dans son dos pour tenir le choc. J'effleurais sa cicatrice, je palpais sa colonne vertébrale, et me sentis instantanément mieux. Le caresser le rendait beaucoup plus réel, il n'était pas un fantôme que j'imaginais répondant à mes fantasmes. Que quelqu'un veille sur mon âme, cet homme me faisait perdre la tête. Je laissais aller ma joue contre son torse et me rassasiais de sa fraicheur. Je restais un moment aux pays des rêves avant de réaliser que j'étais incapable de me remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé après nos ébats.

-J'ai eu le temps de te dire que je t'aimais hier soir ?

-Non.

-Ah… désolée.

Il fit une moue boudeuse contrastant avec mon sourire. Je l'avais bien eu. J'étais d'excellente humeur ce matin, car je croyais à la possibilité d'une vie heureuse. Il s'approcha de moi en murmurant :

-Vu ce que je t'ai fait hier, j'aurais pu avoir droit à une récompense…

Je revis mentalement des images d'Edward et moi dans le lit. Le chaud monta rapidement dans mon corps. Il continua à chuchoter sensuellement :

-Mais apparemment _Mademoiselle_ n'est pas pleinement satisfaite. Je crois que je peux faire mieux.

Ses mains descendirent le long de ma poitrine puis de mon ventre. Enfin, ses doigts se placèrent à un endroit qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur.

Au milieu de la matinée, de violents coups à la porte nous dérangèrent. Edward cria rageusement :

-Quoi ?

-Ouvrez-vite, Steph a fait une connerie !

* * *

**Voilà...alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire Steph? Et plus important, ça vous a plu ce chapitre ?? Le passage hot Bella/Edward j'ai eu du mal mais j'espère qu'il vous aura convaincu...**

**Reviewez comme si votre sort en dépendait!**


	36. Chapitre 35 : Volterra

**Bonjour à tous, merci pour votre assiduité à ma fic et vos reviews, vous me faites comme d'habitude bien plaisir en me laissant un petit mot ! Beaucoup avaient trouvé ce que Steph a fait, car finalement c'est assez logique…non ? Je vous laisse juger par vous-même… Bonne lecture !**

Alice : Alors ça s'arrêtait parce que c'était la fin du chapitre, mais voici que ça recommence ! Merci à toi d'avoir trouvé ma fic, de la lire et de poster des reviews. Pour info je poste chaque semaine.

xenia : merci pour ta review, en effet il était temps qu'ils passent à l'acte nos amis ! Pour la bêtise de Steph, ce chapitre devrait t'éclairer…

Anill : Merci pour ta review, désolée d'avoir coupé à cet instant (suspense oblige) et tu avais bien trouvé pour Steph comme va te le montrer ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Volterra**

C'était la voix Emmett, que j'avais rarement entendu aussi paniqué. Edward me lâcha immédiatement et s'habilla à une vitesse surhumaine tandis que je luttais lentement avec mes vêtements. Il soupira en m'attendant, et une fois que la décence le permit, il ouvrit la porte. Ils étaient tous dans les escaliers, et rentrèrent brusquement dans la chambre. Je ne sais qui osa prononcer la phrase :

-Steph est partie.

Mon monde s'écroula une deuxième fois. Lorsque j'avais perdu Edward, mon amie m'avait aidé et même plus encore. Elle m'avait nourrie, habillée, sortie… Elle m'avait fait vivre en quelque sorte. Et maintenant que j'avais retrouvé mon amour, c'était elle qui me quittait. Mon cerveau était imperméable à cette information, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Mon cœur ne le voulait pas non plus, mais je m'entendis sangloter :

-Non ! Non…

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, incontrôlables. J'avais cru que je ne ressentirais plus jamais ces sensations, ce sentiment d'une perte irremplaçable, et je m'étais trompée. Edward était plus raisonnable :

-Quand ? Où ? Et pourquoi ?

Esmée répondit faiblement :

-On ne sait pas. Elle a laissé un post-it sur le frigo disant qu'elle partait définitivement. Et il y avait une lettre pour les filles. Tiens Bella, Rose préfère que tu la lises.

J'ouvris en tremblant la lettre de mon amie. Elle avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison.

_Mes chères amies, _

_Je suis désolée de vous quitter ainsi, mais après avoir beaucoup réfléchi, je ne vois pas d'autres possibilités. Malgré ce qu'a dit Edward, je sais au plus profond de moi que Jane me poursuivra, et me tuera s'il le faut. J'ai tellement peur qu'elle s'en prenne à vous ou à ma famille que je préfère aller la trouver moi-même. C'est peut-être suicidaire, mais j'ai un plan. J'espère rencontrer Aro, et que celui-ci m'accorde un combat loyal avec Jane. Pour ce que j'en ai entendu du maître vampire, ça peut fonctionner (ça va fonctionner, ne vous en faites pas)._

_Rose, s'il te plaît, laisse une chance à Emmett, je sais qu'il compte déjà beaucoup pour toi.  
Bella, ne tente rien pour venir me chercher ou me sauver. Ma décision est déjà prise et je n'ai aucun regret. Désormais tu as Edward, et je sais que rien ne vous séparera plus. Alors que moi on m'a enlevé Victor depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant._

_J'ai été fière de vous connaître, et d'être votre amie._

Tandis qu'Edward me balançait délicatement d'avant en arrière pour me bercer, Jasper eut le courage de parler :

-Je m'en doutais un peu. Hier soir quand vous êtes allé vous coucher, elle semblait déterminée et infiniment triste à la fois.

Ravalant ma colère et mes larmes, je déclarais d'une voie calme qui me surprit moi-même :

-Il faut aller la récupérer. Elle ne peut pas choisir de mourir comme ça.

Rose me contredit :

-Mais elle a dit…

-Je m'en fous, Rose. Je ne la laisserais pas crever dans les mains de Jane.

-Je suis d'accord avec Bella.

Edward avait été le premier à me soutenir. Puis tous les autres se rangèrent à mes côtés. Rose ne dit rien en constatant que nous étions déterminés. Elle avait protesté par loyauté envers ce que Steph avait écrit, mais elle n'aurait jamais laissé notre amie mourir. Je savais désormais que Rose, malgré ses airs nihilistes et condescendants, était un puits d'amitié.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions tous dans un avion qui nous emmenait de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, à Volterra. Durant les 15heures de trajets que je passais auprès d'Edward, je n'eus pas le courage de lui demander si nous avions un quelconque plan, s'il n'en avait pas marre de voyager entre l'Italie et Dartmouth, et surtout, si ça ne l'effrayait pas de se jeter dans la gueule du loup comme nous étions en train de le faire. Nous apportions à Aro exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Nous étions aussi suicidaires que Steph.

Nous sommes arrivés tôt le matin à l'aéroport de Florence, puis nous avons loué deux voitures aussi rapidement que nous avons pu. Malgré l'urgence de notre mission, Edward ne put s'empêcher de réclamer deux Mercedes AMG. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, nous escaladions la route serpentée qui menait à Volterra. C'était un petit village fortifié qui paraissait inoffensif. En pensant qu'elle abritait les vampires les plus puissants de la planète, je ne pus réprimer un frisson. Edward monta le chauffage. Je souris à cette petite attention. A ma gauche, Rose leva les yeux au ciel d'un air moqueur, puis demanda :

-Et c'est quoi notre plan en fait ? On débarque, on dit qu'on a perdu une copine et on espère qu'il nous la rende ?

Emmett lui répondit en souriant:

-Tu as parfaitement résumé, Rose.

Elle le jaugea un instant du regard, cherchant à savoir s'il rigolait ou pas. Apparemment, il était sérieux.

-Non mais, on ne peut pas faire ça !

-Je crois bien qu'on n'a pas le choix.

Edward avait clos la conversation. Nous n'avions en effet pas d'autre solution. Steph n'avait pas allumé son portable, et il nous était impossible de la localiser. Le seul moyen était de la devancer ou au pire d'arriver en même temps qu'elle.

**Steph POV**

Je n'avais pas longtemps hésité. Il fallait que je finisse cette histoire avec Jane, sinon je vivrais dans la peur permanente qu'elle s'en prenne à ma famille. C'était sûrement un suicide de se rendre dans le repère des vampires, mais je ne voyais pas d'autre solution. J'espérais juste que mes amis resteraient à Dartmouth, qu'ils ne tenteraient rien. Je ne voulais pas être l'appât qui amènerait Bella et Edward vers celui qui les cherchait. Pitié, qu'ils ne me suivent pas.

J'étais arrivé dans la nuit à Volterra, et j'avais dormi dans un petit hôtel pittoresque. Je devais sûrement être la seule touriste à cette époque de l'année. Au réveil, j'avais cherché des yeux le château Marcus, car au vu du nom, cela me semblait être le bon lieu. Une petite tourelle dépassait les autres bâtiments, et je me dirigeais vers cet endroit. J'étais incapable de savoir comment on se faisait inviter chez des vampires, ni comment je repérerais leur cachette.

J'arrivais à la place principale du village, qui me semblait affreusement vide. La pluie tombait en petites gouttelettes fines et finissait par ruisseler sur les dalles. Une grande fontaine s'élevait devant moi, des jets d'eau jaillissant des bouches des personnages pittoresques. Et derrière l'œuvre en marbre, une immense porte de bois au dessus de laquelle était inscrit '_'Castello Marcus''_. Je retins ma respiration tandis que je faisais les derniers pas qui me séparaient de la bâtisse. Et bêtement, je toquais à la porte.

J'attendis, dix secondes, trente secondes…une minute. Personne, pas même un bruit.

Je frappais plus fort à la porte, et hurlais ''je veux voir Aroooooooooooooooooo''.

Encore une suite interminable de secondes, durant lesquelles je vérifiai mon équipement.

Puis des volets s'ouvrirent à ma gauche et un homme brun d'une trentaine d'année m'engueula:

-E' pazza di gridare come questo di buon' mattina ! *vous êtes folle de crier comme ça de bon matin?*

-Mi scusa. Dove posso trovare il signore Aro Volturi? * Excusez-moi. Où puis-je trouver Aro Volturi?*

Il me montra à ma droite :

-Dalla piccola porta. *Par la petite porte*

Je remarquais alors une entrée plus petite et effacée que la précédente, avec une poignée métallique. J'appuyais dessus et constatais avec surprise que le portillon s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Je pénétrais alors dans un couloir de pierre, si sombre que je dus attendre que ma vision s'habitue. Enfin, je pus avancer vers mon destin.

Après avoir marché pendant quelques minutes, je tombais sur un hall d'accueil digne des meilleures salles d'attentes. Des sièges adossées au mur, un bureau central doté de sa pancarte rectangle '_'informazioni''_, et une tapisserie grise d'une morne tristesse. Derrière le bureau, une jolie blonde me regarda étrangement et me demanda ce que je cherchais.

-Je voudrais voir Aro s'il vous plaît.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise, comme si cette requête n'était pas celle du commun des mortels.

-C'est à quel sujet ?

-Jane.

Ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent, et elle me demanda d'attendre. Après quelques minutes, un vampire –je le reconnus à ses yeux noirs et sa peau blanche- me rejoint et me demanda de le suivre. J'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer dans le cœur du château. Puis il ouvrit une grande porte en bois finement sculptée, et je me retrouvais dans une immense salle qui me faisait penser à une église. Au centre, trois vampires que je supposais être Aro, Caius et Marcus me contemplaient avec une certaine avidité. Je ressentis pour la première fois la peur, et réalisais avec effroi la stupidité dont j'avais fait preuve en venant ici. Je remarquais également le lien immense qui les liait et la domination d'Aro sur ses compères. Unis, leurs pouvoirs devaient être immenses. Un fil ténu me reliait également à celui aux cheveux longs et noirs. Derrière leurs trônes, une petite forme blanche bougea, et je reconnus Jane. A la différence de tous les vampires présents, elle portait qu'une légère tunique rouge sang, ne protégeant que ce que la décence obligeait. Elle arborait son air glacial habituel, mais une partie de son visage semblait brulée, et l'autre tuméfiée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de reculer de quelques pas en constatant qu'elle avait dû être punie. Aro me cloua sur place en prenant la parole :

-Je suis Aro. Voici mes amis Caius et Marcus.

Ainsi, c'était avec Marcus que j'avais un quelconque lien. Avant que je comprenne la nature de cette relation, la voix pure d'Aro reprit :

-On m'a dit que tu me cherchais à propos de Jane. Même si je connais la réponse, présente toi et dit moi ce que tu veux.

-Je suis Stephenie Raxon, une amie de Bella Swan et de la famille Cullen. Je…

Les prunelles d'Aro commençaient à luire d'intentions qui ne me convenaient pas. C'était ça, la soif ? Ou l'envie de me tuer ? Est-ce que moi aussi je regardais ma nourriture ainsi ? Je secouais la tête pour me reprendre.

-Jane voulait se venger car j'ai tué Alec. Plutôt que de l'attendre j'ai décidé de venir l'affronter directement.

Je m'inclinais pour montrer ma soumission et mon respect au maître vampire :

-Je pensais que vous, dans votre justice, m'accorderiez un combat loyal avec elle.

Il inclina la tête, surpris.

-Toi, humaine, tu veux lutter contre un vampire ?

-En effet. Je pense que si on l'empêchait de se servir de son pouvoir, cela serait loyal.

Tandis que je me rassurais en palpant mes armes, notre discussion fut interrompue par un vampire blond qui vint murmurer à l'oreille d'Aro quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. Son visage s'illumina brusquement, comme s'il venait de recevoir la meilleure nouvelle de son existence. Puis son regard bascula, de Jane à moi, de moi à Jane... Comme s'il nous jaugeait et se demandait si la lutte serait équitable, ou au moins divertissante.

-D'accord. Le combat commence immédiatement.

**Bella POV**

Edward connaissait parfaitement la ville, et savait où il devait se rendre pour rejoindre le repère des Volturi. Le soleil n'était pas très haut dans le ciel, et fort bien caché par les nuages lorsqu'il nous fit entrer dans ce qui avait été sa demeure. A part Carlisle et Edward, habitués ou au moins connaisseurs des lieux, nous étions tous bluffés par l'immensité et la beauté de ce château. D'immenses dalles de marbre noir s'étendaient au sol, tandis que de grandes sculptures ou des toiles démesurées apparaissaient au détour de chaque couloir comme par magie. L'ambiance était glauque, un mélange de gothique et de médiéval impressionnant. Alors qu'on allait pénétrer dans une salle, un vampire blond osa nous interrompre :

-Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?

-Nous recherchons une amie humaine qui voulait voir Aro.

-Ah oui, la folle de Jane.

Edward m'empêcha d'avancer pour le baffer, ce qui n'aurait servi à rien. Le blondinet, qui devait avoir moins de 30 ans, me regarda en souriant, dévoilant des dents d'une blancheur éclatante et terrifiante.

-Ne bouge pas petite, je vais prévenir le maître.

Il entra dans la salle, et j'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir le survêtement noir de Steph lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Je me précipitais sur les loquets pour m'introduire à mon tour dans la pièce, mais Carlisle me stoppa net.

-Respecte le protocole Bella.

Son ton blasé contrastait avec ses mains tremblantes, comme si lui aussi aurait voulu suivre l'autre vampire. J'essayais de me faire comprendre :

-Mais il y avait Steph et…

-Chhhhhhhhhht !

Emmett m'avait intimé l'ordre de me taire. Je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension. Edward prit le temps de me répondre avant de se concentrer sur quelque chose que je n'entendais pas :

-Aro vient d'ordonner le début du combat.

Je me jetais sur la porte rageusement, accompagnée de Rose. Je mis un certain temps à comprendre que j'avais été une nouvelle fois interrompue. Huit vampires inconnus avaient surgi de nulle part et nous bloquait le passage. Celui qui me tenait était un adulte d'une cinquantaine d'année, mais un adulte vampire ! Malgré toute l'énergie que je dépensai en me débattant, il ne me lâcha pas. Je commençais à lui frapper le torse avec mes petits poings lorsqu'Edward se posta derrière moi et ordonna au vampire qui m'emprisonnait , avec un ton qui me fit froid dans le dos:

- Lâche-là

Aussitôt, ma taille passa des mains froides du vieux vampire à la poigne d'acier d'Edward, comme si ce dernier ne comptait plus me lâcher. Je n'osais pas rencontrer le regard de mon amour, je savais que j'y lirais une détermination qui me ferait peur. Cela n'avait rien changé à ma situation, j'étais en quelque sorte toujours prisonnière et incapable d'aller sauver Steph. Rose s'inquiétait autant que moi :

- Il se passe quoi ?

Les vampires pouvaient suivre le combat grâce à leur ouïe, ou leur pouvoir pour Edward, alors que nous étions incapables de deviner ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce à côté.

-Jane n'a pas le droit d'utiliser son pouvoir. Mais Steph n'arrive pas à la toucher. Elle vient de se faire surprendre et…

Le visage d'Edward se crispa comme s'il avait prit un coup. Je hurlais comme une démente en même temps que Rose :

- Et quoi ?

- Elle vient de se faire balancer contre un mur. Elle…se relève.

- Faut qu'on y aille là.

Emmett semblait beaucoup moins calme que le reste de sa famille, et se tapait rageusement les poings. Alizée, qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant, l'approuva :

- Oui, il faut y aller, ou elle mourra.

Cette phrase seule réveilla le reste des vampires. Parce qu'Alizée avait pu voir l'issue du combat, il semblait maintenant impérieux d'agir. Cependant, ils n'étaient que six contre les huit gardes des Volturi. Malgré l'infériorité numérique, les Cullen et Alizée n'hésitèrent pas un instant et se jetèrent sur les autres vampires tandis que Rose et moi nous mettions à l'écart.

Rapidement, ils furent à égalité numérique en ayant mit KO deux gardes. Cependant ceux qui restaient semblaient plus résistants. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Rose, et je n'y trouvais que le reflet de mon propre désespoir. Que pouvait-on bien faire ? Puisqu'ils étaient tous occupés à se battre, je décidais d'entrer dans la salle. Suivie de mon amie, j'avançais vers la lourde porte de bois en esquivant les coups un peu trop énergiques des Cullen ou des gardes. A deux, nous réussîmes à ouvrir la porte sans que les gardes puissent intervenir. Et nous sommes rentrées rejoindre notre amie.

* * *

**Voilà, je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter, à part que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier (+ épilogue la semaine d'après). Si vous avez quoique ce soit à me dire, c'est maintenant ! (genre comment vous voyez la fin...)**


	37. Chapitre 36 : The End

**Bonjour à tous, et merci à TOUS (oui, pour une fois que vous n'avez pas été que des filles à poster des reviews lol). Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette histoire (bien que l'épilogue de la semaine prochaine soit un chapitre également…enfin passons). J'aurais peut-être pu le rallonger, l'écrire mieux…peut-être. Il n'empêche que c'est comme ça que je vous le livre ce soir, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! (et désolée pour le titre, j'ai pas trouvé mieux)**

xenia : merci pour ta review, j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue^^. Bella n'a pas utilisée son pouvoir parce qu'elle n'était pas mentalement préparée à s'en servir (et puis,, elle leur aurait fait quoi ? Lire dans leurs pensées ? Voir l'avenir ? Sentir leurs émotions ? Pas vraiment utile pour attaquer lol).

Anill : merci pour ta review, et oui, il faut faire confiance aux filles…ou pas !

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : The End**

**Bella POV**

Il nous fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Les trois vampires, Aro, Caius et Marcus étaient assis silencieusement sur des trônes centraux. L'un d'entre eux semblait s'ennuyer mortellement, tandis qu'un autre semblait anxieux, et l'autre, Aro, ravi du spectacle. Quelques vampires étaient placés de part et d'autres de la salle, et observaient de manière neutre le combat. Enfin, Steph se tenait vaillamment à droite de la salle, tandis que j'étais incapable de localiser Jane. Mon amie s'était sûrement ouvert l'arcade, et saignait abondamment au visage. Elle avait aussi mal à une jambe puisqu'elle boitait. Mais son regard était déterminé. De la main droite, elle tenait son revolver, et de la main gauche son sabre. Cependant, elle ne savait pas où tirer. Rose se précipita vers-elle pendant que j'essayais en vain de localiser Jane.

Quand enfin j'eus la présence d'esprit de me retourner, je fus poussée violemment vers l'avant, comme si on m'avait enfoncé un coup de bélier dans le dos. Je me retrouvais clouée au sol, les bras écartés sur les pierres froides et dures.

Le rire démoniaque de Jane emplit mes tympans.

Une détonation retentit dans la salle, puis j'entendis un murmure :_ ''ton amie m'a raté… ce qui signifies que tu vas mourir Bella''._

Ses dents se plantèrent dans mon cou avec une telle violence que je me mis à hurler. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait planté deux énormes seringues dans le cou. Je sentis que Jane se retirait, emportant avec elle un morceau de ma chair. En un réflexe, je portais ma main à la morsure. Mes doigts glissèrent sur le sang qui s'écoulait. Jane n'était plus sur moi, et j'essayais de me relever. Lorsque je fus à genou, je retombais au sol, fatiguée comme je ne l'avais encore jamais été. Je sentais le sang sortir de mon corps, couler sur le sol, et je n'arrivais pas à stopper l'hémorragie. Je ne savais plus ce qu'il se passait dans la salle, je voyais juste le rouge écarlate marbrer progressivement le marbre somptueux.

J'appelais celui qui occupait mes pensées dans un dernier souffle :

-Edward !

**Edward POV**

J'avais vu Bella et Rose entrer dans la salle d'audience. Mais j'étais trop occupé avec ce garde pour les suivre. Si j'avais su, j'aurais laissé tomber ce ridicule petit vampire pour accompagner Bella. Quelques secondes après, j'entendis le cri qui allait briser mon cœur :

-Edward !

Sans réfléchir, j'assénais un ultime coup à l'être insignifiant qui me faisait face, et me précipitais dans la salle. Bella se vidait de son sang juste devant moi. L'odeur me fit l'effet d'une bombe qui aurait explosé à l'intérieur de mon corps. J'oubliais instantanément qui j'étais et qui elle était. J'étais incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à cette douce fragrance, à ce parfum exquis mélangeant des notes sucrées et des soupçons de nature. Un pur régal. Une drogue dure, un plaisir pour mes sens, effaçant toute raison de mon esprit. Je me précipitais vers son corps étalé dans l'auréole de sang, et lapais avidement le fluide rouge qui sortait de son corps, sans oser la toucher. Je fermais les yeux pour savourer ces instants de bonheur. Son sang chaud coula le long de mon œsophage et je le sentis pénétrer dans tout mon être. Il se propageait dans tous mes membres et m'emplissait d'une satisfaction et d'une jouissance que je n'avais jusque là jamais connues. C'était exquis et je buvais à me saouler.

Sentir ce sang sur ma langue, du sang humain pour la première fois depuis plus d'un siècle, me fis penser à mes précédentes tueries dans ce château. Mon cerveau remonta le fil du temps, et je me revis m'abattre sur mes proies, les mordre avec une avidité monstrueuse, et m'abreuver de leur sang. Mon corps avait des réflexes dont je ne me rappelais pas, et, prestement, pour faciliter ma sombre tâche, j'enlaçais ma victime et plaquais mes dents contre sa blessure pour en extraire le sang plus rapidement.

Mes mains se refermèrent alors sur des bras froids, plus gelés encore que ma peau. J'eus un flash, une fille à la peau pâle et aux yeux marron. Je continuais encore à aspirer son sang, encore plus vite et avidement qu'auparavant, qui était-elle pour m'empêcher de me nourrir ? Un second flash, associé à un prénom cette fois-ci : BELLA ! Je reculais avec grand peine, mes dents ne voulant pas quitter son cou, ma bouche collée à la morsure. C'était si dur de lutter contre ma nature, si cruel de devoir abandonner cette source de bonheur, ma subsistance et ma joie. Pourquoi aurais-je refusé de me nourrir de sang humain, une fois exceptionnellement en 110 ans ? Qui serait assez sévère pour me juger coupable d'un crime ? Une toute petite fois, quelle importance… Mais cette fille qui était dans mes bras, je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir. Je ne savais pas encore bien pourquoi mais je savais que je ne devais pas la drainer entièrement. Je devais m'en éloigner avant de la tuer.

La tuer.

La tuer.

Un marteau pilonna mon cerveau. De profonds vrombissements résonnèrent au fond de mon âme, comme si tout mon corps grognait et se rebellait. Je vrillais ma tête, mal en point et ouvris les yeux pour réaliser ce que j'étais en train de faire. Bella pendait inerte dans mes bras, la tête à l'arrière, ses cheveux étendus dans son sang.

Ma soif me relança, mais je résistais.

Mon envie avait été si prenante que je n'avais pas eu la présence d'esprit de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Heureusement pour Bella, je l'aimais. Penser que je pouvais la perdre refoula définitivement ma faim dans les tréfonds obscurs de mon âme, repoussa l'odeur de son sang dans un endroit où elle ne me tenterait plus. Désemparé par mes actes, je me relevais en la tenant contre moi. Le sang continuait à couler sur mon corps et j'eus la présence d'esprit d'arrêter de respirer. Je cherchais des yeux Carlisle.

Il venait d'entrer dans la salle et lorsque son regard se posa sur nous, il comprit aussitôt. Par la pensée, il me fit savoir ce que je craignais d'entendre : _tu n'as plus le choix maintenant._

Alors je fis ce que j'aurais espéré faire que dans quelques années. Je pressais mes canines contre mon poignet et je m'ouvris les veines. Le sang, le mien cette fois-ci, se mit à couler vers elle. Je posais mon poignet ensanglanté sur la bouche de Bella, en lui murmurant : _Bois ma belle, bois…_

Elle était inanimée, et je crus un instant avoir trop attendu pour la sauver. Pendant quelques secondes, je plongeais dans un gouffre sans fin, persuadé que ma soif incontrôlable avait causé sa mort. Hurlant au désespoir, j'appuyais plus fermement mon poignet contre sa bouche, en espérant créer chez elle des mouvements de succion. Si j'avais tué Bella, je savais qui aurait été assez sévère pour me juger coupable d'un crime. Moi. J'aurais été mon propre arbitre, et j'aurais moi-même prononcé ma sentence : la mort, la vraie, pas celle dans laquelle je me morfondais depuis près d'un siècle et demi. Enfin, sa bouche s'activa, ses dents se refermèrent sur ma peau, et sa langue lécha mon sang.

Je préférais oublier le désir qui me parcourut à cet instant, le plaisir dans cet acte que venait de faire innocemment Bella. Son petit bout de langue qui cherchait à boire sur ma peau, à entrer dans mon corps ne me laissait pas indifférent, mais je devais refouler mon vice et contempler plutôt le désastre autour de moi.

Ma famille était à présent entrée dans la salle, mais n'intervenait pas dans le combat qui opposait Steph à Jane. Cette dernière avait sûrement été touchée par les balles de Steph, car elle se déplaçait presque à vitesse humaine. Steph était en piteux état, et je me demandais comment elle faisait pour tenir encore debout. Son visage était ensanglanté, son bras droit semblait cassé, elle boitait, et à la façon dont elle se tenait le buste, je devinais une ou plusieurs côtes cassées. Je crois qu'elle n'avait plus de balle, car elle tenait son sabre comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Je voyais ses jointures blanchir tellement elle serrait fort son arme. Jane s'approcha, Steph attaqua.

Elle rata son ennemie, qui l'esquiva et lui donna un coup dans le dos, l'envoyant à terre. Steph tentait péniblement de se relever en s'appuyant sur son bras valide, mais Jane était déjà sur elle. Je ne pouvais pas aller le sauver, car Bella n'avait pas bu assez de mon sang. Je me tournais vers Emmett, espérant qu'il intervienne. Au moment où Jane allait mordre Steph, Marcus hurla :

-NON !

Jane s'immobilisa. Je levais un regard interrogateur vers Marcus. Pourquoi avait-il voulu interrompre ce combat ? Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Aro lui demanda avec dédain :

-De quel droit es-tu intervenu ?

-Je la connais. Elle est ma descendante. Je ne peux décemment la laisser mourir.

Le cerveau de Marcus s'emplit de souvenir datant de plusieurs siècles. Je fus même étonné qu'il se rappelle aussi bien sa vie humaine, et je le vis donc embrassant une femme brune, puis un bébé dans un couffin de draps. Le contraste entre ce Marcus et celui que je connaissais me choqua tellement que mon poignet s'éloigna de Bella. Ce fut Aro et sa condescendance qui ramenèrent tout le monde sur terre :

-Nous aurions pu la transformer.

Marcus regarda Aro comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Comme s'il découvrait l'horreur que son ami répandait. Le dédain de sa réponse choqua l'assemblée au complet.

-Je ne le souhaite pas.

Ca énerva Aro.

-Non ne me frega niente. Voglio il potere. *Je m'en fous. Je veux le pouvoir*

-Contente-toi de ce que tu as, pour une fois. Laisse-les tous partir.

Je cherchais Alizée du regard, mais elle n'avait aucune vision, notre avenir était encore incertain. Steph étudiait le lien entre Marcus et Aro, et essayait de comprendre qui l'emporterait dans cette joute. En provenance de Bella, il n'y avait toujours rien. Même pas un battement de cœur. J'eus un doute sur la réussite de la transformation, et continuais à appuyer sur sa bouche _Bois Bella_…

Aro était maintenant très concentré sur son ami Marcus, et tentait de calculer les conséquences s'il tuait Steph ou s'il la laissait partir. Finalement, il trouva que perdre l'appui de Marcus était un prix bien lourd à payer pour une simple humaine.

-Soit, elle restera en vie.

Steph le remercia d'une discrète révérence. Jane quémanda comme une enfant :

-Elle me doit un frère ! Elle a tué Alec, vous ne pouvez la laisser partir impunie !

Aro et Marcus réfléchirent de concert pour trouver une solution à ce problème. C'est-à-dire qu'Aro prit la main de son ami pour capter ses pensées. Si Jane n'était pas comblée, elle poursuivrait Steph ou sa famille, et Marcus serait capable de tout. Il oserait même de tuer Jane si elle touchait au moindre cheveu de sa descendante. Aro était particulièrement déçu du travail fourni par Jane. Au bout d'une minute, ils convergèrent vers une idée unique qu'Aro expliqua :

-Jane, si tu t'approches de trop prêt de cette jeune fille, de sa famille ou de ses amis, NOUS te tuerons dans des souffrances que même ton pouvoir ne peut imaginer. Cela suffit-il à calmer tes ardeurs ?

Jane baissa piteusement la tête.

-Oui, maître.

Elle était sincère. Elle n'était pas prête à risquer sa vie, ou en tout cas pas prête à se laisser tuer par ses maîtres juste pour Stephenie.

Aro se tourna vers ma famille :

-Quant-à vous, si vous ne voulez pas m'aider à assouvir mon pouvoir, vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici. Disparaissez.

Emmett pris Steph dans ses bras tandis que je récupérais Bella. Elle était toujours aussi légère, et sa peau semblait plus translucide que d'habitude. Le sang avait coagulé dans son cou, et je dus faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas arracher la fine croûte avec mes dents et me nourrir encore une fois de ce succulent nectar. De toute façon, elle devait sûrement être en train de changer de nature.

Je fus le dernier à sortir de la salle, et les portes se refermèrent sur les dernières pensées d'Aro : _Au revoir Edward, n'oublie pas que je VEUX la voir_. N'en aurait-il jamais fini avec moi ?

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'hôtel où avait dormi Steph. Nous avons tous pris des douches, et soigné nos différentes blessures. Le bras de Jasper s'était rouvert, Alizée avait pris un violent coup dans le tibia. Je nettoyais la plaie de Bella, et remarquais que son sang ne sentait déjà plus comme avant. La transformation avait bien lieu. Bella ne serait plus jamais l'humaine que j'aimais. Elle serait un vampire, tout comme moi, et nous aurions l'éternité pour nous aimer. Elle ne rougirait plus, n'aurait plus froid. Son cœur ne battrait plus, et n'accélérerait plus en me voyant comme il le faisait avant. Son sang ne m'attirerait plus, et je n'aurais plus jamais envie de la mordre pour la tuer. Son corps ne serait plus tiède et moelleux, le sexe n'aurait plus la même saveur. Ca serait meilleur, mais ça, elle ne le savait pas encore.

Je n'avais qu'une seule peur : qu'elle veuille se nourrir de sang humain. Qu'elle rejette mon humanité au profit de sa soif, qui annihilerait complètement sa raison au début. Apparemment Alizée n'avait jamais eu besoin de sang humain, ma famille lui avait tout de suite appris à chasser les animaux. Pourvu que Bella soit comme son amie. J'aurais aimé en être sûr, pouvoir dire '_'je connais Bella, elle ne voudra jamais devenir un monstre''_. Mais je savais mieux que quiconque que notre nature est parfois plus forte que notre volonté. Et je ne la jugerai jamais pour ça.

J'étais juste transi par la peur.

**Bella POV**

J'avais perdu le fil des événements lorsque j'avais appelé Edward en hurlant. J'avais repris le cours de la vie lorsqu'on sortait du château des Volturi. Au début, je ne comprenais rien, car j'avais l'impression d'être dévorée de l'intérieur, mais je n'arrivais pas à crier. C'était comme si un ver se répandait dans mon corps, grignotant chaque parcelle de ma chair et de mon âme, sans que je puisse ouvrir la bouche pour extérioriser ma souffrance. En plus, tout était silencieux, et je crus que j'étais morte, enveloppée dans un monde ouaté. Il y avait juste des bruits de pas, comme si un groupe marchait dans des rues pavées. Malgré la douleur lancinante, et l'obscurité dans laquelle je me trouvais, j'entendais ce qui m'entourait. Je dus m'évanouir sous l'effet de la souffrance, et lorsque je repris conscience, j'étais allongée sur un lit. Autour de moi, plusieurs voix que j'eus du mal à reconnaître. J'avais l'impression qu'ils criaient tous. Enfin, je reconnus celle d'Edward, son ténor qui me parut totalement nouveau, irréel et encore plus mélodieux qu'auparavant. J'avais à peine eut le temps de me faire cette réflexion que la douleur reprit le dessus, et que je voulus crier de tout mon soûl. Hélas, une fois de plus, mes lèvres semblaient soudées, et je fis appel à toute ma concentration pour me focaliser sur les voix environnantes plutôt que sur la douleur. Au bout d'un temps que j'étais incapable de définir, elle s'estompa, et je réussis à desserrer mes lèvres. Le premier mot que je dis fut le même que mon dernier :

-Edward ?

Aussitôt, des doigts entourèrent mes mains. Ils n'étaient pas froid, mais juste à la même température que moi. Ce fut cette remarque qui me fit réaliser que j'étais peut-être devenue…vampire. J'ouvris brutalement les yeux.

Un magnifique jeune homme se trouvait sur moi. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien et je lisais de l'inquiétude dans ses beaux yeux dorés.

-Edward ?

J'étais incrédule, à peine capable de le reconnaître. Il était tellement plus beau qu'auparavant. Tout me semblait plus net. Les traits d'Edward, que je croyais connaître parfaitement, se révélaient plus marqués que dans les souvenirs. Enfin, heureusement que j'avais déjà entendu sa voix, sinon j'aurais eu un doute sur sa personne.

-Bella, comment te sens tu ?

-Ca va.

Il me sourit, et je pus noter l'alignement parfait et la blancheur éclatante de ses dents. De tels détails si ridicules m'apparaissaient nettement maintenant. Il se recula et m'aida à me redresser. Je pus apercevoir toute la pièce avec ma nouvelle vue.

Je mis quelques minutes pour mettre un nom sur chaque visage, essayant de me remémorer mes souvenirs humains. Car il ne faisait plus aucun doute que j'étais vampire, mon cœur ne battait plus. Seules Steph et Rose avaient encore un pouls, et je tournais avidement ma tête vers elles. Elles sentaient bon. Mon ventre se tordit d'envie en humant leur odeur. Ma soif dû se voir car Edward m'enlaça aussitôt de ses bras puissants en me demandant :

-Tu as soif ?

J'acquiesçais en précisant :

-Mais pas d'elles.

J'avais désigné mes amies. Je ne voulais pas me nourrir de leur sang. Et pourtant, elles sentaient terriblement bon. Une pulsion venue des tréfonds de mon être voulait me pousser à courir vers elles, à m'approcher de leur cou, et à les mordre. A ce moment là, une vision me rappela comment j'avais été transformée…Jane…à terre…mon cou… du sang de partout…

Je ne ferais pas vivre ça à mes amies. Edward me sauva du dilemme :

-On va chasser ?

J'approuvais, passais à côté de Steph et Rose sans un mot, et partis avec Edward.

Ma première chasse fut un carnage pour les bêtes de la forêt. Je n'en éprouvais aucune honte, sachant qu'il valait mieux que ce soit elles que des humains. Une fois rassasiés, Edward me raconta l'heureuse issue du combat qui opposait Steph à Jane. Puis, il m'expliqua ma transformation, et surtout toute sa culpabilité qu'il avait enfouie jusqu'à présent.

-Bella, tu dois savoir que j'ai failli te tuer…

Je ne dis pas un mot, incapable de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Quand je suis entré dans la salle, tu perdais du sang. Et… je n'ai pas pu résister, j'en ai bu, un peu au début, sons oser te toucher.

Je ne me rappelais pas de ça, je ne me rappelais même pas avoir aperçu Edward près de moi.

-Et puis j'ai perdu totalement le contrôle, c'est horrible à dire, mais c'était si bon.

-Je comprends.

Ses yeux virèrent au noir.

-NON TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! J'AI failli te tuer, MOI ! J'ose te dire que je t'aime et après je suis incapable de me contrôler. Tu ne te rends pas compte… !

J'attendis quelques secondes, le temps qu'il se calme. Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu Edward ainsi énervé, mais je savais qu'il était inutile de discuter avec lui s'il n'était pas disposé à écouter. Enfin, je sentis son corps se détendre. Etre un vampire me permettait de capter beaucoup plus facilement son état d'esprit.

-Edward, j'ai ressenti la soif en me réveillant tout à l'heure. Je comprends cette sensation. Tu m'as déjà dit que je sentais trop bon pour toi, comment aurais-tu pu réagir ? Tu as fini par t'arrêter, et c'est le principal. Je ne vais quand même pas t'en vouloir parce que tu aimes mon sang…

Il grogna.

-Arrête de bougonner. Tu n'étais pas préparé à me voir saigner, sinon je suis sûre que tu aurais pu résister. Tu as suivi tes instincts, puis tu as finalement réussi à te maîtriser ! Alors que tu buvais MON sang. Alors que quiconque aurait cru que tu n'aurais pas pu te contrôler. Je suis sûre que Carlisle doit être fier de toi.

Il n'osa pas me contredire, signe que je devais avoir raison.

-Ca n'arrivera plus Edward. Je suis même contente que tu aies pu me… goûter avant ma transformation.

Il sourit.

-Tu resteras toujours un être incompréhensible.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

-Sûrement. Et aussi parce que tu n'as pas dévoré Steph et Rose tout à l'heure.

Je l'enlaçais.

-J'ai un bon professeur tu sais, je ne ferai pas de bêtises.

Il rigola et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Son regard parcourut mon corps avec un désir non dissimulé qui me fit chaud au cœur, si c'était encore possible.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais sublime ?

-Non.

-Ah… désolé.

Il se mit à rire comme un gamin insouciant, et je le rejoins dans sa frivolité.

* * *

**Bon bah voilà. Reste plus que l'épilogue. Ca me rend triste, mais pour me faire ré-avoir le sourire, vous pouvez me laisser une petite -longue- review.**

**Fin alternatives (pas très sérieusement) envisagées avant que je décide de celle que vous venez de lire :**

**Jane tue Steph, Marcus tue Jane, Edward tue Bella: Ca faisait beaucoup de morts.**

**Edward tue Bella: Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas m'y résoudre.**

**Bella tue Edward en se réveillant mouahahahaha.**

**Jane tue Marcus, Aro tue Jane, Edward tue Aro, Bella meurt. Edward se suicide. Carlisle et Esmée s'enfuient loin. Steph devient Volturi.**

**Si vous aussi, vous aviez des idées, faites les moi partager...(on sait jamais ce qui peut se passer dans l'épilogue hé hé hé)**


	38. Épilogue

**Merci à vous tous d'être encore là et de poster des reviews...**

* * *

Xenia : merci pour ta review ! Je sais que ma fic n'a pas réservé de grosses surprises au final, mais par contre le caractère d'Aro c'est vraiment comme ça que je le vois : il suit ses propres règles, il croit représenter une certaine justice, une certaine morale, certaines règles de la communauté des vampires et il est hors de question qu'il s'en éloigne. Ca s'appelle de la ''politique vampirique'' et si ses ennemis respectent cette sorte de politique, ils sont égaux. Bref pour moi Aro n'est pas si violent et bête que ça, donc il peut paraitre cool… Pour la suite, j'ai d'autres projets d'écritures, mais ça ne sera pas des fanfics, et ça ne sera pas du Twilight… j'expliquerai tout ça dans mon chapitre ''remerciements'' qui suivra l'épilogue… mais il y aura toujours moyen de savoir quand et où je poste si ça t'intéresse.  
Quant à mon OS _et que l'enfer devienne paradis_, merci pour ta review également! Je ne sais plus combien j'ai fini, dans les tréfonds du classement lol mais le concours était vraiment de qualité! Et ma Bella elle est clairement inspiré d'Anita Blake (je sais pas si tu connais) donc beaucoup plus violente et beaucoup moins prude...

flo1359 : merci pour ta review, et oui l'épilogue devrait en gros finir sur ce que tu as pensé. Pour Eclipse, je n'ai vu que le tout premier trailer (depuis il y a eu plein d'extraits, de vidéos etc, que je n'ai pas vu du tout) car je ne veux pas être déçue comme je l'ai été pour New Moon (et le mot ''déception'' est bien petit pour exprimer tout ce que je ressens envers Chris Weitz, pour moi il –et Summit- a bousillé-étouffé-enseveli l'esprit Twilight mais bon passons). Du coup, pour ce que j'en ai vu, ça m'a l'air bon, je pense que sur la réalisation ça devrait être meilleur que NM, pour l'atmosphère aussi (j'ai vu la dernière photo (Alice) que david slade a posté sur son twitter, elle déchire…), mais je suis sceptique sur l'émotion…  
Sinon, je n'ai écouté que quelques secondes du single de Muse (neutron star collision) et pour moi, c'est du Muse (donc pour ceux qui aiment, tant mieux !). Autant supermassive black hole avait quelque chose de particulier (que j'adorais !) autant là j'attends de voir dans le film (je ne veux surtout pas écouter la BO avant le film pour éviter toute mauvaise surprise (l'utilisation du single de Muse dans New Moon m'étonne encore…)). Et toi, quelles sont tes impressions ? J'ai tendance à être très négative mais New Moon m'a complètement désabusée et je mets tous mes espoirs dans Eclipse pour me réconcilier avec Twilight.

N'hésitez pas à vous créer un compte pour que je puisse vous répondre directement!

* * *

**On y arrive donc, tout doucement… Voici l'épilogue, que j'ai fait volontairement plus léger que le reste de cette fic. Je sais que les fins plus tragiques et tristes sont celles qui marquent le plus, je sais que j'aurais aimé dans Twilight par exemple avoir quelques morts (rooh la méchante), je sais plein de choses en tant que lectrice, mais en tant qu'auteur ça change tout. Et finalement, la seule chose que j'avais envie d'écrire, c'était ce que vous avez lu, et ce que vous allez lire.**

**Vous pourrez également trouver qu'il y a de fortes ressemblances avec les problématiques de Twilight, ce n'est pas fait exprès, mais c'est pour boucler comme il faut toute ma fic, notamment certaines phrases de Bella que vous avez sûrement oublié mais que j'ai écrit dans un but précis.**

**Je suis en gros stress, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience...  
J'espère que vous apprécierez, et si vous aimez ce que j'écris, savourez bien ces quelques mots…**

**

* * *

**

**S&B : Epilogue**

Ma première nuit en tant que vampire avait été mémorable. Je n'avais pas encore réalisé tout ce que ça changerait. Loin de Dartmouth, des autres étudiants et de ma famille, je n'avais aucun mal à vivre. Le monde était plus net, Edward ne pourrait plus me blesser, pourquoi me serais-je inquiétée du futur ? La chasse ne me paraissait pas répugnante, car je savais d'après mes souvenirs humains que c'était notre seul moyen de subsister sans tuer. La soif m'inquiétait, car elle semblait difficile à dompter. Mais je savais qu'Edward, et tous les autres Cullen, ne me laisseraient pas déraper. Alors j'avais confiance.

Mon métabolisme ne connaissait plus le rythme des jours. Mais je compris comment le soleil affectait les vampires à l'aube. L'instant d'avant, j'étais sereine et pleine de vie. Puis, si rapidement que j'eus à peine le temps d'analyser mes sensations, je me sentis lasse et amorphe. Comme si mon énergie s'était échappée de mon corps. Protégée par les épais rideaux dans la chambre d'hôtel, je ne voyais pas l'extérieur, mais je savais qu'un nouveau jour commençait.

Je me tournais vers Edward qui me sourit.

-Le soleil vient de se lever, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Il fait très beau temps dehors, nous ne pourrons pas sortir aujourd'hui.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Je me sens très faible. La lumière nous atteint même à travers les stores.

Je hochai la tête, perturbée.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire alors ?

-J'ai bien une petite idée, me chuchota-t-il en m'entourant de ses bras.

Je le laissais faire. J'étais comme assommée, je me rendais à peine compte de ses baisers. Pourtant, ils éveillaient en moi des désirs inavouables. Je savourais nos caresses comme une paresseuse alors qu'il semblait à peine affecté. Quelques minutes après nos ébats, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander, presque jalouse :

-Comment fais-tu pour résister aussi bien?

-Je suis habitué.

-Est-ce que je peux ouvrir les volets ?

-Je vais le faire, reste au lit.

Il se leva tendit que je me pelotonnais contre les oreillers. Il tira les rideaux. Quelques rais de lumières perçaient à travers les stores et venaient mourir sur ma peau. Ca me picotait sans me faire mal, comme une douce caresse qui allait s'avérer être un coup. J'avais l'impression que c'était le calme avant la tempête.

-Prête ?

-Oui.

Edward appuya sur le bouton pour ouvrir les volets tout en s'enroulant dans les rideaux.

-Bonne nuit Bella.

Au fur et à mesure que la lumière remplissait la pièce, la paresse s'infiltrait dans mon corps. Ce n'était pas brutal, mais progressivement je me sentis partir. Et puis, le noir se fit. C'était un sommeil sans rêve, sans rien. Comme une petite mort où le temps s'arrêtait. Je savais que le monde continuait de tourner, mais s'il se passait quoique ce soit RIEN ne pourrait me réveiller, sauf le pouvoir de la nuit. J'étais une créature des ténèbres qui essayait de vivre comme les humains. Je ne devais pas me leurrer, j'étais dangereuse. Ce premier contact avec la lumière du soleil me permit de comprendre ce que j'étais vraiment. Un vampire.

Le réveil fut beaucoup plus mouvementé que ma ''nuit''. Edward avait dû fermer les volets, ou le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher car je me sentais mieux. Tout le monde était en train d'intégrer la chambre que je partageais avec Edward. Et ils étaient en pleine discussion :

-On ne doit pas y aller, c'est un piège !

-Si Bella n'y va pas, ils nous poursuivront encore. C'est le seul moyen d'en finir.

Je m'intégrais au débat :

- Quel est le problème ?

Alizée soupira en répondant :

-Edward vient de nous signaler qu'Aro veut te ''voir'' en tant que vampire. Tu l'intéresse toujours, et j'ai peur que ce soit un traquenard.

-Tu ne vois rien ?

-Nous ne sommes toujours pas décidés, comment veux tu que j'y vois clair ?

Je regardais Edward comme s'il était le seul à savoir ce qu'il fallait faire. Son air abattu confirma mes craintes, mieux valait aller voir les Volturi.

-Si on y va tous ensemble, ils n'oseront pas nous tuer non ?

Carlisle approuva d'un discret signe de tête. Edward ajouta :

-Normalement non, Aro voulait juste apercevoir ce que donnerait ton pouvoir.

-Alors allons-y vite.

Je souriais d'avance, j'avais un plan plutôt amusant en tête. A contrecœur pour la plupart, nous nous sommes dirigés vers le château Marcus. Steph et Rose était restées à l'hôtel pour éviter tout danger.

Ce fut ainsi que je me retrouvais pour la deuxième fois en trop peu de temps face au trio royal.

-Mes amis, bon retour parmi nous !

L'hypocrisie d'Aro, sa courtoisie purement aristocratique et emplie de dédain me donnaient mal au cœur. Mais vaillamment, je demandais :

-Vous vouliez me voir ? Euh… me voici.

Son regard brilla de convoitise, et il passa inconsciemment sa langue sur ses lèvres. J'avais l'impression d'être un lapin espionné par un renard.

-M'autoriserais-tu à te toucher ?

-Non !

J'accompagnais ma réponse d'un mouvement de recul incontrôlé. Les visages atterrés de la famille Cullen confirmaient mes craintes : j'avais dû l'offenser, et je devais vite reprendre l'avantage avant qu'il ne devienne belliqueux.

-Je vous propose mieux. Mais avant, promettez moi qu'après avoir ''vu mon pouvoir'' vous nous laisserez tous repartir en paix ?

J'avais pesé chaque mot de ma phrase, car la moindre erreur syntaxique pouvait nous coûter cher. Aro soupira, tandis que ses compères semblaient ailleurs. Il semblait las, fatigué de tous ces accords, mais toujours trop intéressé à mon goût.

-Accordé. Montre-moi ton pouvoir.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, parfaitement inutile mais qui m'aida à me concentrer. Je ne maîtrisais mon pouvoir qu'en étant sereine et apaisée. Je fis le vide dans ma tête et lorsque je me sentis prête, je déclenchais une petite tornade.

Le pouvoir de Jane, qui était tapie dans un coin de la pièce, muta vers Esmée, qui n'en ferait pas usage, je le savais. Celui d'Aro virevolta vers Jasper, qui tenait la main d'Alizée. Il eut ainsi accès aux pensées de sa belle qui venait de voir partir son pouvoir en direction de Marcus. Celui-ci aurait ainsi accès au futur de sa descendante Steph. Carlisle reçut le pouvoir de Marcus, et je le vis sourire malicieusement en contemplant le lien qui le reliait à Esmée. Je lançais ensuite le pouvoir d'Edward vers Aro, pour qu'il perçoive tout ce qui se passait dans la salle. Je laissais mon bien-aimé sans pouvoir, consciente que ça le soulageait, et ne touchait pas à Caius, dont je ne percevais pas les intentions. Enfin je répandis le pouvoir de Jasper à toute la salle, pour que chacun sente les réactions des autres.

Ce fut un joyeux capharnaüm. J'avais réussi à faire ces manipulations quasi instantanément, et entre l'incompréhension et la maîtrise d'un pouvoir qui ne leur appartenait pas, mes ''cobayes'' se sentirent tous désemparés. Ils jouèrent ainsi quelques secondes, avant qu'un à un, je ne les englobe dans mon bouclier.

-Jolie démonstration, Bella.

L'avidité dans les yeux d'Aro ne me plaisait pas, mais qu'aurais-je pu y faire ? Il ne m'avait pas touché, et c'était l'essentiel.

-Je suis malheureusement obligé de respecter notre marché, mais au moindre faux pas je vous retrouverais mes amis. A bientôt.

Nous nous inclinèrent tous avant de partir, soulagés d'en avoir fini. Je n'aurais pas parié toutes mes économies sur la réussite de mon plan, mais j'étais tout de même fière d'avoir cerné la psychologie d'Aro. Beaucoup de choses lui étaient dues, mais ceux qu'ils respectaient avaient le droit de discuter avec lui, tant qu'ils étaient dans sa conception de la justice et du pouvoir. C'était sûrement sa prétention qui lui faisait croire qu'il s'en sortirait toujours gagnant, mais ce ne fût pas le cas aujourd'hui… Nous étions les vainqueurs, heureux et tous ensembles en quittant l'Italie.

Après notre retour à Dartmouth, je suis restée quelques temps à Windsor, afin de m'habituer à ma nouvelle vie. Carlisle m'a beaucoup appris sur les vampires, c'est un sage. Edward m'a beaucoup dépravée, c'est un audacieux et dévergondé petit vampire. Malgré la mélancolie que j'aperçois parfois dans ses yeux quand il me regarde, je sais qu'il est heureux. Je sens qu'il aurait préféré que je sois humaine plus longtemps. Je ressens sa culpabilité d'avoir failli m'achever en Italie. Cependant, il n'est plus aussi tourmenté puisqu'il n'a plus peur de me tuer malencontreusement. J'avoue que ça devait être un sacré poids à porter, moi-même lorsque je suis avec Steph et Rose, j'éprouve un léger malaise. La peur de déraper, maintenant que je sais que je suis dangereuse.

Rose a décidé de laisser une seconde chance à Emmett, et lui a déclaré de son ton si hautain dont je n'ai plus peur maintenant : _''moi je vieillirais, tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller pour me suivre physiquement''_. Ca le fait marrer comme un crétin, et il pense déjà au maquillage qu'il se mettra pour se flétrir la peau et aux teintures qu'il utilisera pour ses cheveux.

Alizée et Jasper vont arrêter les cours pour voyager pendant un an. Alizée tente de dédramatiser la situation, mais ça me rend triste. C'est ma seule amie vampire, la seule avec qui je peux être totalement moi-même.

Steph a trouvé quelqu'un. C'est assez étonnant, mais lorsqu'elle est rentrée d'Italie, elle a déclaré que Victor, c'était définitivement fini maintenant et qu'elle devait tourner la page. Quelques mois plus tard, je l'ai découverte au bras d'un dénommé Jean-Claude. Un beau français venu faire un an d'économie à Dartmouth. Nous sommes en juin, il va rentrer dans son pays. Steph le suit, elle est heureuse. Elle compte devenir professeur d'anglais en France. Elle va me manquer. Quel euphémisme. Je sens déjà un trou béant se former dans ma poitrine.

Je ne me plains pas, j'avance. C'est elle qui m'a appris à ne jamais baisser les bras, je ne vais pas la décevoir. Je continue mes études, encouragée par Edward. Ses yeux ambrés me couvent chaque jour d'un amour si profond que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se met à battre. J'oublie tous mes soucis ridicules pour me concentrer sur mon soleil, mon centre de gravité, mon seul, unique et éternel amour.

Justement, Edward rentre doucement dans la chambre. Il me prend dans ses bras et me murmure qu'il m'aime. Puis je sens qu'il glisse quelque chose dans ma main. Une petite boîte noire que j'ouvre avec appréhension. Au moment où j'aperçois la bague, le ténor d'Edward arrive à mes oreilles :

-Bella, veux tu m'épouser ?

Si seulement j'avais pu tomber dans les pommes, il aurait supposé que j'étais trop heureuse pour rester de marbre. En tant que vampire, je ne réussis pas à cacher mon désespoir dans un artifice physique : pleurs, évanouissement, toux, rougissement.

Il eu droit à la pire grimace de sa vie, même si elle ne dura que quelques microsecondes. Edward était un vampire et il s'aperçut immédiatement de mon état.

Son sourire s'effaça sous un masque de tristesse tandis que je tentais d'avancer une malheureuse explication.

-Je ne suis pas prête Edward.

-Tu étais prête à devenir vampire, mais pas à te marier ? Le premier te parait moins important que le deuxième ?

Il était glacial. Je revis l'espace d'un instant notre séparation, la rupture. Mes yeux picotèrent, comme si j'avais pu pleurer. Je clignais pour me sentir mieux, et je crus qu'ils s'humidifiaient.

-Tu n'as plus vu tes parents depuis des mois, tu ne pourras sûrement jamais retourner à Phoenix voir ta mère. Ils sont venus te voir, t'ont trouvée changée, et t'ont acceptée sans poser de question. ''_L'université, ça lui réussit''_ a même pensé ta mère. Mais il n'en sera pas toujours ainsi. Comment feras-tu dans quelques années ?

Il me prit par les épaules :

-Vampire ! Bella, tu es un vampire, tu ne changeras plus.

Il marqua une longue pause qui me terrifia.

-J'aimerais que tu te rendes compte que les conséquences d'un mariage sont bien moins grave que celle d'une transformation.

Malgré son air sérieux, je sus à cet instant qu'il allait mieux, qu'il ne m'en voulait trop pas d'avoir réagi ainsi à sa demande. C'était quelque chose de très important pour lui, mais l'engagement m'avait toujours fait fuir. J'étais cependant prête à faire une concession :

- Laisse-moi du temps Edward, et on se mariera. Laisse-moi organiser ma vie, laisse-moi trouver une excuse pour mes parents.

Il secoua la tête, désespéré et entêté.

-Edward, je te promets qu'on se mariera un jour.

J'étais sincère, il m'avait trop pris au dépourvu aujourd'hui. Je n'étais pas une fille romantique qui rêve de mariage. Je n'étais pas comme Rose qui aspire à vieillir et à adopter des enfants. Je respectais ces choix, mais moi, j'étais Isabella Swan. Humaine tombée amoureuse d'un vampire, désormais créature de la nuit à ses côtés, avec mes désirs et mes contradictions. Il me sourit.

-Promis ?

Il était si mignon avec ses yeux suppliants qui contrastaient avec son corps puissant, si désespérément accroché aux mots qui sortaient de ma bouche que je savais que le jour qu'il attendait ne tarderait pas trop.

-Je te le promets.

Je l'enlaçais, j'avançais mon visage vers le sien et je posais ma joue sur la sienne, tendrement.

-Et je vais te dire une chose Edward, on a l'éternité pour s'aimer.

* * *

_Exceptionnellement, je vais finir en mode Pierre Desprogres (si vous ne connaissez pas, sachez juste qu'il ne faut rien prendre au premier degré, surtout ce qui pourrait vous offenser !):_

_Françaises, français, francophones, francophones, âmes perdues, hommes perdus, lectrices, lecteurs, public chéri, mon amour…  
__Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. Non ! Je ne mens pas ! Il y a réellement 22 ans et 9 mois qu'un homme et une femme ont péché devant l'éternel pour finalement me voir débarquer dans leur petit monde pépère le 27 mai et tout défoncer sur mon passage. Et il se trouve –heureux hasard, quand on y pense- que ceci est la toute fin de ma fic.** Je posterai d'ici quelques jours des remerciements, des explications, des ultimes réponses à vos questions (si questions il y a)**, mais le dernier chapitre, les derniers mots sortis de ma tête pour S&B, ce sont bien ce que vous venez de lire. Et vous les lisez le jour de mon anniversaire, rendez-vous compte._

_Je ne vous offenserez pas en vous réclamant des reviews histoire de commémorer ce jour qui rayonne d'une saveur particulière pour ces deux raisons, non ! Seuls les malpolis, les malotrus, les grossiers personnages, les goujats et les gros pignoufs en seraient capable, il n'empêche que._

_Sur ce, bisous à tous, et à dans quelques jours !_


	39. Remerciements émus

o0o

Avant de commencer mon blabla final, je tiens à faire une petite précision : cette histoire m'appartient intégralement (sauf le nom des persos principaux), ce n'est pas une traduction, elle est issue directement de mon petit cerveau. Si quelqu'un veut la traduire en anglais par contre, ça m'intéresse.

o0o

_Mes amis qui n'ont pas de compte, si vous voulez échanger avec moi désormais, il va falloir vous inscrire pour que je puisse vous répondre! _

* * *

Voilà, c'est dit, revenons maintenant à nos moutons.

**C'est donc fini…** des mois et des mois de lecture se terminent pour ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, pour d'autres c'est juste quelques semaines, et pour certains quelques heures… Mais tous, vous êtes arrivés au bout, et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ça.

Cette fic a vu le jour en septembre 2009 (_premier post le 09/09/09, si j'avais voulu le faire exprès tiens_) pour finir d'être publiée le 27/05/10 (_soit le jour de mon anniversaire, si j'avais voulu le faire exprès tiens…je tiens à préciser que ce fut un pur hasard_). Un rapide calcul m'indique que ça fait donc 8 mois et 18 jours. Dingue. Durant tout ce temps, **VOUS** m'avez laissé 750 reviews et ce que ça m'a apporté, ça, ce n'est pas quantifiable… (ça n'a pas de prix, eurocard mastercard...)

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de ''social'', je ne lis pas beaucoup d'autres fics, je ne parle pas trop aux autres auteurs, par manque de temps et par souci d'honnêteté (j'aime pas copier, surtout inconsciemment). Par conséquent, je n'ai pas un réseau très fourni autour de moi, je ne connais pas grand monde sur FF et sur les forum (que je ne fréquente pas très assidûment d'ailleurs).

_Si vous êtes ici, c'est un peu par hasard du coup, un peu vous avez cliqué de profil en profil, de fic en fic, et vous êtes tombés sur la mienne. J'espère que vous n'avez pas regretté._

Ca me demande beaucoup de boulot de choisir un titre accrocheur, un résumé attirant, des teasers pleins de suspense, et des fins de chapitres parfois coupées au beau milieu d'une action. Ca me chagrine beaucoup, je déteste faire ma pub, mais ce fut le seul moyen de vous faire lire ma fic, et j'espère que finalement, ça vous a plu. J'espère que mes réponses aux reviews vous ont convenu, car ça m'a fait très plaisir d'échanger avec vous.

**Je vous remercie** car je ne vous connais pas, je n'ai rencontré quasiment aucun d'entre vous, presque aucun de mes lecteurs ne me connaît ''dans la vraie vie'', et si vous êtes arrivés à la fin, c'est que j'espère vous avoir conquis juste par mes quelques mots (100,000 en gros) et pour rien d'autre (je ne vous ai pas payé, je n'ai pas vendu mon corps, etc)

* * *

On m'a posé plusieurs fois la question, et je me dis que ça en intéresse certains : **voici donc mes projets d'écritures** (quels bien grands mots!)

- Une suite possible à S&B, sous forme d'OS uniquement. Car finalement je n'ai pas exploité tout ce que je voulais, et que je me suis attachée à ce petit monde… Ca sera peut-être des actions antérieures à cette fiction, postérieures ou même qui ont eut lieu en même temps mais que je ne pouvais pas développer pour une question de rythme. Ce n'est pas sûr, mais je risque fort d'en avoir envie...

- En parallèle, je continue bien évidemment ma parodie avec Effexor sous le pseudo Soul-and-Flash, mais ce sera court, et ça demande beaucoup moins de temps… à mon avis c'est différent de tout ce qui peut se trouver sur FF donc je ne m'attends pas à en retrouver beaucoup parmi vous, mais si l'envie vous prend de lire une parodie...

-Et pour finir j'ai 2 projets en 1. Tout d'abord l'histoire **d'Agathe**, jeune fille solitaire (ou presque), elle n'a jamais connu son père, sa mère se drogue. Et voilà qu'arrivent des nouveaux dans son village, un groupe de jeunes qui lui donnent la chair de poule. Ils sont beaux et plutôt sympas, mais ils donnent l'impression d'attendre quelque chose d'elle, et ça la fait flipper... Et puis ce que j'avais commencé sous le nom de **Kreativiter Skole** (_L'école de la force créative_ en norvégien), c'est l'histoire d'Aglaé (j'ai changé le prénom pour ceux qui avaient lu), adolescente dotée d'un pouvoir sympathique comme tout: elle maîtrise la foudre; elle a vu ses parents se faire tuer sous ses yeux et elle a tendance à aimer les gens qui la font souffrir. Bon, de ce côté là c'est encore flou mais je pense pouvoir mélanger mes deux idées pour créer un nouveau monde bien à moi...

Comme vous l'aurez donc compris, je m'éloigne donc de Twilight. Mais_ vampires, pouvoirs, métamorphes et romance devraient être au rendez vous_. A mon avis ça se rapprochera plus du monde de _16 lunes_ (de très loin quoi), ou également de _House of Night, _et même d'autres influences que je n'arrive pas encore à déterminer (plutôt fantasy).

Le problème (pour moi) c'est de trouver le temps d'écrire, à mon avis ce sont des projets que j'avancerais durant l'été voire à l'automne, pour commencer dans l'idéal une publication en septembre-octobre... Et le deuxième problème, c'est que ce ne sont plus des fanfics du tout... du coup, ai-je le droit de les poster sur FF ? Dans quelle catégorie ? ça me pose des problèmes métaphysiques, si vous avez une réponse n'hésitez pas à me la faire parvenir.

_De toute façon, je ferai sûrement une mise à jour ici si un jour j'en commence une nouvelle, ou vous pouvez aller sur ma page FB pour être au courant de tout ! (et même si vous voulez me poser des questions tout ça… le lien est sur mon profil)._

_

* * *

_

Et voilà pour mon planning de ces prochains mois... je pense également prendre du temps pour lire, lire et lire. Des fics (vos fics !), des romans (la pile de bouquins qui m'attends dans ma chambre est faramineuse), des magazines féminins…

**Je sais que je devrais tous vous remercier un à un, une à une, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas, par peur d'en oublier.**

**Evidemment, je fais un gros MERCI aux quelques personnes du sexe masculin qui ont eu le courage de me lire jusqu'à la fin, merci pour votre présence. Merci de vous être montré, ça m'a fait très plaisir.**

Par ailleurs, j'aimerais remercier particulièrement** Laura, Charlotte, Cathou et Solène **qui se reconnaîtront pour avoir été mes lectrices les plus actives, ou en tout cas avec lesquelles j'ai eu le plus de contact^^. _Hey girls, you're beautiful !_

Je remercie ensuite Dex-DaZzLinG pour m'avoir répertoriée sur son blog : http: / / starbucks -twilight. skyrock. com/ c'est un blog qui répertorie les fics qu'elle aime bien. Donc c'est super sympa merci !

**Que tous ceux qui m'ont écrit leur vision de S&B (j'aimerais vous citer, mais vous vous reconnaitrez, j'en suis sûre), leur conception de la vie, leurs goûts et leurs couleurs, ou leurs penchants plus du tout secrets pour les lemons, que tous ceux-là sachent qu'ils m'ont procuré plus de plaisir que le dernier sextoy à la mode (vous savez, celui avec les dents de vampire…BREF !)**

**Ce sont les seuls remerciements explicites que je ferais, même si vous êtes nombreux à avoir été sublimement agréables avec moi, vous avez été mon soutien tout le long de cette fic, ma seule récompense, ma seule motivation. Tous autant que vous êtes, de vos minuscules reviews aux plus longues, des plus sérieuses aux plus trippantes, et même ceux qui ne m'en ont jamais mit, _vous avez le droit à un gros bisou de ma part, et à un énorme merci_. J'ai adoré vos suppositions, nos petites discussions, vos reviews expéditives comme celles qui me racontaient leur vie, et sachez que je suis fan de vous.**

o0o

_Ma fic n'existe que grâce à vous, je vous aime._

o0o


	40. Les âmes grises

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Tout d'abord merci à ceux qui ont débarqué sur S&B après la fin et qui m'ont quand même laissé des reviews pour me donner leur avis. C'était très sympa de votre part, merci beaucoup!

J'espère que les vacances se sont bien passées et que vous êtes en forme pour une rentrée littéraire qui est plutôt mauvaise...Heureusement que les fanfictions sont là pour apporter de la bonne lecture ^^

Ce petit mot est juste pour vous signaler que j'ai commencé à poster ma nouvelle histoire**_ Les âmes grises_** sur fictionpress. En gros c'est la même chose que fanfiction mais pour nos propres histoires.

Ma nouvelle fiction ICI : http: / / www. fictionpress. com/ s/ 2831078/ 1/ Les_ames_grises

Rien à voir avec S&B, rien à voir avec Twilight, mais j'espère que votre curiosité vous amènera à lire le prologue et les deux premiers chapitres déjà postés.

Bonne journée, bonne lecture,

Claire


End file.
